Baby It's Cold Outside
by The Happy Donut
Summary: Two guys... one girl... Does Eddie stand a chance?
1. Chapter 1

A storm was raging outside and Janet puttered around her house lighting every candle she could find and throwing a couple of logs on the fire in the furnace. She hugged herself tightly as she followed the rattling of some blinds in her bedroom.

The storm was a freak of nature at best. Weather forecasters all over the news claimed it was the most unexpected storm they experienced that year. Janet was always prepared when she saw storm clouds rolling in, but this was something she just wasn't prepared for. She pulled the opened window shut and locked it tightly, drawing the curtains and hurrying back into the lounge where all the light was. She sat in front of the fireplace and soaked up all the heat she could get. Reaching for her glass of wine, she sipped it and stared into the fire, mesmerised by the flames.

Suddenly the thunder boomed in the sky and she jumped a little. Before her next sip, there was a knock at the door. Frowning, she got up and went to see who it was and was surprised to find Eddie Latekka's pick up outside on the street. She frantically looked around for her keys and unlocked the door.

An extremely wet Eddie stood in the doorway, drenched. "Eddie! My gosh, you're totally soaked through," she said unlocking the screen door for him.

"Hey, sorry to bother you like this. My truck broke down," he said in a loud voice over the rain. A flash of lightening zigzagged across the sky. He stepped into the open doorway she offered him and began taking off his coat. "I would have called Triple A but I realised I was right in front of your house, so…"

"Oh hey, don't be silly. I'm glad you came in," she reassured him opening up her linen closet to get a fresh towel out.

Eddie and Janet had known each other for years. It was no secret to the town that Eddie was quite fond of his favourite barkeep at the local watering hole, Sully's Tavern. Whenever they got together, they got along like a house on fire.

Eddie took the towel she handed him and began drying himself off. "I would have walked back into town but it has been pouring down and it didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon."

"Here, I'll get you some dry clothes," Janet said disappearing into her bedroom.

Eddie began to protest but Janet was already gone, "Janet don't bother. I'll just call Owen and he'll get me home in no time."

"You can't stay wet. You'll catch pneumonia," Janet reasoned.

"I can risk it," Eddie replied.

"Well I won't," Janet insisted.

Eddie sighed and then scoffed, "You're miniature. What of yours could possibly fit me?"

Janet came back with a set of oversized sweats, "You'd be surprised," she said with a smile as she tossed them to him. "Those are my brother's. Return them whenever you're done."

Eddie held up the shirt and eyeballed it, "Hm. May work," he began taking off his wet clothes.

"Whoa! Eddie," Janet said holding up a hand and looking away, "Wouldn't you rather go into my bedroom and do that?"

"I'm not shy," he said with a smirk and continued pulling off his wet shirt. Janet caught sight of his six-pack and didn't realise she was staring. "Had I known this was going to happen, I would have done a few push-ups," Eddie added looking down at his torso.

Janet's eyes darted up to meet his and she blushed, "I'll go make you something warm to drink," she said grateful for the excuse to leave the room.

Eddie stared after her with a grin on his face. Janet was cute when she was flustered, "Hey I didn't mean to bother you, really. I just needed a phone to call Owen. His car has a tow-hook that can hook up to my truck and tow it back home," Eddie said.

"Well now you can do all of that when you're dry, warm and out of danger of catching a cold," she said, "Hot chocolate?"

Eddie sighed giving up, "I'll have whatever you're having."

"I'm having wine," she called.

"That works," Eddie shrugged.

"But that's not warm."

"It's booze," Eddie retorted, "The warmth is implied."

"Wine coming up," she snapped her fingers.

"You know you're my bartender when we're at Sully's. You don't have to be when we're in your home," Eddie said taking off his wet jeans and boxers and pulling on the sweat pants Janet gave him, following her into the kitchen.

"I know. But you're still my guest," she wrinkled her nose, "Sort of." She gave him a once-over, "Hey looks like they're a perfect fit."

Eddie chuckled and leaned against the counter as she reached up to the cabinet shelf for the wine. As she did, the lights in the kitchen went out. "Uh oh," Eddie said.

"Drat. I guess the power is out too," Janet said.

"Don't worry about it, we'll follow the light of the candles in the living room," Eddie said, "Here. Take my hand."

"I don't know where you are," Janet said her hands outstretched in front of her to feel her way around. Suddenly two strong arms encircled her body.

"Here, I gotcha," Eddie said somewhat softly. His arms slid down hers and he took her hand, "Just follow close behind alright? Be careful."

Janet had a huge lump in her throat so she couldn't respond. She just silently followed him back into the living room. The fireplace had a healthy fire going, one that would keep them warm for the next couple of hours at least. Janet looked at it and back at Eddie, then down at their hands holding each other. She quickly pulled her small hand out of his and fidgeted with her hair, tying it up out of her face. "I guess you can forget about the phone," she said breaking the silence.

"Yeah I guess so," Eddie said quietly picking up the cordless phone and tossing it on the couch.

They stood awkwardly a moment longer before Janet told herself to grow up, "Hey, since you're here and you… can't escape, you can help me organise my photo albums. I was going to do that before you came in."

Eddie raised his eyebrows in surprise. He really wasn't in the mood for photos but he didn't want to be rude, "Really?" Janet nodded smiling, "Uh… sure! Let's rock out with photos," he said following her to the hall closet adding under his breath, "Hopefully with pictures of you in diapers."

She turned around, "What was that?"

"Nothing. So is this the box?" Eddie asked pointing to the giant box hoisted on the top shelf.

"Yep. Be careful," Janet, said taking his glass of wine out of his hand.

"This looks like the Monolith from _Space Odyssey 2000, _Janet. There's no way there are only pictures in that."

"Just take it down Latekka," She ordered playfully and Eddie complied.

An hour later, the storm had not passed Massachusetts and the twosome were comfortably seated in the living room, Janet on the plush leather couch with a leg tucked under her and Eddie on the floor next to her his back resting on the couch and his legs outstretched in front of him. "Hey guess who I found a naked baby picture of?" he said teasingly waving a Polaroid in the air and hooting.

"Give it," she said as she snatched it out from between his fingers and looked at it. She laughed, "Eddie," she said between giggles, "How long has it been since you saw a girl? That's Jonah's baby picture." She pointed at the Polaroid.

"Aw jeez, if you could never mention this to your brother that would be great," Eddie grimaced.

"I think he'd be madder at me for letting you see his baby pictures anyway," Janet said laughing as she put it among the rest of the Polaroids.

They were quiet for a moment and then, "So where are _your_ naked baby pictures?"

"Eddie!" Janet bopped him on the head with a cushion, "Hidden. In a place where no one can ever find them," she finally answered blushing profusely.

Eddie smiled teasingly and went back to rummaging through the box. He was right, there were way more than pictures in the box. He found baby clothes, blankets, a small box of milk teeth and yearbooks. Under all that stuff he found a small leather-bound diary. Tossing the other stuff aside he reached for it.

"This is that father-son picnic you and Jonah went to with the dads," Janet's voice ripped into his thoughts. He looked up to find her handing him a photo. "See? That's you cheating in the three-legged race."

"First of all, I did not cheat. Winners don't have to cheat. Secondly, Jonah and Nick got together and conspired against me. Trip me just as _I_ was about to touch the ribbon."

"Jonah told me you'd say that."

"Convenient," Eddie made a face and went back to the box. Taking the leather-bound book he wiped the dust off the surface with his sleeve and noticed it had a fold clasp lock on the front. Glancing slyly at Janet to make sure she wasn't looking he clicked it open and opened to the first page. In neat running hand was Janet's name and the year scrawled across the page. Eddie smiled devilishly, hoping to find some juicy tid bits he could tease her with now. Eddie couldn't explain it. He would rather spend the evening swapping witticisms with Janet than whispering sweet nothings to some tall leggy blonde he picked up at the bar. Janet had such an endearing way about her. The way she blushed when he teased her or the way she tried to cover up the fact that she checked him out earlier in the evening. Janet was so special to him.

He flipped through the book when a stunning realisation hit him; page after page had pink and red hearts on it with the letters "J+E" in them and other drawings with "Janet and Eddie" written in big bold letters. Eddie's blood ran cold and his eyes were wide with shock. His breathing became laboured as he glanced up to find Janet busy with a stack of photos in her lap. When she sensed he was looking at her, she looked at what he was holding and her eyes popped out of her head.

"Eddie where did you find that?" she demanded snatching it away from him angrily.

"It… It. It was in the box with…," he stopped trying to explain himself. He figured that in the grand scheme of things he wasn't the one who had to clear up things. "What was that?" he asked pointing at the book she was clutching close to her body.

"It's… high school," she replied dismissively. Her cheeks were hot now.

"But… how… why didn't I know about… about," Eddie sank back in his spot on the floor, "This is unreal. I swear I'm having an out of body experience right now."

"Oh my God, enjoy _Wisteria Lane_ you drama queen," Janet said sarcastically rolling her eyes. She wanted so desperately for Eddie to stop making such a big deal about something she was already mortified over. "Eddie this was high school okay? It was a crazy, silly high school crush."

"But why didn't your brother tell me anything? We were buddies, and he didn't think to mention that his little sister had a… a…"

"Try not to gag. I just cleaned the carpet," Janet said dryly, hurt by Eddie's over reaction.

Eddie looked at her and realised how it was coming off, "Janet," he said softly sitting up on the couch next to her, "I'm sorry. I just can't believe that you felt that way about me."

"Why?" Janet wanted to know, narrowing her eyes at him, "You were a legend in high school every guy wanted to be you and every girl wanted to be with you. Why is it so outrageous that I would feel…"

"Because you're you!" he practically yelled, "You are the one who has helped me get girls for the past twelve years, and who supplies the drink that leads to the poor judgement. And all this time…"

"Whoa! Cool your jets there. This was back in high school," Janet waved the journal at him.

Eddie was quiet for a moment, "So you're saying you don't feel that way anymore?"

Janet blushed and smiled ruefully at him, "No Eddie. It was a nice thought. But after high school I got realistic about things. I knew that it would be an impossible shot and since it's a Hail Eddie and not a Hail Janet, I left the impossible to the experts out on the football field," Eddie stared back at her, "I let it go and moved on."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes and Janet picked up the stack of photos she was going through and continued to flip through them. "The rain's letting up. I better call Owen."

Janet's chest tightened with a dull ache, "Power's still out. I'll drive you home."

"Uh no that's okay. I'll walk home," Eddie said quickly.

"Eddie, c'mon we're adults here. I'll drive you home and then we can avoid eye-contact for the rest of our lives if that'll make you happy."

"No it won't make me happy, Janet," Eddie said softly, "Fine, you can drive me home. Thanks for letting me stay this long."

Janet nodded and stood up to grab her coat. She took her keys from the bowl by the door and Eddie got his things together.

They drove in silence the whole way to Phil's house. Neither one said goodbye. Janet watched as Eddie disappeared into the house and she sighed rubbing her forehead, before she turned on ignition and pulled out onto the road.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Janet went outside her door to get the paper and froze. Last night when she gave Eddie a ride back to his house, it was too dark to see the damage the storm had caused.

Her neighbours' elm tree which provided them with shade during the summer now acted as a road block obstructing any vehicle from driving on the road.

"Aw, jeez," Janet groaned and went back inside. She looked around the living room for her phone and speed dialled the bar's number.

"Sully here," his gruff voice boomed through the phone.

"Hey it's me. I don't think I can make it into work today," Janet said peering outside her window at the mess the storm caused.

"Join the club kiddo," Sully scoffed, "Three people called in saying the exact same thing. I'm thinking of just calling it a day and closing up until things have been fixed."

Janet instantly felt a pang of guilt. She knew how important staying open was to him and he couldn't afford to close since business hadn't been at its best. "No, no don't do that. I'll hoof it to work today."

"I can't ask you to do that. Especially since I told the others that they could take the day off," Sully said hope rising in his voice.

"No, it's a done deal. I'll be in shortly," after she hung up on him she got showered and dressed and was out the door in record time.

Half way there, she realised the short cut she planned on taking involved going through Eddie's street. Taking her chances she prayed neither he nor Phil would come outside and she darted past his house feeling ridiculous as she did.

When she got to work Sully enveloped her in a bear hug, "Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes!" Janet laughed.

"Consider this repayment for not making me work tonight," Janet winked at him.

A couple of hours later some of the other staff managed to get into work and Janet was relieved because that meant she didn't have to work through her breaks.

One of the other waitresses, Roxy came into the bar where Janet was, "Hey girl, me and some of the others are going out for singles night drinks tonight if you're interested."

Janet smiled and rolled her eyes, "'Go out for drinks' like where? Sully's?"

"No," Roxy wiggled her eyebrows enticingly, "I mean like drive to Boston for a night on the town. What do you reckon? You game?"

"I must admit," Janet smiled broadly and Roxy took that as a good sign and squealed, "it's the best offer I've got in a while."

"So… yes?"

"I'll let you know at the end of our shift. If I can still walk after ten hours on my feet, I'm all yours," Janet said.

"You don't fool me for one second Janet Meadows. It's that hot shot quarterback you want to hang around for isn't it?"

Janet went crimson and she continued to do her work, "What quarterback?"

"Alright," Roxy conceded, "if that's the way you wanna play it it's cool with me. But you better do something about that." She shot Janet one last knowing look and then disappeared into the kitchen and Janet stared after her rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

By the time evening came around Janet was ducking trays of food, with pitchers of beer in her hand, as she delivered them to tables. The last thing she expected was to see Eddie walk into the place with his buddies.

"Hey Janet can I get a draft?" he asked avoiding her eyes.

Janet looked at him for a second and decided that she was going to act totally normal around him no matter how crazy he got. "Sure," she nodded and filled a tumbler for him. "Anything else?"

Her business-like voice surprised him and he looked up to look at her for the first time, "Uh no. You're all dressed up. You going out somewhere?"

"Yep. Girls' Night out. Some dinner and dancing in Boston," Janet glanced at her watch, "Oh shoot. I'm late, I was supposed to clock out fifteen minutes ago." She hurriedly took her apron off and reached under the counter for her purse.

"Whoa whoa hold on. Boston? Why Boston?"

"Why not Boston?"

"But you don't go to Boston."

"You seem really hung up on these little fallacies that you have in your head about me. It's Boston, not Vietnam, and I yeah, I don't usually drive up there but that's because I work here every waking moment I get." Janet couldn't figure out why she baffled him. But more importantly she didn't want to be around him after what happened the night before.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" Eddie sighed. "Have a blast."

"I intend to," she forced a smile and grabbed her coat. She started to leave but she got as far as the door before Eddie was hot on her tail again.

"What fallacies do I have in my head about you?" he demanded.

"Can we do this later? I'm late."

"Fine," Eddie grunted and stormed off in the other direction.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well if it ain't the Duchess of the Daiquiri!" Roxy cheered as Janet did her walk of shame into the bar the next morning.

Janet groaned, "Please, no pictures." She slouched into a bar stool across from Roxy and held her head in her hands. "Can I have Medicine Man's portion please?" she asked referring to Sully's hangover remedy.

"Sure," Roxy grinned "So aren't you glad you came with us yesterday?" she asked.

"I'll let you know once my head doesn't feel like it's been beaten in with a mallet. How's that?"

Roxy laughed, "Here you go. Drink slowly." She handed Janet the drink and walked off into the kitchen.

"So…," Sully began coming up behind her, "I hear you were the life of the party last night."

"Oh yeah. I was a real prize," Janet said sarcastically.

"Your drinking didn't have anything to do with your little quarrel with Eddie last night did it?"

Janet glared at Sully, "No. I went out because I wanted to enjoy myself with my friends and I had just worked a ten-hour shift. I deserved a night on the town and that's all there is to it." She looked at Sully's crestfallen expression and regretted her harshness immediately, "Sully, I'm sorry. I'm just… really hung over." She reached out and touched his hand reassuringly.

"You know you didn't have to work that long shift," Sully said quietly.

"I KNOW, honey. I'm so sorry. I _wanted_ to help out last night, don't get me wrong. I'm just... grumpy this morning. Alcohol 1, Janet zip, huh? Lesson learned, though let me tell you."

"You should go home and rest, Janet. I don't like seeing you like this," Sully said putting a hand on her shoulder in concern.

"No. I'm staying for my shift."

"Fine. But if you get sick, even once, I'm sending you home. That's an order."

"Deal," Janet said getting up from her seat and looking for her apron before she began her shift.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours flew by and Sully's concoction worked like a charm. Janet was back to herself again as she swerved, ducked, and bobbed around trays and other servers.<p>

She was busy serving a customer when a tall, rugged looking man came up to the bar. His mere size cast a shadow over Janet and made her look at him. He was gorgeous. His hazel eyes and dark hair had Janet totally hypnotised. "Can I help you?" she stuttered.

"Hi," he smiled at Janet kindly, and then he turned and pointed at something behind him, "See that construction crew over there? It's feeding time. They tend to get very primitive when they don't get fed on time, so if I told you that my life depended on it, could you wrap up 18 of the biggest burgers you can throw together?"

Janet followed his gaze out to the group of construction men outside and smiled, "How can I say no now that I know your life depends on it?" the guy broke out into an easy grin and then chuckled.

He stretched his hand out and said, "I'm Jacob. Jake," he added quickly, "… for short."

Janet shook his and smiled back, "Janet, nice to meet you, Jake." Janet pulled out a notepad from her apron and wrote down the order, "What kind of burgers will you have?" she posted her pen over the pad ready to scribble down the preferences.

Jake flipped the menu open, looked at the list, and pointed to the first burger on the menu, "That one. Give me 18 of it."

Janet laughed, "Now come on! You picked the first burger on the menu. We offer at least fifteen."

"Those animals?" Jake scoffed, "They'll eat anything."

Janet shrugged, "Your call. I'm just saying, you could have had better."

Jake smiled and then looked down at the counter as Janet turned her back to him to place the order. When she turned back around, he leaned on the counter, "Actually, I'd be lying if I said the burgers were the only reason I came over here."

"Shakes too?" she asked looking at him blankly and he laughed. Man, he has a great laugh, she thought silently.

"Um, no. Never mind. So do you work here every afternoon?" he asked casually.

Janet nodded, "Yeah, I'm just trying to help my boss out for a while longer. Business hasn't been the best since that bar opened up down the way."

"The Flask and Sword? But that's where my buddies and I go after work. It's a great place."

Janet flashed him a look of discouragement, "Well that's great but Sully's has been around for decades now. And we have the friendliest staff in town. I mean look, you've been talking to me for the last ten minutes. Haven't you had a pleasant experience?" she asked doe-eyed.

Jake grinned, "Absolutely."

"And I'm not allowed to say this," she added bending forward like she wanted to impart a state secret, "but our burgers are way better than the ones you get there."

"Now how am I supposed to agree with something like that? I haven't even had a chance to taste the burgers here yet. Am I supposed to just take your word for it?" Jake challenged his eyes lit up with intrigue.

"Well don't I look trustworthy?" Janet asked innocently standing up straight as if he could survey her honesty by looking at her.

Jake grinned again, "You know what? You have me convinced. From now on, this is our bar. This is where we're going to come from now on," Janet flashed a toothless grin, "There's just one condition though."

"I'm listening."

"We expect you to be here to serve us or we walk."

"What?" Janet scoffed in disbelief, "That's ridiculous!"

"Hey you're messing with our choice of booze suppliers here. It is the male sanctuary. Pretty serious stuff. We gotta have some guarantees of good service or why would they leave that bar for this one?"

Janet couldn't believe her ears, "Okay I have a counter offer."

"Tell me more."

"If I promise to do every evening shift from now until eternity, you and your buddies not only have to show up every single one of those shifts, but also promise to buy no less than two pints a pop."

"That won't be an issue. Those guys look coherent now because they're on duty, but they're just a bunch of regular booze-hounds like anyone else you serve here," he assured her.

"Okay then, instead promise that no matter how 86'd they get, they will not start any fights in this place. The day they do, the deal is off."

"You want me…," Jake narrowed his eyes at her, "to tell a bunch of 180 pound apes that they need to be on their best behaviour after they've knocked back a few?"

"Hey I do have a life. And these are my Friday and Saturday nights I'm giving up here. Pretty serious stuff."

Jake grinned, "Well played. Okay Janet…"

"Meadows."

"Meadows," he finished and smiled shaking her hand again, "You have a deal. I'll take responsibility for everything on the off-chance anything does happen, but other than that… Consider us Sully's mascots."

Just then, Roxy came out with two large paper bags and handed them to Jake, "Here you go," she smiled flirtatiously at him, "Come back soon."

Jake smiled warmly at Janet and then at Roxy, "Sooner than you think."

Once he was gone and out of earshot, Roxy turned excitedly to Janet, "Okay, start connecting those dots."

"I don't know what you're talking about Rox. Go back to work," Janet avoided Roxy's questions like the plague until Sully stepped in.

"I saw the whole thing from my perch over there. Do my eyes deceive me or was our little Janet flirting with the gentleman?" Sully teased.

"You know you're going to be apologising for giving me a hard time once I tell you that I may have struck gold for this establishment," Janet said.

Sully's face grew serious, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that construction crew over there who will be coming over here from now on and have promised to buy no less than two pints each."

"Aw Janet you know how I feel about construction workers coming in here and kicking up a ruckus. I'm getting to old to pry drunks apart now," Sully said with a groan.

"All taken care of," Janet replied with a smile, "Jake promised that no such thing would happen and he will take full responsibility for them if it does."

Roxy looked at her in disbelief, "You're kidding."

"Nope," Janet shook her head.

"That's fantastic honey!" Sully pulled Janet into a bear hug, "You're amazing."

"There is a catch though," Janet said pulling away from him, "I need to be rostered for every evening shift."

"Done!" Sully said with a scoff, "For how long?"

Janet grimaced at them sheepishly, "Indefinitely."


	4. Chapter 4

Janet came home from the most exhausting shift of her life. She was really looking forward to taking a long hot soak in the bathtub.

She let herself into the house and flipped a couple of switches on. Looking around she tossed her keys on the coffee table and noticed that her answering machine was flashing so she pushed the play button and continued to undress. She realised that she hadn't check her messages from last night either. At 12:30am the day before, there was a message.

_Hey, it's me. Eddie. I was wondering if I could come by and drop off the clothes I borrowed. I washed them. The label said machine washable so… that's what I did. I mean Phil usually does the washing. So… uh, guess you're not back yet from Boston so, just call me when you get home._

Janet rolled her eyes and erased the message, smiling a little despite herself. The next message was at 2am. Janet frowned at the machine.

_Hey, Janet. It's me, Eddie again. I was hoping I'd get to tell you this but it looks like you're still not home, so… um anyway, I lost Jonah's number and I was wondering if I could get it whenever you're free. Bye._

There were two other messages, one from her dentist's office and the other from Phil asking her to call Eddie back. Janet sighed and dialled in Eddie's number.

"Hello?" Phil answered.

"Hi Phil, it's Janet," Janet replied, "Is Eddie around?"

"Yes! Thank God! He's right here and been driving me…" someone obviously yanked the phone out of his hands.

"Hey. Janet?" Eddie's deep voice sounded through the speaker. "What's up?"

Janet tried to keep the smile off her face, "You tell me."

"I guess you got my messages, huh?" he asked sheepishly.

"You left messages? I wouldn't know. My answering machine dropped dead from exhaustion," she teased.

Eddie chuckled feeling like a total idiot, "Yeah well I just kept thinking of stuff to ask you and I wasn't sure if you needed the…"

"Eddie," Janet's quiet voice cut him off.

"Huh?"

"We're good, okay?" she said sympathetically. "I know I kind of blew you off yesterday but I'm really over the whole journal incident so we can move on," she said, "And you can come back to the bar again. I won't bite."

"I wasn't avoiding the bar."

"Then where were you tonight? Sully's was really buzzing with people tonight and it hasn't been that way in a long time."

"I had things to do. What, you're the only one who can have things to take care of?"

"No, no," Janet replied calmly, "You can have things too," she teased.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No. I…look," Janet said finally, "just come by the bar tomorrow and drop off the clothes and I'll give you Jonah's number and whatever else you want then. I'm working the evening shift."

"Okay I'll see you then," Eddie replied before they said good bye and hung up. Janet laughed softly and shook her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Phil sat in his usual spot on the couch and chugged at his diet cola as he watched the football game on TV. He saw Eddie trying to make a quick exit from his bedroom to the front door, "Going somewhere?"

Eddie groaned under his breath, "Yeah!" he called back, "You want anything?"

"Nope. Where you goin?" Phil wanted to know.

"Uh… errands. Why?"

"You have errands?"

"Yeah. What's it to ya?"

"Never mind. Did you do your dishes?" Phil asked narrowing his eyes at Eddie. When Eddie shot him a sheepish look Phil threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, "Honestly, you have no concept of other people!"

Eddie rolled his eyes, unlocked the door and walking out replied, "Alright Phys, I'll be back later." Phil stared after him in disappointment.

* * *

><p>Eddie thought he might go to Murph's and pick up a couple of subs for dinner. Murph's incidentally happened to be right by Sully's Tavern. It was particularly noisy on that street lately with all the construction work on a new parking lot underway.<p>

With all the concrete mixers, demolition hammers and drills going, it made it impossible to hear anyone or see anyone with all the dust and smoke in the air as he walked right by the construction site. So impossible, that even the yells of someone yelling at him to get out of the way were drowned out. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him and tackled him to the ground. He wrestled himself out of the stranger's arms and looked up to find a 336 tonne wrecking ball fly about three feet above the ground where his head was.

The stranger pushed himself up, extended his arm out, and pulled Eddie up to his feet. At this point, the noisy drill nearby shut down and Eddie could hear reasonably well again.

"Sorry about that man. But a second longer, and your brains would have been splattered on that wall over there," the stranger told Eddie pointing at the wall that was now completely shattered by the wrecking ball.

Eddie, who was still shaken up coughed at the dust that was caught in his lungs and nodded before he extended his hand in appreciation to the stranger, "Thanks guy. Appreciate what you did." Eddie said genuinely grateful for the stranger, "I feel like I should repay you somehow," Eddie said and the stranger just laughed good-naturedly. "I know. See that bar over there?" he asked pointing to Sully's across the street. "I'll buy you a drink tomorrow night. Meet me there and bring your buddies with you. First drinks are on me."

"Hey I appreciate the gesture but really, I cannot accept. I mean I didn't do much."

"Are you kidding? I would have been pushing up daisies about now if it weren't for you. C'mon, please? I insist."

The stranger stared at Eddie for a long moment and then shrugged, "Okay. One drink. But just me. Not these oafs." He gestured to the crew behind him who witnessed the whole incident.

Eddie chuckled, "Fair enough. Two drinks then. And my buddies and I are watching the Eagles game on Monday. You should come and watch the game with us. It's a cool scene. My roommate makes the best Super Bowl pasta and we never seem to run out of beer."

"Thanks, I'll try and make it. I'll see you tomorrow then," the stranger said with a wave.

"I'm Eddie by the way," Eddie called after him and the stranger spun around and continued walking backwards.

"Izzy," the stranger replied, turning back around and walking away. Eddie looked at the wrecking ball again and its impact on the side of the building being torn down. With a shudder, he continued along his way.

* * *

><p>"Hey I got subs," Eddie announced a half hour later coming into the living room where Phil was.<p>

Phil glanced at him, then at the screen and then back at Eddie again, "What happened to you? Did you walk through a talc factory?" he asked referring to the dust in Eddie's hair and clothes.

"Ah, almost got my skull smashed in with a wrecking ball today," Eddie explained nonchalantly, "By the way, make some extra pasta. We have a guest coming to the game."

"These things need more notice Eddie," Phil began scolding, "What do you mean you got your head smashed in? Where were you?"

"It's a long story but the guy who saved my life.. uh Izzy - is coming to the game."


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie walked into Sully's later that evening to get away from Phil who kept hounding him about the wrecking ball incident. He had no idea why but Phil was really on edge lately.

"Hey Joey, is Janet around?" he asked taking his seat at the bar.

Josephine, another waitress, smiled at him, "She sure is. She's in the back I'll go get her."

Eddie looked around the bar and drummed his fingers on the counter as he waited for her. Janet emerged from the kitchen and she had some liner and lip gloss on. Something Eddie never saw her wear. She looked beautiful. It was as if he was looking at her through new eyes. She smiled at him, "Hey how's it going?"

"Hey yourself," he replied eyeballing her, "You goin somewhere after your shift?"

"No. Why?" she asked quizzically, her eyebrows drawn together.

"Um, no reason. Here are your sweats," he said handing her a plastic bag. She picked them off the counter and winked at him.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would have done without these," she teased putting them with the rest of her things under the counter.

"Just trying to be responsible and a good friend," Eddie reminded her. She smiled, nodded, and continued to work around him. Eddie couldn't help but notice that the usual patrons who came in every day were interacting with Janet differently too. They were friendlier… almost flirty. And it bothered him.

"Thanks," she smiled at the patron who tipped her generously, "Can you believe he tipped $20?" she asked Eddie. Eddie ignored the question and continued to watch her. Janet, without being asked filled a tumbler and gave it to him.

"I didn't ask for beer," Eddie said.

"I know but you look weird sitting at the bar without a drink in your hand," she said wrinkling her nose. The nose wrinkle was a trait that was beginning to grow on Eddie. He found it endearing.

"Buy a shot for the house?" he asked slowly.

"I can't I'm on duty. Maybe later."

Eddie nodded and watched her work in silence, "So what do you do when you're not working at the bar?" Eddie asked suddenly.

She frowned, "Lots of things. Why?"

"I mean what do you do for fun? Like do you go out on dates or…?"

"Why?" she asked slowly leaning on the counter and studying him.

"Just curious, is all," he shrugged, "I mean since we're friends and all I figured I should know these things about you. Right?" he flashed her his charming grin.

She blushed despite herself because Eddie's smiles just had that effect on her, "Shouldn't you start with something less personal like what my favourite colour is or what kind of music I like?"

"Okay," Eddie conceded leaning forward with interest, "What's your favourite colour?" he asked in a low voice his deep chocolate eyes boring into her.

Now Janet was no expert when it came to dating but she had seen Eddie flirt with girls enough times to know that these were definitely not casual interest questions. Was he flirting…_ with her_? "Um… I don't have one, I guess." She found an excuse to go to the other end of the bar.

He grinned and then chuckled, "Well why did you ask me to ask you that if you didn't have one?" Eddie asked.

She walked back up to him, "Not having a favourite colour is still a legitimate answer, Eddie. Loads of people don't have favourite colours."

"I'll settle for top three."

"Orange," her eyes lit up, "Yellow, but not that gross dull yellow. A nice bright mustard colour," she explained.

"Dijon or grey poupon?" he teased.

"Do you want to know this or not?" she asked raising a brow.

"I'm sorry. You were saying…" he said smiling uncontrollably.

She ignored him and looked away, "I like green too."

Eddie's smile vanished and surprise shone on his handsome face, "No kidding, me too. What kind of green?" Janet looked at him warningly, "No I'm serious. What kind of green do you like."

"Um, hunter green." She said looking away.

"No kidding me too! Weird," he said looking away as well. "So what about music?"

"Why are you suddenly so curious about my taste in music?" she asked confused, "You've been coming in here for the last nine years, you've never asked me these things."

"Well that's what's wrong, don't you see? I've been coming in here for the last nine years, you've been pouring my beer every day, almost, and you don't know a thing about me and I don't know a thing about you. Don't you see anything wrong with that?" he asked.

Janet scoffed, "I know you," she said under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked leaning forward.

"Nothing," she began pouring lime juice in the blender to make a daiquiri.

"So music, Meadows? What's your pleasure?" he demanded.

"I like most music I listen to. My rule is, if it has rhythm, melody and harmony, it's music. So I don't have to tell you that that rules out heavy metal and rap."

Eddie laughed, "Any guilty pleasures?"

Janet went red, "Uh yeah."

Eddie waited for her to go on, "Well?"

"The Bay City Rollers."

Eddie had to laugh at that one, "Okay we do not have the same taste in music. That's a little worrying."

Janet leaned over the counter a sparkle in her eye, "You know what's more worrying? Why it's important that we have things in common."

Eddie sat back in his seat, "Well friends share interests, dont they? I mean I like fishin, so does Sam. I like football, Nick and Owen do too. See where I'm going with this?"

"I see, so, _we _must have things in common for the sake of friendship. Is that it?"

"Exactly," he said smiling triumphantly, "Okay have I earned the right to ask personal questions yet?" he asked hopefully.

Janet glanced up from the blender and scoffed, "No," she replied.

"What about sports?"

"What about them?"

"Are you into sports? What's your favourite team?"

"Bo-Sox, hands down," Janet replied, her eyes twinkling.

"Really?" Eddie looked please and he grinned with approval. "I can't believe I didn't know that before," he wondered out loud, smiling whimsically.

"You never asked before," she said quietly glancing up at him.

He watched her for a moment and then said, "So hey, if I could organise a couple of tickets to next week's game…" he shrugged, "You wanna go?"

"To a Red Sox game?" Janet asked wide-eyed.

"Sure, why not?" Eddie shrugged.

"Really?" Janet grimaced.

"Why do you say that like I asked you to parachute in Nazi Germany at the height of World War 2?"

"Sorry. Um sure," she bit her bottom lip nervously, "Going to the game would be great."

"Great," that charming smile again, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Janet got home reasonably late that night and was jonsing for a hot soak in her tub, or as it came to be known recently, her de-stresser.<p>

_Ugh Janet you're such a moron. What were you thinking accepting a date with Eddie? You know he's a player and a may fly has out-lived his longest relationship. Why would you agree to it?_

That song kept replaying in her head all the way home from the bar and right through her bath.

"Moreover why the hell didn't I confirm whether it was a date or not?" she asked herself aloud flicking suds on the bathroom wall idly. Eddie made it abundantly clear that they were friends, but the way he acted in the bar suggested otherwise. He was definitely sending her mixed signals. And she felt stupid for not clarifying exactly what their little outing was to him.

"Who knows? Maybe he won't get those tickets. And I will have worried for nothing," Janet told herself. "How is it possible that I can get so confused by a guy I don't even care about?"

But in her heart she knew she was lying. She did care about Eddie. More than she wanted to. And she would do anything to see what it would be like to go out with him. Anything, of course, but tell Eddie that. A small part of her was curious and wanted to fulfil a high school fantasy so she could finally say she knew what it was like to go out with Eddie Latekka.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Sully's was buzzing. Business had really begun to pick up and Janet had a hunch as to who was responsible for it. She had a strong feeling that Jake told his men to do business with Sully for lunch and anything else they needed too, because every time Janet turned around she saw a construction crew member at the counter, either ordering lunch or beverages. She really wanted to thank Jake for all he had done. She looked around now for him but he was nowhere in sight. It was almost seven o'clock and he hadn't come in all day.

She turned her back to the counter and started filling the ice buckets. From behind her she heard someone clear their throat and she rolled her eyes. Patrons always got impatient with her and began clearing their throats when they wanted to get her attention. It wasn't anything she wasn't used to so she kept doing what she was doing.

"Hey what's a guy gotta do to get some service around here?" Jake's voice boomed over the loud music in the bar.

Janet grinned and turned around with the buckets in her hand, "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Keeping tabs on me, are you?" Jake smiled.

Janet's cheeks went hot, "Always nice to know which way the storm is rolling in," she smirked and he laughed.

"You're cute, you know that don't you?" he said smiling.

Janet flushed red again and looked down at the counter, "Uh so what'll you have?"

"Actually I'm…"

"Hey! Izzy, glad you could make it man," Eddie said as he shook Jake's hand and took a seat next to him.

"Izzy? I thought your name was Jacob," Janet looked between Jake and Eddie trying to connect too many dots at once. "Wait, how do you two know each other?"

"Jacob?" Eddie scoffed, "This is Izzy. Guy saved my life yesterday." Eddie explained to Janet.

Both Eddie and Janet turned to look at Jake, "My name is Jacob, but my nickname is Izzy. It's short for Israel. Biblical gag someone started in tenth grade and it just caught on I guess," Jake explained.

"Why didn't you tell me you prefer Izzy?" Janet asked softly feeling a little deceived.

Jake shrugged, "Because I don't. It's just what everyone calls me. I wanted you to know my real name, because that's who I am." There was something about the way he looked at Janet that made Eddie uncomfortable. What made it worse was the way Janet looked back at him, like he just saved an orphanage or something.

"So how do you two know each other?" Eddie asked prying their attention away from each other.

"Uh… well… he came in here a few days ago and we kind of devised a plan to up the profit of this place," Janet explained.

"I'll have a beer now," Jake smiled at her and she got right on getting him one.

"Make that two," Eddie said absentmindedly, intrigued by the turn of events that was unfolding, "So what plan was devised?" he asked Jake.

"My men come in here for their wind down after work instead of going to The Sword and Flask down the road," Jake replied simply, sipping his beer.

"I see," Eddie said nodding, "Well if it's all the same to you, I'll be calling you Jake too," he added.

"That's more than okay," Jake replied with a smile, "The more the merrier."

"Oh!" Eddie exclaimed with a tincture of sarcasm and he turned his attention to Janet, "So you didn't tell me this place was roughing it."

Janet frowned at him, "Yes I have. At least a couple dozen times."

"I don't remember that," Eddie said picking up his beer and taking a swig.

"Am I missing something?" Jake asked confused.

"Naw," Eddie said dismissively, "Nothing at all," he looked at Janet above his glass and gulped his beer.

"Well thanks for the beer anyway. You didn't have to do that," Jake said clinking glasses with Eddie.

"No problem," Eddie replied and remained silent.

Janet had no idea what had gotten into Eddie so she turned her attention to Jake, "So you save lives, businesses… where do you keep your cape? Is it hiding somewhere under those overalls?" she asked smiling at him.

Jake laughed, embarrassed by the compliment, "It's in my other jumpsuit." Janet giggled. Jake glanced at Eddie, who was processing silently, and then back at Janet, "So listen, what are you doing Saturday night?" At this, Eddie snapped out of his thoughts and listened in closely.

"Well thanks to you, I'll be right here, working the evening shift," she replied.

Jake grinned, "Okay well you're off the hook for one night. Would you like to have dinner with me?" Jake asked awkwardly, very aware that Eddie was eavesdropping.

A slow smile spread across Janet's face, "Sure, I'd like that," she accepted graciously and they stood with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Um, hello!" Eddie bellowed and they both looked at him in confusion. He stared back and forth between them incredulously, "She can't go out with you on Saturday."

"I can't?" Janet asked, planting her hand on her hip. She was getting annoyed.

"Why not?" Jake asked with a slight scoff.

Eddie leaned back and stated, "She already committed to a Red Sox game with me."

"Eddie I can go to a game anytime," Janet explained trying to convey her meaning with her eyes. But Eddie appeared to be completely dense.

"If you have prior plans…" Jake began to back off, sensing that he was walking on uncharted territory somehow.

"No!" Janet said quickly and then glared at Eddie, "Eddie I thought you said you didn't have tickets yet."

"Just picked them up this morning," Eddie replied. "It's non-refundable," he looked at Jake and shrugged, "Sorry man. I hate to ruin your plans," he said sounding in no way sincere.

"Um no problem we'll just play it by ear and go out some other time," Jake said getting up from his seat, "I better get going," he told Janet who looked disappointed.

"So soon?" she asked.

"'fraid so," he replied apologetically, turning to Eddie he added, "Thanks for the drink, Eddie. I'll see you on Monday for the Eagles game."

Eddie nodded towards him, "Great. Catch you later guy." And with that Jake was gone.

Janet who watched him leave turned and looked at Eddie in disbelief. What was going on with him?

He looked up from his drink, "What?" he asked and she scoffed and walked away shaking her head.


	8. Chapter 8

"So you don't actually _have_ Red Sox tickets?" Phil asked as Eddie paced up and down in their living room.

"Nope…"

"But you told her you _did_…"

"Yup…"

"And she doesn't know that you don't have…"

"That's right," Eddie replied disgusted with himself.

Phil whistled, "What're you gonna do?"

"I don't know," Eddie replied helplessly. "I wouldn't even know where I would get tickets from this close to the game." Phil shot him a look, "No," Eddie replied firmly, "I'm not asking for Big Cat's help."

"I don't know that you have a choice here man," Phil said.

Eddie's eyes lit up, "Hey there may be a way we can get it. Do we have Monk's number?"

* * *

><p>"Well you're pretty lucky Latekka," Monk Magellacutti said, his teeth gripping the cigarette butt between his lips.<p>

"I really appreciate this, man," Eddie said paying him for the tickets.

"The girl you're paying an arm and a leg for these tickets for better be worth it," Monk added.

Eddie turned on his heel and nodded, "She is."

* * *

><p>"Got 'em!" Eddie announced walking back into the house a couple of hours later.<p>

"That's great, man," Phil said distractedly.

"Everything okay?" Eddie asked sitting down next to his friend.

"The pizza girl. I'm not sure… I'm not sure if I know how to..., you know me Eddie. You know this dating thing is…"

"Hey Phys don't even worry about that man. You're a good guy. Besides, she's already into you, you reclusive moron," Eddie said shoving him playfully.

"But how is she going to handle the fact that I'm a shut-in? What if she bails on me because of that?"

Eddie shrugged picking up the phone and handing it to him, "There's literally only one way you can find out."

Phil looked at him and took the phone from his hands.

"Uh hi, this is 27 Duran St. I'd like a pepperoni pizza with extra feta on it," Phil stated and Eddie smacked him upside the head.

"What're you doing?" Eddie frowned at Phil.

Phil covered the mouthpiece, "It's _rude_ to call a pizza place, someone's place of employment, and then just make it a personal call. Besides at least this way she gets a tip."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Will you just ask for her?" he growled.

"Uh yes, hi, yeah I'm still here. Is the pizza delivery girl with the red and yellow hair around?" Phil asked. "Uh I don't know. If that's her name, sure. Can you get her to make the delivery please? Thank you." He clicked off the handset and sat back gallantly tucking his hands behind his head, "And that's how it's done."

"You are the most dysfunctional dude I've ever met," Eddie replied shaking his head, "But it did take some stones to do what you did. Good for you." He high-fived Phil and sat back in the sofa.


	9. Chapter 9

[Note: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying it. And for those of you who think a step ahead of me, (you know who you are) I liked keeping you guessing about the whole Izzy/Jake thing;) Enjoy the rest of this chapter and please review!]

Eddie rapped on Janet's door at about noon on Saturday. When she answered the door, Eddie nearly blew his top at the sight.

"Hi," Janet yawned, standing in her cupcake pyjamas, "What're you doing here?"

"You're kidding right? This is a joke?" Eddie said in disbelief.

Janet's eyes went wide like saucers, "Oh no! Today's the game! Oh no! Oh no! Oh NO!"

"You have cupcakes on your PJs," Eddie pointed out trying to fight back a smile.

She left Eddie to let himself in and she disappeared into her bedroom. "I am SO sorry!" she yelled from her closet.

"Game starts in two hours, I don't know if we'll make it to Fenway in time," Eddie said letting himself in and tossing his hat in the air idly.

"Don't say that! Oh I'm so so so so sorry Eddie. I… I had a really long shift last night and I… oh man, I I just can't believe I did this." She emerged from her bedroom sporting her Red Sox jersey and a pair of figure hugging jeans. Eddie was distracted for a moment but snapped out of it, "Here, we'll take my car. It's the least I can do." She tossed him the keys.

"Nah, it's alright, you're ready now. Let's go."

* * *

><p>The drive to the game had Janet checking her watch every few minutes and Eddie was getting a little worried about missing the game he paid four times its value to attend.<p>

"Janet will you just sit back and relax?" he said finally, "Stop looking at the time, it's not going to get us there any faster. Just think about something else. I'm trying to do the same." Eddie glanced at her through his aviator sunglasses.

"Really? What are you thinking about?" she asked somewhat distractedly peering outside the window at traffic.

"You in cupcake pyjamas," he grinned.

She turned and looked at him for a moment, "Really?"

Eddie just smiled. A long pause, and then he cleared his throat, "So… you and Jake huh?"

Janet blushed despite the fact that there was nothing to blush over, "What about us?"

"You two really seemed to hit it off last night," Eddie pointed out.

"Um I guess. He's kind and polite…"

"And totally hot for you," Eddie added and studied her reaction.

"Shut up, he is not. We're just friends," Janet looked outside her window, "Looks like we're hitting traffic pretty hard. I hope we make it in time."

"Way to change the subject Meadows," Eddie smirked. When Janet didn't contribute he shrugged, "Well he is a good guy."

"You think so, huh?" Janet asked looking at him, "So it's not just me?"

Eddie looked at her. His suspicions were confirmed, she was into Jake too, "Yeah. I mean the guy saved my life. That's pretty huge."

"Yeah I was meaning to ask you about that," she furrowed her brow, "What did he do? More importantly why was your life in need of saving?"

Eddie glanced at her above his sunglasses, "I almost had a run in with a wrecking ball and he tackled me to the ground just before it came in contact with me."

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed and sat up in her seat, "What are you… are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he nodded, "A couple of tiny scrapes but other than that… Anyway I would be drooling into a cup right now if it wasn't for Israel."

She smiled at the name, "Cool name, huh? Israel. Sounds strong."

Eddie looked over at her and smiled. She looked blissful. It was a rare colour in her he wish he saw more often. "Yep." They pulled into a paid parking lot.

"Jake's a good person. And he's charming too. He's a good friend."

"Alright here we go." Eddie got out of his truck and went around to open Janet's door. "We made good time under the circumstances."

She got out and was literally an inch from his chest so she backed up a little and peered up at him, "Yeah, it was good timing." Eddie grinned, "I mean we made good time," she corrected herself. "Let's go find our seats."

* * *

><p>The game was one for the books. The Red Sox beat the Orioles 8-7 and it was the fiercest match yet. Janet asked Eddie to get her hot dogs and coke from the vendors at all the wrong times, right when the Sox were giving the O's hell, and she was surprised for such a baseball enthusiast she didn't hear Eddie complain once.<p>

At the bottom of the sixth, the scoreboard flashed and she and Eddie appeared on the big screen. She waved manically at the camera and the people in the stands around them started chanting 'Kiss'. She glanced at Eddie her face turning red hot.

"Uh," she looked around, "We're friends," she tried to explain, but the chanting got louder.

Eddie looked around at the people chanting and rolled his eyes, "People need to get a life."

"We're friends!" she yelled and then pulled her hat over her head.

"C'mon son! Show some cahones!" a guy above them yelled at Eddie. Eddie turned around at looked at the man. He must have been at least 75 years old if not older.

"Cahones, huh?" he challenged and whipped around to Janet, "They're not going to leave us alone until w…"

"Well…"

Eddie dipped his head down to her level and pressed his lips to hers. At first, she was too stunned to react so she just stood frozen, but gradually she moved her lips against his and the crowd erupted in cheers. They turned their faces to look at the people and laughed. When he pulled away, he gave an awkward chuckle but she looked at him intently and then turned her attention back to the game, not knowing what to make of everything.

* * *

><p>"That was a good game!" she exclaimed as they walked out of the park and made their way back to his truck.<p>

"Who's your favourite pitcher –"

"Bédard!" she said quickly.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yup," she replied, "Why, who's yours?"

He looked down at her and smiled, "I don't know if I like any one over the other. I mean they're a good team."

Janet looked down at the foam finger he bought her and continued to walk alongside him. Suddenly a roar of thunder interrupted her thoughts and giant drops of water plopped on her face. She shrieked and tried to cover her head. Eddie looked up at the sky and then pulled his jacket as a covering over her head and they make a run for the truck. Within no time at all the streets had puddles and they were still a good two blocks away from the truck. As they ran past the puddles an 18-wheeler drove by and splashed water on Eddie who was closest to the street. Janet shrieked and burst out laughing.

"Oh _come on_!" he yelled at the truck and flung his 20 ounce glass of coke at it. The coke hit the back of the truck and the coke splattered everywhere. Eddie's hair was matted to his head now and he couldn't help but laugh either. Janet was already lost in a fit of giggles.

"Let's go!" she urged as they continued running. Janet was drenched now herself, but she really didn't care. This was one of the most entertaining days she'd ever had. When she and Eddie got to the car, he let them in and just sat at the wheel for a good whole minute contemplating what just happened. He noticed Janet's teeth were chattering from the cold. He looked at her and smiled, as he reached into the back seat and pulled out a blanket.

"Lot of good my jacket did," he said apologetically handing her the blanket. She took it and smiled back at him. Her mascara was running down her cheeks now.

"It's the thought that counts," she replied and opened up the blanket. He watched her for a few seconds and then fastened his seatbelt. "Hey," she said turning to him a little. He looked at her expectantly. _Here's your chance Janet. Just ask him if this was a date or not. Just ask him._ She opened her mouth to speak and then shut it again.

"What goes on?"

"Uh, I… I just wanted to…," she sighed, "I wanted you to know that I had a great time today and this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done – taking me to a game," she said chickening out.

He smiled and nodded, "Anytime."

* * *

><p>The rain didn't let up even a little for the next four hours, When Eddie dropped Janet off she had to make a quick exit back to the house. "Thanks for today!" she yelled over the rain. And she ran to the front door.<p>

She shook with the cold and let herself into the house, tossing the keys on the end table. She began to strip herself off her soaked clothes when there was a knock at the door. She frowned and pulled her robe on before she went to see who it was.

Eddie stood in the doorway, drops of water dripping off his hair and eyelashes. She unlocked the door and let him in, her eyes never leaving his, "Hi."

"Hi," he replied softly. Without another word he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The kiss began slow and tender but grew in intensity as she began to kiss him back.

When they pulled apart he pressed his forehead to hers, "Do you want me to leave?" he asked out of breath. She didn't answer, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He kissed her back and pulled her closer. "Janet, do you want me to leave?" he repeated.

"No," she replied.

He stretched his arm out behind him and swung the door shut behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

There they were, in the middle of Janet's foyer, their clothes couldn't soak much more water if it wanted to, and there they were. Wrapped up in each other's arms.

Janet's head was spinning. She couldn't believe that this was real. In all her life she never would have imagined Eddie would kiss her like this, or hold her like this, or even look at her the way he'd been looking at her all day.

As for Eddie, he was just happy to be standing where he was standing. He wanted to do that all day and the scoreboard kiss was just the springboard to initiate his courage. The old man at the game was right, he needed to show some cahones.

Janet pulled away gently and looked up at him, "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Stop, stop," She placed a hand on his chest, "Eddie," she began softly, her eyes pleading with his, "what're we doing here?" Eddie gazed down at her without a word. He brushed a strand of hair that was plastered to her face out of the way and didn't say a thing, "Since when do we do stuff like this?" she asked, "What are we doing?"

"I… I don't know."

"Well then shouldn't we sit down and maybe figure it out?" she asked incredulously, feeling let down by his answer. "We need to talk about how we're feeling right now and…"

"I don't know how I'm feeling," he said finally looking around and then back at her, "I just know that I'm glad I came in here," Eddie said a small lopsided grin playing on his lips. "You're a really good kisser," he added bashfully sticking his hands in his pockets.

Janet's cheeks tingled and she knew she'd gone pink again. "Thank you," she stuttered.

"You're a good kisser too Eddie," he joked.

Janet looked surprised, "No, yeah I meant to say that… ppfft… you know you are. I don't have to tell you that you're a good kisser."

"Flattery will get you everywhere my friend," Eddie said in a sultry tone, reaching for her again. When he had her in his arms he looked at her, "We know that we enjoyed that, right?"

Janet's mind shut down at that point and Eddie kissed her again and down her neck. She began to hear the phone faintly but didn't budge. Eddie pulled away, "I think that's your phone," he said smiling.

"Huh? Oh!" she darted into the living room and answered her phone, "Hello? Hannah, hi," she looked at Eddie apologetically and he rolled his eyes and threw his arms up in the air. "Yeah I just got home from the game. Now? Okay, you can come over now," Janet sighed, "Sure. I can't wait." She clicked off the phone and turned to apologise to Eddie, but he was gone. Janet rushed out to the foyer and saw him pulling on his jacket that at some point wound up on the floor. "Where ya goin?" she asked.

"If Hannah's coming over, I want to be somewhere else. Last thing we need is third degree interrogation, right?"

"Sure," Janet replied disappointed, "Thanks.. thank you for the game… and for… and for today."

He unlocked the door, turned and looked at her one last time and nodded with a smile, "No problem. I had fun too." And with that he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

"Janet can you get that table for me please?" Roxy asked Janet, while balancing eight pints of beer on a tray, "This is the second time they called me over there and they haven't decided on what they want."

"Sure no problem," Janet replied and went over to the table to take the order, "So fellas what'll it be?"

Janet threw herself into work since the second she began her shift the next day. She figured, busying herself with work would help take her mind off of the events from last night. She didn't even want to think of the reasons Eddie took off.

"No thanks sweetheart," one of the construction workers said sitting back in his seat, "We'll just wait until that feisty blonde is available to take our order."

"Well tough crap. It's me or nothing," Janet said irritably, "And you've got another thing coming if you think you've got a shot with her."

The rest of the group laughed at the guy who went red, "Oh really?" he sneered sitting up in his seat, "Maybe you're right, she is way too gorgeous. Maybe you're more my league." The rest of the crew stifled laughs. Janet's chest twisted in pain, but she stared back at him with icy blue eyes.

"You wanna say that one more time?" Jake's voice boomed from behind Janet and she jumped a little.

"Hey, boss," the hyena shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "We were just jo – "

"Yeah I know what you were just doin," Jake growled. Janet looked at him in surprise. He was usually so calm and collected. She'd never seen him this angry. "If this is what passes for respect among you idiots, I pity your wives, girlfriends and mothers," he leaned in on the table and continued in a low voice, "If I ever hear that you have harassed any lady in this establishment ever again, Boon, you won't see me comin, you hear?"

"Y-yes yes sir," the hyena stuttered.

"And that goes for the rest of you," Jake put his hand on Janet's shoulder and lead her away from the table, "Sorry about that. They're usually better behaved."

"No kidding?" she said quietly sounding hurt, then smacked her palm on her forehead, "Dammit! I didn't take their orders." She was about to pick up her pad and pen and head on back to the table when he stopped her.

"Just send them a round of pints. They're not that imaginative or adventurous," Jake flashed her a lopsided smile.

"That's not how it works," she said lightening up a little.

"Trust me. That's what they're gonna want," Jake insisted.

Janet looked at him for a long moment and then shrugged, "Coming right up," she walked away back to the bar and began filling the drinks. "You didn't have to intervene," she saidlooking up at him from the taps, "I could handle it. I've handled worse."

"Oh I know," Jake nodded teasingly, "Still, it was in their best interest that they didn't incur your wrath."

That did it. Janet broke out into an easy grin, "Hey you mock, but I've been told I can fix quite a withering stare when needed."

"Oh now that I'd like to see," Jake said smiling.

"No," Janet said shyly, not wanting to leave the bar area anymore, she handed the tray of drinks to one of the other servers. "Why don't you just admit you like the Knight in Shining Armour motif? Eddie told me what you did. That was pretty gallant of you."

"He would have probably done the same thing," Jake shrugged. Then he leaned in closer to her over the counter, "Truth was, if that wrecking ball got him I would have twice the mess to clean up. So it was really selfish instinct that drove me to push him out of the way," Janet grinned so he decided to stretch it more, "Besides can you imagine the paperwork?"

"Stop," she said swatting him, "You know I find it impossible to believe that that's how you think," she said sincerely. He looked at her, a soft light shining in his eyes as he smiled at her.

"So how was the game yesterday?" he asked.

"Good!" she replied awkwardly, the happy feeling exiting as quickly as it set in and the sullen feeling about the after-game returning, "Real good. We beat the Orioles 8-7. Pretty decent considering…"

"Considering what?"

"Well the weather was playing up all day, and far be it for me to make excuses for our boys but they had to work against some pretty strong odds."

Jake nodded and they fell silent for a moment, "So."

"So?" she asked.

"Um, about what we were talking about on Thursday night," Jake began, "Um, dinner. Do you eat dinner?" he asked nervously.

"Habitually," she replied with a teasing smile.

Jake let out a nervous chuckle, "Oh yeah, I know that, but um… how do you feel about having dinner with me?"

As he said this the door to Sully's swung open and Eddie walked into the place. Janet glanced at him and instantly felt guilty for almost saying yes to Jake. She looked back at Jake now and smiled, "You know, can I get back to you on that? I'm just a little unsure about how things are looking for the next week so…"

"Yeah, sure, I understand. You get at me, when you know for sure," Jake said tapping the counter as he got up, "I better go make nice with my crew. They're good guys, really. They just don't always know how to be human around ladies. I blame the alcohol… causes them to act stupid…" he eyeballed her up and down, "and become visually impared."

Janet rolled her eyes, but smiled, "If you say so."

"Well I'll catch you later, Janet Meadows," Jake smiled.

She smiled back and then wrinkled her nose, "Hey what's _your_ last name?"

"Dagg," he replied with a smile that made her blush.

"Jacob Israel Dagg," she whispered as she watched him walk away.

She was lost in thought when someone walked in front of her and parked themselves across from the counter, "Hey what goes on?" Eddie asked sitting down. He followed her gaze to Jake and looked back at her, "Is that Izzy?"

"Yup," she replied succinctly as she began to work around her area, "Can I get you anything from the bar?"

"Draft. Thanks," Eddie replied. He watched her work quietly, "So what did he want?"

"Who?"

"Jake! Who else?" Eddie asked exasperatedly.

"Um, not much. Just asked me out to dinner next week but…"

"That's great," Eddie replied brightly, but inside he felt no way near that chipper.

"It is?" she asked watching him closely.

Eddie shrugged like it didn't bother him in the least, "Sure. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well I just thought that…" she stopped midsentence, realising he really didn't seem to care.

"You should go," he said casually, "You might have a great time. I mean you and I… we, we were just… messing around."

Janet looked away and chuckled derisively, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her forefinger. _You moron, _she scolded herself. "Actually, uh, I was going to say I was gonna tell him I can't go. But since you and I were just messing around, it would be a shame to pass up on a date with a perfect gentleman." Janet tried her level best to stay calm, but now Eddie infuriated her. She felt like kicking herself for allowing herself to think anything could ever happen with Eddie Latekka.

"Good!" Eddie spat, "Have a great time."

"Goes without saying," she scoffed and blew past him in Jake's direction. Eddie whipped around on his stool to watch her.

"Hey," she said tapping Jake on his shoulder.

"Janet hi…" he looked at her in alarm.

"I'm free next week and any other week you want to go out," she said firmly.

"Great! How does Friday night sound?" Jake asked brightly.

"Perfect," she smiled at him, "Just so we're clear, it's a date, right?"

"Of course it is," he laughed.

"Just checking. Never know for sure where you stand unless you ask, right?" she smiled at him. Eddie rolled his eyes and turned back around to the bar, polishing off the last of his beer.

_Well Latekka, you got exactly what you asked for. A friendship with the girl you're starting to have feelings for._ He laughed cynically as he raised his glass and signalled Sully to get him another beer.


	12. Chapter 12

"Carry on my wayward son!" Eddie sang drunkenly as Ikey wobbled with his weight on his shoulders.

"C'mon stay together man," Ikey urged, "Who would have thought that between the two of us, I would wind up the designated driver?" he asked incredulously.

"Aw, Ikey!" Eddie shouted and held his face with the palm of his hand, "I love you man."

"Terrific," Ikey rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" someone from the frat house across Eddie's house yelled.

"God has spoken to me!" Eddie looked around at the sky, "Kind of rudely."

"Shut up!" the voice called again.

"Okay how about we get you home buddy?" Ikey said walking Eddie up the porch steps. "There we go." He rapped on the door and Phil answered.

"Hey! Philly cheese steak!" Eddie cried hugging Phil.

"Oh what happened tonight?" Phil asked exasperatedly.

"He was knocking em back pretty hard tonight. Just keep him around the lounge. Less mess to clean up if he hurls in there." Ikey patted Eddie on the back, "Alright buddy you're in good hands. I'm gonna take off."

"Thanks, Ike," Phil said gratefully as he shut the door behind him. "Alright Eddie, just sit here and don't move." He examined Eddie's eyes but his pupils were dilated and he couldn't focus on Phil. "Look at your eyes."

"What do you mean look at my eyes? How am I gonna look at my eyes?" Eddie tried to turn his eyes up into his head and failed, but laughed drunkenly.

A while later after Phil got him some coffee and toast and when he was settled with a bucket next to him, Phil parked himself next to him, "So you wanna start talking or should we play 20 questions?"

Eddie looked at Phil, his eyelids heavy, "I think… I think I had on underwear when I left the house tonight," Phil shook his head, "I'm kidding! See I got em on, right here." He tugged at his boxers waistband.

"Remarkable," Phil replied sarcastically, "Whose idea was…this?" he pointed to Eddie's condition, "Why did you get snockered?"

Eddie looked at the coffee mug and scoffed, "Why not? Who have I got, to stay sober for?"

"Me for one," Phil countered pointing at himself, "And where was Janet throughout this whole thing? Why did she let you get hammered like this?"

"She was the enabler!" Eddie accused and they both fell silent, "I sat at that bar…," Eddie began lost in thought, possibly unaware that Phil was right next to him, "… and I tried to think of why I do stupid things. And do you know what I figured out?"

"Gee. No," Phil said.

"Nothing. Because I'm that stupid," Eddie laughed and then grew serious again, "A few months ago, Arthur at the grocery store asked me what the next big plan was," Eddie slurred, "I have _no_ idea," he continued shaking his head. "And now, she's going out with _him_," he turned to Phil, "You know what the worst part is? I actually like the guy. I do. He's a great guy. And damn him for that!" Eddie spat.

"Who?" Phil asked, completely lost.

"Jake!"

"Who the hell is Jake?" Phil asked incredulously as Eddie got up, losing patience with Phil.

Eddie looked at Phil and regretted saying anything, "He's no one. I'm going to bed." Eddie made his way up the stairs and to Phil's good fortune, stayed up there for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"So, where's Mr Perfect taking you?" Roxy pressed Janet for details on Monday evening the second she came into work, "Bishop Flatts, Royal Oak…?"<p>

"I don't know I didn't ask," Janet replied. She wanted to be excited about the date, but for some reason, she just couldn't. And for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why. Jake was everything the men in the Ridge lacked. He was sweet, smart, handsome, charming… and when she was around him she was the person she wanted to be. She was bold, courageous and she felt beautiful around him without him saying anything to her. So why was it so difficult to enjoy the fact that this dream of a guy asked her out?

"You know I have a theory about guys like him," Roxy said in a far off voice that got Janet's attention.

"Guys like him?" Janet repeated, "What kind of a guy is he?" she laughed.

"You know the seemingly perfect kind," Roxy said and looked at Janet, whose face fell at the statement. "Don't get me wrong. He seems wonderful. It's just… if he's this perfect, why hasn't he got a girlfriend already? Why is he still on the market?"

"Maybe he is really careful about who he goes out with," Janet said defensively. She really liked Jake and she didn't like the way Roxy was putting him down.

"It's an old story, see? This girl goes out with this guy and they really hit it off. Then things are going smoothly and he seems like the perfect match for her. A few months into dating him he invites her over to his apartment. While he's in the kitchen getting them coffee, she goes over to the closet and opens it. Guess what she finds?"

"I don't know. What?"

"All of the hair and nail clippings from his entire life in a bag!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Ew!" Janet recoiled in disgust, "That is disgusting, Roxy!"

"True story," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Okay well suffice to say that's not Jake. He's way too normal for grotesque behaviour like that."

"Hey you don't know that. She didn't know her guy was twisted either," Roxy said, "All I'm saying is be careful."

"Noted," Janet winked and gave her a thumbs up. But something Roxy said did worry her; why was Jake still single?


	13. Chapter 13

Phil and Eddie ran back and forth from the kitchen to the living room with bowls of junk food in their arms. Monday night football was finally here.

"Is it right to eat this much when we have an industrial size vat of pasta to get through?" Phil asked evaluating the spread on the table.

"We're men! We eat, we burp," Eddie belched for emphasis, "…then we eat some more!"

"So… how you doing after last night's drink up?" Phil asked casually.

Eddie looked at Phil and went back to setting the bowls of food down, "Good. You know how I get. I say stuff I don't mean."

"Like your feelings about Janet?" Phil dug in.

Eddie's eyes darted to Phil, "Yeah. Things like that."

Phil nodded thoughtfully, unable to keep the smirk off his face, "Except you didn't say anything about Janet last night."

"What?" Eddie asked frowning.

"I made it up. You didn't bring up Janet at all," Phil sat triumphantly on the couch and crossed his legs.

"Aw jeez," Eddie groaned, "We need to get you a woman, and fast. You're lack of a life is encroaching on mine."

"Yeah yeah. So you're into Janet huh?" Phil asked shamelessly prying into his friend's personal life.

"What if I am?" Eddie countered.

Phil's face changed to one of realisation, "And she's going out with some Jake… and you don't want to mess that up for her… because…," Phil cringed, struggling to connect the dots, "because you like Jake… and…you don't know how to tell her you're into her!" he clapped.

Eddie smiled sarcastically touched his nose to signal that Phil had nailed it, "And I'd appreciate it if you stopped talking about it when the guys get here. Jake's going to be here and I rather you didn't say anything."

"Wh…!" Phil looked appalled, "Who else have you invited without asking me? You're only too lucky we have so much…"

"Will you relax? He's the same guy I told you about before."

"I thought you said his name was Izzy," Phil looked confused.

"It is."

"He's Izzy _and_ Jake?"

"Yep," just then the doorbell rang, "There he is. Now shut up about Janet. I mean it Phys," Eddie warned before he went to answer the door.

"Hey! How's it goin, Eddie?" Jake greeted as he entered the house fist-bumping Eddie.

"Good to have you here man," Eddie said taking his guest's parka.

"I wasn't sure what to get so…" he handed Eddie a six pack of beer before both their eyes fell on the keg in the corridor, "I guess you won't be needing those," Jake added embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, guy. Can never have too much beer," Eddie said leading him into the living room, "C'mon meet my roommate. This is Phil."

Phil extended his hand and Jake smiled at Phil kindly, "Nice to meet you, Phil."

"Th-thanks," Phil stuttered, "Nice to meet you too. Eddie? A word?" When they were clearly out of earshot, Phil turned to Eddie, "So this is the guy who saved your life and now he's going out with Janet?"

"Phys…"

"Just trying to understand this."

"What's to understand? There's a game in 15 minutes, he's a friend and a sports fan, and he's here to watch it. That's all. Just leave everything else be, Phys."

"Fine, alright."

They walked back into the living room where Jake was. "Can I get you a beer?" Eddie offered.

"Uh…" Jake looked at his watch, "Sure I'd like a beer. Thanks."

"You're on a time schedule for beer?" Phil asked.

"Phys," Eddie warned.

"No not exactly. It's just that I can't drive home after the game if I have more than one," Jake explained.

"See he's just being responsible, you idiot," Eddie said handing Jake a bottle.

"So is anyone else coming?" Jake asked unnerved by the way Phil was watching him. As he said that, they heard chanting getting louder until Owen's unmistakable bellow was heard.

"Yeah some of my buddies. Guess that's them," Eddie said getting up to let the other guys in. "Hey guys," he greeted high-fiving them, "Hot wings are out, the tap hasn't been hooked up yet but we can do that now, and for everything else you know where to go," he instructed pointing at the bathroom.

And with that, begun the most exciting game of 2011.

"What's the score?" Eddie asked Jake taking a seat next to him.

"Eagles are fumbling way too many times. I have no idea what's going on," Jake said engrossed in the game.

"So Jake, you play football?" Owen asked casually.

"Uh I used to. Back in Washington I was part of my high school team, but I had to stop due to injury," Jake replied.

Despite their first instincts, the guys all took to Jake like a moth to a flame. He was a regular joe, just like everyone else. He didn't have any city-boy traits that put them off and he was funny and easy to talk to.

"So Washington huh? Is that where you grew up?" Nick asked tossing a peanut into his mouth.

"Yep. Grew up there, went to college there…and well…," he looked around the room and smiled mischievously, "let's just say I had a lot of firsts there."

"Eddie says you're working on the new parking lot that's being built in town," Nick said, "I gotta tell you it's a refreshing change from Cataldo Builders. For a minute there I thought every other contractor on the planet died."

"Ray's not that bad though right? I mean he's running a pretty successful business so he must be doing something right."

Eddie scoffed, "Yeah rubbing everyone else up the wrong way," he glanced at Jake, "That guy wouldn't think twice about screwing his own family over if it meant he got to shine."

Jake whistled, "Now I just feel bad for the guy."

Owen frowned, "How so?"

"Well he probably wasn't raised to know better. That's sad," Jake shrugged tossing a peanut into his mouth.

Owen looked at him in wonder and smiled, "How long have you been in the Ridge? I don't think I've ever seen you around."

"A little over a month I guess. But the town's planning committee had be buried in paperwork for the first three weeks so I was indoor bound initially."

"No kidding," Nick said, "Why paperwork?"

"Well the building we're rebuilding into a parking lot is of historical importance to the town. They wanted to make sure I would preserve the structure's historical value."

"Your job sounds way cooler than mine," Ikey said and got dirty looks from Eddie and Nick, "Don't get me wrong I love my job now."

"Just say the word Ikey and you can move back in with your mother," Eddie said and everyone cracked up.

The evening was going smoothly until Jake's beeper buzzed. "Sorry, can I borrow the phone? I have to make a call."

"Sure, it's right in there," Eddie said pointing at Phil's room, "you could use the one in here but you won't hear anything."

"Thanks," Jake said excusing himself.

"Hey," Ikey said leaning in to Owen, "What do you suppose he has to make a call about?"

"How should I know?" Owen asked chuckling and shooting Nick a look.

"Can anyone say 'serious man crush'?" Nick teased.

"Whatever Dr. Oz," Ikey said shoving Nick.

"I think the name you're after is Dr. Phil, and thanks for playing Ikey," Nick said shoving Ikey back playfully while the others laughed at his expense.

When Jake returned the group turned to him and Eddie was the first to speak up, "Hey what goes on?"

"I'm sorry but I gotta take off. This has been fun," he said apologetically.

"Hey no problem man," Eddie said getting up and walking him to the door, "What, you gotta go into work?"

"Something like that. Thanks for having me over for the game Eddie. It's been a month and I didn't really know anyone around here. Except the crew, and they are like guys, in the same way McDonald's is like a restaurant," Jake joked and Eddie laughed.

"Anytime man," Eddie said genuinely. He couldn't explain it. He thought that the evening would reveal something convoluted about Jake or something he could build his hate on, but Jake was as normal as they came. And he didn't know whether to be upset about the fact that this normal guy was sweeping Janet off her feet or to be happy about the fact that he found a decent friend in Jake Dagg.


	14. Chapter 14

Wednesday Janet was about ready to go home when Jake strode into Sully's, "Hey how's it going?"

She turned to face him and smiled, "You tell me. I haven't seen you since Sunday. How did the game go?"

"Was a good game. I had to cut out early, but I caught the end at home," Jake explained. He walked up to her and sat down on a stool nearby. "So listen, I was wondering if you were free for a pre-date date right now."

Janet smiled, "A pre-date date," she repeated, "How does that go?"

"Well it's the preamble of a date in the form of another date," Jake explained.

"Okay," she chuckled, "Why do we need a pre-date?"

"Well for one, Friday is two whole days away and I just don't think I can wait that long," Jake said seriously.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're amazingly well equipped with words?" Janet asked smiling. Jake smiled nervously and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Okay, sure. Let's go on a pre-date." Janet felt weird even saying it.

"Great," he said taking her hand and leading them to a nearby booth.

"Here?" she asked with a face, "I work here."

"So all the better. You'll know what's good on the menu," he winked.

"Alright," she said picking up a menu, "Burgers are really good here…oh! I almost forgot, you know that. You ordered 18 of them the other day," she teased and he grinned.

He reached out for her hand across the table and she looked up at him from the menu, "There is another reason to have a pre-date. There's something you don't know about me."

Janet pulled her hand away, sat back in her seat and mumbled, "Oh here comes the bag of hair."

"The what?" Jake asked leaning in.

"Nothing. What don't I know about you?" she asked point blank.

The coolness in her voice made him nervous, "Uh, what do you say we skip dinner and I just take you and show you what I'm talking about?"

"Fine," Janet said tossing the menu on the table and getting up.

* * *

><p>They drove for a good ten minutes before Janet asked, "Are we getting closer?"<p>

"Just relax we're almost there," Jake said glancing at her.

"At least give me a hint," Janet said looking out of her window at a perfectly good, clean, decent neighbourhood. Her deductive reasoning kicked in and she figured that if Jake was the real world version of Patrick Bateman, he wouldn't live in a good neighbourhood like this.

"No hints," he said.

A long pause and then, "You know if you wanted to kill me, there were many dumpsters you could dispose my body off back in town," she said only half-jokingly.

"We're here," Jake said pulling up into a driveway.

"Whose place is this?" she asked looking at the beautiful home in front of her.

"Mine," he replied simply. Before another word was said, a little girl, no older than four came running out of the house, followed by a nanny-looking woman.

"Frankie get back here," the lady scolded standing akimbo at the porch.

The girl jumped into Jake's arms, "You're home! You're home!"

Jake laughed and he kissed her cheek, "Are you troubling Mirabelle again?" he asked the girl and she nodded shyly when she spotted Janet.

Janet stood still, not physically able to move a muscle, "Whose…"

"Mine," Jake responded with a smile, "Frankie, this is my friend Janet. Say hello," he instructed.

"Hello," the little girl greeted politely.

"Hi Frankie," Janet said kindly waving at her, "How old are you?"

"Four," Frankie replied holding up five fingers and Jake and Janet laughed.

"Listen, Shortcake, why don't you go back inside with Mirabelle and I'll be up there to tuck you in in a minute."

"Okay," she replied and hopped out of her father's arms and ran back up. He watched her leave, with fondness in his eyes Janet couldn't explain. Her heart tightened and suddenly she found herself more attracted to Jake than she ever did in the past week.

"You have a daughter?" she asked finally.

"Yep," Jake said sticking his hands in his pockets, "That's kind of what I wanted to tell you. My wife died about three years ago and… uh…"

Janet reached out and took his hand in hers, "And?"

"Well she was only one," Jake said quietly. Then he looked up at her and smiled ruefully, "I realised that when I asked you out I didn't tell you about her, and I just thought if you found out about her later, you might get mad at me for not telling you sooner."

"Hey, do I look upset ?" she smiled at him, rubbing her thumbs lightly on the back of his hand.

He smiled slightly, "No, but aren't you… I don't know, surprised?"

"Well yeah! I mean I wasn't expecting her, but…," she paused for a second to think of the right words to say, "Jake it doesn't bother me. In fact I happen to think that she's gorgeous," she grinned.

Jake smiled relief sweeping over his face, "So you're not mad?"

"No," she shook her head.

Jake tugged on her hand and pulled her towards him. She looked up at him as his lips descended on hers for a sweet kiss. When they pulled apart he whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>They walked along the street until the sun had finally set, they held hands and laughed about things that went on at the bar or on the site where Jake worked.<p>

"Four. That means you were really young when you had her," Janet said glancing up at him.

He nodded, "About twenty-six."

"Wow," she said, "Frankie... it's a unique name for a girl," she said thoughtfully.

Jake laughed, "Francesca. Her mother and I liked the idea of a girl's name that had a boy nickname. I wanted a boy, she wanted a girl. When Frankie was born I wanted to name her Joe."

"No way!" Janet laughed.

"It's true. Joe DiMaggio is the best baseball player who ever lived. I wanted my daughter to bear his name."

"Why not Josephine?"

"Meh. Too common," Jake said and Janet laughed softly, shaking her head.

"So have you dated anyone else since your wife passed?" Janet asked him.

Jake inhaled sharply and looked up at the sky then back down at her, "No. Call me chicken, but I just couldn't make up my mind to bring any women into our lives."

Janet blushed, "But… but you asked me out."

Jake grinned, "Yeah…," he said teasingly, "you didn't give me much of a choice did you?" Janet looked at him quizzically, "That first day that I came into the bar… it wasn't for the stupid burgers," Janet smiled in realisation, "Don't get me wrong, those were killer burgers. But That wasn't why I came in."

"Oh," she looked down, turning red, "Why did you ask me out?"

Jake shrugged, "Free beer whenever I want." Janet swatted him in the arm and he laughed, "I don't know. I was ready, and you were… you were great. You're funny, and sweet… and you don't have any hidden agenda. I like that."

She smirked, "How do you know I don't have any hidden agenda? This could be one big rouse to get your money."

Jake chuckled, "Somehow I doubt that."

"Seriously though Jake," she said turning to him as they reached the end of the street, "Thank you for trusting me as much as you have." Jake chuckled again and looked down at his feet, "God, is it just me or is this _way_ too intense for first date conversation?" she joked and they both laughed heartily.

"I guess we should be glad it's not a first date then huh?" He said softly.

"Right," she said smiling, "A pre-date."

"Yeah," he replied. As the stars came out one by one, and blanketed the night sky, Jake leaned in and kissed her again.

[A _little_ too sappy for my taste but I hope you enjoyed.:) Oh yeah, sorry for all the serial killer and bag of hair scares there…:P Had to be done, I'm afraid.]


	15. Chapter 15

Friday night had finally arrived and Janet was getting ready. She was looking forward to this day since she last saw Jake on Wednesday. She had no idea when it happened but all of a sudden, Jake and Frankie occupied her thoughts day in and day out; at work, when she walked her neighbour's dog, when she shopped for groceries – She hated to admit it, but she had a little flutter in her stomach every time she thought about him, and she never thought anyone would have that effect on her.

She looked at the time; 7:00pm on the dot, there was a knock at the door. She knew Jake had mentioned wanting to drop off Frankie at the sitter's before they went to dinner, so she was expecting to see his little girl at the door as well.

"Hi!" She smiled brightly when she saw the two of them.

"Hi," Jake said brightly and then gave her a once over with a frown, "You're not ready," he observed, "I'm sure we agreed on Friday. I know this because I've been counting down the days on the calendar since Sunday."

Janet smiled, touched, and then wiggled her eyebrows, "We _did_ say Friday, you're right. But uh…," she leaned backwards and had a look at the setup of her living room before she turned back to them, "I thought maybe we could make this a date for three instead of two," she suggested.

"Oh boy! Am I going on your date, Daddy?" Frankie asked looking up at her father.

"Uh no sweetheart, I cannot take you with us," Jake tried to explain to his doe-eyed daughter, "You see when daddies go out on dates they have to go alone."

"How come Janet gets to go?" Frankie asked baffled.

Janet and Jake laughed at Frankie's question and then Janet cut in, "Actually, I thought, if you don't mind, we could stay in at my house and watch movies instead. Maybe you could call and cancel our reservations at the restaurant."

"Janet I can't ask you to do that," Jake said uncertainly, "I promised you a good time. That excludes the rugrat," he said ruffling the locks of thick chestnut curls on his daughter's head, he and Janet chuckled.

"Okay well… you _didn__'__t_ ask me to do it, I _want_ to do it," Janet replied, "And I can't think of a better way to spend our first date than by hanging out with Frankie."

Jake looked unsure of the whole thing and glanced at Frankie whose mud-puddle brown eyes looked up at him eagerly, "Well… I don't… I don't know. I asked the sitter to…"

"C'mon," Janet pressed, "You can call the sitter and cancel from here. I bet she'd jump at the chance to go out partying to a club on a Friday night anyway."

Humour filled his eyes, "Well considering she's a 63 year old German maid…," Janet laughed, "…that sounds like exactly the kind of thing she'd want to do," he finished, laughing.

"Alright, it's settled then," Janet said smiling as she extended her hand out to Frankie, who willingly accepted it, "We're staying in and watching movies." Jake followed them in and took off his parka as he watched them walk to the living room.

"Oh wow!" Frankie exclaimed, "Daddy come see, we're at the movies!"

Jake caught up with them and stilled when he saw the living room. He had no idea how she pulled it off within a span of two days but Janet organised a big screen projector set and a tiny booth that made popcorn. On the coffee table were neatly stacked a few family movies and sodas with two cups and a smaller lidded one.

"Oh man," Jake breathe out, in awe, "This is… this is… um…"

"C'mon let's take our seats on the best in the house and we can start a movie," Janet invited as they walked in.

"Yay!" Frankie cheered hopping backwards on the couch and parking herself there.

"You wanna pick the movie?" Janet asked before she realised Jake was still at the door, "Aren't you coming in?" she asked concerned. She didn't even think to run it by Jake to make sure it was okay to change his plans so dramatically. Mainly because she was so sure it would be a pleasant surprise. But now the look of shock on his face made her wish she had checked with him first.

Jake walked into the room silently and Frankie was busy looking at all the movies, "That one!" she said pointing to _The_ _Wizard __of __Oz_ DVD. Janet looked at Jake one more time and then proceeded to set up the movie and get it ready.

Once they were all ready to go Janet turned it on and went to sit next to Frankie, "Janet can we pass the black and white part? I like the colour part," Frankie said smiling at her new friend.

"Sure!" Janet said and when the DVD began she skipped to Munchkin Land. Finally, Janet couldn't take it anymore and turned to ask Jake to join them, one last time but was surprised to find him already finding a seat next to her.

"No, Daddy! Sit next to me," Frankie said and Jake shot Janet an apologetic glance and crossed over to sit on the other side of his daughter. "Look, Daddy! It's the Munchkins! They're going to come out.

"I'm watching honey," Jake said and then shook his head at Janet, rolling his eyes. Janet smiled and turned her attention back to the screen.

* * *

><p>About forty-five minutes into the film, after the popcorn was served and the sodas were had, Jake knew that a tornado couldn't divert his daughter's attention from the screen so he reached over the back rest and tapped Janet on the shoulder. When she looked at him he jabbed his thumb towards the kitchen and mouthed, <em>'<em>_Let__'__s__ go __in __there.__'_

Janet glanced at Frankie before she nodded at Jake and got up to leave, "Where are you going Janet?" Frankie asked, briefly glancing at her.

"Um, dinner. How does mac n cheese sound?"

"I love mac n cheese. It's my favouritest," Frankie responded grinning.

"Cool! Me too," Janet replied standing up, "I'm going to go check on it in the kitchen. Tell me what I missed when I get back, alright?"

"And I'm going to go in and help her," Jake said, "Don't touch the remote or anything that you're not allowed to touch at home, you hear?" Frankie nodded timidly at her father and turned her attention back to the film.

Jake followed Janet into the kitchen. Janet was a little nervous so she busied herself by checking on the mac n cheese in the oven and other things around the kitchen, "So we have mac n cheese and we have Chicken Scarpariello."

Jake walked up to her while she was peering into the oven and he smiled leaning on the counter, "Janet," he said quietly.

"Looks like it's almost done," she said squinting due to the heat.

"Janet," Jake said reaching for her hand and pulling her up so he was standing again, "Thank you," he said kissing her hand, "You… have no idea what this night means to her. I haven't seen her smile this much since we got to town. The only time she's ever happy is when I'm at home, and that's not always an option doing the work I do."

Jake blinked back tears which only made it more difficult for Janet to keep it together. "Hey," she said tenderly, "Come on, I was happy to do this for her. I just wanted to get to know her more. It hardly seems fair, what she's been through." She touched his cheek and fought back tears of her own. "And you know... it wouldn't be the _worst_ thing in the world if it made you happy too," she added trying to lighten the mood. He tried to smile.

Jake nodded silently, not able to speak. He tipped her chin up and kissed her. Janet felt her entire body radiate with warmth as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She entwined her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss. Janet absolutely adored the feeling of his lips on hers. He made her feel like he had all the time in the world to be exactly where he was doing exactly what they were doing. He stopped kissing her briefly to smile at her and then resumed kissing her again.

"Janet the scary part is on," A small voice interrupted her daze. Janet pushed Jake away slightly so that their faces were apart and looked over at Frankie, who was by the kitchen door, in alarm, "The part at the witch's castle with the flying monkeys."

"Oh right," she said awkwardly, "I'm right behind you," Jake realised she felt awkward about being caught kissing him and he grinned and looked in the opposite direction of his daughter to conceal the laughter that was bubbling to the surface. Frankie nodded and went back inside, leaving Janet alone with Jake again. She turned to catch him snickering at her expense and she whacked him on the arm, "I'm glad you're amused."

"She's four. She knows more than you think she does," Jake said smiling.

"That doesn't matter," Janet said incredulously, "Okay new rule; when she's around we can't…do that."

"What? But that's ridiculous!" Jake laughed in disbelief.

"Well, I'm sorry but that was embarrassing," Janet said and she shimmied away when Jake reached for her again.

"Janet, she knows that grown-ups kiss on dates, it's not quite the crisis situation you imagine," Jake explained calmly.

"She's so little. She shouldn't have to see that," Janet retorted.

"You're right," Jake gave in and then snapped his fingers as if he'd just had a bright spark, "Hey you know what we should do next time? Hire out one of those dark glass Hummers that Jay-Z drives with the separator, and put her in the front seat with the driver."

"Okay," Janet said holding up her hand and making her way to the living room with a bowl of salad, "I'm going to go now." Jake continued to chuckle at Janet.

"Oh, c'mon," Jake called after her, "How do you feel about blinkers? You know the kind you strap on horses so that they keep their eyes on the path?" Janet looked at him appalled and disappeared into the living room.

She walked into the living room and set the bowl down, "Alright kiddo, you wanna skip the witch's castle?"

"Are you going to marry my daddy?" Frankie asked and the remote nearly fell from Janet's hand.

"Uh, what would make you think that?" Janet asked.

"Daddy said he used to kiss my Mommy before she went to heaven," Frankie replied.

Janet nodded in realisation and took a seat next to the four year old, "Well I don't know, honey," Janet said tenderly touching the red bow on Frankie's head and rubbing a lock of hair between her fingers, "Your daddy and I are really good friends. And sometimes good friends kiss too."

"Oh," Frankie replied nodding thoughtfully, seemingly satisfied with the explanation. "Can I have mac n cheese now?"

"Now _that_ I can answer well. It's coming right up." When Janet got to the door she saw Jake, who had obviously been eavesdropping on their conversation. He smiled at her , reached out and grabbed her shirt at the stomach and pulled her towards him kissing her again, tenderly. "What was that for?"

He shrugged, "For being a really good friend," he replied his eyes filled with tenderness and humour all at once, and she smiled and nodded, walking past him to get dinner on the table.

* * *

><p><em>[Note: I know, I know what you're thinking; why cant Eddie be as sweet with her? We'll get to that. But in the mean time, let me know if you'd like to see another chapter continuing this date or if you're ready to move on to other parts of the story. I'll go by consensus of what everyone thinks. Thanks for reviewing, I hope it's not going too slowfast for you.]_


	16. Chapter 16

"Dinner's delicious," Jake commented biting into a piece of chicken and glancing at Janet. He noticed Janet had suddenly gone very quiet and he had a hunch as to why; her conversation with his little girl had freaked her out something big.

Janet nodded and reached for the salt, "I'm glad you like it."

"Daddy, I'm done. Can I watch another movie, Janet?" Frankie asked, turning to her.

Janet dabbed her lips on her napkin and set her fork down, "Um, if it's okay with your father, sure. I don't mind. Your Dad has to say yes though," she said and Jake shot her a strange look.

Frankie looked at her father expectantly and Jake smiled, "Sure, baby. But only until we have to leave, is that clear?"

Frankie knew that her father's word was final at home and just because they were guests in someone else's home that wasn't going to change. "Uh huh!" she nodded. They both got up to help her out but Jake put a hand on Janet's shoulder as she stood.

"That's okay, I'll do it. You stay and enjoy dinner," he smiled and walked out with Frankie who held on tightly to his finger.

"Okay," Janet called after him and watched the two of them leave the room. Reaching for her glass of wine she shook her head helplessly. She had no idea why, but thinking back to her little conversation with Frankie made her queasy. She looked at the glass of wine which was exactly half full and swirled it around before chugging it down.

"Whoa, easy there, tiger," Jake's voice carried as he came back into the kitchen. She turned to look at him and then smiled. Jake took his spot next to her again and her eyes remained fixed on the wine glass that was now empty. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Sure, why wouldn't it be?" she asked not meeting his eyes.

"I don't know," Jake shrugged, "you just seem… queasy. Now if I were to guess I'd probably say it could be something you ate, or not enough air to breathe…," he leaned in, "but if I were to put my money on it, I would guess that my daughter's conversation with you earlier freaked you out," he said leaning his chin on his fist. "Tell me I'm wrong," he challenged, his eyes penetrating hers.

She looked back down at her plate and then at him again before she sat back in her seat, "You're not wrong," she softly, wary of the child in the next room.

"Why did she freak you out so much?" Jake asked.

"Because she asked me if I was going to marry you," Janet replied, "And I just… it's like it hit me like a freight train; this is a family I'm walking into. I mean it's not just you and me, it's her too," she gestured at the door, in Frankie's direction. They were quiet for a moment, "And Frankie's… you know… she's just gorgeous. And I don't want her to go through the same thing twice."

Jake frowned at that, "Wait, hang on. What do you mean by that?" he asked placing a hand over hers.

"If we were to get more serious, and then it didn't work out… Frankie would have a lot to deal with," Janet explained.

"Rooting for us to fail?" Jake asked, his eyes crinkling at the sides the way it did when he was joking.

"Jake…," Janet said shoving him a little, "You know that's not true. But we're human. I want this to work out but there aren't any guarantees."

"Okay, I think I've heard enough," Jake said firmly getting up long enough to pull his chair closer to hers. "Yes. You're right. She does stand a chance of being let down. Janet," he shook his head and sat back looking exhausted, "I love Frankie to death, but I made my peace with the fact that I can't protect her from pain for the rest of her life. I realised that when her mother died and I couldn't do anything to stop it," he stated bitterly.

Janet reached out and covered his hand with hers, "Oh, Jake…"

Jake shook his head, "The thing is, disappointments are a part of life. And I'm not doing her any favours, protecting her from something she has to deal with eventually as she gets older," he explained, "But I'm looking at this – you and me – as a good thing in Francesca's life. I wasn't even thinking about what would happen if we didn't work out, because the trade-off is just too good to pass up," Jake said sincerely. Janet smiled, touched.

"Okay, I guess I rained on your parade," Janet said regrettably.

Jake chuckled, "A little. But it was only because you care, and I appreciate that."

She smiled and turned to face him, "I'm sorry," she shook her head and leaned her elbows on her knees.

"How about this," he began sweeping a strand of hair out of her eyes, "Frankie _stops_ shanghai'ing our dates…" Janet grinned.

"I thought it would be a good idea at the time," Janet replied defensively and then frowned, "Actually I still do. I liked having her here."

"Okay, but then you can't have it both ways because she will get attached to you if you spend so much time together so often. Besides, it's not really what I want. When we go out, I want to be with you. Without worrying about her walking in on us. I mean a kissing ban on a date is not normal. Even you have to admit that."

"Alright, I see your point," Janet conceded, "But then… when do I ever see her? Or _do_ I ever see her?"

"Well you'll just see her for the short time that it takes for her to go to the sitters when you come over," Jake said, "Just until you're more comfortable with the whole thing and she's ready too," he added quickly.

Janet nodded smiling, "I think I'd be okay with that." Jake glanced at the table which still had dinner on it, "I better clean up and get dessert ready." Janet said getting up.

"I'll give you a hand," he said getting up with her and began picking up the dirty dishes.

"Absolutely not!" Janet took the dishes out of his hands, "Go check on Frankie and I'll do these."

Jake hesitated for a split second as she started to walk away, "Okay," he replied and walked out of the kitchen.

Janet was finally breathing easy again. She was so grateful that he was intuitive enough to sense that she needed the situation with his daughter sorted out. She began rinsing and then loading the dishwasher.

"Hey," Jake hissed and she turned to find him leaning into the kitchen by the door, "C'mere," he jerked his head backwards.

"What's up?" she asked confused.

"Just… come here," he repeated. She took a dish towel and dried her hands off before she followed him out of the kitchen and into the living room where Frankie was curled up on the couch, fast asleep. She took one of Janet's larger couch cushions and almost her entire body could fit on it. She probably fell asleep hugging it.

"Oh, will you look at that?" Janet said fondly, gazing down at the little girl on the couch. She moved to go turn the TV off but Jake hooked her with his arms around her waist and pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Turning the TV off so she doesn't wake up," Janet explained.

"No, no. She's like her father. If you turn it off she'll wake up," he said, "Let's just go in and finish dessert."

"I'll go get her a blanket," Janet said turning to go to the linen closet, "She must be cold," she got a fleece blanket out and looked at Jake in alarm, "Is she allergic to fleece? I have a hypoallergenic one too."

"Fleece is fine," he nodded smiling.

She tip-toed to Frankie and tucked the blanket around her and went back to stand with Jake at the door. After a second, "Maybe I should get her a pillow, just in case that cushion isn't comfortable."

Jake rolled his eyes and pulled her back, "Don't. She's fine. The cushion is what put her to sleep."

"But what if she…"

"She's fine," he said touching her cheek, "Really."

"Okay," Janet replied relaxing in his arms.

He gazed down at her for a second and then frowned, smiling at her, "You know what I just realised?" he accused playfully touching her nose, "You're worried about _you_ getting too attached to Frankie, not the other way around."

Janet blushed and looked away, "So what? I'm not made of stone."

Jake grinned, "No. No you're not." He pressed his lips to her temple and kissed her. They stood like that for quite some time before they made a move to go back into the kitchen and finish the double fudge chocolate chip cookies she baked with ice cream.

* * *

><p>[Note: Okay that's the end of date one. Hope the Jeddie lovers are not getting bored. Please be patient and thanks so much for reviewing, it's just so helpful (and encouraging)!]<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

"Eddie why didn't I get this message?" Phil demanded hovering over his bed a few days later.

Eddie groaned in his sleep and Phil nudged him with his knee, "What?" Eddie asked irritably swatting the air to get rid of Phil, his head buried in the pillow.

"That girl from the pizza place called two days ago and I just saw the message. Why didn't you give it to me? And who taught you to leave messages like these? Look it, 'Phys, call Pizza Girl.' Who leaves messages like that?"

Eddie rolled over onto his back and pried his eyes open, "Phys… it's Sunday. It's God's day. Can't you just take a pill or something and leave me alone?"

"Nick called," Phil said ignoring his roommate, "He said Janet called BF Windows and set up an appointment. She wanted to talk to you both, you can reach him at work if you want," Eddie bolted up from his bed, wide awake now, "See, that's how you're supposed to give a message. Say who it was, what they wanted and then a way of contacting them."

"Hang on, Janet called?" Eddie asked in disbelief. He was so sure he'd screwed things up for himself so well and good that he'd never see the likes of Janet for a while, which is why he was surprised to hear from her.

"What did I just say?" Phil asked exasperatedly, "She said she needed to talk to you about something."

"Wait wanted or needed?" Eddie asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said she wanted to talk to me before and now you said needed. So which one was it? Did she want or need to talk to me?"

"I don't know, what difference does it make?" Phil asked.

"There's a big difference, Phys!" Eddie said pulling on a t-shirt over his head and leaving his room disgustedly, "Why don't you ever take down messages clearly?"

Phil was speechless, "You… I … that is…oh you have some nerve!" he followed Eddie down the stairs but Eddie already forgot his existed when he picked up the phone and speed dialled the bar.

"Hello? Hey Sully, is Janet there?" Eddie asked in a groggy voice. "Uh no, that's okay. I'll come in later. I have to go into work until noon so I'll drop in after that." He hung up and turned to find Phil staring daggers at him, "What's the rumpus?" Phil shook his head in frustration and left the room.

* * *

><p>Eddie picked up a couple of burgers for himself and Nick and walked into work at about 12:30. "Hey man, got you some grub," Eddie held up the bag of food and dumped it on Nick's table.<p>

"Thanks man, I was just going to run out and get something to eat," Nick said gratefully tearing into the already opened paper bag.

Eddie sat across from Nick and watched him bite into his burger, "So you called?"

"Hm mm," Nick nodded, his mouth full, "Janet called and set up a meeting. I thought you'd want to know."

"She didn't say why?" Eddie pressed trying to sound nonchalant.

"Just that it was business and that she'd talk to us about it in more detail when she got here," Nick said watching Eddie suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just wondering," Eddie replied biting into his own burger. Just then there was a knock at the door, and Janet stuck her head in.

"Hello?" she asked unsurely, "Am I interrupting lunch?"

"Not at all," Eddie said tossing his burger into the container and swallowing his morsel, "C'mon in. Sit down." He walked up to her and lead her to a chair. "Nick tells me you wanted to meet us about something today," he said a little magnanimously and Janet fought back the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"Um, actually. I think there was a misunderstanding. I wanted to meet with Nick," she said pointing at him.

"Well yeah I know. You said so, but I just figured that since it was business related, that you'd want Eddie in on it too," Nick said quickly trying to save face for his buddy.

"No, no that's cool. You two get talkin. I'm gonna go over there and finish my paperwork," Eddie said feeling a little humiliated. He sat down at his desk and pretended to busy himself with papers that were mostly brochures from companies wanting to join businesses with them, all the while hanging on to every word that was being said.

Janet glanced back at him and then turned her attention to Nick, "Okay, well you see I have the clumsiest paperboy in the world. Sam used to deliver to my street but since he stopped, the Cornduffer's boy, Alan does it instead," she noticed that Nick was losing interest, fast, so she added, "Anyway, he broke my window pane this morning, when he delivered." She said and noticed Nick's eyes flicker to Eddie behind her. She was determined to ignore Eddie as much as possible so she refused to turn around. "So now, my home is a frozen tundra, and I need it fixed as soon as possible."

Nick nodded, "Sure thing. We can fix it for you. I mean it sounds like a one man job and it shouldn't take longer than a day."

She smiled brightly, "That's what I wanted to hear. Now, I'll also need estimates and if you'll be needing anything while you're there to install it. Power, water… things like that." Nick smiled at Eddie and Eddie fought back a grin. Janet had no idea how simple and cheap the task she was asking for was. What she'd just described was a total renovation of some sort.

"Yeah, sure," Nick said nodding, "We'll fill you in on all the logistics."

"Thanks," she said smiling, "Well I guess we're done here." She got up to leave and glanced at Eddie briefly, "I'll see you around," she said to no one in particular.

"I'll come by this evening and have a look. We'll see if we can do anything to keep the wind out tonight temporarily too," Nick said shaking her hand.

When she left Eddie stood up and leaned against his desk, "Don't send her a cheque. Just pass it to me, when you're done, alright?"

"Why?" Nick asked more suspicious than ever.

"She has slipped me more free beers than I can count," Eddie lied.

"You pay for everything you drink there. And you tip heavily when she serves you," Nick called him on it.

"Sometimes," he said not able to maintain eye contact anymore. Nick sat back in satisfaction. So he hadn't been imagining things, Eddie really was sweet on Janet. "But mostly it's free."

"Alright," Nick shrugged and went back to work.

* * *

><p>Nick jogged up Janet's porch steps and knocked at the door, "Hi," she greeted when she saw him, "I'm glad you could come in this evening itself. Come on in."<p>

Nick followed her into the house and toyed with his work gloves, "So this is it huh?" he said examining the broken glass in the window. Fixing it would take two hours at the most, but he whistled, "This looks like a pretty big job."

"Really?" Janet asked worriedly walking up to him, "How big?"

"Oh… I'd say about 4 days to a week if not longer," Nick carried on.

"But it's only one little pane. There must be a way to do it quicker than that. I'm freezing here," Janet said.

"I know but you can't rush perfection. And that's who we are. We take all our jobs _very_ seriously. Now that may look like one pane to the untrained eye, but Ed and I have seen that a million times. It compromises the structural integrity of the whole window when one breaks. That's just a fact. If you want, we can bandage up that wee one but the others will soon start to cave," he carried on with a straight face.

"Oh," Janet said in a small voice, "Well I don't want that."

"Yeah I didn't think so. So should we go through with it?" Nick asked.

"Yes! Do whatever you have to do. Just fix the window," she replied.

"Okay," he nodded and then turned to walk away, "So Eddie will be here to fix it first thing tomorrow morning," he added slyly before he could leave.

"Wait, what?" she demanded following him out.

"Yeah," he said turning around, "I would have done it, but I'm working on the new parking lot that's coming up. We're doing the windows over there and I need to be there to eyeball the situation."

Something about Nick's eyes probably gave him away, because Janet narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you for real?"

"Serious as a heart attack," he replied.

"Fine. Tell him he better not be late," she relented.

"Will do," he said saluting her and walking down the steps with a satisfied smile on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

Eddie knocked on Janet's door at about nine the next morning, kit in hand and ready to begin his job. Janet answered the door in her robe and slippers. "Hey, I'm here to…"

"Yeah I know. Come on in," she said leaving the door open and going inside, Eddie followed her in and closed the door behind them.

"This it?" he asked pointing at the shrink wrap covered window.

"Yep," she replied standing a good five feet away from the window.

Eddie walked up to it and noticed she used Winnie the Pooh Band-Aids to secure the shrink wrap to the frame. He pointed at them, "These are Winnie the Pooh Band-Aids," he commented in amusement.

Janet nodded and then looked at him, "Yeah? And? It was really cold. I had to do something. And Nick said that he'd fix it but he didn't."

"Yeah but…," he couldn't get over the Band-Aids. "I'll get started," he finished dropping his kit to the floor.

"I'll be inside if you need me. I gotta get ready for work," she responded and left him to it.

Eddie had just bought a brand new set of wooden chisels and he needed to open the pack. Glancing around for something sharp to open it with he found nothing good enough in sight. _She __only __just__ went __in, __maybe __she__ can __tell __me __where __the__ scissors __are, _he thought. "Hey Janet!" he called getting up and walking to her bedroom. When he got to the door he heard the water in her bathroom running, so he knocked, "Can I come in?"

Janet heard the faint knock on the door and reached for her robe, "Coming!" she called back.

"Did you say come in?" he asked turning the knob and letting himself in. As he did, Janet came out of the bathroom, half exposed because she hadn't gotten her robe all the way on yet. She screamed. Eddie yelled and covered his eyes.

"Eddie! What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled, going red all over.

"You said come in!" he replied defensively.

"I said coming! As in I'm coming to let you in!"

"Well it sounded like come in," Eddie said peeking through the gaps of his fingers at her. Since she was completely covered up, he lowered his hands and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Janet wanted to yell, scream… but she didn't. She knew it may have well been an accident. Eddie was a lot of things but he would never do something like this on purpose. Besides, Eddie was blushing profusely, something she never saw him do before. "How can you just barge in here?" she whined and smacked him on the arm.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "I didn't see anything!"

"Yes you did!"

"I know! I'm sorry!" Eddie threw his arms up in the air and shut his eyes, "I swear, I didn't mean to though." They stood in silence for a moment, Janet clutching her robe to her chest.

"So what did you want, anyway?"

"Huh? Oh uh," he held out the pack of chisels, "I needed something to open this with."

Janet huffed and blew past him to the kitchen. She dug around the drawers and pulled out a pair of scissors. "Here. Drop them back in here once you're done." She walked past him to get to her bedroom again.

After the initial shock wore off a small smile spread on Eddie's face, "I'm really sorry!" he called out again and tossed the scissors in the air as he walked back to the window to begin his work.

* * *

><p>Janet climbed into the shower and as the hot water cascaded down her body she leaned against the bathroom wall, "This is going to be a long day," she stated her colour returning to normal. Suddenly she heard Eddie yelp and she quickly turned off the shower and reached for the towel.<p>

When she came into the living room, Eddie was holding his hand to his chest and he was hunkered over on the floor. "What happened? What's wrong?"

He pulled his hand away from his chest and revealed a deep cut in his palm, "The chisel slipped. I'll be okay. Just need to get the piece of glass out."

"Oh no," Janet's eyes welled up with tears when she saw the blood, "What can I do?" she demanded frantically sitting on the floor in her bathrobe next to him.

"Well I'd ask for some Band-Aids but I can see you're fresh out," he joked and then yelped in pain again. When Janet didn't react he peered down at her, "Are you crying?" he asked surprised, "Why are _you_ crying?"

"I just don't like blood, okay?" she muttered sniffing. "I mean that must really hurt." Eddie couldn't believe that she was crying because she thought he might be in pain. His heart swelled, a feeling he was unfamiliar with.

Eddie looked down at his hand as the blood continued to ooze out of it. He gripped the piece of glass in it as firmly as he could and pulled it out in one quick yank, making Janet cringe. "There, see? It's out," he said quietly as he watched her glance quickly at the deep laceration, "Just don't cry, okay? Please," She looked up at him, her eyes were damp but she looked more surprised than anything else.

"Stay put. I'll be right back," she disappeared into the kitchen and came back out with a proper first aid kit. She took out some disinfectant and some gauze, "Come with me," she took his other hand and lead them to the kitchen sink, "Here. Hold your hand under here so we can get the germs out."

"It's running water. The bleeding will not stop," he said and then cringed in pain when she grabbed his hand and held it under the water faucet for him.

"I know that, but it has to be washed first before anything else," she said. Then she took a tea towel that was perfectly clean and handed it to him, "Hold onto this tightly," he looked at her before he accepted it and followed her back into the living room.

Janet got the salve and everything else ready and then began to tend to his wound. Eddie watched her as she carefully snipped the bandages and gauze and then applied the salve onto the wound before she began to dress it. She glanced up at him and he looked away, "I don't think you should work today."

"Why not?" he asked frowning, "Because of one tiny cut?"

She looked up at him, "One tiny cut? I can count the veins in your hand right now."

"It will be okay. Just go to work. Aren't you meant to be there now?" he asked pulling his hand away.

She glanced at the time, "Oh shoot, shoot, sugar-foot!" she cursed looking around for the phone.

"What are you looking for?" he asked distractedly tightening the bandage on his hand.

"I'm gonna tell em I'm coming in later," she said finally locating the phone.

"What? Don't do that. Just go into work. I'll be fine," he insisted but Janet was already dialing. She walked into the kitchen and came out with a bottle of vodka and handed it to him. "What's this for?"

"To numb the pain," she replied. He grinned and set the bottle down on the coffee table.

"That's you're solution? Become a daytime lush?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

She started to smile and then someone answered the phone, "Hi Joey, it's Janet. I'll be coming in late today so tell Sully I'm sorry. It's kind of an emergency," she glanced down at his hand and noticed the blood was seeping through the gauze and she cringed, "Yeah I'm fine, the house is fine. I just can't make it in right now. Okay? Thanks, bye." She tossed the phone and called back over her shoulder as she made her way into the bedroom, "I'm going to get dressed in here. Stay out. And get your jacket on, we're going to the emergency room."

Eddie thought about protesting but one look at his hand told him that she was right. So instead he got up and pulled his jacket on and grabbed his keys.

"We're taking my car. You can't drive," she said coming back out.

"The hell I can't," he scoffed.

"Eddie I'm not playing here. This is serious. Pretty soon you're gonna drip blood everywhere. Now come on," she grabbed her keys out of the bowl by the door and walked out, with Eddie close in tow.


	19. Chapter 19

Janet tapped her foot on the floor impatiently as she sat in the waiting area. When Eddie came out she bolted up from her seat. "How is it?"

"It's fine. Got a couple of stitches, but Dr. Swanson here," he smiled putting his arm casually around a pretty petite young doctor, "says that I should be good to go in no time."

She looked the doctor up and down and forced a smile, "Oh that's great. Thank goodness for Dr. Swanson." The doctor extended her hand and shook Janet's.

"I'm Adrianna," the doctor smiled.

"Janet. Thank you for fixing Eddie's hand."

"Well you're not a 100% yet, Eddie," the doctor said poking him in the chest, "So you just lay off work for a while. How's the business going anyway?"

"Good. Couldn't be better," Eddie replied smiling.

"Great! Then you can afford to take a few days off work. Doctor's orders," she wagged a warning finger in his face.

"Okay," he said coyly and Janet rolled her eyes and stifled a grunt of disgust.

"I have a couple of papers I want you to sign," the doctor instructed motioning for him to follow her and he looked at Janet apologetically and followed her around the glass. Janet watched them through the window with keen interest at first and then glanced away to find someone who looked a lot like Jake talking to reception. She frowned and glanced back at Eddie, who was busy laughing at something Dr. Swanson said. Then she went closer to get a better look at the guy at reception. She'd recognise the five o'clock shadow anywhere. "Jake?"

He turned to her, surprise in his hazel eyes, "Janet? Wh.. hi. What're you doing here?" he asked confused.

"I should ask you the same," she countered smiling. He opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again. Instead he leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Hi," she laughed, "So why're you here?"

"Is that Eddie?" Jake said walking around her to look into the cubical where Eddie was, "Oh what happened to his hand?"

"He sliced it fixing my window," Janet explained, "That's why I'm here. I drove him."

"Oh I see," Jake, said nodding, "Well I hope he's okay."

"Yeah, yeah he's fine," Janet replied with a nonchalant wave, "What about you? Why're you here?" Jake hesitated and looked around uncomfortably. The confusion left Janet's face and she switched into panic mode, "Oh man… is something wrong with you?"

"No, no," Jake said quickly, "no," he took her by the hand and lead her away from the desk so he could talk to her privately, "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Well… why are you here? Is Frankie okay?" she asked worried.

"Yeah she's at day care," Jake replied, "I didn't want to tell you because I'm a little embarrassed by it. Um… I'm here for a blood test."

"Why do you need a blood test if you're fine?"

"That's the thing. I've been doing routine blood tests since I was 19. Every six months like clockwork."

Janet looked at him confused, "I don't understand." Jake awkwardly undid a couple of his shirt buttons to reveal a tattoo of the word 'Bliss' on his left pectoral muscle and the 'i' was dotted with a star. "Oh my," she breath out.

Jake looked at her and cocked a brow mischievously, "That's not the only place I got 'em." Janet blushed. "So you have a thing for tattoos huh?"

Janet scoffed, "No! Not a 'thing'. I just… didn't expect you to have any, that's all."

Jake grew serious again, "Well as routine, I get tested every six months just to make sure everything is good. Usually you don't need to but I got mine done in Hot Needle Harris's garage when I was 19," he shot her a sheepish look, "Wanted to tick my dad off. So you know, you're advised to get tested. You know just to make sure the ink hasn't had any long term aversive effects on your body. It's totally up to the individual but I'm something of a hypochondriac."

"Oh I see," Janet said as it all fell into place in her head, "So that's what you came in here for."

"Yep," he nodded, "I would have told you about the tattoos but I figured you'd find out eventually," Jake's eyes grew wide when he realised how it sounded out loud. Janet smiled sweetly. "I mean you know, I'd tell you about them when they came up. Not that you'd just find out about them by…"

"Jake relax," Janet said laughing, "I know what you meant," she said touching his arm.

"Good," he breathed out.

"So… exactly how many other tattoos are we talking here?" she asked trying to sound casual.

Jake smiled mysteriously, "I'm late for work," he leaned forward and kissed her. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

"You're being evasive," she said softly.

"Well honey haven't you heard? That's the mark of a great storyteller; you always leave them wanting more," he winked and kissed her again, "I'll call you tonight."

"But… Jake," she called after him as he sauntered away, "This isn't over!"

Eddie who had long since come out of the cubicle watched the whole interaction and suddenly he wanted nothing more than do put up some windows. Walking past her he muttered, "Ready to go?"

Janet looked after him and then jogged up to him to catch up, "Hey where's the fire? Did you sign the papers?"

Eddie snorted, "Like 10 minutes ago."

"What got you corked?" she asked frowning at him.

"Nothing. Just take me back to your house," he stated.

"Why? I can just drive your truck over with your stuff later," she said crossing the parking lot with him.

"Well that would be a total waste of time. How would I do my work without my tools and truck?"

"I thought Dr. Swanson said you couldn't work for the next couple of days," Janet said confused.

"She said I _shouldn__'__t_ be working. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her," he said putting on his sunglasses. He fought the urge but finally gave in and added, "Anyway I'll come clean with her on Saturday night when we meet up for drinks."

Janet got into the car and turned to him, "Huh. You… you got a date with your doctor?"

"Yeah, she asked me out. How could I say no, you know?"

"Yeah! Sure…," she said sarcastically, "I mean it's not like there are any ethical boundaries you'll be crossing or anything."

"What are you talking about? She asked me out for drinks, not to adopt her child," Eddie said defensively.

Janet scoffed, "Whatever," before she turned on ignition and drove back home in silence for the second time.


	20. Chapter 20

Eddie was busy installing the last of the new window panes on Saturday, when Janet got a call. "Hello?" he heard her voice sing out from the kitchen and then she went softer… almost quiet, "Oh hi," he heard her giggle. He bent backwards to listen in as much as he could. "I'd like that. You coming over right now? Okay. See you in a bit," she said coming back into the living room.

"So," Eddie began casually, "You and Jake seem to be going well."

"Yep I guess we are," she replied smiling, "You know I'm really glad you talked me into going out with him that first day. He's so sweet and smart and…"

"Yeah, uh huh!" Eddie said feigning enthusiasm. He really didn't feel like hearing any more.

"How's your hand?" she inquired pointing at his bandaged up hand.

"Pretty good if I didn't have to drive to the hospital all the time to get it dressed," Eddie said looking at his hand.

"Why? Can't Phil do it for you?" Janet asked frowning.

Eddie scoffed, "Phil gets light headed at paper cuts."

"Oh," Janet smiled folding her arms and leaning against the couch as she watched him work.

He took some turpentine to thin the glue on his hands, "So Jake coming over huh?"

"Yep," she replied rocking back and forth. For some reason it felt awkward to talk about Jake to Eddie.

"You got a hot date planned?" he asked shamelessly prying.

Her cheeks went warm, "Not exactly. We're watching the game," she said gesturing to the TV.

Eddie looked down at the turp in his hand, "Right… right. Well I should be done soon and be out of your hair."

"Oh well… okay," Janet didn't hide her relief. She didn't even want to think of how uncomfortable having the guy she was seeing and the guy she almost dated hanging out in the same room with her. There was a knock at the door. "That must be him," she said getting up to answer the door.

"Hi," she smiled when she saw Jake and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"So since this is a game date and not an actual going out, getting all dressed up, dinner and dancing date, I thought I should 86 the flowers and get you…," he held out a mini chilly bin and opened it to reveal 18 chilli dogs.

"Ooh," Janet said wide-eyed, "And where are we headed after this? The electric chair?" she laughed, "Come on in. Eddie's just finishing up the windows," she took Jake's hand and led him into the living room.

"Hey what goes on, Eddie?" Jake said, happy to see his new friend. Eddie turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey Izzy. So you and Janet are gonna catch the Celts game huh?" Eddie said hunkering down to pack away all his gear.

"What is the Celts?" Janet asked softly. Jake had his arm around her and he looked down at her and smiled fondly.

"Boston Celtics," he answered.

"Oh," Janet said feeling silly and went pink in the cheeks. Jake tightened his arm around her and laughed, shaking her up a little.

"Do you ever watch basketball?" Eddie asked wiping his hands on a rag as he studied her closely.

"Um. Not exactly. But I thought now would be a good time to start," she said feigning confidence.

Eddie chuckled, "Well I'd like to say I envy you, guy," he said smacking Jake's shoulder, "But dates to a sporting event is never a good idea if the girl doesn't know the game."

Janet frowned. Was that why he quizzed her about her music, and favourite sports team? She glared at him. Did he see her standing right there? "Why don't you just…"

"Hey!" Jake said loudly before Janet finished her thought, "Do you wanna join us? There's plenty of food here." He said holding up the chilly bin.

Janet turned to face Jake in alarm, "Uh I'm sure Eddie has things to do. We don't want to take him away from his day." Eddie watched Janet with curiosity.

"Oh yeah, I mean if you have things to do…," Jake said.

"Actually that's a great idea," Eddie said with a straight face, knowing that Janet was getting more worried by the second actually worked to his enjoyment, "I can't think of anything I'd rather do today."

Janet glared at him, "Fine, great. The game's about to start so…," She turned the TV on with the remote and Jake sat next to her. She was about to get comfortable with him when…

"Excuse me," Eddie said stepping between them and parking his behind between them, then looked at Janet who was less than amused, "Glare, from the window. Can't see a thing from over there," he explained and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Chilli dog?" Jake said offering him the open container, not paying attention to what was going on, on the couch.

"Don't mind if I do," Eddie said delightedly helping himself. Janet waited for Jake to offer her one but something told her that she should help herself or she'd never have lunch.

"Hey, Jan, can I get a beer?" Eddie said his mouth full, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Sure, _Ed,_" she snarled but Eddie was too involved in the game to notice. It took every ounce of self-control she had to not break the bottle over his head for shanghai'ing her date.

"You want a beer?" he asked Jake and Jake nodded.

"Get one for Jake too!" he called after her.

Janet was fuming now. She couldn't believe that her romantic date for two had now become a regular Boys-Only club.

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes later Jake came into the kitchen and Janet was idly thumbing through a magazine at the table, "Hey where'd you go?"<p>

"Huh?" she looked up at him, "Oh, you actually noticed I was gone? You mean your little bro-mance with my window guy didn't tear you away from the fact that this was meant to be just you and I?"

"I didn't think you'd mind if I invited him. I thought you liked Eddie," Jake said surprised taking a seat next to her, "C'mon he's more than just a window guy to you."

"Not today. Today was just about him fixing the window and then leaving," She said bluntly.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked you first. I didn't mean to ruin your plans," Jake scratched his head trying to think of how to fix his mess.

Janet looked at him in disbelief, "I thought you _wanted _to spend the afternoon with me," she said sounding hurt.

"I did. I do! Come back inside, please? It's almost half-time. I'll make up an excuse for him to leave and then it will just be you and me. I promise."

Janet waved at him half-heartedly, "No, you know I really don't feel like watching the game anymore. You may as well just go and enjoy it with Eddie. I'm going upstairs."

"Janet," he coaxed as she got up and pulled her towards him. She missed her balance and fell into his lap with a squeal. Eddie glanced into the kitchen and began watching their interaction.

"Well that was about as graceful as a dirt bike," she commented flatly and Jake grinned and chuckled.

"Come on, I can't let you go unless I know we're good," he said holding her in his lap firmly.

"We're fine," she said unconvincingly.

"Good. Now say it like you mean it," he his eyes filled with humour.

"You know if you have to coerce a person to be forgiving, it's not really forgiveness," she said getting comfortable as she put an arm around his neck.

"C'mon Jan…," he whined.

"_Don__'__t__…_ call me that," she warned light-heartedly, a smile creeping up on her face.

"I know you don't look like a Jan. I don't know what he was thinking," he added, "C'mon tell me we're okay. I don't want you to be mad at me."

Janet sighed, "Fine. We're good. But you better make this up to me."

"You know it's not really genuine if you have to be told to make something up to someone right?" he teased back.

"I'm good with that. The aroma of Crème Brule will make up for it at Chez Fleur."

"Done," he stuck out his hand to seal the deal. She shook her head slowly and kissed him. A long sensuous kiss, "Aw," he groaned, "You're playing dirty. I can't choose if you do that."

"Betcha Eddie can't do that," she teased, getting off him and walking away. Jake was in a daze and so he remained seated for a few seconds before he got up and went back into the living room.

"Where you goin?" he asked Eddie who was pulling on his jacket, "The game's not over yet."

"Yeah I just remembered I have a whole lot of paperwork to finish. Thanks for the food though," Eddie said opening the door and exiting the house.

"Alright, well take care man," Jake called out to him and shut the door. "Janet! Eddie just left!" he called.

"He did? Why?" she asked coming out of her room.

"He had work to do. But the good news is," he took her in his arms, "we have our afternoon back."

"No dice," she said pulling away and sauntering back into her room, leaving Jake rattled.

"Why not? He's not here anymore," he reasoned.

She turned and stretched her arm up on the door frame lazily, "Consider it a lesson in dating. When a girl wants to spend the day with you, you turn down any other offer you get so she knows she's your first choice," she wiggled her brows and closed her bedroom door. She let him stew for a minute and then opened her bedroom door again, "Of course lucky for you, I'm forgiving."

Jake grinned like a kid in the candy shop and cheered, "Oh yeaah!" as he made a dash for her. She shrieked and laughed hysterically as he picked her up and kicked the door closed behind them.

* * *

><p>[Note: sorry, i know it's awkward between Jeddie but it has to be that way for now at least. I hope you like Jake though. He's such a nice guy! Give him a chance ladies;) Please keep reviewing. I love to hear from you!]<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

A few weeks later Janet was at Jake's house spending time with him when the phone rang. They were both settled into Jake's couch with glasses of wine. They glanced at the phone and Jake groaned.

"Do you know who that is?" Janet asked as Jake got up to answer it.

He shot Janet a look and answered the phone, "Hello. Hi Ma. Sorry, I've…," he glanced at Janet who sat up with interest, "…been a little preoccupied lately," he finished smiling and she blushed. "Frankie is fine. She's at the neighbour's house for a tea party today," he said turning his back on Janet as he continued to talk, "Yeah, she has grown taller. And she's doing well in school."

Janet glanced back at the TV and tried to divert her attention. She set her glass down on the coffee table and stretched out on his couch lazily.

"Me?" Jake turned around to find her stretched out on the couch, "Uh… yeah I'm… I'm fine," he said walking over to the couch and nudging her legs so he could sit with her. She flipped sides and rested her head in his lap. "Actually… Ma, I have been having fun. A great time actually. I met someone," Janet looked up and smiled and he rolled his eyes at the phone, "Of course a girl! In fact she's right here. Huh? You wanna say hi?" Janet bolted up from her spot and flailed her arms around indicating 'no'. Jake smiled, "Ohh… shoot she just went into the bathroom," Janet choked back a giggle. Jake frowned at the phone, "No I'm not making her up! Why would I make up having a girlfriend? I'm not in high school."

Janet looked back at him surprised. She'd never heard him call her his girlfriend. Her chest tightened. She picked up her glass of wine and chugged it down. Janet was soaring on the inside but terrified all at once. Janet and Jake had been dating for a little over five months now, and she was starting to get a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. It felt wonderful but terrified her at the same time. Janet knew that falling in love had its stages; first, there was that moment where she _thought _she felt it, like the time she saw a spider in the kitchen and though Jake wasn't particularly fond of arachnids himself, he crushed it in tissue for her. Then there was the moment when she thought she _knew_ it, like the time he cooked her favourite dinner and bought her a pink toothbrush with sparkles in it (because he thought that's what girls liked) to keep at his place. That would bring us to this moment she was experiencing right now; the moment she knew she felt it but couldn't get herself to say it for fear that he might not feel the same way. Then he turned and looked at her and the look in his eyes made her smile. Jake's eyes had a way of making her feel so special and treasured that a mere look was all it took to calm her racing heart.

"Yeah, I will tell her that," Jake began to hurry his mother off the phone, "Um… yeah. She's great," he said blushing slightly as he glanced at Janet and then away. "Okay. Give Dad my love. Love you. Bye." He hung up and exhaled deeply.

"Soo…" Janet began running her finger on the rim of her wine glass, "That was your mother."

"Yep," he nodded setting the phone down, "That was her."

"How's she doing?" Janet pressed.

"She's good. My dad hasn't been too well in the past year but she's in good health so that's a real blessing. One less thing to worry about," he said with a shrug. He knew what she was prying for but refused to bring it up until she did.

"Cool, cool," she said nodding, "And what was part about... uh… something about me being your girlfriend? What was that?"

"There it is," he said grinning.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"That freaked you out didn't it? Me calling you my girlfriend."

She smiled and shook her head, "No. It felt wonderful," she looked away, "Of course, I would have preferred hearing it first before you told your mother…"

"Well she left hooked me. I wasn't ready for the relationship interrogation. She's been on my case to find someone for the last three years. And now I finally have, and she thinks I made you up."

Janet nodded as he continued to speak and climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around him, "Honey, I stopped listening after 'left hooked'." She kissed him deeply and his brows rose in surprise, but then he pulled her close and kissed her back. She pulled away and stood up and he stood up with her resuming kissing her. He directed the both of them towards his bedroom and she walked backwards.

Janet took one look at his bedroom and stilled, "Oh my," she laughed looking around at how tidy and organised he was, "I had no idea I was dating Mr Muscle."

"Maria!" he said in his best Arnold Schwarzenegger voice and flexed his muscles comically. She laughed some more.

"I meant that you're really organised," she said and he had clearly heard enough because he ignored her and kissed her, "Do you also put your left socks in the left drawer of your dresser and the right ones in the right drawer?" she asked gently pulling back.

Jake frowned, "Tell me something; in your mind, did I just go from being Mr Muscle to Monica Geller?"

"Hey," she gestured around her, "If the neat-freak cap fits…"

"Oh yeah?" he challenged picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She laughed hysterically.

"Put me down!" she said and he released her. They held onto each other as they continued to laugh until their laughter died down. The laughter slowly left her eyes and she looked at him. He gazed down at her with those hazel eyes and she pulled away and looked around, "Ahem, we have to… uh, if we want to catch that movie we better get going." She pulled away from his arms and made her way outside his bedroom.

Jake smiled slightly and followed her out, "So which movie do you wanna catch? There are a few good ones playing, I hear."

"Oh yeah?" she asked pulling on her jacket, "Like what?"

Jake shrugged and began buttoning his jacket, "_Dodgeball,__The__ Great __Escape,__Out __of__ Africa,__Escape __from__ Alcatraz,__A __Certain __Circumvention__…"_

"Those are all really old…" she turned to catch his eye and knew he was hinting at her earlier evasion. She cleared her throat, "_Out __of __Africa_ sounds great."

* * *

><p>They were standing in line for tickets when Janet noticed a familiar tall figure up ahead in the line. Her eyes went wide when she realised it was Eddie and his date-doctor person…Adrianna. Janet had never seen a Victoria Secret model up close before but she was sure that if she had they would bear a very close resemblance to Adrianna. She was everything Janet wasn't; well-built, shapely, blonde, tall, and mile-long legs. And all Janet had was the ability to twirl two bottles of vodka at once.<p>

"Uh… are we sure we want to watch a movie? I mean it's such a beautiful night we should go to the lake or something," she said turning to Jake.

"Okay now what's up with you?" he asked confused, "We came here because you wanted to watch a film and now that we're here you want to go somewhere else."

"If you didn't want to watch the movie, you should have said something," she said quietly.

"_I_ would have rather stayed home and enjoy my time with you," he said sincerely holding a hand over his chest.

She smiled, "Okay, let's stay. I want to watch a movie. It's cool," she assured him and he put an arm around her. Janet's heart sank at the prospect of watching a movie in the same cinema as Eddie and Dr Feel-Good. But she wasn't about to rouse Jake's suspicions for any reason.

"Hey that's Eddie!" Jake said pointing, "Do you see him?"

"Um I guess. He's probably here with his doctor," She said sounding bored.

"You're kidding," Jake said wide-eyed, "The doctor he was talking to in the hospital when I met you?"

"Uh huh," Janet said folding her arms.

Jake whistled, "Good for Eddie."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Janet asked frowning.

"It means 'good for Eddie'," Jake replied confused by her tone.

"Are you saying she's beautiful?" Janet asked feeling jealousy creeping up within her. Jake looked back at her and didn't respond. "Well?"

"I figure my odds are better if I just shut up. I don't know what's going on, but you're acting really strangely tonight." Jake said, "Do you want to fill me in?"

"I'm irritated with him," she said shortly, "He just keeps showing up on our dates and ruining it. Remember the Celtics game from a few weeks ago?"

"Okay, I'll give you the showing up part but how is he affecting our date right now?" Jake was beyond confused.

"Look I just want to be in a place where he isn't," she said looking away.

Jake hesitated and then frowned, "Janet… I know it's a little late in the game to be asking this, but do you and Eddie…"

"Do I and Eddie what?" she asked annoyed and then she realised what he meant, "Jake no," she said touching his arm, "Eddie is just… Eddie. He's not anyone I'm interested in and I'm _sure_ the feeling is mutual."

"Are you sure? I mean you two never seem to get along when I'm around but yet he's the one fixing your windows and taking you to baseball games. It just seems like he's the guy you'd love to hate but don't."

"Hey, I wanted Nick Garrett to fix the windows but he was working on the parking lot project that you're doing. I didn't ask for Eddie. And the baseball game was a one-time thing. We were just friends then and we're even less now. Do you believe me?"

Jake looked at her and hesitated, "I… I guess, I mean why would you lie about something like that, right?"

"Right," she said snaking an arm around his torso. She looked up at him to gain a hint of assurance that he believed her. "So do you still want to watch the movie?"

"Nah, not really," Jake replied.

"Do you want to take a drive somewhere?"

"Yeah, okay. Come on let's go," he steered her away from the line and they walked back to his Ute.

Eddie happened to glance out at the parking lot and saw them leave, the smile he had on his face instantly evaporated.

"Hey isn't that you're friend Janet?" he heard Adrianna ask.

"Yep, that's her," he responded.

"Is that the guy she's going out with? He's fine," she added and Eddie turned to her and forced a smile.

"Yeah, he's great," he replied and put an arm around her as they came up to the ticket booth, "Two please. To _Paranormal__Activity_."

"I thought we were gonna watch _Out__of__Africa,_" Adrianna protested.

"This one's better. Trust me," he said glancing out into the parking lot again, but Jake's vehicle was gone.

* * *

><p>Janet sat in the passenger seat in silence, lost in thought as Jake drove them to the lake. She couldn't remember the lake being such a long ways away from the multiplex but she had other things on her mind. Why did seeing Eddie with Adrianna bother her so much, was top priority on her list. Her feelings for Jake that were beginning to stir was a close second. Janet hated to admit it, but she was as lost as Jake was when it came to her and Eddie. What was their relationship now? All they did when they saw each other was bicker and try to one-up the other. That was barely a friendship let alone anything else. It's time she let him go. He was a free agent and he could do what he wanted with his life. She was going to choose to not let it affect her in the least. Her feelings for Jake were very strong and if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that. She just didn't know what to do about it.<p>

"You're quiet," he commented suddenly, ripping her out of her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, I was just thinking, that's all," she replied looking at him.

"Wanna share?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"I was just thinking about y…," she stopped short, "How beautiful it is out tonight."

Jake glanced and smiled at her. Reaching for her hand he squeezed it, "Like you," he said somewhat shyly, which was very un-Jake like.

"You're so sappy," she teased and he laughed.

"That's all you were thinking about?"

"Yeah," she said knitting her fingers with his. Jake pulled over and they got out. Janet looked around and found herself at the lake, but from a totally new viewpoint. It was from one of the drops that surrounded the lake and it was lined with banyan trees that had creepers dangling from the branches over the lake where the moon bounced off it like a mirror. She was awestruck, "This place is gorgeous!" she said softly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he said hoisting himself on the hood of the Ute, "I came up here the first night we moved here. Frankie was asleep in the backseat and… well there are only so many things in life that give you that feeling you know?"

Janet, intrigued walked up to him and listened intently to what he was trying to say, "Like what?"

"The Celtics winning," he said holding up his pointer finger.

"Well of course, the Celtics winning," she said smiling fondly at him. "What else?" she leaned her elbows back and leaned her back to the headlights of the Ute.

"Your kid taking her first steps only to jump into your arms… and a sight like this. In fact, there's only one other time I felt that way after I moved here," he said, idly toying with a strand of her silky hair.

"Oh really?" she asked smiling, loving how open he was with her, "When was that?" she asked pushing herself up backwards and sitting right next to him. When Jake didn't respond she asked again, more quietly this time, "Jake?"

He looked at her and humour filled his eyes again, "Well at the risk of sounding 'sappy'… it was the day I came into Sully's and saw you. I didn't really want the burgers. But when you tried to sell me on Sully's, I was hooked," he grinned.

She looked at him in surprise, her eyes shimmering in the moonlight, "Oh Jake…," she said kissing his cheek, when she pulled away she swallowed the lump in her throat, "Jake, I… I…"

Jake didn't read much into her hesitation to respond, because he figured that he'd taken her off-guard, bearing his soul like that. "Come on, we can head back home now. I have to tuck Frankie in." he hopped off the car and then gave her a hand.

Janet's heart sank. The perfect opportunity and she didn't say a word. She yanked the door open and got into the truck, disgusted with herself. They drove back, Jake spoke about other things not realising that his girlfriend wasn't completely there. Her mind was still at the cliff-top by the lake.

When Jake pulled into her driveway, he turned off ignition, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he was rattling with fear on the inside. What was he thinking, saying all those things to her? Clearly, she wasn't in the same place he was. _Moron,_ he scolded himself. Janet sat there, not saying a word and not budging to get out of the truck. She was probably still shocked by all he said and was trying to think up ways to run for the hills. "Janet?"

Janet looked at him and then nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow," she said pecking him on the cheek again before she got out. She made her way up the walk. _Come __on!__You __can't__ chicken__ out __now. __Not __tonight,_ she pep-talked herself to do an about-turn back to his truck.

"What's the matter?" he asked as she climbed back into the truck and crawled towards him on the seat, "Did you forget something-" he was cut off by her lips crashing against his. She put her hand on the back of his neck had held him firmly against her lips. Jake was taken aback at first but then relief swept over him and he began kissing her back.

After a good long while, Janet pulled away and looked at him, "I'm an idiot," she stated.

"No you're not," he said, confused.

"No, no, I am," she held up a hand, "You see there's something that I've wanted to say all night, but every time I want to say it, I don't, and turn around and act crazy instead. Like walking out of the house to watch a movie and then going crazy about seeing Eddie there and then getting out of this truck just now without saying a proper goodnight. I'm cracked!"

Jake started to understand where this was going and hope rose within him, "Janet…"

"Let me finish," she pressed a finger to his lips and he piped down. "You're an amazing guy – to say the least. And you're a great father – I'm sure you've heard that before. But you know what? Those are only a couple of the reasons why I'm… falling in love with you," she exhaled, "You make me feel so special, I can't understand how you do it, but when I'm around you, I feel safe and happy and excited all at once. Like I'm exactly where I want to be. Being with you is never boring. And you could try, but chances are you couldn't be any more adorable when you're telling me how you feel about things like when you get passionate about work or something that Frankie said or did... I love it. Sometimes you can see right through me, and you call me on things that I don't even realise you notice. And by the way, I love it when you're sappy. So don't ever change that, alright?" she said sitting back in her seat and folding her arms.

"Are you done?" he asked not able to contain the happiness that swelled within his heart.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she said nodding. Her cheeks were burning up the second she decided to make that 180 degree turn back to his truck and right now her cheeks were on fire. It took every ounce of courage she had to tell him how she felt and somehow he knew that.

He leaned into her and kissed her tenderly, "I love you too," he said quietly.

"You do?" she asked wanting to pinch herself just to make sure it was real.

"Yes," he nodded, "Now I don't exactly have a list," he began and she swatted him in the arm, "I mean I haven't had time to crunch the numbers or anything…"

"Jake!" she scolded but was smiling.

"…but I think it's safe to say that I love you. More than I thought I could. And being with you is like…," a smiled formed on his lips as he continued thoughtfully, "well it's like my mother's meat pie."

"Well that's romantic," Janet said dryly. His mother was the last thing she wanted him to bring up right now.

"Let me finish," he retorted, "It's like the more you have of it the more you can't wait until you have it again."

"Oh," she smiled getting his meaning, however clumsy it may have been, "Well I'm not a piece of meat," she warned and he laughed.

"Okay so it's not the best analogy, but you should really try some of my mother's mince pie to know what I'm talking about." Janet touched his face and pulled him closer to hers.

"Jake, you really need to shut up about your mom right when we're about to make out," she said breathlessly.

"Sorry, it's just that…" Janet pulled him closer and kissed him deeply and then pulled away.

"You were saying?"

"I forget," he replied honestly.

Janet smiled with satisfaction, "Well you better get going. Frankie's not going to tuck herself in," she opened the door and got out, "I'll see you tomorrow," she waved with a smile.

"Yeah, tomorrow," he replied, "Good night!" he called after her and drove home with a smile so wide, one might think he slept with a hanger in his mouth.


	22. Chapter 22

_[Note: For those of you needing one, a visual I've worked with for Jake's character was Eric Johnson from _Rookie Blue_. I couldn't quite find a real-world look-alike to match my imagination until recently. But Eric Johnson;) He's the guy. Also I realised that the story is going on far too long (it was only meant to be a couple of chapters long!) so I'm going to speed things up a little so I can get back to BTG. Thank you for all your fabulous reviews. I'm always keen to know what you're thinking.]_

* * *

><p>Eddie was busy looking over some business contracts in his room when he heard screaming and yelling downstairs, "The hell?" he wondered out loud and got up to see what the commotion was about. "Hey knock it off, I'm working up here. What the hell's going on?" he asked finding Nick and Phil jumping around like a couple of springs in a mattress.<p>

They both looked at him with broad smiles on their faces and Nick waved him over, "Get your ass down here, partner. I have news that will blow your mind."

Eddie galloped down the stairs, "What goes on?" he asked intrigued now.

"KFLH Broadcasting just called has asked us to do a live interview with them tomorrow night after the seven o'clock news."

"No kidding? Nicky that's awesome!"

"Still want us to keep it down?" Nick asked laughing.

"Hell no! Break out the beer this is cause for celebration," Eddie said excitedly hugging Nick.

"You haven't told him the best part yet," Phil said excitedly slugging Nick gently in the arm.

"There's more?" Eddie asked.

"Um, Amiquay O'Keefe will be interviewing us," Nick said looking so happy he could burst.

Eddie's eyes went wide, "_The_ Amiquay O'Keefe? As in Sports Illustrated's swimsuit issue front page model?"

"That's the one," Phil said hopping around.

"That's awesome!" Eddie said incredulously.

"My man Eddie's gonna get his mack on with the year's most attractive woman," Nick said playfully nudging Eddie and Eddie scoffed.

"Yeah right. This is a business venture Nicky. I'm more jazzed about plugging the business than anything else," He said taken aback by the fact that the first person he wanted to share the news with was Janet. So the excitement over Amiquay O'Keefe was a fleeting one.

"We should call O and Ikey. They're gonna want in on the celebrations," Phil said making a dash for the phone.

Eddie smiled happily at his friend and business partner, "Thank you Nicky."

"What for?" Nick asked confused.

"For coming back to make good on our plans. I don't think I ever told you that."

"Well you know, between the cold shoulder and throwing me through a window, there was hardly much time," Nick joked and Eddie chuckled sheepishly. "Eddie, I'm in this man. Don't even worry about it. I'm exactly where I want to be in my life. I'm getting married soon, the business is picking up… what could be better?"

Eddie smiled realising that his friend was finally getting his life together. His thoughts, much to his despair drifted back to Janet. What would she think of their big news? He couldn't go back there and talk to her now. But Janet was always his biggest fan. _She__ was __the __only __one __who __saw__ me_, he thought miserably. What he wouldn't give to go over there and share his news with her. _But __she __has __Jake __now.__I __can't __go__ over __there._

As if reading his thoughts, Nick added quietly, "Um… so don't wait too long, okay?"

"For what?" Eddie asked.

"To tell her about it. She's gonna want to know," he smiled and slapped Eddie on the back before he joined Phil in the living room.

Eddie watched after him and then tightened his jaw in resolve, "Hey if you do order pizza, and I know you will, keep me a couple of slices. I'll be right back." He took his coat off the hook and grabbed his keys.

Getting his seatbelt on he sighed. Was he doing the right thing going over there like that? Was he even welcome after all he did to push her away? Why did life have to be so complicated all the time? He sighed again and undid his seatbelt. He couldn't go there. Maybe seven months ago it would have been okay, but not now. Not after the way he treated her. Not after Jake.

* * *

><p>Janet and Jake were watching <em>Treasure <em>_of __the __Sierra__ Madre_ when his phone rang. Jake glanced down at the phone and then back at the movie.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Janet asked.

"Nah," he waved it off and then smiled at her, "Let the machine get it." Janet smiled and turned her attention back to the TV. But the phone just kept ringing. Whomever it was trying to reach him was sure desperate.

"Jake just get it, or they'll never stop," Janet said exasperatedly.

"Alright, alright," he said and answered the phone, "Hello? Hi Mom. What? Wait slow down, I don't understand." He bolted up from the couch. Janet sat up and turned the TV off and looked at Jake with concern filling her blue eyes.

"He _what?_ What did the doctors say?" Jake lowered the phone from his ears and mouthed 'My father' to Janet. Janet got up and stood next to him, placing a comforting hand on his back.

"What happened?" she asked and he nodded at her distractedly.

"But they don't know what caused it?" he asked, "Okay, okay. I understand, it's alright Ma. I'll be there. Yes, I'll bring Frankie with me. I'll catch the red eye. Alright. Hang in there, okay? I'll see you soon. I love you." He hung up and turned to face Janet. His face had drained of its colour and it had sheen of sweat.

"What's happened?" she asked wrapping her arms around his shoulders, concerned.

"My dad had a stroke," he said in a ghostly voice. "My mom came home from the store and found him collapsed on the den floor. The doctors say that he has lost feeling in his legs and they're not sure that he will recover."

"Oh my," Janet covered her mouth in grief.

"I don't get it. I knew he was sick but I had no idea…" he said staring into space trying to make sense of it.

"Hey honey," Janet sat him down on the armrest and shook him a little to make him look at her, "There wasn't anything you could have done even if you had been there." He nodded at her though not fully convinced, "So when will you be living for Washington?" she asked.

"Oh God," he said suddenly alert, "Man where do I start? I have to get packed, get Francesca ready and buy the tickets… I don't even know where I put our passports." He threw himself into a panic.

"Don't worry," Janet said taking control of the situation, "You get her ready and look for your passport. And I'll book your tickets online. You can pick em up when you get to the airport."

"Okay," he said breathing labouredly, "Uh, I'm I'm gonna go get her ready," he said standing up. He gave her a quick kiss and pulled away, "Janet I'm…"

"I know, sweetie. I know. It's going to be okay," she said soothingly, rubbing his arms up and down she pulled him into a bear hug and rubbed his back.

"Okay," he said pulling away, "I better get going," he turned away in haste and then ran back to her said kissed her one last time. She wanted to smile at the gesture but her worry was more.

Janet turned on the laptop to book the tickets and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Jake suddenly emerged from the foyer. She turned and looked at him expectantly.

"Hey I'm sorry. I didn't even think to ask, and you don't have to say yes if you don't want to, but… well do you want to come with us?" he asked timidly.

Janet straightened up and looked around, "I don't know if I can. It's really short notice and I don't think I have the time to take off work anyway," she said apologetically. "But I think it's important that you go alone anyway. I don't think I should be there. Not under these circumstances. Your mother needs you and Frankie to be there."

Jake looked at her perplexed and relented, "Yeah you're probably right. I'll call you when I get there. I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile. And with that he was gone.

* * *

><p>Eddie paced around his room, phone in hand the next morning. To call or not to call? Why were the simplest decisions so difficult to make these days? "Ah screw it." he dialled in Janet's number and the phone went straight to the answering machine so he hung up. He glanced at his watch. She should have been home it was a Saturday.<p>

"Eddie, you going to the grocery store anytime today?" Phil asked sticking his head into Eddie's room.

Eddie glanced down at the phone in his hand, "Yeah. I am. What do you need?" He figured it wouldn't hurt to drop in on Janet on his way to the store.

"The list is by the door," Phil said, "Oh and Nicky called earlier. He wanted to know if you got your tux back from the drycleaners for the interview tonight."

Eddie frowned, "No. What? Why do I need a tux? I don't even own a tux."

"Eddie," Phil said coming into his room and making himself comfortable on the beanbag, "This is AMIQUAY O'KEEFE. The lumberjack look is out."

"Look I have a perfectly good suit," Eddie said, "I'll go pick that up from Jerry's today." He set the phone down and walked out of his room, Phil close in tow.

"Don't forget the drycleaners are before the grocery store," Phil instructed.

"How would you even know? The last time you went outside, trucker hats were still considered cool," Eddie said walking out.

"Uncalled for!" Phil called after him.

Eddie grinned and got into his truck. It was simple; the drycleaners was the first stop and then he'd drop in on Janet on his way to the grocer. He got in his car and turned on ignition.

* * *

><p>"I miss you," Janet told Jake, climbing up on the ladder to get the box of photos down while cradling the phone in the crook of her neck. She hadn't picked them up since the night Eddie came over. "How's he doing?" she asked Jake. "When will you be coming back? Oh. Well I understand. I still miss you though." She grinned, "Stop it. Frankie better not have been around to hear that. Behave yourself while you're there mister." She was so caught up in her conversation that she missed the next step on the ladder and slipped. She screamed and landed flat on her floor, her tailbone taking the hardest hit. She arched her back in pain and cringed. The phone had flown a few feet away.<p>

After the initial shock, she tried to get up and the throbbing in her back increased and she yelped in pain and settled back down, "Perfect," she laughed derisively. There was a knock at the door and she turned her head to see a tall stalky figure through the glass. "It's open!"

Eddie stepped in and his eyes fell on her on the floor, "Oh my God. What happened" he asked and dropped the bag in his hand before he rushed over to her.

"Stupid ladder. I tried to get the box from up there and I missed my step," she cringed.

"Why did you do that?" he asked hunkering down.

"I wanted to organise those photos. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can you move?"

"Sure! I just like the feel of the cold floorboards on my back," she winced.

"Okay, that's it. just relax," He hooked an arm under her knees and the other under her neck.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"If you can't get up on your own I'm going to have to take you to the couch myself," he reasoned.

"Eddie I can too get up!" she protested.

He looked at her for a moment and realised she was serious. He leaned back on his heels and folded his arms, "Okay," he challenged, "Get up."

"Fine," she said easing her way up into an upright position, cringing in pain, "There see? I can take care of myself."

"Good," he nodded, "Now walk."

"Oh I'll walk," she retorted and remained still. "Any second now, the walking will begin."

"Why can't you just let me help you?" he asked with a sigh.

"Because I'm fine," she waved him off. She tried to take a step, a sharp pain darted up her spine and she buckled. Eddie caught her and steadied her, "Fine. I need help to get to the couch."

"Here. Put your arm around me," he said guiding her arm around his waist and with the other hand he hooked his hand under her arm to steady her. She hobbled to the couch and he eased her into it.

"I'll get you some aspirin. Where do you put it?" he asked.

"Medicine cabinet, top shelf," she said and adjusted herself on the couch. He disappeared and came back with some water and a bottle of aspirin.

"Here, take two," he handed them to her and she complied. He set the glass down on the coffee table and sat at her feet. "So you wanna explain what you were doing climbing up that flimsy thing? How did you fall?"

"I told you, I was trying to get the box down and I missed the next step," she explained and settled back into the couch. "It's cool; I try to fall down a couple of times a month. Keeps me humble," she said and Eddie grinned despite himself.

"Be that as it may, we need to get you to the doctor's," he said extending a hand to her.

"I'm not going to any doctor. I'll be fine," she insisted.

"Janet you're not fine," he said gently, "Look at you. You're in so much pain."

"And exactly how am I going to get there? On a flying rainbow?" she asked making a face. Eddie glanced at his watch. Two hours before the interview. "Besides it's a Saturday. The only doctor open today is Dr. Grober. And He will have a list as long as his nose."

"Well get ready and I'll drop you off," Eddie offered.

"No," she said stubbornly.

"Janet dammit I don't have time for this. Just get up or I swear I will take you and this couch to the clinic," he snapped and one look at him told her he meant business.

"Fine," she held out her arm. Deep down she was terrified about finding out she broke a bone or something more serious. Having Eddie with her was a relief, though she'd never admit it to him. Eddie eased her up and kept his arms around her to make sure she had a firm stance, but he didn't realise that he was close enough for her to get a whiff of his aftershave. She stumbled slightly lightheaded from the fragrance.

"You okay?" he asked looking at her closely, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," she moved away from him and inched her way into her bedroom, "Ow!" he heard he yelp and he rushed inside after her.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't get my arm in my sleeve," she complained and he laughed, "I'm glad this is funny to you. I recall a bloody hand with a pane sticking out of it."

"It's all better now, see?" he said holding up his hand. Walking up to her he took the shirt and positioned it over her head, "Take off your shirt, I'll help you get this on."

"Yeah right," she rolled her eyes, "Like I'm gonna get undressed in front of you."

"I don't know if you have a choice," he smirked, "Look I'll close my eyes, will that help?"

"You better keep them closed the whole time," she said accepting his assistance reluctantly. He pulled the shirt over her head and threaded her arms through the sleeves.

"Thank you," she said quietly, her eyes stinging she wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or if it was because he was being so nice.

"No problem," he said and left the room to let her get her skirt on.

They drove to the clinic with conversation slowing down to a crawl. "So why did you come over?" she asked.

"Oh, it was just…," he waved and pulled into the parking lot, "Here we go," he said getting out before he helped her do the same.

* * *

><p>Eddie announced her at the desk and sat next to her, "It might be an hour's wait," he said glancing at his watch. An hour and a half before he had to be at the TV station suited and booted for his interview. He hadn't even showered yet.<p>

"Oh," she said quietly, "So you better go. I know you had plans, I don't want to keep you from them."

Eddie sighed and glanced at his watch again hoping that time turned back somehow, "Uh, yeah. How will you get home? I can call Jake and ask him to pick you up."

Janet shook her head, "No, that's ok. He's not in town. He had to fly back to Washington to see his father," she explained shifting in her seat and cringing.

"Oh," Eddie wanted to ask about him but was more concerned about Janet, "Should I call Hannah?"

"No, don't worry about it I'll be fine. I'll just walk home. It's not that far."

"Are you crazy? You can't walk home," he said wide-eyed.

"Eddie, I'll be fine. And keep your voice down. People are looking," she said looking around embarrassed. Eddie took off his jacket and sat back down beside her, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm staying," he said getting up again he added, "I just have to make a quick call and I'll be right back."

Janet sighed. She knew better than to argue and she needed all her energy to move. "Okay." He nodded briskly and walked out of the lobby.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Eddie unlocked his truck door to help her in. She clung to him more now than before. The doctor put a foam brace on her back so she could sleep at night, but it was so uncomfortable that she could walk by herself even less now than before. "Watch your step," he instructed without thinking and she shot him a look. He grinned, "Sorry. Guess I don't have to tell <em>you<em> that."

Ikey's truck pulled into the parking lot, "Eddie! What're you doing here? Don't you have that big fancy interview tonight?" he asked ignoring Eddie's pyrotechnics to get him to shut up.

"What interview?" Janet asked looking at Eddie.

"Ahh, just this goofy thing for the business. But it's cool, Nick went in my place," Eddie said really not wanting to think about it.

Janet's eyes were glued to him, "What was the interview for?"

"Just talking about new and up and coming businesses in the tri-state area… no big deal," he said taking her arm and putting it around his neck, "Thanks for stopping by Ikey," he called.

"Hey Janet does this mean that I won't get my free beer for a while?" Ikey asked.

"That's exactly what it means," Eddie spoke for her, "Don't you have to be somewhere?"

"Yeah okay, I'm leaving," Ikey said and with that he drove off.

Eddie picked Janet up and placed her in the seat, "You okay?" he asked, beads of sweat forming on his temple and brows.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said as she had the whole evening. She would have said more but she was busy trying to figure out why an interview was the big deal Ikey made it sound like.

They drove back and he helped her up the steps into her house, "Where do you want to do this? The couch or the bed?"

She giggled immaturely, "Dirty."

He rolled his eyes, "Where do you want to _be_?" he clarified.

"Couch is as good a place as any," she said pointing and he led her to the couch and plopped her down.

"What do you need? Magazines? The phone?" he asked looking around.

"The remote," she stated, "I may as well see what's going on in the world since there's little I can do about my own." He handed her the remote.

"I'll go get us something to eat. What do you feel like? Pizza, Chinese?" he asked, turning to leave. Janet wanted to ask him why he was planning to stay but after all he'd done for her, she didn't have the heart to do so.

"You don't have to," she called after him, "There's plenty of leftovers in the fridge. If you get the chicken out there's some pasta and some curry as well."

"Okay well I'll go warm it up," he said and went into the kitchen. He scanned her fridge and took out a few Tupperware containers. She was right, there was a lot of food.

"Oh my God!" he heard her scream and he ran into the living room to see what happened.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked in alarm and found Janet pointing at the screen.

"That's Nick! He's on TV! Why is Nick on TV?" she dropped the remote and Eddie bent over to pick it up.

"He's being interviewed for Best Friend Windows," Eddie explained. And Janet stared back at him first in confusion then the confusion turned into realisation and then into shock.

"_That's_ the interview you missed tonight?" she asked in disbelief pointing at the screen.

"Yeah," he answered leaning on a knee and handing her the remote, "That's the one."

"You had a TV interview and you missed it… for me?" she asked not knowing if it was her chest tightening or her heart swelling.

"Well you needed someone to take you to the clinic," he said with a shrug, "There'll be other opportunities to do that kind of stuff." Then to lighten the mood he flashed her a goofy grin, "I'd hate to think that we peaked this soon."

"Eddie… I… I don't know what to say," she said quietly, touched by his gesture, "I have been… insufferable to put up with all evening and you… oh man. I feel like such a jerk."

"Hey you didn't make me do this. And to be honest there's little you could have done to change my mind even if you knew," Eddie said firmly leaning in to tuck her blanket in. she looked at him closely, still speechless by his kindness.

"Why did you do that? I can't believe you did that?"

"Janet you needed someone to help you around, where else would I be?" he asked and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Janet to deal with the butterflies that were fluttering around in her chest.


	23. Chapter 23

Janet let out an involuntary moan as she closed her mouth around her fork. She and Eddie were finally eating dinner and Eddie was a good five feet away from her, on the floor, leaning against an ottoman. He looked up from his plate and chuckled. "Good pasta?"

"The best," she nodded with her mouth full, "If I do say so myself."

He chuckled again, "You are the only girl I know who makes yummy noises when eating pasta," he said pointing at her with his fork.

"You're kidding," she said surprised, "You don't know a single girl who likes pasta other than me?"

Eddie shrugged, "I wouldn't know. None of them ever eat pasta… it's like poison or something."

Janet nodded knowingly, "Well maybe it's the kind of girls you know."

"Maybe," he said.

Janet watched him eating for a moment and then set her plate on the coffee table with great effort before she dusted her hands off. "Eddie, I need to ask you something."

Eddie looked up from his plate, his mouth full of chicken, "Yeah?" he asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me about the interview? Didn't you think I would want to know? I mean I've been there for all the big moments with Best Friend Windows. Why wouldn't you tell me about it?"

"That's why I came over tonight. To tell you about the interview. But when I walked in you were on the floor. I guess I just forgot after that," he said with a shrug.

She hesitated and then said, "Well… you should know I'm really happy for you," she was more than happy. She was proud of him. After all the crap he took from Cataldo Builders over the years, he finally came into his own with Nick.

He looked at her, surprise giving itself away in his chocolate eyes, "Thanks," he said softly and then looked away, "Nick deserves the credit though. He got us the gig on TV. And if he didn't put up that money to buy the store in the first place…" He said walking over to the couch and parking himself at her feet.

"Eddie don't do that. You did your share too. I know how hard you've worked over the past year to the business up and running. You really owe it to yourself to enjoy this. Which is why I'm mad that you didn't go tonight. This was as much your night as it was his."

"I go where I'm needed. He had things under control. Besides… what was the alternative? Leave you on the floor and tell Jake that I left his broken girlfriend lying there to fend for herself?"

"Hey I wasn't broken… you know what? I don't want to get into that with you again. But I will tell you this; I'm going to make tonight up to you."

"Oh yeah?" he asked intrigued as he leaned back with a smile forming on his lips, "How?"

"I'll think of something. I feel like it's my fault you missed this opportunity."

"Will you knock it off? I told you, there's little you could have done to change my mind anyway. Why don't you just let it go?" he asked.

"Well I… ahhh!" she cringed and Eddie sat up in alarm.

"Are you okay?" he asked setting down his plate.

"I'm fine, I just felt my spine shift," she explained and rubbed her own back, "Whoa that is the very last time I ever climb that contraption!"

"Should I… I mean… do you want a back rub?" he asked feeling awkward to ask, after all, a back rub was a personal gesture.

Janet waved at him, "No that's okay. I'll be fine."

"Let me know what you need. I'll get it for you," he reminded her.

"I'm alright for now. Finish your dinner," she said settling back on the couch, "So anyway I wanted to thank you for being there for me tonight. I know the sacrifice it took and I can't understand why you did it. But I'm grateful."

He smiled at her, genuinely smiled at her, "You're welcome."

She smiled and nodded satisfied.

"So this making it up to me business. Exactly how were you going to do that?" he asked after a moment.

"Well… baseball's out for a while. So I guess a home cooked meal is all I have to offer," she said brightly and he looked at her, his mouth agape, "Anything you want. I'll cook it."

"First of all, there's no way you can cook _anything_. Second, even if you could, you'd have to dig up my dead gram-gram for the recipe. So we'll just pass…"

"Oh yeah? Try me," she challenged, "Tell me what it is."

Eddie sighed and then looked at her, "Peanut butter cookies."

Janet suppressed a smile. To his good fortune, those just happened to be her specialty. And she may not have 'ol gram-gram's recipe, but she had a pretty wicked one of her own, "Gee, that is a hard one. Well… I guess I could give it a shot. I can't promise anything spectacular…"

"Why don't you just forget about it? There's no way you can get them the way she made them anyway. Those bad boys were so powerful they could grow back a limb if needed."

She looked at him quizzically, "Huh?"

"When I broke my arm in sixth grade I was in bed until she turned up with the magic cookies. I swear I was cartwheeling by the end of the next day." They both laughed.

"Kudos to gram-gram and her magic cookies," Janet smiled. "Well I can't promise anything that fantastic, but I'll give it a shot."

"You just focus on getting better first," Eddie said and Janet nodded, "So what's Jake doing in Washington?"

"His father had a stroke," she replied quietly, "In fact… I was on the phone with him just before I..."

Eddie nodded slowly in realisation, "I see. How long will he be gone?"

"I don't know. He said it might be few days to a couple of weeks," she said, "Anyway it's just as well, I'm all broken," she said flashing him a smile.

Eddie smiled slightly. Being with Janet all evening just made his feelings for her grow stronger and sitting next to her right now was killing him. It was all he could do from scooping her up into his arms. He cleared his throat and got up, "Do you want seconds?"

"Nope," she said studying him, "I'm good for now."

He nodded and took their dirty dishes into the kitchen. When he walked back in, and sat across the room from her. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to a sports channel. Janet found the action strange but decided to let it go. She watched the TV in silence for a while and then he turned off the TV.

"How's your back? Do you need another aspirin?" he asked.

"No I'm fine, Eddie," she said yawning.

"You look tired. I'll get out of here so you can rest," he said getting up.

"Don't. If you leave I really will fall asleep and then I'll be up the whole night," she said stretching out on the couch lazily. "Hey how are Owen and Alison doing?" she asked wanting to make conversation with him.

Eddie remained quiet as he thought about his friend, "Uh… you know, he's hanging in there. Alison and he are going to marriage counselling. The other day," Eddie began sitting up in his chair with interest and a slight smile on his face, "he blew into my house yelling 'I'm gonna kill her and then I'll kill him!' and Ikey ducked behind Phil. I mean we were _so__ sure_ he was talking about Ikey," Eddie said grinning and Janet's eyes were wide as saucers, "But it turned out he was talking about their therapist and Alison. He said they were 'ambushing' him."

Janet laughed lightly, "I would have paid big money to see that. Ikey must have been…"

"Oh he was about ready to jump out the window," Eddie said matter-of-factly and they chuckled.

"Still," she said growing serious, "I think it's cool that he gave her a second chance, you know? I mean marriage is… marriage is a permanent commitment. It shouldn't be trifled with."

Eddie gazed at her, his eyes softening, obviously pleased that she felt the same as he did. But then he changed expressions and looked at her challengingly, "But it's difficult to hold one together when your partner cheats on you."

"True," Janet nodded, "It is difficult. Though not impossible."

Eddie's eyes crinkled up at the edges the way it did when he smiled, "I agree. I mean, clearly that's how it went down for the Rowans." They remained quiet for a moment in comfortable silence and then he cleared his throat, "So you're big on second chances huh?"

She shrugged and almost instantly answered, "Sure. I have had plenty of them when I've never deserved it. So it would be unfair to not extend the same grace to someone else." She reached for the remote and turned the sound off on the TV as she idly flicked through channels.

"I see," he said nodding thoughtfully, "Well," he began, "that's good to know."

"Why?" she frowned at him studying him closely now.

"Well it's just good to know that if ever there were someone who messed up and wanted a do over… you know, you'd be willing to give them one."

"I love this movie," she said gesturing to the screen and he glanced up to see Marlon Brando arguing with a suit in a car.

"Which one is it?" he asked.

She stared back at him in disbelief, "You're kidding right? You've never watched _On __the __Waterfront_?" she asked.

"No. Have you watched _Jackass_?" he retorted.

"No, I haven't."

"We're even," he said sitting back.

"Okay well you're in for a real treat my friend," she said patting the spot next to her, "Get ready to have your mind blown by Hollywood's finest."

Eddie shifted over and sat next to her. Without a second thought she draped her blanket over him. Eddie shifted uncomfortably. Sitting this close to her wasn't good for either of them. He inched his way to the end of the couch. Janet noticed it and felt a little rejected, "What's the matter? Afraid my broken back may be contagious?"

He looked at her and chuckled nervously, "No, I just didn't want to… ahem… you know, crowd you," he said.

She shrugged, "Whatever makes you happy."

Though somehow, during the course of the film he found himself moving closer to her. When the film finally ended, his arms were stretched out on the back rest of the couch and Janet fell asleep in the crook of his arm.

Around 12:30am, his cell phone went off and he woke up with a start. He shuffled around to look for his phone and couldn't get it out fast enough. To his good fortune, Janet was so tired, she only stirred slightly before falling into deeper sleep.

"Hello?" he whispered, "Phys I'll be home in five minutes. Yeah I know I didn't go. I'll explain later," _Oye__… _he thought. He could only imagine what Phil had to say. "Okay I'm coming home now." He hung up and looked at Janet stretched out on the couch where he was sitting before and saw how peacefully she slept. He quietly picked up his keys and took his jacket off the other chair. He looked at her again and couldn't resist the urge so he tiptoed his way back to her and knelt down in front of her. With his forefinger he gently swept a strand of hair out of her face and traced her jaw. Before he could think about what he did next, he leaned in and pressed his lips to her temple and kissed her softly. When she moved a little he jumped back in alarm and quickly darted out of the house before she woke up to find him gone.


	24. Chapter 24

Janet went into work the next day hobbling slightly. Still, the pain in her back didn't compare to the dull ache in her chest. She didn't want it to bother her as much as it did, but she couldn't understand why Eddie just took off sometime during the night. It irritated her that it bothered her so much. _He__ could __have __left __a__ note __or __something._ And she could have sworn she felt him kiss her. Or was that just a dream?

"Janet!" Sully bellowed, "I heard what happened, are you alright?" he asked rushing over to her.

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm all right. Truly!" she said smiling, "It was a little fall from a ladder. No major damage."

"And just what do you think you're doing here?" he asked planting a hand on his hip.

"I work here," she stated.

"I know kiddo. I fill out your pay slip remember?" he said raising a brow, "What I mean is, why are you at work if you hurt yourself?" he asked, "I want you to go home."

Janet rolled her eyes and walked past him, "Sully, you always say that. If you had it your way, I'd be delivering drinks and mixing daiquiris from home. Look, I promise I won't carry anything heavy alright?" she held her hands up defensively.

"If you promise to take a seat every chance you get," he wagged a finger at her, "I guess you can stay and work."

"Thank you," she said curtsying slightly. Just then, the little bell above the entrance jingled and Eddie walked in. He looked around and when he spotted her he frowned slightly and made his way to the bar.

"Hey. What're you doing here?" he asked taking a seat at the bar.

"She works here," Sully chimed in and Eddie shot him a strange look. Janet carried on with her work.

"I'm working. What do you need?" she asked sounding more harsh than business-like.

"Nothing. Well I actually came in here to pick up our lunch order," he admitted, "I wasn't expecting to see you here today. Shouldn't you be resting?"

_Shouldn__'__t __you __have __left __a__ message, __a __note__… __something, __to __say __where __you __went?_ she thought, as she stopped stacking glasses and looked at him.

Eddie looked back at her in surprise, "Janet… are you mad that I left?"

"It's fine. I don't care," she said dismissively waving her hand.

"Clearly," he muttered under his breath. Janet glanced up at him and he grinned. A nice disarming grin, "What do you want me to say? You fell asleep and Phil was worried about where I was, so I had to take off. Why is that such a big deal?"

"It's not," she scoffed and then stopped her work again, "You know you could have left a note. I woke up today and you were just… gone!"

"Alright! Next time I'll write a note," he said giving in. He was not expecting her to react like this at all, "If it will make you happy…"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it would," she said finally moving the tray of clean classes to the back counter.

"So what stationary would you like? I have some Garfield… I think Betty Boop was around the house some place, unless Phil traded her in for Hello Kitty," he said with a straight face.

She shook her head, "Alright see? Now you're just being a jerk. I don't understand why it's so difficult to understand the concept of note writing."

"Alright, I'll write a note next time. I promise," he said sincerely, "Man I didn't realised you'd get this corked. I just didn't want to wake you. And I figured you'd know I went home when you woke up." He exhaled sharply, "So, new subject?"

"New subject," she agreed and leaned on the counter.

"Have you spoken to Jake?" Eddie asked.

"No," she replied. Eddie noticed she looked away with a pained expression on her face.

"Hey there's this really good movie playing tonight and I've wanted to go to it but can't find someone who likes horror as much as I do. I don't suppose you know of anyone do you?" he asked slyly looking up from the counter at her.

"Um, no not really. But I do know of someone who would give anything to get out of the house so that thoughts of her boyfriend in Washington doesn't drive her insane," she said drumming her fingers on the bar, a smirk growing across her face.

"Really?" he asked smiling slightly, "Uh well…," he said taking his order from Roxy and then picking up his jacket from the stool nearby, "If you run into this girl, can you let her know that Eddie Latekka would _love_ some company at that movie tonight?"

"Eddie, it's me. I'm the girl," Janet stated like she just divulged a state secret.

Eddie's eyes widened and his jaw dropped to feign surprise, "Why, I'm shocked."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "So… 7pm?"

"You sure you're up for it? I mean if your back…"

"Gah… you're worse than Sully," She said shaking her head and giving him a little shove, "Go on, git. I'll be ready by 6:30 so we can catch the previews too," she smiled shyly, "I love the previews."

Eddie had a slight smile on his face the entire time she spoke and he nodded, "Me too."

* * *

><p>Janet was hunched over throughout her shower and getting her clothes on was a quite a feat. Though the thought of Eddie helping her out the day before came to mind and she smiled. She had no idea when or how it happened, but Eddie was beginning to transform before her very eyes. He was sweet and considerate and she knew the sacrifice he made with the interview was not a little one. He had gotten a lot cuter too. Like the fact that he was so jumpy every time she cringed the night before… it was so adorable that she couldn't resist faking it once or twice to see him react in worry over her.<p>

_These __are__ dangerous __thoughts,__ Janet,_ she warned herself,_You __know__ good __and __well __that __Eddie__ is __not __an __option. __He __was __a __maybe-date. __He __was __a __crush __in __high__ school __and__ for __a __second __he __was __even __a __possibility.__ But __not __anymore.__ Why __did __you __agree __to __this__ movie?__ What __possessed __you __to __say __yes __to __Eddie?__ Jake __is __sweet __and __smart __and __he __loves __you __so __much. __He __doesn__'__t __deserve __this.__The __fact __that __he__ hasn__'__t __called__ since __that __first__ day __doesn__'__t __mean__ he __doesn__'__t __care __about __you.__He __just __needs __to __be __with __his __family __now._Janet felt like a spoiled immature girlfriend. The kind who can't be separated from her boyfriend without getting all needy.

"Ugh," she said looking with disgust in the mirror, "When did you get so pathetic?"

Just then there was a knock at the door and Janet gave herself a last once over. She had no idea what to wear, so she threw her hair into a ponytail and wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a fuzzy woolly v-neck sweater. She looked in the mirror, gave a little shrug and headed for the door.

She answered the door, "Hey," she smiled, surprised by how happy she was to see him.

"Hi," he smiled, his hands tucked in his pockets. They stood awkwardly for a split second longer, "You ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah. Come on in. I just gotta get my keys and then we can go," she said already scouting around for her keys.

Eddie came in and stood at the door for a couple of minutes, "We're gonna miss the previews. They start in seven minutes." He decided to go in and help her look for them. He looked under the couch while she checked the kitchen. "Where did you have them last?"

"When I got back from the supermarket. I went into the kitchen…," she said thoughtfully disappearing into the kitchen.

Eddie frowned slightly and listened for her voice, "Found em?"

"No. Oh wait… yes! We have met with success," she said smiling and jingling them around triumphantly as she exited the kitchen.

He stood up, shifted his weight to his right leg, and planted his hands on his hips, "Where were they?"

"In the fridge," she said going a little pink in the cheeks.

Eddie chuckled, "I'm not even gonna ask," he rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"So you're probably stoked about finally watching this movie huh?" Janet said on the drive to the cinema.<p>

"Uh yeah I guess. I mean I wasn't really worried either way. I'd just buy it on DVD when it came out," Eddie shrugged. "Here we go," he said pulling into the parking lot.

Janet got out of the car and didn't wait for Eddie to come around to open her door for her. If this wasn't a date, _and __it __isn__'__t,_ she thought adamantly, she wasn't going to let anything date-like happen tonight. This was just two friends hanging out.

When they got to the ticket counter, Janet reached for her card and Eddie pushed her gently out of the way, "Forget about it. It's on me," he said without looking at her.

"Eddie no. I insist on paying," she said.

He looked down at her and saw she was serious and he smiled slightly, "Fine, you buy the Red Vines and the popcorn," he instructed jabbing his thumb towards the food counter.

She glanced around him and followed his gaze to the counter and then looked back at him with a brow raised. She slid herself between him and the booth, "Why don't you buy the Red Vines and popcorn and _I__'__ll_ get the tickets?"

At the moment the two were uncommonly close. Her butt was wedged between him and the counter and Eddie had to ease back a little to slow down his heart rate. But his face remained cool as a cucumber, "Because _I__'__m_ already here."

"You just want to do the _manly_ thing and pay for the tickets. Admit it," she accused poking him in the chest playfully.

The cinema worker sighed at the inadvertent flirting and looked at them with raised eyebrows, "C'mon people I don't have all night here. What'll it be?"

Eddie reached over her and handed the worker his credit card, "two please."

"Eddie!" she said turning her back to the counter so she could shoot him a look.

He smirked at her, "Hey you snooze, you lose."

"Fine. I'm going to go get the largest pack of Red Vines and popcorn they sell," she said marching off. He looked after her and smiled slightly shaking his head.

Once they were settled into their seats and the movie had finally begun, Janet awaited the film's inevitable end. She didn't realise how freaked out she would get by _The __Rite_ but now that she was in her seat and vowed that this was only a friendly meet, she couldn't cling to Eddie's arm like she would Jake's.

She covered her eyes and then looked through her fingers for most of the film, and squirmed in her seat. Eddie was lost in the film and didn't realise what was going on next to him until he reached for the popcorn and accidentally grabbed her leg instead and she jumped up with a yelp. He looked over at her startled, and then grinned, "What's the matter? Not like _On __the __Waterfront_?"

"Not even a little," she said settling back into her seat, "How can this be committed to film? I wonder which sociopath made this film," she said looking at the popcorn between them.

"Scott Charles Stewart," he said biting off a bit of red vine.

"Oh, well he should make less gross films," she commented and someone from the back shushed them.

* * *

><p>"So you were REALLY freaked out in there huh?" Eddie teased as they came out of the theatre.<p>

"No it's cool I watch scary films all the time," she said casually with a shrug.

"What was the last horror film you watched?" he said noticing she was hugging her arms. He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders and continued to walk. The gesture was small but yet it seemed so personal. Janet became tongue-tied. "Well?"

"Uh…I don't know. _Eight__ legged__ Freaks?_" she said pulling his jacket around her shoulders tighter.

"That's at least ten years ago!" he said laughing.

"Well horrors aren't my thing," she said as they approached her side of the truck.

"You should have told me. We could have watched something else," he said quietly digging his toes into the mixture of dirt and snow that had just fallen.

"Well I was just the tag along buddy tonight," she said.

"You'll never be just the tag along buddy, Janet. I like hanging out with you. You should have told me. There was a good Stiller movie playing."

She smiled and ignored the flutter in her stomach, "Well maybe next time." _What __are __you __doing?__ What __is __wrong__ with__ you?__ You __can't __make__ plans __for __next__ time!__ This __was __a __one __off __thing!__Idiot._

"Yeah, next time," he smiled and stood awkwardly for a second before he reached out and opened her door for her. She climbed in in silence.

"Thank you," she said quietly into the silence just before he could pull into her drive way. The words came out more emotional than she intended and he reached out and touched her hand lightly.

"Jake's probably just busy with his father right now. Don't worry, he'll ring you. He's a good guy," Eddie said.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied half-heartedly and looked up at her house, "Hey," she said frowning, "I could have sworn I turned off all the lights in my house when we left." She pointed up at the living room which was now laminated with light.

"Uh you probably forgot to turn this one off," he suggested, "Want me to walk you to your door?"

"No that's okay. I'll be fine," she smiled but inside the scenes from the film they'd just watched played over and over in her mind. She took off his jacket and handed it to him, "Thank you for tonight. I needed the escape."

"Anytime," he said with a smile and a nod. His smile definitely maintained its effect on her. She suddenly grew shy as she leaned in and kissed his cheek before she made a break for the house.

Eddie grinned. She sure was cute when she blushed. He didn't leave until she unlocked the door and stepped inside. He waited thirty seconds longer and then drove off.

* * *

><p>Janet came into the house and tossed her keys on the table. When she made a turn to the living room she jumped back at the sight before her; Jake was sprawled out on the couch with Frankie nestled in the crook of his shoulder.<p>

As if sensing her presence, he opened his eyes sleepily and smiled at her, "Hey sweetheart." He eased himself away from Frankie and got up, he walked up to her and pulled her into his arms, "I missed you," he breathed into her neck.

"Jake when did you get back? I thought you needed to stay another week," she said confused.

"I know," he said cupping her face in his hands, "but I couldn't wait to see you."

"You didn't act like it," she said looking at him with hurt in her eyes, "I haven't heard from you in a week."

"I know baby," he said sliding his hands up and down her arms, "I'm sorry. Things with dad got crazy. But I'll tell you all about it later. Right now I just want to enjoy my girlfriend and make her happy." He pressed his lips to hers and she encircled his body with her arms. His hands travelled up and down he back and she cringed in pain slightly.

"Baby I have the worst back spasm in the world," she said pulling back, "I fell over from the ladder and… you know what? It's a long story. I'll fill you in on it later," she waved.

"Oh no," he said concerned and then his eyes lightened up, "Should I kiss it and make it better?"

She laughed softly, "come into the kitchen so we can talk without waking up your daughter."

Jake glanced back at Frankie and shook his head, "Trust me, not even a tornado could wake her up now." He turned back to her and gazed down at her lovingly, "I love you. And I missed you so much. I have a better idea," he said and without another word he kissed her again passionately as he lead them to her bedroom and locked the door behind them.

He laid her on the bed and began taking off his shirt. Janet smiled and was grateful to have her man back. She kissed Jake with fervour and he kissed her neck. She closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of him on her. But the arms that circled her and the lips that caressed her… the face that she imagined smiling at her, morphed into Eddie's face and her eyes flew wide open.

_Uh oh._


	25. Chapter 25

"Janet will you stop? Tell me what's wrong," Jake demanded following her out of the bedroom, buttoning his shirt. She whipped around and frowned at him pressing her finger to her lips to indicate silence and then she pointed to Frankie in the living room. He followed her finger and then looked back at her, "Are you worried about Frankie waking up? I told you she's asleep."

"No," Janet said as they stepped the kitchen. She closed the kitchen door behind them, "That's not why I… I just don't feel up for it tonight. I'm tired. I bet you are too."

"Well… yeah, but I thought since I haven't seen you in a week, we could catch up," he said smiling adorably, hoping she'd give in. "C'mon, come back to bed. Please?" he whined.

"No, I told you… I can't, not tonight," she said uncomfortably fidgeting with the fruit on the table, refusing to meet his eyes.

Jake looked at her for a moment and then sighed, "Alright well, if you're tired you're tired you know? I'll just get out of your hair. We'll meet up tomorrow."

"Jake…"

"No, it's cool. I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said and she watched him pick Frankie up and head for the door.

She exhaled shakily. _What __the __hell __just __happened __in__ there?_ she wondered.

* * *

><p>The next day, Janet paced up and down in her living room with the phone in her hand. Should she call him? What if he didn't want to hear from her? She dialed his number in.<p>

"Hello?" his deep smooth voice boomed through the phone.

"Hi. It's me," Janet nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Are you busy?"

"Not really," he answered coolly.

"Can we talk?"

"I thought that's what we were doing."

"C'mon Jake you're being really unfair here. You just turned up out of the blue and…"

"I thought I'd surprise you," he interrupted.

"And I was tired from the day, not to mention the fact that you didn't even offer an explanation as to why you didn't call me in a week. So I'm sorry if I wasn't keen on playing Bacall to your Bogart, but you have to understand that you can't just waltz in and sweep me off my feet."

"I don't waltz at all. It's fancy and a little bit gay," he said trying to make nice.

"Very funny," she said still annoyed at him.

"I guess I should have explained why I was incommunicado for a week. I'm sorry. I just missed you so much," he said quietly.

"Well what are you doing all the way over there then?" she asked softening.

"I'm a fool. I'll be over in a little while."

"Come over now," she insisted.

"I can't right now. Frankie is making me the Queen. We're having a tea party."

Janet smiled, "Okay when you're done get over here and we'll have a grown up tea party."

"Will do," he replied and then they hung up.

Janet was determined to push any confused feelings, she thought she started to feel for Eddie, as far away as humanly possible. Jake stepped up and became the man she wanted in her life when Eddie coward under. Jake was in love with her, she never knew where she stood with Eddie. Even last night, she was sure he was flirting with her but at the end of the night all he gave her was a little nod and a smile.

_Ugh why are men so frustrating?_

Just then her cell phone rang and she checked it to find Eddie's number flashing. She hesitated only a second before she clicked 'Ignore'. She had to give her and Jake a fair chance if she wanted a shot at being happy.

* * *

><p>"So Janet, any plans for your birthday this year?" Roxy asked wiggling her brows as she leaned on the counter at Sully's.<p>

"Yeah, to get drunk, open my presents and then drink some more. I don't want to remember turning thirty… ever," she said.

"Well too late," Roxy said with a shrug.

"Why?" Janet narrowed her eyes at her friend, "What did you do?"

"Jonah called me last week and we've decided we're doing this birthday up with your family whether you like it or not. And Jake and his kid are invited too by the way," Roxy stated.

"Why! Why are you doing that? I just want to be left to wallow on that day," Janet groaned.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. It's thirty. You act like you're collecting social security. This is happening, so put up or shut up," she smiled at Janet excitedly, "Oh by the way," she said taking a serious tone, "I wasn't sure if you wanted to invite Eddie or not. You two have been on the outs lately and I didn't want to cause any trouble. Though Jonah was asking questions."

"Uh… about what?" Janet looked down and busied herself. She didn't want to think about Eddie at all. She'd managed to push thoughts of him out of her head for over twenty four hours and she intended on keeping it that way.

"He wanted to know why you didn't want Eddie there."

"I just think that if I HAVE to do this, it should be just the family and you and Jake," Janet shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Fair enough," Roxy replied, "You and Jake are so perfect for each other J." her voice took on a dreamy edge.

"You think so huh?" Janet smiled slightly though guilt rose within her.

"Oh absolutely. He loves you so much, I'm surprised he hasn't popped the question yet."

"Roxy get real," she rolled her eyes, "We've only been dating a few months, There's no way that… do you think?"

Roxy nodded her head in excitement, "Uh huh. And you're gonna say yes right?"

"Well I think I'll wait until the ring is shining to let you find out," Janet winked mysteriously but secretly she had no idea what her answer to Jake would be.

* * *

><p>The night of Janet's 30th birthday rolled around quickly and the whole house was bustling with people. Janet bobbed and weaved through the crowed to dodge the arms and elbows. "Hey Jake, how you feeling?" she asked coming up to her boyfriend and kissing him lightly on the cheek.<p>

He yawned, "I'm actually pretty tired, I better go home. I only have the sitter until 8."

"But Jake, you knew about tonight, couldn't you get her to sit with Frankie just a while longer?" Janet asked trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"No," Jake replied, "I have to get home to her soon. I met your parents and I have an early day tomorrow. I'm sorry. I have to go." And with that he pecked her on the cheek and left her standing there in shock.

"Was that Jake I saw leaving?" Roxy said coming up behind Janet, "Is he coming back?"

Janet plastered a smile to her face and turned around to face her friend, "No. He's got an early day tomorrow so I told him to go home."

"Oh," Roxy frowned but didn't push it any further.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Janet excused herself and passed through the kitchen to get to the front yard, grabbing an unopened bottle of wine along the way.

She sat on the porch steps and opened the wine bottle taking a swig of it. What was happening? It was as if her once-charmed life was crumbling into rubble before her eyes and she had no idea why. Jake was more distant than ever since he got back from his trip to Washington. Even the night he tried to reunite with her, it all seemed so forced and insincere. She was happy to see him but for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that Jake came home carrying heavier baggage than the ones he left with.

The slight rustle in the bushes snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked around to see who it was. She didn't have her glasses on so she squinted and saw Eddie's familiar frame getting bigger as it came closer to her.

"Eddie? What're you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Hey," he said quietly taking a seat next to her on the steps, "I didn't mean to crash your party. I was just going to uh… leave this in the mail box for you," he handed her a smallish box that had a red bow on it and a card. Eddie hardly seemed like a bow or card kind of guy, but those were the least of her surprises.

"You remembered my birthday?" she asked touched.

"Yeah," he nodded solemnly and then grinned shaking his head no, "It's all the waiting staff were talking about today so it's hard not to overhear them." Janet smiled.

"Oh I see. Well I'm semi-touched then," she joked. "You want to come inside? There's enough food to feed a small nation."

Eddie looked back over his shoulder and shook his head, "Nah. I didn't mean to be caught coming around here in the first place. Besides, Phil's got a hot night of _The__ Dirty__ Dozen_ planned. I better head back."

He was about to get up from his spot next to her when she whimpered, "Jake's back in town."

He looked at her and then nodded silently, "Yeah I know. I figured that's why you stopped taking my calls."

"Eddie… thank you for… for the gift. And for understanding." That was all she could say without turning into a blubbering mess.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to her cheek. He did it slowly but it didn't have a trace of seduction. Only tenderness, "Happy Birthday," he said quietly.

She looked at him and blinked back tears as she nodded, "Thank you."

She watched as he got up and walked away without a second glance. Then to distract her from her tears she pulled the card apart from the gift and opened it. It was a simple piece of construction paper. On the cover was a book-pressed daisy he stuck to it and inside in messy handwriting he scrawled, _'__Our__ friendship __is __one-in-a-million. __So __let's __hold __on __to __it __and __each __other. __Have __a__ great __birthday!__ – __Eddie.__'_

So much for no tears. She roughly wiped away the puddles that formed in her eyes only to have them well up again. Then she tore into the wrapping of the box and opened it. It was a key finder. She smiled and then laughed through her tears. She lifted it out of the box and there was a note underneath. _'__Your__ refrigerator __ain't __got __nothin__' __on __this __thing.__'_ She grinned and then chuckled softly sniffing.

"Janet, it's time to cut the cake," Roxy came out and stood behind her.

Janet glanced over her shoulder and quickly wiped her tears away, "I'll be right in." Roxy nodded and went back inside. Janet looked out into the night gave a little smile and then stashed her special gift under the swing cushions before she went back inside to celebrate what was left of her birthday.


	26. Chapter 26

A week later Janet was busy looking at the new bloom of Shasta daisies that were in the florist, completely lost in thought. The last few weeks with Jake were trying at best. He never seemed like he was in the mood to spend time with her, his conversation on the phone reduced to two word grunts and every time she brought up Washington and what went on there, he'd change the subject. He was pulling away and she had no idea why. So as a counter measure, all she could think to do was give him the space he needed. Unfortunately, she hadn't thought about what it would be like to give someone their space and then not hear from them in two whole days.

"Aren't they gorgeous?" the florist, Mae came up behind Janet who didn't realise she was staring at the flowers, "They came in just yesterday."

"They're very pretty," Janet commented and then reached into her purse, "I'll take four bunches."

"Very good," Mae replied taking out four bunches of long stalked daisies and walking over to the counter.

Janet paid for them and turned around to find Jake standing right outside. Had he seen her in here? Was that why he stopped right outside? She opened the door and stepped out into the unusual winter sunlight and squinted.

Jake turned around to see her and smiled. But she noticed it wasn't warm or any of the things she saw when he used to smile at her. He looked profoundly sad. "Hey," he said reaching out and kissing her on her forehead.

"Hey back," she replied and moved the flowers from one hand to the other awkwardly.

He looked down at the flowers and gestured at them, "Usually it's the guy who buys the girl flowers."

Janet thought about telling him that they were for her kitchen table but decided to use the opportunity instead, "Well that didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon so I decided to take matters into my own hands."

Jake shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "Janet…"

"You know I have been thinking a lot about you lately. I'm worried. But every time I try to talk to you, you push me away. So now I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere and if you need to talk I'm around. But just remember, you can't avoid me forever," she turned to leave and he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait wait wait," he said pulling her back to him. For the first time in three weeks she saw a light of humour in his eyes, "So what? You're just going to lay all that on me and take off? Don't you want to hear what I have to say?"

"I'd ask but you've been so skittish lately, that I really wasn't expecting you to respond," she said looking up at him.

Jake inhaled through his teeth, "Ouch," he smiled, "I guess I deserve that," he nodded in acknowledgement, "Well I'd like to talk to you now, if you want to take a walk with me."

"Really?" she asked hope rising within her.

"Yeah," he nodded. Janet smiled slightly and dumped the flowers in his hands. They walked down the street to the big park at the end of it in silence. Neither one of them knew where to begin. When they finally got to the park, Janet sat on a log and crossed her legs.

"So what goes on, Jake?" she asked point blank.

"My trip in Washington was… enlightening to say the least," he began, kicking a stone around in the dirt. "After we got there, the doctors told my mother that my father has an inoperable brain tumor. He doesn't have very long, Janet." He blinked rapidly to keep his tears away.

"Oh honey," she got up and rubbed his back with one hand and held his hand with the other, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

He scoffed cynically, "What good would it have done? He's still going to die," he said looking at her and then back out on the open field.

"Well, that's true. But I could have been there to support you. You didn't have to carry this on your own the last three weeks," she explained gently.

"There's more," he said and cast a reluctant glance her way before he went on, "I don't know if I've ever told you this, but my father is a funeral director. He owns his own business, that he began over forty years ago on a hundred dollars and a prayer. It's part of who he is."

"Oh I see," she said quietly as they settled down on the log, her arm still linked with his, "What's going to happen to it when he… when…"

"Therein lies my dilemma; Dad wants me to take over the business. He doesn't want it to go to someone out of the family," he said examining his shoes.

"But you're a contractor," she said frowning slightly, "Do you know how to be a funeral director?"

"No," he said and then looked at her and grinned, "If I took over, the dead would turn over in their graves."

She smiled, "So did you tell…"

"Janet he's my father," he cut her off, his voice strained, "I love him so much and I want to make him happy. I can't say no to him."

Janet shook her head in confusion, "But Jake… what choice do you have? I mean is this what you really want to do? Become a funeral director?" she asked tightening her grip on his arm.

"No, but I didn't want my father or wife to die either. Evidently we don't choose the cards we're dealt," he said bitterly.

"But you can make _this_ choice," she encouraged him, but something told her he had already made up his mind.

"Dad doesn't have much time, so I know he'd appreciate an answer as soon as possible," Jake went on.

"Right. So you're going to do this?" she asked fiddling with a button on his sleeve.

"What would you do if you were me?" he asked, his eyes pleading with hers.

"I don't know, Jake. If I answer that, one of us is going to get hurt. I'm not prepared to do that," she said quietly. They were silent for a moment and then she asked the question that hovered over them like a cumulus nimbus, "What… what's going to happen to us?"

He started to shake his head helplessly and then he turned to her, "You could move west with me," he suggested excitedly, "It would be a whole new start for us."

"Jake, be serious," she scoffed, "I haven't even finished my old start yet."

"Janet," he took her hand in his and kissed it, "Please tell me you'll think about it. Nothing would make me happier than to have you with me."

"Honey," she said turning to him and squeezing his hand, "My whole life is here. It's been here since I moved here so many years ago. I can't imagine living anywhere else."

"But we can have such a good life in Washington, Janet. You wouldn't have to work if you didn't want to and Frankie already adores you… you could take up painting again," he said and she blushed. She couldn't believe that in a moment of pure insanity and drunkenness she told Jake she loved to paint when she was growing up. He noticed she was embarrassed and he chuckled softly pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead, "Sorry. I just really want to sell you on moving with me. I'm a desperate man." He looked down and grew serious again, "I'm really sorry about the way I handled this for the past few weeks. I could have done better."

"Yeah, I really wish you had," she replied sincerely, "Do you have any idea what you men put us through when you shut us out?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "We're just like that. When we have problems we go into hiatus and we don't come out until we've come up with a solution," he kissed her shoulder, "But I should have told you. I'm sorry about the way I behaved. You know I love you right?"

"I know," she nodded, "I'll tell you what," she said pulling away from him, still holding on to his hand, "I'll think about it. Washington. But you have to promise me something," she warned wagging a finger at him, "No matter what my answer is, you will accept it."

"If you promise to consider it thoroughly. Deal," he smiled and kissed her. Janet felt herself melt. It felt good to have her boyfriend back in her life with his arms around her.

The only question that remained was, for how long?


	27. Chapter 27

[Note: Just taking this opportunity to thank you all for your amazing reviews. You're all so wonderful. And I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am writing it! Please keep reviewing. The more expansive you are the better it is for the story!X-D]

Janet was busy replenishing the salt and pepper shakers after a long night of serving drinks and food to the people of Knight's Ridge. Right now, the thought of a long hot soak in her bathtub was almost as appealing as a trip to Hawaii.

The fact that she hadn't given Jake a straight answer to his proposal was still weighing on her mind. How could she make a decision like that? How could she leave all her memories and friends not to mention the best job in the world, for a guy she has only known just over six months? No doubt Jake wasn't like any other guy she ever knew before. He was the real deal and moving with him would not be a regret by itself; but she feared that leaving all the things dearest to her would be someday.

"Ready to lock up sweet-pie?" Sully asked walking up to her and taking a seat next to her.

"Almost. I should be done soon. What a night, huh? I can't wait to get home," she commented and continued her work, "Say Sully… do you have a minute?"

"Sure, what's wrong?" he asked leaning in.

"Um, say that someone you care a lot about asked you to move out of this town with them. It's a huge risk but you want to none the less. And the only thing stopping you is the fact that you'd be leaving this bar, and your family and friends behind. What do you… what do you do?" she asked.

"Jake asked you to move with him back to Washington huh?" Sully stated knowingly.

"You're amazing," Janet said shaking her head.

"Not really. It was a really specific question," he chuckled giving her a slow motion jab in the jaw and she blushed, "Besides we all can see how that boy feels about you. He'd be a fool to walk away."

"Well, okay. So… you know the situation, what would you do?" she asked desperately hoping he had a definitive answer for her.

"It doesn't matter what I'd do," he shrugged, "I have roots here. Kids, grandkids… my business. You on the other hand…"

"Have no one and nothing. Yeah I get it," she said crestfallen.

"No," he corrected, "You have freedom. You're young; you can begin again and be happy with him. He's a good man. He'd take good care of you," Sully touched her hand. "The question is, do you want the same things he does?"

"I don't know. I feel like the answer should be simple, but it's not. I'm really struggling here," she croaked, tears welling up within her again, "If I say no, I'm closing the door on a perfectly good man and relationship. If I say yes… I'm leaving behind everything that makes me, me. How can I choose?" she sat with her hands clasped on the table.

"I don't suppose long distance is an option…," Sully spitballed, trying to be of help.

"No, I don't want a long distance relationship. And I feel weird to even think about what that would be like. He's going to have to shoulder tremendous responsibilities when he moves back. If I go with him, I can help him out a lot. But if I choose not to, I'm just going to hold him back with a long distance thing. No. It cannot be a mile relationship," she said adamantly.

"Okay well, what other options do you have?" he asked, "If it helps," he stated sitting back in his chair, "You will be really missed here. I've never had a worker like you and I'm sure I never will. So just so you know, if you do decide to go, and by some chance, things don't work out, you can always come back to the Ridge. You can come back home, Janet."

"Thanks," she said smiling as she wiped away a tear with the back of her hand, "That doesn't really help at all." They both laughed.

"Sorry kiddo. No one can make this decision for you," he got up and patted her hand, "All I can do is support you in your decision. And if I might add… when a decision like this is too tough to make, it's usually because there is something you're not willing to face."

Janet sat in her seat long after Sully left, just thinking and rethinking all the decisions that she had to make. Jake had told her that he needed to know by the end of the month, and she was nowhere NEAR knowing what she wanted. Sully's final words kept playing and replaying in her head like a broken record, _there__'__s __something __you__'__re__ not__ willing __to __face._ Janet frowned, and thought about it some more. What was really holding her back? Everything Sully said was true; there was no reason she couldn't build new memories with Jake and Frankie in Washington. He would make her happy, of that she was sure. Why was she hesitating?

Suddenly her key ring began to beep, it snapped her out of her thoughts, and she glanced at her keys dangling from her pocket. She pulled it out and turned off the switch on the side. She stared at it for a moment and then looked up in alarm.

_No__ way.__That__ is _NOT _why __I__'__m __hesitating. __No __way._

She shook her head rapidly as if trying to shake the absurdity of the thought that she might be reluctant because of Eddie, out of her head. She and Eddie were nothing more than friends. He made that abundantly clear on more than one occasion. And every time they were together he could never be explicit with how he felt. Jake on the other hand stepped up and never let her doubt his feelings for her.

She looked back down at the key ring and sighed. But Eddie isn't that way anymore. He'd gotten stronger and sweeter and more… in tune. She frowned at the thought. She stood up abruptly, determined to push away any strange thoughts about the matter.

She didn't care what Sully thought. All her cards were on the table, and she wasn't hiding anything. There was a reason she was reluctant to move to Washington, but it had _nothing_ to do with Eddie Latekka.

* * *

><p>Janet slammed her hand on the snooze button and hoped that just for one single day, the world would forget she existed, just so that she could stay in bed and enjoy her sleep. Janet wasn't a morning person on any given day, but today of all days she wanted that extra bit of rest because she was mentally drained from the night before. So any disturbances today would not be received well. Her cell phone began to ring and she groaned. <em>Wishful<em>_ thinking__ Miss __Meadows,_ she thought and reached for her cell phone on her night stand. She pried her eyes open and put her glasses on. It was Jake.

"Hello?" she said groggily, sitting up in bed.

"Hey dopey," his voice sang into the phone.

"Aw man I forgot you're a morning person," Janet groaned.

"I am. And I'm right outside your house, so open up," he instructed and hung up.

"But I...," she groaned for the third time and got out of bed in a funk, "If he doesn't have a cup of coffee to go with the intrusion, he's a dead man," she grumbled and thought how novel it would be, because that would make the whole Washington problem go away. _Okay,__think __brighter __thoughts ,__ Janet_, she willed her brain.

She answered the door and leaned on it for support, "Yeesh! You look tired," Jake commented handing her a cup of coffee.

She smiled derisively, "Charming. Jake what're you doing here? It's 8 o'clock. I got home at 2 last night," she whined.

"I know, but I needed to see you. I have to talk to you about something," he said setting down the scones and muffins he bought her, on the coffee table.

"Couldn't we have done this… you know, later?" she asked and sipped her coffee, "Mm! Good coffee."

Jake smiled, "Sit, sit," he said and she complied. He smiled at her, his white teeth flashing.

"What's goin on Jake?" she asked a little disconcerted by his chipper attitude. Not four days ago, he was upset about his father's condition.

"Um, so I know that you're still making up your mind about Washington. I've left you alone because I don't want to force your hand into anything. And I'm glad that you haven't decided yet."

"You are?" she frowned.

"I am," he said, "I realised that I did it all wrong," he said simply.

"What're you talking about?"

"I told you about my father and then I told you about Washington. And then I told you to move with me, like it was an afterthought. I need you to know that it wasn't, Janet. I really want you to come with us. I love you."

Janet's lip trembled and those annoying drops of water formed in her eyes again, "Jake…"

"No let me finish. I did it all wrong. I should have asked you to move with me way before all that. And I should have…," he got off his chair and stood next to her, extending his hand to her. She shakily took it and he hunkered down before her on his haunches . "I should have given you a guarantee," he said reaching into his pocket and taking out a small black box. A box only big enough for one kind of jewellery.

"Jake what are you doing?" she asked her heart rate accelerating a mile a minute.

"Janet, will you marry me?" he asked opening the box.

She covered her mouth with her free hand and tears rolled down her cheek, "Jake… I just don't know what to say…"

"Say yes. To everything. Please don't let me leave here without knowing you're going to come with me," he said, his eyes misting up as well, "Janet?" she heard Jake's voice call out, "Janet?"


	28. Chapter 28

_[Note: to all the Bridging the Gap readers out there; I am so sorry that this story is taking longer than I thought it would to wrap up but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying every single second I spend writing it. So if you could be patient just a while longer I will get back to that epic story eventually. Thank you for reviewing!]_

* * *

><p>Janet felt time stop around her. She felt her heart beat loudly in her ears and everything else around her was drowned out. All she focused on was the man in his construction gear, holding out a beautiful engagement ring.<p>

"Janet, please say something," Jake's pleading voice pulled her back into the present and things around her took shape again.

"Huh?" she asked distractedly looking blankly at him, "What?"

"You haven't said anything in the last two minutes. I was getting worried," he said with a slight smile.

"Oh, well… I, I was just thinking," she said dabbing her forehead with the back of her hand. She never thought it was possible to perspire in 10 degree weather.

"You haven't answered my question yet," he said taking a seat next to her on the couch, "What do you say? Will you marry me?"

"Jake," she whispered and turned towards him, "Is this what you want?"

He nodded solemnly, "More than anything. Please say yes," he begged for the third time.

She reached for the box, pulled out the diamond ring, and held it up close to get a better look at it; it was beautiful. She looked back up at him with tears in her eyes and a smile began to form on her lips as she nodded slowly and then built momentum.

"Yes?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes," she whispered. He punched his fists in the air and cheered before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Do you have any idea how happy you made me?" he asked gazing down at her.

"No," she replied honestly, "You're gonna wake up one of these days and want this back," she said rattling the ring box.

He glanced at the box and then shook his head smiling, "Not a chance." He let go of her and took the box back to get the ring out. He reached for her hand and she laughed when he distractedly slipped it on the wrong finger. "Sorry," he said going red. When the ring was finally on, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck.

"When you said we needed to talk I figured it was about the move, I had no idea…," her voice broke.

"I know. I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it before, I just couldn't put it off any longer. I mean I figured you might think it was too soon but it only took one date for me to know you're the one for me."

She reached up and touched his cheek without thinking, "Oh Jake," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Come on," he said taking her hand, "let's tell everyone the good news."

"Jake, Jake, hold on," she said pulling him back, "We can tell them later. Right now you have to get to work and I need my beauty sleep," she smiled.

Jake frowned slightly, "You don't want people to know about us?"

"Of course I do," she said touching his arm, "I'm just… really exhausted from last night and I'm not going to enjoy this as much as I should if we do it now. They'll find out eventually."

"Okay," Jake replied uncertainly, "If that's what you want."

"We'll do it tonight. I have to go into work at 5 anyway. Just come by the bar then and we'll tell people," she said giving him a quick kiss.

"Okay, I guess I'd better get going," he said glancing at his watch, "I'll see you tonight," he gave her another kiss and smiled, "I'm arguably the happiest man in the world right now."

"Alright," she said laughing and watched as he left the house.

Suddenly she found herself alone in her big empty house again. She looked at the ring on her finger and her chest twisted in pain. She stubbornly ignored that feeling and suppressed it. Why shouldn't she say yes? Jake was a wonderful man. And he had proven to her time and again how much he cared about her. This is how simple the decision should have been last night. He asked and she said yes. That's all there was to it. She smiled brightly - finally, a decision was made. She was going to marry Jake.

Now if only she could get rid of the nagging feeling in her gut that told her something was very very wrong.


	29. Chapter 29

Janet's day flew by in the blink of an eye. She had no idea where the time went, all she knew was that she couldn't stop thinking about the life altering decision she made that morning. She was in her living room, on her couch, staring into space.

She had so much to get done; firstly she had to dust the cobwebs off her passport to see if it was still current. Next she had to organise movers and packers to get her stuff in order for when she had to move to Washington.

_Move__ to __Washington__… _she thought still trying to adjust to the idea, _This__ time__ next__ year __I__ will __be __living__ in__ Washington__… __and__ I__'__ll__ be __married._That anecdote alone took a lot of getting used to. Every time she repeated it in her head or saw the ring on her finger she had to pinch herself to remind her that this was not her imagination. When she was six she would imagine Belgian princes carrying her off into sunsets and them getting married on the cliffs in the south of France or by the fjords in Norway… This was not a dream. The ring on her finger was very real and the guy who put it there was too.

She glanced at the watch and bolted up from her seat. She had only ten minutes before her shift began.

* * *

><p>Janet pulled her car into the parking lot at Sully's and sat in her seat, trying to calm her nerves. How was she going to tell everyone she was going to be married? She didn't even want to think about what Sully would say; <em>'<em>_Gee __Janet, __less __than __24 __hours __ago__ you__ were __racking__ your __brains __trying__ to__ decide__ whether__ you __wanted__ to __move __with__ this __man__ across__ the__ country __and__ today __you__'__ve __hitched __your __wagon __to __his __cart!__'_ Janet smiled. That sounded exactly like Sully. She looked down at her ring and eased it off her finger. She would wait until Jake came around. She didn't think it was necessary to pique anyone's interest until then. Tucking the ring into her pocket, she got out of her car and went into work.

When she walked in the bar was completely deserted. She looked around for some sign of life but no one was in sight. "Hello?" she called and tossed her bag on the bar. "Sully? Joey! Where is everyone?"

She went around back and saw that there was no one there either. "Spooky," she commented and went back inside. When she did she saw Sully emerging from his office. "Hey where is everyone? It's so unlike this place to be deserted at this time of the day. I'm supposed to be pulling a double tonight." She stopped short when she saw the expression on Sully's face. He looked miserable. "Sully, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I lost it, Janet," he said quietly dropping his head in his hands.

"Lost what?" she asked panic building up in her, "What's going on?" she demanded.

"The bank came by this morning and told me we had to shut things down. Business has just gone from bad to worse and the revenue is just not enough to keep this place up and running anymore," he said and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh no!" she exhaled sitting next to him, and put an arm around her boss, "Sully I am so sorry. I can't believe this happened."

"They didn't even give us any notice. They told us we had to be out by the end of the day. Staff was sent home and patrons who have been drinking here for over 20 years were turned away… just like that," he said sounding utterly disgusted.

"They can't do that!" she protested standing up, "Who the hell is this clown. Give me a name."

"Settle down sweet-pie. It's too late," he said smiling ruefully, "20 years…20 years of my life went into this place. Building it from the ground up. And what do I have to show for it?"

"Was it Nelson? Because I used to beat that guy up when we were kids, maybe I'll go over to the bank and give him a reminder," she said steam practically coming out of her ears.

"Janet are you listening? There's nothing we can do! The place is gone."

Janet's eyes started to sting. This was not happening. It couldn't be. Not now. Why didn't she see the signs? Was she so involved with her frivolous romance that she couldn't see the place that was literally a second home to her go up in flames?

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked planting a hand on her hip.

"Tell you what? About the business? I don't like telling you things like that. It's not your job to worry about the finances. It never was. I don't want you to start now," Sully said in resolve. He looked up at her and smiled slightly, "Hey look at it this way kiddo; you got your work cut out for ya. Now you can say yes to that Dagg boy." He gestured around him, "There's nothing stopping you now," he choked back tears.

"Oh honey," it tore at Janet's heart to see him like that. She went over to him and took his hand in hers, "I'm so sorry, Sully. There _must_ be something we can do," she said squeezing his hand.

"You can go to Washington Janet," Sully said, "I know it's what you want to do. You just haven't figured it out yet. You're just like me that way. I get in my own way sometimes. I won't let that happen to you too. Go to Washington, Jake will be good to you."

The tears began to drop from Janet's eyes now, "Um…," she looked away and reached into her pocket and took out the ring and slipped it on. Holding it up for his examination she said, "I think he agrees."

Sully's damp eyes crinkled and he smiled, "That's good to hear. I always said he was a smart one."

She laughed slightly, "I don't know about that. But he seems to think I'm a catch."

"I couldn't agree more," he said giving her a hug. When they pulled apart she smiled at him, "So that trip is set in stone then, huh?"

She nodded, "Yep, pretty much," she turned to him again, her face grew serious, "Sully, I just know in my gut there is something we can do about the bar. Just give me a day to figure things out. Please?"

"What? No! You have enough to worry about as it is. You have to think about the wedding and moving and the whole relocation process is complicated Janet. This isn't like when you made my office the storage room and put me in the storage."

"You're never gonna let that go, huh?"

"Makes you want to move to Washington all the quicker doesn't it?" he asked mischievously. She laughed and then they fell silent, deep in thought.

"Maybe if we got investors… yeah…," she began thoughtfully.

"Okay I'm gonna stop you right there. Who in their right minds would want to invest in a place like this? And even if we found some, the paper work takes months. I'm too old to begin again." He said and they both fell silent again.

She glanced at her watch and got up, "Jake should be by any minute. We're going out to celebrate so I gotta go, but I will think of something. You just stay put. We'll figure this out."

Sully got up and took her hand, "Janet the thing that gets me the most is that this place was going to be yours to manage once I was ready to retire," he said sadly.

She refused to start crying again or think negatively, so she countered, "Yeah which would have been around the same time we got those pesky pigs to sprout wings," she winked and he laughed. She walked out, her heart heavier than she could imagine.


	30. Chapter 30

"Your dinner's getting cold," Jake said pointing at Janet's plate. Frankie, Jake and Janet had gone to a nice bistro outside of town. When Janet said she wanted to leave, Jake didn't bother asking any questions and just kept driving until they got to this place. It was a cute little place nestled inside the woods. They had been eating for the last 20 minutes and Janet hadn't said much. As a matter of fact, Janet said hardly anything at all, all evening.

"Huh?" she said snapping out of her thoughts, "Oh yeah. I guess I'm not very hungry. I have a lot on my mind is all."

"Anything I can help with?" he asked taking a sip of wine.

She turned her attention to him and smiled, reaching for his hand, "No honey. It's just Sully's. It closed down today."

Jake's eyes went wide, "What? Oh no, you're kidding! Wh… he must be devastated."

She nodded, starting to get emotional herself, "Um, he's miserable. But I just feel really bad for him, you know? I want to fix this and I just don't know how," she said thumping her balled fists on the table.

"Well did he tell you he wanted your help?" Jake asked and Janet shot him a look.

"I can't wait around for him to ask us for his help," she said incredulously, "He's a very proud man. To expect him to ask for anyone's help is like shopping for a bathing suit in winter; fruitless and a total waste of time."

Jake smiled at the analogy, "Okay, well you have my support. Just tell me what to do."

She smiled and went back to thinking about things, "Thanks. When I figure out something I'll let you know."

"You know this is supposed to be our big engagement celebration. Why do I feel like we're at a funeral?" he asked looking between his daughter and fiancée.

Frankie, who had been unusually quiet the whole time piped up, "Let's dance!"

They both laughed and Janet touched her cheek affectionately, "Sweetheart there's no music."

"We'll make our own music," Jake suggested, smiling and Frankie nodded excitedly. Father and daughter both got up and looked at Janet.

She looked back at them and then shrugged tossing her napkin on the table, "What the hay? Let's get our dance on," she followed Frankie and Jake to the tiny little dance floor in the middle of the bistro and the serving staff watched in amusement as Janet and Jake danced to the voice of a four year old belting out the best rendition of _Tennessee__ Girl_ she could muster. One of the waiters gestured to the flamenco guitarist to accompany her and he willingly obliged.

When the rest of the patrons joined them on the floor Jake and Janet laughed and looked around them, "Where did she learn this song? Not many four-year-olds know who Charlie Pride is. Did you teach her this song?" she asked him.

Jake smiled, "I used to sing it to her mother. She grew up in Tennessee and I went there for an internship when I met her. I told Frankie that story and she wanted to learn the words."

She smiled back at him, "Do you ever miss her? Your wife?"

"I used to. Not so much anymore. Now someone else occupies my thoughts. Don't tell Frankie that though," he said and she shook her head.

"Was she pretty?" she asked him.

He smiled to himself and nodded, "She was to me. I saw her perform at a bar. She was trying her hand and stand-up comedy. I think I was the only one who got her jokes. And I knew I was going to marry her someday."

She grinned, "So that's really all it takes to convince you huh? One date, a first impression?"

He grinned back at her, "Hey some people think that's romantic. To be that sure of someone."

"It is," she agreed, and then shrugged, "I don't know, I always believe in taking a closer look to know when you're in love with someone for sure."

His eyes held hers, "Have you had a close enough look?"

Janet didn't know how to answer that. Thankfully, Frankie ended her song and the whole restaurant were in an uproar of applause. Janet nervously pulled away and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Jake looked at her, his face falling a little. Frankie came running up to them and took Janet's hand, "Did you see that? They clapped for me!"

Janet looked down at Frankie and hunkered down to give her a hug, "You were wonderful sweetheart." She kissed Frankie on the cheek fondly.

"Thank you Janet," Frankie blushed.

She looked back up at Jake who looked distracted, "We should go. It's getting late."

"Yeah," he said taking out his keys, "Take Frankie to the car I'll be there in a minute. I'll go settle the bill."

Janet locked eyes with Jake and took the keys from him. She knew he wasn't happy with what just happened but she decided to ignore it for now. She smiled at Frankie and took her hand as she led her out of the restaurant.


	31. Chapter 31

Jake walked Janet to her door and stuck his hands in his coat pockets, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said quietly. Frankie was asleep in the car but he didn't want to risk waking her up.

"Yeah. Thank you for tonight," she leaned in an kissed him sweetly. Jake didn't make a move; he just stayed as he was. "Jake… I'm sorry we didn't get to tell people about the engagement like we planned. I wasn't expecting half of the things to turn out the way it did today."

"I know," he touched her cheek, desperate to find the same affection in her eyes he felt that night by the lake. Now she just looked back at him with sadness. "We'll follow through on the plan we just talked about in the car and see how that goes tomorrow."

She smiled and kissed him again, "Thank you honey," she kissed him one last time and unlocked the door to her house.

"I love you," Jake reminded her, studying her reaction closely.

She turned and smiled at him, "I know," she replied and disappeared into her house.

Jake knew something was wrong. He'd seen her like this before but even then, he did not know what put her in that mood. He turned on his heel and went back to the car.

* * *

><p>"Okay people, we don't have a lot of time to move so we need to get on this right away," Janet said pacing up and down her living room. The entire staff at Sully's was parked in her living room trying to come up with a plan to get the bar back. That morning, Janet sent out a text-blast to every staff member who ever worked at Sully's and every patron who ever went there to come to her house that evening and brainstorm ways they could get investors to give generously towards the establishment in order to get it up and running again. She was amazed at the turnout. She had to move some of her furniture out of the living room to make more room for bodies. Janet couldn't keep the hope from rising within her.<p>

Janet's eyes met Jake's across the room, she smiled and he winked back, "So we already know that we can talk to Mercury and Meridian because Roxy's husband here, Jeff, said he would talk to his clients. Thank you Jeff," everyone clapped, "What else can we do to…"

"Hey, hey, is this where the party is?" Eddie's voice called as he walked into Janet's house with Owen, Ikey and Nick in tow. Janet stopped talking and looked at them, her heart racing a mile a minute.

She hadn't even considered what Eddie would have to say when he heard about her engagement. Jake and Janet agreed that at the end of this meeting, they would announce their engagement because they planned to celebrate the engagement in the Ridge and get married a year from now in Washington. Jake noticed the colour drain from her face and he watched closely, at the scene before him.

Eddie looked at Janet and smiled, like he had an inside joke going on with her and she smiled awkwardly and looked away, "Grab a seat, guys. We have a lot to get done," she said and turned her attention back to the crowd, "So as I was saying, we need to get investors on board to get the bank's approval and get back the property. Any ideas?"

"Uh," Eddie raised his hand as though they were in a classroom and Janet raised her brows at him questioningly. Gesturing to Nick he continued, "Nick and I have made some solid contacts in Boston with corporate businesses who invest in boutique inns all the time. I'm sure this project might interest them, huh Nick?" he turned to his buddy for support.

"Yeah, oh yeah. They have a lot of disposable income to invest in places like these and these guys are pretty solid. If we get even a couple of them on board, that would be enough for collateral," Nick concurred.

"Okay well that's just perfect!" Janet said happily, "And you're okay to do that? To talk to the companies on our behalf? I mean Sully doesn't know anything about this meeting so, if they wanted to talk about the property or go scout it out I could always go with you two."

Jake frowned at the idea. He didn't like what he was hearing at all. For one, he made it clear that they had to be in Washington by the end of the month which was less than two weeks away. Secondly, Janet hadn't done any packing and the town was still under the impression that she was still going to be around for all this. He didn't care for the idea of her spending alone time with Eddie either. He liked Eddie a lot. But something about the way they were interacting today put him off.

"Totally cool. It's a done deal," Nick responded and Eddie nodded in agreement.

"The thing is, I don't want to involve Sully in any of this until we have something solid to take to him. You know how he gets," she reminded the room and everyone nodded knowingly, "So let's just keep this on the down-low until we have someone who's interested, in hand."

"Yeah and if anyone has any other ideas, or you know… wins the jackpot within the next few weeks, contact my girl Janet here," Roxy said draping her arms around her husband and everyone cheered for Janet.

"Thanks you guys. You have no idea what your help means to me," she said holding a hand over her heart. Jake took that as a signal to wind off the meeting and he cleared his throat audibly. Janet looked at him and shifted her gaze around nervously, "Uh one last thing, before you guys take off; um… Jake?" she said looking at him to come up and join her.

Jake smiled and treaded through the crowd and joined his fiancée at the front. He slipped his arm around her with one hand and held her hand with the other. "Um, I'm pretty new to this town, so I'm sorry to say most of you don't know me, except these guys over here," he pointed in Eddie's direction, and all the guys around Eddie smiled, but Eddie had the expression of someone waiting for a bomb to drop. He looked curiously from Janet to Jake and then at the way Jake held onto her, like she was his prized possession. "But I think the whole town knows that Janet and I have been seeing each other for a while now," he went on and he heard a low rumble of chuckles from the crowd, "And yesterday, we… we got engaged!" he smiled broadly.

Roxy's jaw dropped and she squealed before she lept up and hugged Jake and Janet simultaneously, "Oh I'm just so happy for you!" she said smiling broadly. Her husband joined her and shook Jake's hand.

"There's more; we'll be moving back to Washington to get married," Jake continued and Janet cringed. She didn't know how Eddie was going to react, but she guessed that if he got upset over a little… okay a big high school crush from fifteen years ago, her engagement would not be very well received.

Pretty soon all the women who worked with Janet flocked around her, kissing her cheeks and examining the rock on her finger. But Janet was slightly distracted. She looked around over people's heads for Eddie, but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Babe, Roxy just offered to throw us an engagement party," Jake said pulling her attention back to them.

"Oh really that's not necessary," Janet said, "We were going to have something small in the backyard."

"Oh give over," Roxy waved her off, "I insist."

"Would you excuse me for a moment please?" Janet said politely walking away from her fiancé and friends. She had no idea why, but she had to find Eddie. She looked everywhere for him but he was nowhere in sight. At every turn people hugged or congratulated her. At one point she bumped into Nick and Owen who smiled cordially and congratulated her. The sea of people was beginning to make her woozy so she made her way to the back of the house. When she stepped out onto the deck she stilled. Eddie was sitting on the steps with his back facing her.

She didn't know what to say. She didn't even know if she should be making a big deal out of this. After all, they were just friends. That phrase made her recoil in repulsion now. She was so sick of hearing it that even the thought disgusted her.

Eddie sensed someone behind him and glanced back to find her looking at him, "Hi," he said standing up. She remained frozen in her spot and he walked up to her, "Well I guess congratulations are in order," he said softly, seemingly trying to suppress what he was feeling.

She was dumbfounded, "That wasn't really congratulations, but whatever. I'll take it," she said looking down at her hands.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said sounding in no way sincere, "Congratulations!" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm as he shook her hand roughly. He was about to walk past her into the house.

She spun around and spoke up, "Eddie don't do this."

He turned to face her, with a shrug, "Don't do what?" he asked playing dumb.

"He's a good man. He's good for me. And he'll need my help once we move to Washington," she said but even as she spoke all those reasons seemed frivolous.

Eddie flashed a lopsided smile, "Good. Glad to hear it. Have a nice life," he turned to leave again.

"Can we just…," she raised her voice, "Can we just act like adults about this? He loves me. He truly does."

"Do you love him?"

Janet hesitated long enough for Eddie to know the answer to that question. Just as he was about to speak again, Nick came out onto the deck, "Eddie we gotta go. Sam's soccer match starts in 15."

Eddie's eyes bored into Janet's and then he broke the spell he cast on her by looking back at Nick, "I'm right behind you," he said turning on his heel and following his best friend back into the house, leaving Janet close to tears on the patio.

* * *

><p><em>[Note: Not to be a mood killer here, but this was the hardest chapter I had to write. I hate confrontations and well… anyway I can't wait for things to get goofy again:P Thanks for reviewing. You rock!]<em>


	32. Chapter 32

Janet was moving the furniture back into place and Jake was helping her along. She was lost in thought over her little showdown with Eddie about fifteen minutes ago. Where did his attitude come from? For as long as the last eight months, Eddie has faithfully adhered to the idea that they were 'just friends', or 'just messing around' and that he had no interest in her or who she went out with. And now that she was engaged suddenly he's talking like he's affected by it. What was that about? Janet tried to push away the feeling of hope that sparked within her at the thought that Eddie might actually care that she was moving away.

"Was nice of Roxy and her husband to offer throwing us an engagement party huh?" Jake asked suddenly, ripping into her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah. They're great," she smiled and went back to thinking about her encounter with Eddie.

"By the way, why did you commit to taking the investors around to the bar, when you need to be packing and getting ready to move to Washington by the end of this month?" Jake asked point blank.

"Huh? Oh well it wouldn't take long really. It was only a suggestion anyway. I doubt either of them will take me up on it."

"I sure hope not. I mean we have a lot to get done as it is without you shouldering this entire project," Jake pointed out.

"I know that," Janet said taken aback by his tone, "Jake I know that."

"Do you?" he asked sitting down in the couch that he'd just moved into place. He looked at her and searched her eyes, "Sometimes I feel like…"

"What?" she asked, abandoning her chaise to join him. She sat on the coffee table across from him and leaned in on her knees. "Tell me."

He glanced at her, unsure if this was the right time to voice his concerns, "I feel like you couldn't be less enthused about moving to Washington," he said finally.

"Jake," she reached out and took his hand in hers, "No. I'm just really worried about Sully. He's not a fighter. I know he's just going to let these stuffed shirts steamroll him. I just want to square this away before I move across country."

Jake squirmed uncomfortably, "It's just… I don't want to be that guy. The guy who tells his wife-to-be what to do and how to do it. But I just don't want to put off moving to Washington. Now, the best I can do is 2 weeks into next month. But that's the longest we can stay here."

She smiled at how sweet he was and the fact that he considered this tough love, and pulled him in for a hug, "That's okay. I'll be finished by the end of this month," she touched his cheek and got up.

Jake reached out and pulled her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah! I told you, I just have to get these investors to see how good…"

"No. I mean with _you._ Are you happy?"

"Um," Janet fidgeted with her hair and shifted her gaze around but his hold on her was strong enough for her to know she couldn't escape. "I'm fine. It's just… I'm still getting used to the idea of leaving the Ridge that's all."

"Look I know it will be hard at first. But, think about all the cool stuff you have to look forward to when you get to Washington. We have the Space Needle! And there's a pretty good art scene there too. You'd love it!"

"Space needle huh?" she asked raising a brow, "I'm sold."

Jake chuckled, "Come _on_. It's going to be great! I promise."

She smiled and pecked him on the lips, "I do trust you."

"Good," he said looking pleased, "Now that that is settled, any thoughts about dinner?"

"Let's have some," she said nodding.

"That's helpful honey. Thanks," he grimaced and reached for the phone to call the Chinese place.

* * *

><p>The night of the engagement party, it felt like the entire town turned up to Roxy's backyard which was the size of a football field. Jake wondered why a woman that wealthy would choose to work in a bar, but he didn't dwell on it. After all, she was gracious enough to offer her home to celebrate his and Janet's engagement.<p>

He stood by Janet shaking the hands of complete strangers for an hour and a half straight. Every time he looked at his fiancée between hand-shakers she seemed to be scouting the crowd. "Looking for something?" he asked finally, his interest piqued.

"No, no. Just cannot believe the turn out. I didn't even know I knew so many people," she said incredulously.

"Well you're beloved, Janet Meadows," he said slipping an arm around her, "And not just by this town."

She looked at him and that dull ache came back with vengeance, "You're sweet. But I think some of these people are here for you." She pointed across the yard to the group of construction workers who came outside.

"I better go say hi," he said and walked off towards them.

Janet watched after him as he walked up to his colleagues, and didn't notice Eddie come up behind her.

"Hey," he said close to her ear and she jumped.

"Eddie, hi," she said weakly, and tucked her hair behind her ear before she crossed her arms across her chest, "You made it."

Eddie held out his arms and smiled, "Of course I did. You're getting married. Only happens once I guess." Janet smiled and didn't reply. Mostly because she didn't know what to say. "Listen Janet…"

"Eddie," she began at the same time he did and they chuckled awkwardly. "You go."

"Um okay. I wanted to say I'm sorry for my little…tantrum the other day. I had no right to make you feel badly about getting engaged. I felt like an idiot. The truth is Jake really is a great guy. And you're absolutely right, he does dote over you like a crazy man," he smiled down at her.

Janet sniffed back tears, "God knows why…"

"_I_ know why. He saw the beauty in you. And he held onto you. I always thought he would make you happier than…," Eddie stopped before he said something he'd regret. Janet narrowed her eyes at him. 'The thing is you deserve to be happy. And you deserve all that he can give you. I had no right to take away your special moment."

"Thanks, Eddie," she whispered and smiled through her glassy eyes. He bent forward and kissed her cheek the way he did on her birthday. All of a sudden, her key finder started beeping and he pulled away laughing. "What is with this thing! It goes off at the most random times," she said grinning as she took it out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"You've got it set to 'reminder'. That means that after a set time it goes off to remind you where you left it without having to clap," he set it for her again and handed it back.

Jake, who stood across the yard, witnessed their interaction. Suddenly, he felt sick. He didn't want to be at that party. Clenching his fists, he reminded himself to calm down and for the hundredth time tried to convince himself that there was nothing going on between Eddie and Janet. But he knew that look Janet was giving Eddie now. It was the same way his wife used to look at him, and it was a look he never got from Janet.

_The __funny __thing __is, __I__'__m __not __even __mad __at __her. __Or __him, __for __that __matter. __I __just __feel __like __a __total __jerk __for __not __seeing __it __sooner. __How __could __I __be __this __big __a __moron?_ He thought sadly. Something needed to be done about this, and fast. If Janet wasn't going to come clean, he was just going to have to make her.


	33. Chapter 33

Jake came home with Janet that night and left his daughter at the neighbours' for a sleepover. The feeling of sickness didn't leave him all night and now that he was alone with her, it just grew at the pit of his stomach. How foolish! How could he have missed something so obvious that the whole town probably saw, but he missed? All the hesitation about moving to Washington and the fact that she didn't want to tell people about the engagement right away, and how she hadn't told him she loved him _once_ since he got back from Washington. It all made sense.

"That was some party, huh?" Janet said kicking off her high heeled shoes. Man she looked sexy in her black fitted dress and black stilettos. The dress fell just below her knees and it was sleeveless but the dress hugged her curves. Jake looked away, not wanting to feel as attracted to her anymore.

"Yeah, was nice of Roxy to throw us a party," he said loosening his tie and taking a seat on the couch next to her.

She watched him fiddle around with his tie before she reached for it and helped him out, "You're like a child," she laughed, "My brother Jonah would do this whenever he dressed up in clothes that made him uncomfortable. He'd come home and try and shake it loose to get away from it."

"I remind you of your brother?" he asked paranoid.

She frowned, "Of course not. You're my man. My big, strong manly man," she teased and started to wrap her arms around him but he stood up abruptly. "Jake," she said stunned.

"Sorry. I'm just tired," he said without turning back and headed into her bedroom.

Janet followed him in and watched him undress down to his boxers and then toss her scatter pillows on the floor on his side before he climbed in. "Did I miss the checkered flag, when did the argument start?"

"There's no argument, I just want to sleep," he said with his back facing her.

She climbed into bed and touched his shoulder, "Jake tell me what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" He scoffed and fell silent again. Janet stared at the back of his head surprised, "Jake! Come on, tell me what's going on. I thought we just had a fantastic evening. Why are you trying to ruin it?" When Jake didn't respond, her lips tightened into a thin line and she flipped over, turned her back toward him, and turned off the lamp. "Fine. Good night."

Jake sat up in bed and turned on his lamp and faced her, "I love you, Janet. Do you hear me? I _love_ you."

She took a moment but she finally turned around and looked at him, realising he'd found her Achilles heel, "I know you do honey."

"_That__'__s_ my problem," he accused, pointing at her before he settled back into bed and turned off his light.

Janet didn't bother asking him to clarify what he meant. She knew. She couldn't say it back to him anymore. In the darkness her tears stung her eyes and she hugged her pillow tight and rocked herself back and forth until she exhausted herself and fell asleep around morning. Imagine her surprise when she woke up the next morning to find the spot next to her where Jake slept, empty.

* * *

><p>Janet headed into her meeting with the crew at Sully's that day, determined to leave her home troubles at home. The meeting was held in Roxy's mansion, and Janet couldn't fathom how she got the place cleaned up so quickly from the night before. "Hey Roxy," she smiled brightly giving her friend a hug, "Thanks again for all the trouble you took to give us a party. Jake and I really appreciate it."<p>

"Don't sweat it honey," Roxy waved it off, "I love parties."

Roxy's husband Jeff walked up behind her and kissed her neck, "Lunch?" Janet smiled and watched the two of them interact.

Roxy turned around and kissed him, "Is that all you came home for?" she said pointing to the fridge.

"The sugar's not bad either," he commented and sauntered to the fridge to get his club sandwiches out. He walked back and caught his wife looking at him with a smile on her face, "What?"

"Fifteen years, and you still say the sweetest things," she said and kissed him again.

He chuckled, "Well I can see that you've invited the town over for a second go around from last night so I'll be in my study getting some work done for that big case I have coming up." He bent forward, kissed his wife again, and then smiled at Janet, "Good to see you Janet." He turned on his heel and took off down their long hallway.

"You and your husband," Janet said shaking her head, "If I was guaranteed that a man could treat me the way Jeff treats you after fifteen years of marriage, I'd be down that aisle so fast…"

Roxy frowned, "You do have a man like that. Jake? Ringing any bells?" The look of reluctance on Janet's face told Roxy that she was going through something. "Everything _is_ okay between you and Jake right?"

"Not really, no," she whispered, "He came home from the party last night and was really upset over something and then… he told me he loved me," Janet's eyes began to sting again.

"That's a good thing, though," Roxy said baffled.

She nodded, "It is. But I… I couldn't say it back to him, Rox. I don't know what's going on with me lately. I feel like I'm caught between a rock and a hard place with this move to Washington. I don't want to leave the Ridge. Especially now that Sully needs me. I can't think of what would happen if I left and he lost the bar. But moving with Jake… well that's good for me."

"Listen to you," Roxy scolded, "Getting married shouldn't be based on what's 'good for you'. It's not a health regiment. It's marriage. You get married because you love a person so much that you can't imagine a life with anyone else. Not because it's the healthier option."

Janet's eyes were flooding with tears now, and she nodded, "What do I do?"

"You get real about things. Just sit yourself down and think about what _you_ want. What will make _you_ happy. If staying in the Ridge makes you happy then you have to tell Jake that. I'm sure he'll be willing to stay with you."

"He has a business to run In Seattle. He can't stay. So I have to choose between Jake and the Ridge," she said flatly.

Roxy looked at her and shrugged, "Then that's what you'll do."

* * *

><p>The meeting finally began and everyone was doing more than their share of work to get Sully's back up and running. Nothing put Janet in a happier mood that to know that her project was going swimmingly.<p>

"Okay people, so now that we have more than twenty two people interested in investing in the bar, we have to really screen them. Get to know their businesses and the stuff they're already involved in. Find out how stable they are. Joey, you and Chuck draw up a strategy as to how that will be done. Delia I need someone to make calls to the investors we do pick and the rest of you, follow Joey and Chuck's lead. I will do some research and talk to the bank guy. Is that okay with everyone?"

They called out in unison and Janet nodded before she dismissed the meeting. With how well things were going she hoped the place would be up and running within the next month. The excitement in the room was enough to pull Janet's mind away from her troubles at home. Almost.


	34. Chapter 34

A couple of days later, Janet was walking down Main Street and maniacally dialling in a number on her phone, "Jake? It's me. Can you call me, please? I haven't seen or heard from you in two days, and I want to know where you are and that you're okay. Just please call me back?" she knew she was pleading but she didn't care. She had to see her boyfriend. Clearly there were some issues that needed to be discussed and she wasn't ready to do it over a cell phone in the middle of town.

She must have been lost in thought because the next thing she knew she slammed into someone. Hard. She looked up in a daze at Nick who instinctively grabbed her arms to steady her, "Hey, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Ouch," she said cringing and rubbing her forehead, "Who would have thought that behind all those fancy New York digs donned a body of steel?" she joked poking him in the chest.

Nick laughed and looked down at his feet, slightly embarrassed by the compliment, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she nodded, "Where are you headed?"

"To see Hannah. Sam's at the orthodontist and she's freaking out about her baby getting braces put in," he rolled his eyes.

Janet grinned, "So I take it wedding plans are at a standstill?"

Nick frowned, "No, she was done with those ages ago. You know Hannah," he said with a knowing nod.

"Wow, that was fast," she said aloud, "I guess I missed all the big moments huh?"

"Well you've been busy with Jake," he said quickly.

"Hannah's a close friend. I should have made more time for her," Janet said ruefully.

Nick was extremely uncomfortable. He and Janet were no way near close. In fact, if it hadn't been for his best friend's crazy mad crush on her he wouldn't even be having this conversation. "Uh, she understands I'm sure," he tried to console her.

She smiled, "Well I won't keep you waiting. You better go." Nick smiled and walked past her and she turned around to watch him walk away, "Hey, Nick?"

He turned around and looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Um… I wanted to say thanks, you know, to you and Eddie. The guys you recommended checked out. Looks like we'll be getting Sully's up and running sooner than we thought."

Nick smiled and gave her a thumbs up, "Great to hear. I'll tell Eddie, he'll be happy about it too."

"So then… he's okay? Eddie's good?" she asked not wanting him to read too much into it.

Nick looked at her curiously, "Yeah, he's fine. He's at home today, spending the day with Phil on Klauss."

"Klauss?"

"Phil's Studebaker," Nick grinned, squinting in the sunlight.

"Oh, okay," she said and waved at him.

* * *

><p>"So just like that?" Phil pressed, following Eddie back into the living room with a grease rag and spark plug in his hands.<p>

"Yes Philip. Just like that," Eddie said annoyed.

"You're not even going to _try_ to stop her from going to Washington?" Phil stated questioningly.

"No. Now will you just drop it? You're getting grease all over the carpet by the way," Eddie said pointing at the carpet and Phil hopped back in alarm and tossed a day-old paper on the floor before he stood on it.

"You're telling me, you're going to let the only girl you've ever felt this way about not only marry another guy _and __his __kid_, but move across the country to start a new life there?" Phil demanded.

"I feel like I'm in a nightmare here," Eddie grumbled and then relented standing up, "Yes Phys. Janet's getting married to Jake. Swell guy. And yeah, they're moving to Seattle. And I couldn't be giddier about it. You wanna know why?"

"Oh I'd _love_ to hear this one," Phil challenged sitting down on the couch and crossing his legs.

Eddie hesitated, "Because he's better for her," he said in a gruff voice, unable to keep out the pain, "In more ways than I can count. I'm the most dysfunctional dude you'll ever meet. I know why I'm going to break up with a girl two weeks before I start dating her. With Janet I have no clue. She doesn't deserve that. She deserves… aw man she deserves someone good. Someone solid. She deserves Jake."

They were both silent for a minute while Eddie's words hung in the air and then, "Eddie?" Phil said finally, "That is the biggest load of horse pucky I've heard in a long time!" he scolded. "You say you love her yet you do _nothing_ about it – and I gotta say I'm disappointed. You above all people were always a go-getter man. You knew what you wanted and you never hesitated to go after it." Phil shook his head trying his best to understand his best friend's psych. Eddie's eyes were red now and they went glassy.

"What do you want me to do, Phys? She was already dating Jake when I…"

"No. That's not the way I remember it. _YOU_ gave her the green light on that one. _You_encouraged her to date him. Why? Why are you so hell-bent on being destructive to your own happiness, man?"

"Look," Eddie said harshly, "I know I messed up Phys. But there's not much I can do about it now. He proposed to her. She said yes. That's that."

"Oh, that's that?" Phil asked baffled by how easily he was willing to let his dream girl go. Eddie shrugged defiantly, "You know what, Eddie? Maybe you're right. Maybe you _don't_ deserve Janet. Because any jackass who's willing to let a great girl just walk out of their lives without putting up a fight is not deserving of having that girl to begin with." He said flinging the rag on the couch and walking back into the garage. Eddie shook and hung his head, his friend's words piercing his heart.

"Hey, hey hey," Nick's voice rang in as he walked into the house. Phil came out to see who it was.

"I thought you were going to the orthodontist with Sam," Phil said giving Eddie time to dry his eyes.

"Yeah I was there an hour and Hannah kept chanting 'Please don't hurt my baby'," Nick said handing him some pastries.

"Thanks," Phil said appreciatively and then silently motioned to Eddie, whose back was turned to them. Nick knew right away that Eddie was down about Janet's big decision to move.

"Hey Eddie, what goes on?" he asked walking into the room and taking a seat on the couch.

"Not much," Eddie said idly surfing through the channels, "How's Sam feeling?"

"Weird. He says it's like a mouth guard but with more discomfort," Nick smiled and noticed Eddie was not really listening, "So I bumped into Janet."

That did it. Eddie's eyes darted to Nick and then looked back at the screen, "Oh yeah? How she doing?"

"Great. Garrison and Goddard's businesses bought into the whole idea and it looks like Sully's will be re-established sooner. She said thanks for the help. And funny thing…" he said thoughtfully wagging a finger. "She asked about you."

"She did?" Eddie's brows shot up into his hair, "What'd she say?"

"She wanted to know if you were 'good'. Whatever that meant," Nick made a face.

"Really?" Eddie asked a smiled teasing the corners of his lips, "I gotta go. I'll be back for dinner!" he called out into the garage before he left the house, slamming the door behind him.

Phil emerged from the garage again and looked at Nick. When they were sure they were out of Eddie's earshot, they thrust their fists into the air and cheered.


	35. Chapter 35

Janet walked home, her mind in overdrive, and let herself into her house, tossing the keys on the side table nearby. Glad that she just missed the heavy rain that began to pour outside, she sighed taking off her jacket and walked into the living room to find Jake on the couch. Her lip trembled. She didn't know what to say to him.

He sat up; alert, when he saw her, "Hi," he said finally. His expression was unreadable. Janet was experiencing a salad bowl of emotions. What do you say to your fiancé who went incommunicado twice already without any explanation?

"Hey," she replied taking a seat in the single seater across from him.

"We need to talk," he said locking eyes with her and cutting right to the chase.

"You read my mind," she said evenly, "I feel like you should go first."

"I'm struggling here, Janet. I don't know what to do. I'm not so sure you're in this relationship with me anymore. I mean… am I wrong?" he asked his eyes desperately seeking consolation in hers.

Her eyes welled up and her lip trembled, "I'm struggling too," she whispered, "And your taking off for days at a time doesn't help the situation, Jake, I gotta be honest."

"I just didn't want to deal with a fight when I'm trying to sort through some things for myself," he said, but it was hardly aid for an explanation to Janet.

"What things? What on earth are you talking about?" she asked clapping her hands on her thighs exasperatedly, "Clue me in as to what is going on with you."

Jake, whose head was bowed as if in prayer, looked up at her and shook his head slightly, "As to whether or not you still love me." His eyes held such sadness that it tore at her heart.

"Jake how can you even ask me that?" she said getting up and sitting next to him, "I'm marrying you, I'm moving across the freaking country… for you! And now you doubt how I feel? I'm leaving my home, my friends, my family… everyone who is close to me, to come live with you and begin a life with you in Washington." They were silent for a moment.

"I really want to believe that. But we're leaving in two days and you're not even packed yet. What reason have I to believe that you want this?" he asked.

Janet reached out and took his hand in hers, "Jake," she began wiping a tear off his face with her free hand, "I'm moving to Washington with you and Frankie in two days. End of story. Just get used to it because that's what is happening. And I don't want to have to defend it all the time. Okay, sure, I'm cutting it pretty close to flying but I'll get it done," she smiled slightly, "You saw the turn out at the engagement party, I have friends who can help me with this." She looked down for a second and back up at him again, "You know you can't just run away from me every time we have to sort something out. We have to talk about things, Jake. We're partners in this, you know?"

"I know," he nodded, "I'm sorry, Janet. I really am. I just wanted time to figure it out. I've kinda gotten used to it since Frankie's mom passed away."

"I know, honey. But communication is important in any relationship but more so a marriage. You know that. Promise me we'll talk things through from now on."

"Okay, but…," before Jake had a chance to finish his thought, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. "Uh…um," he said in a daze and nodded faintly.

"No buts. Just come and help me pack, I have so much stuff, you might have to build me a separate house for my things," she joked kissing him again and he smiled at her.

"Anything you want," he said and kissed her.

They were in direct view of the window, outside which, Eddie stood, staring at the two of them wrapped in each other's arms, kissing, drenched by rain water and the overwhelming feeling that he was too late. _What__ did __you __expect __Latekka?__ She __has __always __cared __about __Jake. __She __has __never __said __she __didn__'__t __want __to __marry __Jake __or __move __with __him__ and __his__ kid. __Why __would __you __think __that __anything __changed?_

Before either of them could see him, he did an about-turn, jogged back to his car, and reversed out of sight.

Inside the house, Jake pulled away and smiled at his fiancée, "Two days. We better get packing here." But the heaviness on his heart hadn't lifted, nor was he totally convinced that Janet was happy with the decision she made.

Janet on the other hand, spent the last two days coming to terms with her feelings for Eddie. She was finally able to accept that she was developing strong feelings for him, but it was nothing a good two thousand five hundred miles couldn't cure. She was sure of that. In two days, she would be on that plane to Seattle with her fiancé and his daughter and the prospect of beginning a new life with them there. And Eddie Latekka would be a fleeting thought.

* * *

><p>Phil had no idea what went wrong while Eddie was out but he returned in the blackest mood he'd ever seen Eddie in. He was slamming doors, drawers and dishes in the kitchen, like an overgrown five year old, throwing a tantrum.<p>

Phil walked into the kitchen where Eddie was and caught him about ready to toss a gumbo pot Phil's mother gave him into the sink, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it right there guy. My mom gave me that pot. I cook my super bowl pasta in it and you're not going to go all James Dean on it." he snatched it out of Eddie's hands and set it aside. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?" he said calmly.

"Why don't you mind your own business once in a while?" Eddie barked at him, "I'm sick to death of your constant meddling. You, Nick, O… all of you! All you do is cause more trouble than aid."

Phil stared back in surprise, "What're you talking about? What did I do?"

"Go after her _Eddie._Tell her how you feel _Eddie,_" Eddie sneered, mimicking Phil, "I just went over to her house and she and Jake looked real comfy in each other's arms. She has no intention of leaving him so what the hell does it matter, what I feel?" he let his words linger in the silence and then, "She has no idea how I feel about her. And I don't intend on letting her find out. So you better shut up about her from now on Phys, I mean it. I don't want to hear her name from you ever again."

"How is this my fault?" Phil asked incredulously.

"If you hadn't talked me into going over there, I wouldn't feel like such a moron now. She loves that guy and God knows she deserves him. Don't you get it? Even if she knew… which, for the life of me, I still can't figure out how she missed it, but even if she knew how I felt about her, I doubt she'd stay. Jake is solid. He's a sure deal. That's what girls look for, and that's one thing I can't promise her. I've never been able to commit to anyone," he said with a disgusted wave, "As far as I'm concerned she and Jake have my blessing to go on and get hitched."

"Eddie," Phil began, not wanting to see his friend in such pain, "I feel really bad about…"

"Well you _should_ feel bad Phys. This was all your fault. Do me a favour and butt out of my love life from now on," Eddie shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry, Eddie," Phil snarled back, not taking his trash anymore, "I'm sorry that I want you to be happy for once in your life without your dysfunctional self-destructive attitude getting in the way of it. I'm sorry that you've been impossible to live with for the last nine months that Janet started dating Jake and I'm sorry that I, unlike you, have acknowledged that you are in over your head if you think you can get over Janet that easily."

"Phys…," Eddie warned his eyes ablaze as he wagged a finger at his friend.

"No, no, no. Let's get something clear here; don't even think of dishing out that self-deprecating crap about not being worthy of her or Jake being better for her than you are. She's not out of reach. You talk about her like she's an angel on a pedestal, you're wrong. She's a girl who was very into you at some point and you pushed her away. Something tells me that you're just bailing because you know that winning her back is going to take more than a goofy card on her birthday or some stupid key finder." Eddie shot him an irritated look, "You're not exactly discrete so you can't blame me if I look through your stuff all over the bottom floor."

Eddie flapped his arms to his sides helplessly and without another word, he disappeared upstairs for the rest of the night and didn't come down until the next morning.

* * *

><p>"Janet, what's going on?" Sully demanded as Janet led him towards the bar, with a blindfold fastened to his eyes. "I don't have time for this. My wife, Lois wants me to help her in her garden."<p>

"This will only take a minute, old man, suck it up," she said not being able to contain the excitement within her. To her good fortune, the bank agreed to let Sully's Tavern open before the investors' cheques cleared, after she laid into the banker a little. But she chose to forget that last part. The main thing was, Sully's was officially back in business and she could see his face when he saw the bar re-established before she left the Ridge. "Watch your step," she warned and led him up the steps.

"I have no idea what you're planning young lady but you better not be punking me," Sully said but followed her lead. When they got to the door the familiar bell that usually jingled above the entrance was removed so it wouldn't tip Sully off.

"Alrighty. Take off the blindfold," she said and he complied. His eyes went from confusion, to realisation to shock as he saw all his staff standing around in their uniform aprons and the tables were organised and they even had a couple of customers in the bar, eating fries and burgers.

Sully's wrinkled face screwed up as he tried to contain his emotions, but his eyes welled up with tears, "Oh my…"

"Sully, over the years you have done so much for us especially me, and today we welcome the opportunity to do something for you for once. The tavern is back up and running," Janet announced and everyone began cheering and Chuck, one of the servers popped open a bottle of champagne.

"How did you do this, sweet pie?" he asked in awe, turning to Janet.

"Got a few successful businesses to invest in the place and the bank allowed us to reopen. There is one caveat; we have to keep our profits up to about 70% within the first 4 quarters and then that will increase to 85% in 2013 in the first quarter and then we have to be at 90% from then on out."

"I can't believe you did this," Sully shook his head in awe, "You have more aces up your sleeve than anyone I've ever met," he winked and she laughed.

"What're you waiting for? Don't you know these people are lost without you bossing them around?" she asked.

"Thank you honey," he said kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome," she nodded and turned to leave.

"Aren't you staying?" he asked surprised. After all, this was as much her victory as it was his.

"No," she replied reluctantly, "I have a tonne of packing to get done, and no way of doing it," she shrugged.

"Okay," he nodded, "Then, my first order as the owner of the newly reopened tavern…," he stood up on a nearby chair and stuck two fingers into his mouth and whistled, quieting everyone down, "We're closing up for today everyone. You'll still be paid, but not to tend bar or work the grill. We're all heading over to Janet's house and getting her ready for her big move to Washington tomorrow with her husband-to-be, Jake Dagg."

"Sully, honey, that's not necessary," Janet said quickly, "You should really stay here."

"Don't you want us around?" Sully said laying the emotional blackmail on thick.

She rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding? Spending the day with you and the crew sounds like exactly the kind of thing I want to do on my last day here."

He smiled at her, "Well alright then. If you insist."

[Note: I really hope you're not bored because I promise you're not going to want to miss the next chapter. It's the climatic one and I really encourage you to stay with me. I'm really sorry I've taken so long to post but hopefully I will be quicker now.]


	36. Chapter 36

[Note: I thought about breaking up this chapter but I know how patient you've been with me and so I thought I'd give it to you in one go. I hope it is worth the looong wait]

* * *

><p>The house looked so much larger than Janet remembered, now that all the stuff in it was in boxes and piled up on one side of the living room. All that was left now was the moving truck to come and ship all of it two and a half thousand miles across the country. Janet inhaled sharply, still getting accustomed to that number. For once, she wished she was a hundred per cent sure of what she was doing. <em>But <em>_that__'__s __what __all __big __decisions __feel __like, _she told herself, _you__'__re __never __sure __until __it __happens._

Jake came up behind her and set his hands on her hips, "Looks like we're done. I can't believe we got this much done in one day," he said in awe. No doubt the town showing up made all the difference in the world.

She turned around and smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck, "You got the tickets?" something about the way he looked at her left her unsettled.

He nodded, "All set. Got em on my dresser at home."

"How are you doing with your packing? I didn't even ask I'm sorry. Do you need help?" she asked feeling a little remiss.

He smiled, "Been packed for over a week now. The only thing unpacked is Frankie's Mr Wigglemunch," he grinned referring to his daughters stuffed bookworm.

"Where is she? I feel like I haven't seen her in days," Janet said looking up at him.

"I thought it would get the packing going quicker if she wasn't around so Mirabella came over to take her out. She should be back any minute," Jake explained.

"How is she taking the move back home?"

Jake raised his eyebrows, "She can't wait. I'm not surprised. When she spoke to my folks, with all the stuff they promised to do with her… they had her eating out of the palm of their hand."

Janet laughed softly, "I'm glad she's adjusting well to the idea."

"I hope you are too," Jake said sincerely, studying her face.

"I'm getting there. I think I'm just waiting to be on that plane. I'll still miss the Ridge. But I know that I have to move," she said uneasily. She looked up at him and smiled, "If she's coming over any minute, I better get her something to eat. I know, how do double beacon cheeseburgers sound?"

"Like a heart attack waiting to happen," Jake made a face and she laughed, "Why don't I go out and get it? You can stay over here and wait for her."

"No way José. This is my treat. I won't have you co-opting it," she said turning on her heel before he could respond. "I'll bring you back some wheat germ or bean curd, grandpa," she called back.

"Hilarious," Jake called after her.

It was a chilly night out so she grabbed her coat and scarf before she headed to the car. Her stomach was very unsettled. She wanted to chalk it up to plain anxiety but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it.

* * *

><p>As she pulled into Murph's parking lot, she grabbed her purse and walked into the joint. Murph's was particularly busy that Friday night because the town's people usually treated their families to subs, burgers or milkshakes on those days.<p>

"Hey Janet," Murph greeted as she closed the door on the chilly air outside. "You're just in time. Eddie here claims to be dart champion around here but I believe you could teach him a thing or two about throwing a dart," Murph wiggled his eyebrows and pointed to the dart board where Eddie stood with some of his workers from BFW.

Janet glanced at him and caught his eye. The corners of his lips tipped up in a slightly challenging smile and she looked away, "I'd like to. But I have to get home. Two double beacon cheese and lean chicken grill, Murph." She dug out a few bills and tossed them on the counter.

"Aw c'mon. We're counting on you. That guy's head is just getting too big around here. And I happen to know that Jonah taught you a thing or two about darts," Murph pressed leaning in over the counter.

Janet blushed and smiled despite herself. Her brother could whoop Eddie at pretty much any of the silly competitions they came up with as kids. So if she was going to learn any game from anyone, Jonah was the one to learn it from. Janet's mind flickered back to Jake and her expression grew serious again, "No, really. I should get home. My fiancé and his daughter…"

"Hey Murph, just leave her alone," Eddie said dismissively, which caught her attention, "She's got more important things to do now. Becoming Mrs Jake Dagg is no easy job, let me tell you."

Janet frowned. What was his problem? She quirked an eyebrow, "Why, you talking from first-hand experience?" she planted a hand on her hip. Granted it wasn't the cleverest comeback but the guys Eddie was with seemed to ooh and aah about it so she controlled her eye contact with him.

Eddie grinned, seemingly enjoying their back-and-forth, "Ouch. Rush me to the burn unit. Why don't you put a dart where your mouth is?"

Her eyes quickly darted to the cook behind and saw he was only starting on her order so she figured she had a few minutes to spare. She nodded towards the dartboard and took of her coat, "Alright. One game."

The boys all cheered and Eddie fought back a grin in vain. He walked to the board and took out several darts that were pinned to it and handed them to her, his fingers brushing her palms. She took one and stuck the rest in her pocket. She took her stance, her aim and flung the dart straight ahead. But at the last second, she closed her eyes. When the men erupted in cheers, she opened her eyes to find the dart in the Triple Segment zone under 15, so she had a triple score of 45.

"Not half way bad, Meadows. Jonah would be proud," Eddie said nodding respectfully.

She didn't reply, she shot a saucy glance at him and took her aim again. This time when she flung it she kept her eyes opened. It landed in the Single Segment zone under 20. A chorus of disappointed 'awws' could be heard.

"That's okay, Janet, shake it off," Murph cheered. She looked at him and smiled.

She took her aim again, "So what was the game again? The first to score a bull's-eye or the highest point on the last dart, right?"

Eddie nodded, "Yep. But this game is mine, so you may as well just throw in the towel here."

"Have we just met?" she shot back before she flung the dart again and this time, she missed by a long shot. Eddie threw his head back and laughed, which stirred up a fire in Janet's stomach. Why did what he think bother her so much? She glared at him and took another dart out. This time she tried a different tactic. She flung the dart with her non-dominant hand and it hit the Triple Segment zone, going dangerously close to the bull's-eye. Eddie's eye popped out of his head but he tried to conceal it. She took another dart out and blew on the tip as if it were a revolver. "And that's how it's done. I haven't played in years… but looks like I still got it."

Eddie was taken up by how cute she was when she was smug, that he didn't realise he was smiling. One of the other men cleared their throat suddenly, "Ahem, boss-man's got it bad," he mumbled under his breath and everyone else around him laughed, including Murph. Eddie snapped out of his daze and went red at the comment.

"I was just thinking, how about we make this interesting," he said trying to save face.

"What'd you have in mind?" Janet asked running her thumb over the tip of the dart.

Eddie shrugged like it was right off the top of his head, "A wager. If I get a bull's eye, you stay back in the Ridge. But if you do, I'll drive yours and Jake's stuff to the airport myself."

The colour must have drained from Janet's face and suddenly the air in the sandwich parlour seemed thin, like she was already in high altitude. Beads of sweat accumulated on her forehead, "That's stupid," she scoffed.

Eddie cocked an eyebrow, "Why? You say you're good. Shouldn't be difficult for a champ like you to hit a measly little target… right?" his eyes challenged hers.

"That's a stupid wager. Because I'm moving regardless of a stupid dart game."

"Hey if you think you can't do it…," he baited her and against her better judgement, she shrugged in agreement, not understanding what possessed her to do so. "Yes?" he asked again, making sure he understood her.

"Yes," she said, but the uncertainty at the pit of her stomach only grew. It was as if the entire parlour quieted down to hear what she had to say. She looked around and all eyes were on her. Everyone present were people who had attended her engagement party. Every face was stunned by her decision. She rolled her eyes and laughed, "I got this, guys!"

Eddie walked up to the board and took out all the darts that were stuck into it and walked back to where she was, "Excuse me," he said politely, nudging her out of the way.

"You're gonna go first?"

"Unless you want to," he said peering down at her.

"Will someone just go first?" one of his hands called out and there was a low rumble of chuckles.

Eddie took his stance and kissed the tip of the dart before he aimed it at the board. Janet was sure she heard him mumbling to himself. He flung the dart and the parlour fell silent to the point where one could hear a pin drop.

Janet didn't realised she'd closed her eyes so when she opened them slowly she saw that the dart was on the bull's-eye but around the edges. A slow smile spread across her face.

"I won…," he said astonished and looked around, "I won!"

Janet's eyes widened in alarm, "What? No way! I haven't had a go yet," she protested.

"What do you need one? He already bagged the target," a worker said with a shrug.

"That's crap," Janet shot back, "Those aren't the rules. I get a turn and if I can get it in the center of the red dot, I win."

"No dice babe," one of the workers said and Janet sneered at him. She hated being called that.

Eddie stood smiling euphorically, "I don't know what to tell you."

"Give me a chance," she demanded.

"Nope. I won. Should I come over and help you unpack?" Eddie teased, not realising how far to go.

Janet was fuming. She never thought a silly dart game could get her that riled up but she just didn't want to be there anymore, "I don't play with cheaters," she mumbled and grabbed her order off the table and stormed out.

Eddie realised he'd pushed it too far and made a dash after her. He caught up with her in the parking lot and took long strides to keep up with her, "Janet wait."

"No."

"C'mon you're acting like a five year old."

She whirled around, "How _dare_ you?" she asked wide-eyed.

His face broke into a look of amusement, "I was just joking. Why are you getting so upset?"

"Because you _never_ play fair! Everyone has to play by your rules except that your rules only ever suit _you._"

That ticked him off. He planted his hands on his hips and shifted his weight to one foot and stared back at her, "Are we talking about the dart game or something else here?"

She hesitated a split second, "Why don't you ask my brother? You never played fair back then either," she replied, dodging his question and bringing it back to darts.

"You quite finished?"

"No. I want to know why the hell you made _those_ the stakes. Why did you want me to stay here in the Ridge?" her eyes locked with his and refused to let go. He had no place to hide now, and he couldn't very well dodge the question.

Eddie looked away and forced a blameless chuckle, the way he usually did when he wanted her to believe she was just imagining things. Little did he know how much it hurt that he did that. "I don't know. I guess I thought if the stakes were that high you'd give it your best game. I had no idea you'd go ape-crap on me in there."

She rolled her eyes and fought back tears. She was not going to give him that satisfaction. He caused her enough grief over the last nine months and in less than 12 hours he wouldn't be able to do that to her anymore. Boy, was she grateful. She shook her head and turned on her heel, "I'm sure that was the motive," she shot back under her breath.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around, "Why did you agree to those stakes? If moving with Jake was all you ever wanted, you'd never stake that for anything, let alone a stupid dart game in a sandwich shop."

She shifted her gaze around, "Temporary insanity. In any case, I knew that they meant nothing. I was going to leave for Washington tomorrow whether or not I won."

Her words were like a knife in Eddie's gut. Realising how little she cared, he released her arm, "Well," he shrugged, "Go on then," he gestured back to her car, "Have a nice life."

She turned around and let herself into her car. She turned on her car and Eddie turned around and jogged back to the shop. She turned off ignition and began to cry. Why was everything going from bad to worse? It was as if she was an ant and a giant magnifying glass was focusing all the heat of the sun on her. She was about to move states, get married and start a new life. Today should be the happiest day of her life thus far. So why did she feel like a dirt truck drove over her, and then backed up and rode over her again several times over?

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jake woke up and glanced at his clock. 7:45am. He had three hours before his flight left. He looked at his little girl who stirred in her corner of the bed next to him. He leaned in and kissed her head, her curls tickling his lips. He smoothed her curls a couple of times and the curls just bobbed back into place. He smiled and got out of bed.<p>

He decided to sleep over at his place on their last night in the Ridge while Janet stayed at her own house. He got out of bed and put the coffee pot on. He got some toast, eggs beacon and sausage ready and sat down to begin his breakfast. The day had finally arrived. All he could think about was what the day had in store. He had no idea how everything was going to go down but he got flashes of his father sick in bed in his mind and smiled. He was doing the right thing by his dad. That's all that mattered for now. He took a contented sip of his coffee and for the first time in two months, he felt the weight lift off his heart.

* * *

><p>Janet woke up around the same time Jake did, to the sound of a bird outside her window. She got up and squinted outside the window, smiling at the little robin redbreast that took off from her windowsill. She wondered if she'd get to see things like that in Seattle. <em>Unlikely,<em> she thought glumly. She got out of bed and started getting ready for her flight.

No matter how much she packed she didn't seem prepared enough for this journey so she puttered around her living room and bathroom and then her bedroom, grabbing anything that she'd left out the night before.

* * *

><p>When she was finally packed, she sat idly on her suitcases and looked around the house she'd lived in for more than twenty years. She decided the night before, that she was going to be happy today no matter what.<p>

When Jake came over about an hour later, Janet was in full gear to get all her luggage into Sully's car. Sully smiled at her and fought back tears when he saw her all dressed up to go. "Don't you dare," she warned, "If you start, I'll start. And I don't want to start. Not today."

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her fiercely. She hugged him back and he pulled away sniffing, "By the way, Eddie wanted me to give you this," he took out a crumpled up envelop no bigger than the width of his hand and handed it to her.

She sniffed and took it from him, "Oh," she waved it and tucked it into her pocket, "I'll read it on the plane."

Sully didn't seem too happy with that and so he frowned and urged her, "Try and read it beforehand. Now, I want you to go over there and be happy," he continued on a different note placing his hands on her shoulders, "I mean it, Janet. You deserve the very best." He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him.

"Hey it's not the end of the world I'll still visit back here. This is my town after all," she said trying to cheer him up.

"Of course you will, sweetpie," he smiled and patted her cheek.

"Janet," Jake's gentle voice interrupted them, "We better get going."

She looked back at Sully, smiled and walked over to her fiancé, "Let's go."

Jake smiled down at her and she saw a glint of sadness in his eyes, "I put your luggage with ours in the trunk," he explained.

"Okay, good. Where's my ticket?" she asked but he already started making his way to the passenger seat so she took Frankie's hand and put her in the car seat Jake strapped in Sully's car. "You ready to go see grandma and grandpa sweetie?" she asked Frankie, ignoring the dull ache that began in her chest.

"Uh huh! They said they would take me to the petting zoo and I would get to ride a pony!" Frankie said excitedly, her curls bobbing around and her big hazel eyes dancing.

Janet kissed her forehead, "That sounds like loads of fun. You think they'll let me come with you?"

"Yes they will. You're Daddy's fi…fi… Daddy's girlfriend with a ring."

Janet laughed and kissed the little girl again, "Fi-yon-see," she corrected and got in on her side of the car. With that, they Sully began the drive to the ELL airport.

Janet leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Jake from the back and he smiled and touched her arm with his hands.

* * *

><p>When they got to the airport Sully helped with the luggage and walked them into the terminal. "I think you kids better get in line to check your luggage in and I'll go get you a Smart Kart to get your luggage on," Sully walked off leaving the threesome waiting by the line.<p>

Jake took Frankie's hand and walked past the arch where only passengers were admitted. Janet started to follow them in and Jake turned around and blocked her way from passing the arch. She looked up at him quizzically, "Jake let me get in."

He smiled slightly, peace capturing his eyes, "No."

"No?"

"Only passengers are allowed beyond this point, Janet. I didn't get you a ticket," he explained pointing up at the sign above their heads.

Janet was so confused, "Wha… well… that's okay we'll see if they have a ticket available now at the counter."

Jake laughed softly, ruefully, "No, you don't understand. There's no mistake and it wasn't an oversight. I didn't buy you a ticket. On purpose."

"What?" she asked stunned, "Why not?" She knew this day would come. She knew that her crazy behaviour would push him away eventually but she just didn't expect it to be this soon.

Jake glanced down at Frankie, "Honey, why don't you go over to Sully and get him to buy you an ice cream?" he told his daughter when he saw Sully coming back with a Smart Kart.

"Oh boy!" Frankie said running in Sully's direction. Jake watched her jump into Sully's arms before he walked away with her.

Jake turned his attention back to Janet, "Why don't we sit down?" he said gesturing towards the benches nearby.

"No," she said abruptly, "What's going on Jake? Tell me."

"Let me ask you something; how far were you willing to carry on with this before you admitted that we are making a mistake?" he asked his eyes holding a slight twinkle, "The airport? When we were flying over New York, Ohio... Wisconsin? Or did you want to see what it was like after the wedding bands were on and we were moving into our own house?"

Janet was speechless. She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came to mind so she shut it again.

"Well?"

"I... I don't know," she whispered.

"Okay._ I_ have been thinking about us a lot lately. More so lately than ever before. And this is the only decision that makes sense and brings peace," he said, his voice sounding like it hurt him to speak, "I can't let you get on that plane with us." Janet's expression was riddled with confusion and pain all at once and it broke his heart to do this to her, but it was the only way he knew how, "Look, I love you. More than you can ever know. But let's ignore that fact for one second here. The bottom line is, I don't want to be… that guy… to you. The guy you're settling for. I think we both deserve to be happy. And… no matter how much I love you, I don't think I can make you happy. Because you don't feel the same way about me. I don't want to be the guy that anyone settles for. Marriage is hard enough without bringing such gloomy expectations into it. Don't you agree?"

Janet had tears running down her face now. All she could do was nod. He pulled her towards him and hugged her tight, "Jake… I don't deserve you," she cried into his jacket. He pulled her away at arm's length and smiled at her shaking his head.

"Nah, I wouldn't say that. I think…," he began, putting an arm around her shoulders, "I think you deserve someone else. Someone... I don't know, who coincidentally shows up whenever you need him to. Or buys you key finders rather than jewellery... or stays and looks after you when you're hurt. Someone who you look around for in a party or want to get away from when you see him with other girls."

Janet blushed profusely. All those times she thought it would get by him without noticing but he was too sharp for his own good, "Jake get real. Eddie doesn't see me as anything more than someone he can be good friends with."

Jake chuckled and shook his head, "Then you're not looking properly. I think he had to do all those things because I was around. Stand up guy... that Eddie Latekka. He does love you. Just give him enough of a chance. He's a great guy. And you're an extraordinary person, Janet."

"I _do_ love you," she said, unafraid to say it this time. She slipped her engagement ring off her finger and handed it to him touching his cheek.

"I know."

"I just wish I loved you the same way you love me," she said sadly, holding onto his arms tight.

Suddenly the speaker blared and an announcer began beckoning all the passengers to the terminal.

"I guess we better get going. We have a plane to catch," Jake said looking around for Frankie, then back at her.

She nodded, a fresh batch of tears surfacing, "I'll miss you," she hugged him again and when Frankie ran up to her she picked Frankie up and cuddled her tight, kissing her cheek, "You be a good girl for Daddy, you hear? I love you punkin."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Frankie asked, her mud pool eyes glassy.

Janet glanced up at Jake and then smiled at Frankie, "No sweetheart. I'm going to stay in the Ridge. But you better come visit me. Promise me."

"I promise," Frankie said her lip trembling.

Janet gave her another hug and then kissed Jake's cheek, "Keep in touch, alright? Don't be a stranger."

"I won't," Jake smiled and took his daughter's hand as they walked into the terminal.

Janet stared after them and shook her head. What a fantastic human being. She didn't know how Jake came to this conclusion, but she was glad that he was strong for both of them and saved them both from heartache.

"What just happened?" Sully asked coming up behind her.

She kissed her fingertips and blew a kiss to Frankie who kept turning around to watch her, "They're going. I'm staying," she said simply and then she turned to face her old friend, "Take me home, Sully."


	37. Chapter 37

Janet was riddled with emotions on her ride home. Luckily, Sully knew better than to press her for details of what just went down at the airport. She stared out of the window at the trees whizzing by until they past the 'Welcome to Knight's Ridge' board. She closed her eyes and a tear slipped out from under her eyelid.

How could she have been so wrong about everything? What was worse is that she strung Jake along for so many weeks, letting him believe that marriage is what she wanted. What kind of a person does that? And yet, he was the one who chose to sacrifice his happiness for her. She didn't understand what she did to deserve such a wonderful man in her life. Moreover, she couldn't fathom why on earth she felt so strongly about a dolt who never expressed how he really felt about anything when she had a man like Jake loving her the way he did.

She shook her head cynically and laughed. Eddie. What a trip. She was convinced that he was more likely to drive her crazy than down the aisle. But… for all the reasons he got on her nerves… she knew that she couldn't ignore her feelings for him anymore. For them to withstand a strong, steadfast relationship with a gentleman like Jake, they had to be feelings worth pursuing. There was only one problem standing in her way; she wasn't going to make the first move. She never did and she never would. If any man was interested in her, she figured, he'd make it happen.

_What if he's right? _She wondered, _what if Jake was right about Eddie feeling the same way about me? Not that he'd ever shown it explicitly. _Her spirit convicted her, _unless you count him giving up a lifetime opportunity to be on TV only to baby-sit me and look after me when I was hurt. Or the fact that he made me a birthday card and put some thought into my gift. I don't think Eddie's ever given a girl a present before. At least not one he wasn't dating…_

"How you doing sweetpie?" Sully's voice tore into her thoughts and snapped her out of them.

She glanced his way and smiled weakly, "I'll let you know once my mind stops reeling."

Sully looked perplexed, "Are you sure you made the right decision? Jake was so good to you."

"Sully…," she began, looking at her old friend, "Jake and I… we would never have worked out. He's an extraordinary person. But… we were not meant to be." She didn't want to get into the specifics of her discussion with Jake. Especially the part about Eddie. That was something only time would reveal.

"If you're happy, I'm happy. How can I not be? I have my girl back with me," he smiled at her and it touched her heart.

"Oh honey. Who knew you were such a softie inside?" she teased playfully jabbing him in the shoulder.

He laughed and pulled into her driveway. "I'll tell you one thing for sure, I'm glad you left this place to me to sell. If you had taken care of that while you were here, you wouldn't have a place to sleep tonight," he winked.

"Tell me about it," she got out and looked at her house with fresh eyes. Less than a couple of hours ago, she didn't give this place a second glance as she got into the car to get to the airport. But now, she couldn't imagine ever leaving again. She turned to Sully who struggled to get her luggage out of his trunk and she rushed to his aid, "I got it," she said yanking the last piece of luggage out of the trunk.

Sully slammed the trunk shut and walked up to her, "You going to be alright?"

She smiled and nodded, not taking her eyes off her house, "Yeah, I'll see you at work tomorrow." Man, it felt good to say that.

"What makes you think you still have a job at the tavern?" he challenged and grinned when she shot him a look, "I'll see you at 7. Don't be late," he said giving her a hug, "Welcome back."

She watched as he got into his car and drove off. Sighing she began hauling luggage up the walkway onto the porch, and once she was done she didn't bother letting herself into her house. She took a seat on the porch steps and looked around at the quiet neighbourhood she'd grown up in over the last fifteen years. She couldn't get over how things worked out sometimes. Literally, two hours earlier she was leaving the very place she was looking at now, with no clue as to when she'd ever return to visit again.

One feeling that resonated with her very strongly was the light-heartedness within her. She felt like a boulder had been lifted off her chest and she could finally breathe easier. She hadn't felt that way in a very long time.

* * *

><p>"Well this looks promising," Phil commented dryly, folding his arms across his chest as he studied the sight before him. Eddie was in a wife-beater and boxers, a blanket haphazardly strewn about him and his five o'clock shadow was coarse. He had been on the couch all morning glued to the TV, watching the home shopping network.<p>

"Leave me alone," Eddie mumbled turning his attention back to the screen and reaching into the bag of Funyuns that lay on his stomach.

"Are you going to get out at all today?" Phil asked.

"No. Why, are you?" Eddie shot back.

"Very funny," Phil winced, "Eddie this isn't healthy. Get up, get out and get moving, man."

"You should write for commercials, Phys," Eddie said in a low rumble.

"Okay, I get it. Janet is half way across the country right now so you're staying at home and being a pill is supposed to get back at her, right?" Phil said sitting next to his friend.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Today's my day off. I can do whatever I like and I choose to watch the Miracle Blade demo, in my boxers, with a bag of Funyuns."

"Funyuns?" Phil repeated mockingly.

"Yes. It's Christmas in a bag. Now go about your business, will ya?" Eddie couldn't keep the gruffness out of his voice. Phil ought to have known that today of all days, he wanted to be alone. The last thing he needed was a pain-in-the-ass roommate giving him a hard time.

"Fine," Phil said exasperatedly throwing his arms up into the air, "It's your life. But if I were you, I'd start thinking up ways to move on, Eddie. You can't mop around forever. It's just not good."

"Thanks for the advice," Eddie replied, "But I'll be fine. Hey, could we use a set of knives that can cut through concrete?"

Phil rolled his eyes and shaking his head, he retreated to the garage to work on his car. If Eddie was going to be unproductive today, that was his choice. No reason he had to too.

Eddie silently cursed Phil because his nagging voice played like a broken record in his mind. He knew his friend was right. Staying at home wasn't accomplishing anything. It was time he started being pro-active about moving on.

Getting out of his spot on the couch, he went upstairs to his room and saw his box of high school memorabilia strewn on his bed. Trying his best to ignore all of it and went to his closet to look for something.

* * *

><p>"When will you be back?" Phil asked following him out of the house, a worried expression cast across his face.<p>

"Phys, I'm going fishing. I'll be back when I get something," Eddie explained and then felt bad when he saw the expression on Phil's face. "A couple of days tops."

"You know most guys get drunk when they've been dumped," Phil called after him.

"And how productive would _that_ be," Eddie called back. He had a point. Eddie was pushing thirty, it was time he handled things more maturely.

"Okay well… have a good… whatever this is. Bring back some trout," Phil said going back into the house.

Eddie looked after him as he loaded up his gear and got into the Ute. Phil could hold down the fort himself for a while. Meanwhile Eddie had to get out of this funk he was in.

* * *

><p>Janet came into her house and the mere sight of the boxes that had been packed only two days ago stood before her. She was instantly put off by the sight of them. She trudged into her bedroom and left all her luggage there. With a sigh, she looked around at how barren the room looked without her bed in it. Without warning, her tears began to pour. She slumped down against the wall and cradled her head in her hands. She missed Jake. She missed his little girl; there was no doubt about it. With everything packed up, she couldn't even smell his cologne anymore.<p>

_But how could I just go on lying about us? We just weren't going to make it. It was going to fall apart sooner or later._

But the nagging thought that she'd just given up her only chance for a family wouldn't stop gnawing at her.

A couple of hours later she sat in her bedroom, her back against the wall and the doorbell rang.

She went to answer it and knew what was going to come next.

Pizza Girl gasped, "I thought there would be a mistake in the delivery address because you're not supposed to be here!"

Janet nodded, "I know, there's been a slight change of plans. How much do I owe you?"

"12.95," Pizza Girl replied still in shock.

"Thanks," Janet replied and closed the door behind her. That was it. The whole town was going to find out. Or at least Phil, and then Eddie by extension.

She walked back into her bedroom and took her spot on the floor. Feeling a little thirsty, she went into the kitchen and rummaged through some of the boxes before she found some Merlot in one of them. Taking the whole bottle with her, she went back into the bedroom and took her spot again.

"Pizza and wine – this is the life Janet Meadows," she said uncorking the wine and taking a swig of it.

Her thoughts travelled back to Eddie finding out about her. What would he have to say about it? Would he be happy to see her or was he going to be a total jerk all over again?

_Well he's gotta find out sooner or later, so whenever it happens, I'm not going to be phased by it, _she decided taking another swig of wine and then another.

* * *

><p>The incessant rapping on the door caused Phil to knock over his Lego model of the Death Star as he made a dash for the door, "Where's the fire?" he started to yell but stopped when he saw the vision of beauty before him. Pizza girl smiled coyly.<p>

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?"

Without a word, Phil gestured inside and she followed, "I thought you were working tonight."

"I am. But this was too huge to let it go without telling you so…, here goes," Pizza Girl began, "Janet's still in town."

Phil chuckled and touched her forehead, "Are you standing too close to the wood burning oven again? Those coal fumes… I warned you about them…"

"Yes. But that's got nothing to do with this, Phil. I just delivered a pie to her house. She's still in town."

"But that's impossible," Phil replied in disbelief, "She's in Washington now. That's where her fiancé is."

"I don't know what to tell you except that the lady whose house I just came from, is very much still in town and she ordered a pie with the works on it," Pizza Girl said in one breath. "Do you think Eddie knows about it?"

Phil's eyes widened and then changed to whimsical humour, "No. No he doesn't. I would give _any_ amount of money to see the look on his face when he finds out though."

Pizza Girl grinned, "Physical Phil Farmer, how devious can you be?"

"It's not like I could get in touch with him even if I wanted to. He just took off on a fishing trip this morning. You can't get any reception up at Cooper's Pond." Phil had a satisfied smirk on his face, "Guess he'll just have to find out when he finds out."

* * *

><p>Eddie drove back to the Ridge, after seven long hours at the lake. Not only did he not catch anything but he wound up more bummed than when he was at home, with Phil bugging him.<p>

He couldn't get her out of his head. Now more than ever he regretted letting her go. If only he'd told her how he felt while she was still around. _What a moron_, he thought glumly. _Who am I kidding, I gave her that envelope and she probably opened it and laughed. She could have changed her mind then but she left anyway._

Lost in thought he drove past her house, which looked like it was in darkness. He pulled his truck over and turned off ignition. Since no one was living there anymore and no one was expecting him back for another couple of days, he figured he may as well go in there and enjoy being as close to her as he possibly could.

He got out, walked up the porch steps, and reached under her doormat for the emergency key he knew was hidden under there. He unlocked the door and walked in, slamming it shut.

* * *

><p>Janet woke up with a jolt, a chill running down her spine. What the hell was that noise? She got up quietly and stood up. Reaching into one of the open boxes, she pulled out a hair dryer. Janet figured since it looked like a gun, the intruder would think it was a gun and leave her house.<p>

She inched her way closer to the bedroom door and peered out. No one was in sight.

* * *

><p>Eddie looked around for the light switch but every which way he turned he seemed to be bumping into boxes. "OW! Son of a…" he cursed clutching his head. He picked up the lamp post that smashed his leg and hobbled around a corner with it.<p>

Without looking up he slammed into something… someone… hard. Both the attacker and he screamed out loud, he held the lamp post over his head in self-defence, and the attacker seemed to hold a gun like object over their head. The attacker reached out and flicked the light switch on.

Eddie's expression was one of utter shock as his eyes swept over Janet. "What're you… What're you doing here?" he yelled still terrified by their encounter.


	38. Chapter 38

Janet flailed her arms around and pointed at herself then at the floor, clearly struggling for words, "This is my house!" she yelled back finally, "You gave me a heart attack!" she said swatting him in the arm angrily then clutched her chest to slow down her racing heart. If she hadn't been as rattled as she was she might have noticed that worry clouded his handsome features.

He glanced at the hair dryer in her hand and cocked a brow and smirked, "What were you planning to do, style me to death?"

She looked up at him and glared, "Bonehead. You totally freaked me out. Why are you here?" she asked looking confused as she searched his face.

_Uh __oh,_ he thought. What was he going to say? He had no reasonable explanation for why he was intruding on her property that late at night. "Uh, just wanted to make sure your water main was turned off."

Janet didn't look like she was buying that undercooked explanation at all, "Eddie. Why are you here? The truth," she demanded tossing the hair dryer into one of the open boxes and planting her hands on her hips.

_What __the __hell,_ he thought giving in, "I don't know why I came here," he said finally, quietly, "I didn't get to say good bye so coming here seemed like a good catharsis."

Her face softened considerably, "What do you mean?"

"Hey. Why are _you_ here?" he asked, turning the tables on her.

"I didn't go to Washington," she managed to squeak out, looking every which way but at him.

"Yeah, I got that. Why though?" he asked taking a step towards her.

"There was a change in plans. I didn't go," she said finally.

"Why not? What made you change your plans?" he asked taking another step towards her, studying her intently.

* * *

><p>She looked up at him, and something about the way his eyes held hers made her chicken out. Suddenly, feeling vulnerable beyond belief, she replied, "Sully."<p>

"Sully?" he repeated.

"Sully needed me. He just got the business up and running and… it just wasn't a good time to be taking off."

"Oh," he said nodding, seemingly accepting her alibi. She exhaled, relief sweeping over her, until, "So will you be flying over there in a while?"

"Huh?"

"To Washington. Will you join Jake and Frankie there once things settle down here?" he asked taking a step back.

Janet felt her face heat up. It felt as though the air in the house suddenly spiked to over a hundred degrees. She opened her mouth and looking down mumbled something inaudibly.

"What?" he asked taking a step closer and leaning in to hear her better, "Say that again."

"The engagement is off," she said in a louder, clearer voice. She looked up at him and met his eyes. She thought that the hard part was over but it seemed that waiting for his reaction was even worse torture.

* * *

><p>Eddie stood there, every synapse in his nervous system coming alive at Janet's declaration. His heart swelled and he was suddenly overcome by the urge to pump his fists in the air, cheer, go around knocking on every sleeping house in town, hugging people and shaking their hands while he handed out cigars to the rest. "What?"<p>

"I'm not moving to Washington. Not now… not ever. I'm staying," she said, her face red as a beet.

He tried to fight back his smile but it was a lost cause, the tips of his lips curved up and he smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah," she said seemingly nervously. What did she have to be nervous about? He was the one wearing his heart on his sleeve here. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked around chewing on her bottom lip. Could it be possible that Janet might have feelings for him too?

Eddie's expression changed from confusion to one of realisation and a smirk replaced the smile, "And… you want me to believe that you gave up a guy you were going to marry, his daughter and a life in Seattle… to get Sully's up and running?" he challenged taking a step towards her again.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," she said, trying to sound convincing but even she didn't buy it. The excuse was wafer thin and she knew it. She looked down and rubbed her forehead so he wouldn't see her sheepish smile.

Eddie's grin grew by the second as he grew more and more pleased with how transparent she was getting. His hands set on his hips he shifted his weight from one foot to the other and stood, still grinning. He liked her this way; vulnerable with no mask to hide behind.

"Eddie," she began bringing him back to reality.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to ask you _one __more__ time_; why are you here?" her eyes bored into his.

"Why do you think I'm here?" he asked, this time taking a step towards her and touching her arms.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I'm sick of playing guessing games with you," she said exasperatedly, "Just…_for __once_… tell me how you really feel about somet…"

Before she could finish her sentence, he leaned in, scooped her up into his arms, and kissed her.

* * *

><p><em>[Note: I couldn't wait any longer or drag this out any more than I have… it only took thirty eight chapters… they're finally here Don't worry about the envelope, I'm getting to it;) Thanks for all the awesome reviews, you're all constant reminders as to why I love this show so much.]<em>


	39. Chapter 39

Janet's first instinct was utter shock. Never in her wildest, most unreachable dreams did she ever think this sort of thing happened in reality. Let alone her reality. Eddie's lips were warm against hers but what knocked the wind out of her was the way he held her; like he was afraid she'd get away so he held on for dear life, his arms wrapped protectively around her and pressed up against him. Her eyes were closed but she saw a splash of colours zigzag across her mind, in textures so vibrant, she shivered.

Eddie pulled away long enough to glance down at her shocked and dazed expression and smiled, then leaned in again to cover her mouth with his.

Janet leaned backwards, still wrapped up in his arms, she gazed up at him, the moonlight casting a silvery glow in her empty living room, "I…I saw rainbows," she breathed out, without thinking.

Eddie's face broke out into a full-fledged grin, "I think I did too. It was a great kiss," he chuckled.

It took her a couple of moments but when she could finally focus, she looked up at him, her eyes scrutinizing his, "You still haven't answered my question."

"Why am I here?" he repeated and she nodded. He looked into space thoughtfully and finally answered, "I wanted to feel close to you," he answered simply.

Janet let go of his arms that rippled under her palms as he moved his hands over her back. She touched her face and massaged her cheeks counter-clockwise, "I feel tingly."

Eddie frowned slightly, the smile never leaving his face, "Oh no," he said softly, "that doesn't sound too good," he reached up and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'll be okay," she said quietly. This was insane. She was never this nervous around anyone before, let alone Eddie. Why was he having this effect on her now?

He ran his thumbs across her cheeks and leaned forward to kiss her again. He pressed his lips to hers and against them, said, "I thought I lost you." Janet slipped her arm around his torso and the other hand came to lie on his chest. She looked up at him, searching his face in vain, to find the slightest bit of doubt in his eyes. "I thought that if nothing sealed the deal for you getting on that plane, our fight last night did it." He pulled her towards him again, Janet noted that he hadn't let go of her since he took her into his arms. Now, he buried his face in her neck.

"Oh that," she said, "Yep that would have done it," he pulled back and she smiled at him, "…if I wanted to go," she finished.

"Why didn't you go?" he asked leaning back, but not letting go of her, a frown cast a shadow on his handsome features, "I'm curious to know."

"Well…," she said looking outside her window at the silvery moon that appeared to bounce in the sky with the clouds, "I wanted to want to go. But my heart just wasn't in it," she looked at him again, "I mean, how could it be, when… when everything I love is here in Knight's Ridge?" Eddie gazed down at her, the corners of his lips tipping upwards as a smile began to play on them. "You know, Sully's… my job…" she explained snapping out of the spell he seemed to cast over her and he nodded along with her.

"Sure, yeah. Sully's is great," he said and then smiled, not wanting to push her any more.

"…yeah. And you know… other things too," she said looking down and absentmindedly fiddling with a button on his shirt.

"I'm glad you're home," he said tightening his grip on her.

"Me too," she smiled and this time she stood on her tippy-toes to meet his lips.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Janet's entire living room was set up. They talked as they worked, but Eddie insisted on getting her house set up again since it was so cold outside. Once they were finished, Eddie hauled the couch to face the window and they turned off all the lights. They were in darkness, relying only on the moon for light and they had their fingers laced together.<p>

"Eddie," she said nudging the hand she was holding, "If you didn't want me to leave in the first place, why didn't you ever say so? Do you have any idea how much I wanted you to say it?"

He turned to look at her, surprise riddling his handsome face, "You're kidding right? As far as I could tell, you had stars in your eyes for Jake. You _agreed_to marry him. What was I going to do, just wreck your engagement and plans to _get__married__…_ for what I wanted?"

"I only agreed because… well because he was willing to offer me things you weren't…," she turned quickly to face him now, "I mean don't get me wrong, I don't expect you to…"

"Janet relax," he chuckled, "I get what you're saying. But you have to believe me, if I had _any_ indication that you wanted me to talk you out of it, I would have. But I definitely wasn't going to do something as selfish as make you stay for me," he fell silent for a moment lost in thought, "Heck, the reason I told you to go ahead and date him was because I didn't think I be what you needed me to be. I have never been in a serious relationship."

"Okay, stop it," she said holding up a hand, disbelief on her face, "This is uncanny. It's like I'm looking in a mirror, but my mirror image has a beard."

Eddie smiled and self-consciously rubbed the coarse stubble on his face, "Sorry, I haven't shaved in two days."

Boldness surging though her she leaned in and nuzzled his cheek with hers, "It's okay. It's not rough anymore… it's soft," she said in a low voice.

He turned his head towards her and kissed her cheek, "If you didn't want to marry him, why didn't you just say so? I mean what I thought shouldn't have mattered."

"The funny thing is… I did love Jake," she said smiling to herself, "And when I agreed to marry him, I tried to convince myself that it was the kind of love that a husband and wife should have. But it really wasn't. And I would have gone through with it too, if he hadn't stopped me."

"Okay, now you're just making stuff up," Eddie said sitting up, interest filling his coffee eyes, "_He_ stopped you?"

She nodded laughing, "I kid you not. The lug didn't even buy me a ticket. And then blocked my way at check in."

Eddie looked straight ahead and shook his head in wonder, "Unbelievable."

"Remind me to thank him someday," she said after a moment of silence and he turned and grinned at her.

"Yeah, me too," he replied and took her hand in his again. They both sat lost in thought for another second, "Man I was sure that you got on that plane. Wasn't sure how far my stupid envelope went at convincing you to stay. And from the second I saw you here, until this moment I thought the envelope talked you out of it. But it was Jake."

Janet frowned and then her eyes shot up in alarm, "Oh shoot! The envelope! I didn't even get a chance to open it," she reached into her back pocket and pulled the crumpled up piece of paper out.

"Okay well that's my cue to take off," Eddie said going red as he stood up. But his hand was still laced with Janet's so she gave it a firm tug to make him sit down again.

"Uh uh. Park it, Latekka," she ordered and forced him to sit down. She scooted over to him and let her shoulder rest on his chest, "I wanna know what's in here. I can't believe that I haven't opened it yet."

"Well between making life altering decisions and killing me with a hair dryer there was hardly any time," Eddie teased and she swatted him. He reached for the envelope and pulled it out of her fingers, "Since you're staying this isn't important anymore."

"Eddie! Give it back," she said sternly, "It's a federal offence to steal someone's mail, and I'd like it back please," she held out her hand.

"But it seems so cheesy now," he complained but she was having none of it.

"I don't care. I want it. Come on, quick like a bunny," she said and smiled at him.

"Fine," he relented giving it back to her, "At least wait until after I leave to open it? Save me a semblance of my dignity."

She grinned, "Stop acting like a child," she said sticking her finger into the flap and ripping it open. She blew inside it to puff it out, reached in to find a small carded square with some nonsensical inscription on it. "What is this?"

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Turn it over."

"Hey it's us," she said surprised. It was a photo of the two of them from high school. Eddie was in his football uniform, all sweaty and dirty, and his arm was wrapped tightly around her neck, in an affectionate hug. Her cheek was pulled to his and they were both laughing. But she didn't recognise this photo from one in her collection, "Where did you get this?" she asked softly, looking at him. He didn't respond, but stared at her. Realisation flashed across her eyes, "You're telling me that is something you had all these years?" she asked and he still didn't reply. She flipped the photo over and suddenly the nonsensical inscription made perfect sense. It was a date; the same night he scored the Hail Eddie. She looked at him now, tears brimming her eyes, "You kept this all these years? You told me you lost it."

"Yeah well," he cleared his throat, "Jonah gave me your camera after he took the picture and the photo place misplaced the pictures," his eyes filled with mischief.

"That's right! You told me that and I kept asking you to tell me which photo place you went to," she said smiling. She looked at the inscription again and ran her thumb over it, "Why did you give it to me now?" she asked softly.

"Well look at the time," Eddie said glancing at his watch, as he got up to leave but she tugged his hand again at looked at him. With a sigh he settled back down into the couch, "I wanted you to know that that night I freaked out when I read your diary…"

"Ah yes. Good times," she said sarcastically and he laughed nervously.

"The only reason it freaked me out so much is because… well it's because I…," the rest of his words were swallowed in his mumble.

"You fleh fleh fleh …what?" Janet asked leaning in, frowning at him.

"I kinda had a thing for you too," he mumbled, turning all shades of red, "I think I always have, I reckon."

Janet didn't realise she wasn't breathing. She just sat there, mouth agape and eyes unblinking. Stunned was one way to describe what she felt, but irreversibly gobsmacked would be the more accurate way to go. Her mind flitted back to the night he found her diary.

_ "You were a legend in high school every guy wanted to be you and every girl wanted to be with you. __Why is it so outrageous that I would feel…"_

_"Because you're you!" he'd yelled, "You are the one who has helped me get girls for the past twelve years, and who supplies the drink that leads to the poor judgement. And all this time…"_

_"Whoa! Cool your jets there. This was back in high school," she'd protested._

_"So you're saying you don't feel that way anymore?"_

He wasn't ensuring that she didn't have feelings for him anymore… he was actually disappointed that she didn't. Janet was having an out of body experience now as she recalled the conversation.

"This… this is…," she stuttered.

"Janet," he said reaching for the photo but she pulled it away from him.

"Why didn't you ever say something?"

"I told you, I was never sure I could be what you wanted; A boyfriend. It wasn't my thing, and it hasn't been for a while…," he said, "And when Jake came along I thought at most you'd go out and date him a couple of times… and that'd be it. But you wound up in this serious relationship… and I didn't feel like I could mess that up. Especially since, you know… I really liked Jake."

"Ah yes, the bromance…how could I forget?" She smiled, "I'm sorry, I guess it was my fault in a way too… I mean I see where you could think that I was fixed on marrying him. I didn't give you any indication that I could be convinced otherwise."

"And I was a moron for saying that you should go ahead and date him, and that we were just messing around, when I was really interested in you," Eddie said smacking his thigh with a hand idly, "I'm sorry," he said looking at her.

She tried to keep the smile off her face, but he looked so cute she couldn't help it, "Well we're here now. Where to?"

"I assume now, since we're both single, you want to be with me too," he said matter-of-factly.

"You bet," she said smiling and a cute blush coloured her cheeks.

He smiled back happily and turned to her slightly, "Okay, so now that we figured that out… next really important thing on the list is… do you want to tell people about us?"

Janet considered it and tapped a finger against her lips, "I think we should take it slow, Eddie."

His heart sank, "What does that mean?"

She focused on him and tucked a leg under her, turning to face him, "Don't get me wrong, I want to go out with you, but there's no reason the whole town needs to know. I mean tongues are gonna wag when I get to sully's tomorrow anyway. 'What happened to you and Jake', 'Isn't Jake with you?', 'Did you guys break up?' And I can live without the third degree about you and me. So for now… can we keep it under wraps? Let's see how we go and in time we'll tell them."

Eddie saw the validity to her side of this. He couldn't imagine facing an entire town who attended his engagement after he called the whole thing off. He nodded, "Okay. We can do that."

"Good," she smiled, "What now?"

"Well I'm supposed to be fishing right now, so people aren't expecting me back until the day after tomorrow," he said looking exhausted, "But I got back early because I couldn't catch anything."

"Oh," she replied, "Well take me with you. I'll catch some."

He chuckled, "When did you learn to fish?"

She looked at him in shock, "Hey I fished when I was growing up, alright? My father would take Jonah and I all the time, up to Cooper's Pond."

"That's where I went!" Eddie said sitting up, "I couldn't catch anything," he hung his head disappointedly, "Maybe we can go up there some time and catch some fish."

"I'd like that," she smiled.

"Well I'd better get going. You gonna be okay here on the couch?" he said getting up.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I'll see you tomorrow," she said standing up with him.

"I'm counting on it," he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Good night," she said smiling and he backed away slowly, a goofy grin splitting his handsome face.

"Night."


	40. Chapter 40

Eddie walked into his house well into the wee morning hours, tackle box and rod in hand. He kicked off his stinky boots at the door and shrugged off his goose feather jacket, all the while trying to be as quiet as he could.

The light came on and he looked to find Phil staring back at him, "Eddie? What're you doing back home? I thought you'd be gone until Saturday night." Phil rubbed he sleep out of his eyes.

"I didn't catch anything. Go back to bed, Phys, I'll talk to you in the morning," Eddie replied as he began ascending the stairs up to his room.

"Janet's in town," Phil said and Eddie stopped dead in his tracks. Turning around he mustered his most aloof expression and shrugged at Phil.

"What?"

"She's still in town. She didn't leave," Phil said trying to get his friend excited about the idea.

"How do you know that?"

Phil frowned, surprised he didn't get the reaction he was expecting, "Uh, Pizza Girl delivered a pie over at her house tonight and she was there. Why aren't you more excited about this?"

"What's to be excited about?"

"Eddie," Phil said exasperatedly, "_must_ I spell out everything?"

Eddie was exhausted to say the least and was already starting to have double vision, "No but I get the feeling you're going to anyway so…," he took a seat on the steps and exhaled, "hit me with it."

"Oh Eddie, Eddie, Eddie," Phil said shaking his head, ignoring Eddie's sarcasm, "Don't you get it? If she's here, that means A) She changed her mind and Jake moved to Washington without her, or B) He'll send for her later and they've postponed the wedding." Phil looked at his friend with an excited smile that reminded Eddie of an elf. Eddie strove to keep a straight face as he waited for Phil to go on.

When he didn't, Eddie shrugged and clasped his hands, "Okay. So what does any of that have to do with me?"

"If it's A, that would mean that this is your chance to swoop in there and grab her before someone else takes her," Phil said making a diving motion with his hands.

"And if it's B?"

"Well you can still swoop but you'll have to tread lightly," Phil said thoughtfully scratching his chin and pacing up and down as if formulating a plan for Eddie to win Janet's heart.

Eddie shook his head and stood up, "I'm going to bed," he said trudging up the stairs again.

"Eddie don't be stupid about this this time. That's all I'm saying," Phil called after him and he turned around.

"Phys, I get what you're saying. I do. And it's a great idea. But if she and Jake broke up, I can't be that guy who takes advantage of her broken heart," he maintained a solemn face to get his message to Phil and when he turned his back he smiled devilishly.

* * *

><p>Janet inhaled sharply before pushing open the door to Sully's the next morning, fully preparing herself for the interrogation to begin. The first friendly face she saw was Sully's himself and he was holding out an open apron to her in a welcoming gesture.<p>

She smiled, "Hello old friend," she said walking towards him.

"Good morning, dear," he greeted back.

"I was talking to the apron," she teased and took it from him, "Just kidding, Sul. Does everyone else know that I'm coming in today?"

Sully, who had been standing with his back facing the kitchen opened his mouth to speak when Janet heard, "Hey Janet," Roxy's voice called out.

"I thought it would be less of a shock if I filled them in before you got here," Sully said in a low voice and Janet shot him a grateful look. Roxy walked around Sully and absentmindedly shoved him out of the way.

"Sully told us what happened. How you holding up?" Roxy asked pulling her into a welcoming hug and Janet embraced her right back. It felt good to be home, though she'd never really left..

"I'm good," Janet nodded, "Really good."

"That so?" Roxy eyed her sceptically, "How come?"

"Well let's just say that I'm a lot better than I would have been if I had gone to Washington."

Roxy smiled knowingly, "Ah, I figured as much."

"Listen, I fully intend on paying you back for the party and returning every single gift I got," Janet said quickly.

Roxy looked back at her blankly for a moment and then waved it off, "Don't be silly, girl! I was due for a bash of some kind, anyway," she winked at her, then in a low voice she leaned in as though divulging a state secret, "So what does this mean for you and…?"

"And?" Janet asked blankly, "Oh you mean Eddie!"

"No, I mean Pee Wee Herman," Roxy rolled her eyes, "Of course Eddie!"

Janet shrugged her shoulders casually, "At the moment I'm just getting used to the idea that I didn't get married like I was supposed to, and I'm still here in Massachusetts. Men can wait."

Roxy eyeballed her friend, "Well, well, well, look who decided to let her diva flag fly."

Janet grinned and shook her head, "Roxy, you're crazy."

"Hey since you're back…," Roxy began and Janet was relieved she changed subjects, "You can help me sort through my lingerie."

Janet frowned and looked at Roxy, "Okay…"

Roxy looked back at her and rolled her eyes, "No I mean at my lingerie store. We have this huge shipment of lingerie…"

"Wait, hang on a minute," Janet said with a swipe of her hand, "You have a lingerie store?"

"Uh huh," Roxy nodded, "Petticoat Junction," she noticed Janet grin and she continued, "I know, it's a little heavy-handed but I couldn't resist."

"When did you buy a lingerie store?" Janet asked incredulously.

"About nine months ago."

"Why haven't I heard about this until now?"

"Well it's been under construction all this time… well not exactly. Just being decorated and things. It's at the strip mall downtown, right between RadioShack and Arby's," she said smiling.

Janet let out a shocked chuckle, "Roxy you never seize to shock and awe me. Let me ask you something, why do you even work here, when you don't need to?"

Roxy shrugged, a melancholic expression flickered across her face, "Something to do when Jeff's away I guess. Besides, just cause we're alright in the bank doesn't mean I can't contribute right?"

Janet smiled, "So, now that I'm up to speed, tell me more about your lingerie," she wiggled her eyebrows mischievously at Roxy, who threw her head back and laughed.

"Well it's not a big deal, but I could really use you if you're free tomorrow morning down at the store. It isn't open yet and won't be for another couple of weeks. I just need to organise the garments and set them up. I'll also need to price them. And I could use any help I can get."

Janet raised a brow. Retail was never her thing, but this was hardly retail. Besides, after all Roxy had done for her, this was the least she could do to return the favour, "Alright, count me in."

The bell over the door jingled and Eddie sauntered into Sully's. Roxy shot a quick glance to Janet who began drawing the specials onto the chalkboard. _Has__ she __seen __him __yet?_

"Hey Roxy," Eddie greeted casually before his eyes fell on Janet.

Stunned didn't even come close to describing the look on Eddie's face. She grinned. _Oh,__this __should __be__ good-OH!_

"Janet?" he asked and Janet looked up to come face to face with him, "What's goin on? What're you still doing here?" he asked surprised.

"Uh, hey, Eddie…," she glanced at Roxy who pressed her fingers to her lips from filling him in on what had happened.

Surely, he'd be smart enough to make his move if he knew what had happened between Janet and Jake, Roxy thought hopefully.

"Um, well, there' been a slight change in plans," Janet said uncomfortably, "Jake and I called off the engagement. Looks like I'll be here for a while…"

"Oh… well… welcome back, I guess," he said getting up to leave.

Roxy grimaced, _then __again,__maybe__ not,_ she thought. What would it take to knock some sense into the two of them? They were obviously attracted to each other. Somebody had to do something.

"Uh Eddie," she said stepping in, "Take a seat, what can I get ya to eat?"

Eddie glanced at Janet, "Actually I have to go to work. I'll come by at lunch."

"Nonsense!" Roxy said coming around the counter and forcing him to sit down, "I've seen the kind of work you boys pull off. You need your sustenance. Now what'll it be? Breakfast muffin? I know, I'll get you the Hearty Artie platter while you're deciding. Sausage, beacon an omelette and an English muffin. Sound good?" she said thrusting a menu into his hands, "Just give Janet your order when you're ready, alright?" she didn't wait for him to respond, but instead disappeared into the kitchen.

Janet glanced up slyly to look at him and broke out into a smile, "I know I said I wanted to keep us quiet for a while but I don't know how I feel about torturing our friends."

"I don't think we can have one without the other," Eddie said with a remorseless shrug, "Besides this is nothing compared to the fun I had messing with Phil last night."

"You're kidding," Janet said trying to keep her voice down as she leaned over the bar with interest, "What happened?"

Eddie glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching them. At least he didn't have to worry about patrons at seven in the morning. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before anyone could catch them, she grinned and looked down at the counter shyly, "I'll tell you later. When can I see you?"

She smiled, "I finish at three. But as tempting as that sounds, I really have to set up my house again. Everything is boxed up."

"Oh," Eddie looked disappointed, "Well I can't come over to your place, your neighbours will see me."

"I'm starting to find all this sneaking around to be a little silly. And is it even worth it?" she asked doubtfully.

"It's fun. More than I thought. I like messing with Phil. Besides, I'm only just realising how desperately people want us to get together. Let me have my fun," he said pleadingly.

"Alright," Janet relented, "But if anyone finds out, we won't deny it, deal?"

"Deal," he agreed tossing the menu on the counter as he got up to leave, "I'll see you around."

"Wait, we haven't decided how we're going to meet," Janet said.

Eddie smiled flirtatiously, "I'll figure something out," he said with a wink as he backed out of the bar.

"Okay," she replied, her lips tingling from his kiss earlier and her heart aflutter.

"Alright, you ready to order?" Roxy came back out and looked around to find him gone, "Where'd he go? I have seven kinds of breakfast meat cooking for him," she said looking at Janet expectantly.

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug, "He tossed the menu and just took off. Said he didn't feel like eating much today."

Roxy sighed audibly and placed her hands on her hips, "Well great." Turning on her heel she called out towards the kitchen, "86 the platter!" and Janet smiled mischievously to herself. She was starting to see why Eddie was enjoying this.


	41. Chapter 41

"When you're finished with those, can you sort out those racks?" Roxy gestured to the clothing racks on the far end of the store. It was a fairly bright Saturday morning and she and Janet had been working for the last three hours. The place finally began to resemble a store. "The sizes are all mixed up over there."

"Roxy," Janet huffed out, "Did you buy every piece of garment on the eastern seaboard? This is crazy! Look at how many there are! Some of these styles are flat out string… people pay for string?" Janet said holding up a piece of garment that was more or less a collection of knots and holes.

Roxy wiggled her brows mischievously, "More so than others. The good thing is we have the till set up to accept ATM and credit card payments as well as cash. So even if we don't finish sorting through all these today, at least we know we can still sell stuff."

"Yay," Janet said unenthused.

"I gotta hand it to you Janet, how you managed to organise this place so quickly is beyond me. I could never have pulled off something like this," Roxy said appreciatively.

Janet smiled in return, "No problem, Rox."

"Okay, you continue up here I'm going to go see if the manager turned on the mains yet. Can't have a store running without a fully functioning ladies room." And with that, Roxy left the store before Janet had a chance to protest.

Janet continued to work through the piles of lingerie as her mind drifted to Eddie. With the way he left things the previous morning, she was fully expecting him to show up at her place that night but he didn't. She wondered if anything had happened. She had to admit, though all this sneaking around was fun, it sure made it difficult to see her man. Still though, she knew that the shyness she felt when he was around her was beyond unnerving. So even if he had come by, chances were she'd be totally befuddled around him.

_Why __is __that?_ She wondered. _It __isn__'__t __as __if __we __just __met.__Or __even __that __we__ don't __know __each __other __that __well. __I__'__ve __known __him __for __as __long __as __I__ can __remember. __Why __do __I __get __tongue-tied __around__ him __now__ that __we__'__re __together?_

Maybe she ought to think of what to say to him the next time he called. It sounded ridiculous because it seemed so juvenile to think up topics to talk about. But it seemed like the only way she could escape her tongue paralysis around him.

The bell jingled over the door, and Janet continued her work, "Hey Roxy, this isn't going to be…," she looked up to find that instead of Roxy, stood the subject of her many queries smiling back at her.

"Hello," Eddie greeted entering the store, looking devastatingly handsome all showered and shaved. He shut the door behind him and made his way towards her.

"Hi," she replied her cheeks turning inexplicably warm.

He looked around, giving the store a once-over, "Are men actually allowed in here?" he asked.

Janet laughed, "Of course they are," she knew he was kidding but he did look a little intimidated standing amidst all the racks and shelves of female dainties. "What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I thought you had the day off, so I tried to ring you but when you didn't answer I went over to Sully's and then one of them spilled the beans on where you were today," Eddie was now standing right in front of her, nothing but the desk between them.

"So you thought you could just walk in here and disrupt my work," Janet interrupted in a low voice as soft as silk.

He chuckled quietly, "… am I disrupting your work?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Well, I'm standing here talking instead of working, what would you call it?" she played along coyly. He just smiled. "Why the urgency to come over here? Were you needing bloomers?" she interrupted him. She had no idea why, but she was just not used to getting that much attention from him.

"Uh no," he replied leaning on a sale table of long legged panty girdles, winced, and then stood back up. Janet squelched another bubble of laughter. _He__'__s __never__ been __in __a __store __like __this __before,_ she realised in shock. Who would have thought it? Eddie Latekka, king player of Knight's Ridge had no idea how to hold his own in a delicates store. The thought was definitely intriguing as much as it was amusing.

"You said I'd see you again yesterday but you didn't show," she reminded him leaning over the desk slightly.

"I know, but Phil was watching me like a hawk. My only option was to sneak over after midnight and out of respect, I didn't want to do that to you," he explained.

"Janet," Roxy's voice interrupted them and Eddie who had been leaning over the desk far more than was appropriate, lept back, "the manager said he'll turn on the mains in just a bit but I was wondering if… Oh hi Eddie," Roxy said coming back into the store. She did a double take and looked at Eddie quizzically, "Eddie. What are you doing here?"

"I'm in a lingerie store… I'm shopping?" he said with a mild hint of sarcasm.

"Really?" Roxy asked, an inquisitive eyebrow raised, "I don't think we have your style." Eddie rolled his eyes.

"You're a stitch," Eddie said with a grimace.

Roxy smiled angelically, "Well then… for _whom_ are you shopping?"

"Yeah, Eddie, for whom?" Janet asked with a straight face, "Inquiring minds want to know."

Eddie shot her a 'you're not helping' look and she pursed her lips together to keep from smiling. He let out a nervous chuckle, "Well I didn't think you'd be up and running this quickly Roxy."

"I am, thanks to Janet," Roxy replied draping an arm casually around Janet's shoulders, "So who're you shopping for?"

"Someone," Eddie blurted out, "Someone I'm seeing. You know what? I just realised that I don't even know what colour she'd like. So I'll just go get her here so she can pick her own colour," Eddie said making haste to leave.

"Don't worry," Janet said quickly, not wanting her fun to end, "We're professionals. Well Roxy is anyway. I'm sure she could help you find something."

Roxy shot her a worried glance. Did Janet realise what she was doing? She was literally thrusting him into another woman's arms! With lingerie no less! Roxy composed herself and forced a cool smile, "Sure can. Let's find you something that will knock her socks off," she said gently ushering Eddie away from the counter.

Eddie glanced over his shoulder and threw Janet a pleading look but she grinned mischievously. _So __that__'__s __how__ she__'__s __going __to __play __it__… __Well __two __can __play __that __game._"I thought the objective was so that she could knock _my_ socks off."

Roxy laughed melodramatically, "Silly. If it's a gift, even one that you could benefit from, you have to make sure it wows her. Come on, have a look at these peignoirs. What about this red one?"

Janet saw that Eddie was in more than capable hands so she went back to sorting through the pile of sheer nightgowns arranging them from smallest to largest size.

"Psst!" Roxy suddenly hissed from over the counter, "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded in a high pitched whisper.

"Sorting through nightgowns. Why?"

"Janet have the screws come loose in your head? Eddie is buying sexy lingerie for some floozy and you're cool as a cucumber about it. What's going on with you? I thought you had feelings for him."

"If Eddie has found a girl who can make him happy, not only am I going to allow it, I'll encourage it," Janet said gallantly, sticking her chin up in the air.

"You'll do no such thing," Roxy wagged a finger at her, "I don't get you sometimes. I thought you wanted to be with him. What, did the wind shift?"

"Roxy…," Janet exhaled.

"Fine, do whatever you want," Roxy held up her hands, "__El que nace para medio nunca llega a real_,_" she rattled out.

"What does that mean?" Janet asked confused.

"It means that you're never going to get what you want because you're as stubborn as an ox. That's what it means," Roxy replied storming outside, leaving Janet stunned.

"Ahem," Eddie cleared his throat, attracting her attention to him as he approached the counter, "Had you're little fun, did you?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Janet replied smiling, clearly pleased with herself.

"Huh," he said crooking his jaw to the side and running his tongue over his back teeth. "Well, I've decided what I want to get." He said sliding the garment toward her.

"A peignoir?" she asked raising her eyebrows, "Eddie be serious. Roxy isn't even here. Just make like a banana and split. Now's your chance."

"I will just as soon as I make my purchase," he said calmly. She searched his face for a glimmer of humour but found none. Instead, his eyes challenged her. "This one's very nice," he said, holding up the peignoir for her perusal, "What do you call this?" The way he was looking at her now made the prickles on her neck tingle and the goose pimples began to pop up on her arms as her cheeks turned warm. This was it. This was the effect he started having on her, and it made her uncomfortable to say the least.

She looked down at the rose pink peignoir, "It's called _plumage_," she replied briskly so that he might get the hint to stop torturing her with his charm. And leave.

"You don't say…" He didn't appear ruffled by her tone whatsoever.

She grinned despite herself. After all, he had picked her colour, though for the life of her she couldn't figure out how, "Elegant choice," she said tilting her head at him and couldn't resist asking, "Now did you want a negligee to go with that peignoir?"

"Sure. Why not?"

He still wasn't relenting. Interesting. "And what do you plan on doing with them?"

Eddie gave her a teasing look of incredulity, "I thought I was buying them."

Janet laughed and rolled her eyes. Needless to say, she was not expecting such a ridiculous reply. It was a side of Eddie she'd never seen before and she liked it. A lot. She handed him the matching nightgown from the rack she'd been sorting through.

He walked to the counter with the merchandise and handed her his platinum credit card. Janet rang him up while he went off browsing for more nightwear.

Roxy came back inside, and seemed much cooler than when she'd left. She walked over to Janet and had a look at what Eddie was buying. The look on her face told Janet that it was in her own best interest to keep her mouth shut so as not to awaken the sleeping beast inside her friend.

Meanwhile, Eddie found another nightgown set in her size – this time in the softest rainbow colours – and he took them back to the counter. "I'll take these as well. It's hard not to love rainbows."

Janet felt her face heat up but quickly recovered and showed him the price tag, "This set is expensive," she said, the fact that it was her size not escaping her attention, "Two hundred and ninety-nine dollars and ninety-nine cents."

Eddie grinned, "And what a bargain it is at that price. Since one doesn't often see rainbows."

Janet's cheeks heated up again. Why was he doing this to her? She should never have said anything about what went through her mind when they'd kissed the night before.

Roxy remained oblivious to what was going on as she rummaged through the drawers for more price tag strings. Janet shot her a quick glance, worried that Eddie may have well spelled out that they were together. "Okay." She rang up the remaining items and placed them in a box before she handed them to him. "Thanks for being the first customer at Petticoat Junction."

Eddie held her eyes as he took his card and lifted the bags over the counter, "Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure," she said weakly. What was he up to now? She was sure he wasn't going to give them to her with Roxy a mere few inches away.

"I don't suppose you do deliveries, do you?"

"No we don't," Roxy answered curtly.

They both glanced at her and then looked back at each other. Eddie smiled courteously, "Of course you don't."

"B-but… I'd be willing to make an exception. Just this once," Janet said the butterflies in her stomach getting the better of her.

He grinned, "Thanks. I'd like them delivered to my house. Do you reckon you could drop 'em off on your way home?"

She smiled slightly, her eyes saying everything her lips couldn't, "Sure, Eddie."

He winked at her, "Thanks, you're the best." He said as he turned on his heel and exited the store.

Janet smiled as she watched him leave, and quickly composed herself to conceal it. Roxy stared back at her, hands planted on her hips, mouth agape and head shaking from side to side in disbelief.

"Are you freakin kidding me?"

"What?" Janet asked tucking the bags under the counter.

"You're going to drop those off at his house…for some girl you don't even know."

"Yes. And No. But I sure hope he does," Janet replied flippantly.

"Janet, you're aging me, girl. You know that don't you?" Roxy said exasperatedly. Janet giggled and walked away.


	42. Chapter 42

Janet hesitated only a moment before she rapped on Eddie's door later that evening. She ran her tongue over her lips in anticipation. Other than a couple of days ago, she and Eddie hadn't had a single moment alone together. This was definitely going to be well worth the wait, she'd hoped.

Eddie answered the door, his white shirt stretching snugly across his chest, his hair slightly damp and a towel slung around his neck. He took one look at her and his face split into a toothy grin, "Hi."

"Hello," she greeted cordially in case Phil was around.

Eddie unlocked the screen door and let her in, backing up a couple of steps to make room for her. "Don't worry about Phil. He has his hands full at the moment. He won't bother us or come out here."

"How can you be sure?" she asked quietly taking a gander around cautiously.

"See that door over there? It's locked. Phil's on a date with Pizza Girl. We're safe, trust me," he assured her.

"Well I just came to drop this off," she said noncommittally. She held out a bag with a couple of dress boxes in it. Eddie knew instantly what they were.

He eyed her for a moment, a smile tugging at his lips, "You came over here to drop these off? At _my_ house?"

"That's what you wanted, right?"

He locked eyes with her and a slow lopsided smile spread across his face, "Janet…"

"You don't want these?"

"I want them. But you're crazy if you think I wanted them for me," he said taking a step toward her.

Janet felt heat rush to her cheeks, "Well they can't be for me."

"Why not?"

"Lingerie is a really personal gift, Eddie. I can't possibly begin to explain…"

"Hold on a second," he silenced her holding up a hand, "I bought you those because I wanted you to have something nice. Besides after the crummy birthday gift I got you a few weeks ago, it's the least I could do."

"But… but lingerie says a lot," she said uneasily, unfamiliar with how to proceed having this conversation with him.

"Really? I thought chaps were chatty. Jeans maybe. But not lingerie. Never lingerie," he said in amusement.

She narrowed her eyes at him in mock scrutiny, "You're pretty proud of yourself right now aren't you?"

"Well when I pass a mirror I don't shy away or anything," he said smugly. Janet just stared back at him. Mostly because the intensity of his eyes were making it impossible for her to look away.

"Eddie…,"

"Look I got you those as a gift. That's all they are. And I have to admit, it was fun getting them," he said with a smirk, "But if you don't want them, I understand."

She glanced down at the bag at her fingertips and its contents, "It's too personal."

"Why can't I get you something personal? Something that no other man is allowed to get you? Something that you wear and can think of only me?" his voice was low and soft, but the fire in his eyes spoke loud and clear.

Again, that intense way he was looking at her made her shiver, "I, I, I guess you could."

"Does that mean you'll keep them?" he asked, the pitch of his voice going up a little, sounding almost hopeful.

She hesitated and then bit her bottom lip before she nodded, looking down, "Okay. Yeah. I'll keep it. Thanks. Thank you. Very much."

"You're welcome very much," he said, pleased as he reached out and took a strand of hair between his thumb and forefinger and rubbed its silky texture. He moved closer to her, until he was so close, she could count the lashes at the end of his eye lids.

The footfalls of Phil making his way to the closed door caused Eddie to pull away, reluctantly.

"Janet?" Phil asked, befuddled by her presence, "What're you doing here this late?" he looked from Eddie to Janet and then back at Eddie, questioningly.

"Uh, mm, I uh came over here to drop off some stuff Eddie bought at Roxy's store this afternoon," Janet said looking guilty as sin. She flashed Eddie an apologetic look before she handed him the bag, which he accepted silently.

"This late?" Phil asked, his brows knitted together in confusion.

"Well I was going to come by earlier but I didn't finish up at the store until now, so…" Janet explained, stumbling all over herself.

"Oh, well, you sure you don't want to come in for a bit?" Phil asked hesitantly.

"No Phys," Eddie said irritably, "Go back to your date."

"Alright," Phil replied heading back inside. Eddie turned back to smile at Janet when Phil poked his head outside again, "Good to see you… Janet. Good night."

"Good night, Physical Phil."

When they were sure he was going to stay put, Eddie let out the breath he'd been holding in and turned to her, "I don't know if I want to keep this up much longer. I can't stand the fact that I can't touch you or anything because of some prank. When should we tell them?"

He stepped into her and she laid a hand on his chest, gently pushing away, "Soon. We'll tell them soon. All of them, I promise. But it's more than a prank, Eddie. I just need to get used to the idea of… of you and me. Without being put under the microscope for the whole town to scrutinise and judge."

"Why would people judge you for being with me?" he asked frowning. He'd always thought everyone, especially Phil would love the thought of them being together.

She shook her head slightly, her eyelids heavy, "You just don't get it. And that's okay, but for now, can we just please keep this under wraps? Just for a while?"

She was practically pleading with him. How could he say no? Though it went against everything that made sense to him he nodded, "Alright. For a while. But if stolen kisses are all I have, you better start thinking up ways for me to get them."

She smiled and her cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink, "I will. I promise. Good night." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him but Phil unlocked the door again so she backed away before he could suspect anything.

"Oh. You're still here?"

"Yeah just making sure the sizes were right," Janet explained.

"But she just realised that she took the wrong bag off the counter so she has to take it back," Eddie chimed in.

Janet's gaze snagged over Eddie in amusement before it fell on Phil, "That's right. Dumb old me, I just don't know where my head is these days."

"Okay, sure," Phil made no move to retire back to his dinner with Pizza Girl. Instead he folded his arms and leaned on the doorframe.

"Okay," Janet said suddenly smiling at the two of them, "I'll get going then."

"Bye," Eddie said reluctantly releasing the urge to take her in his arms, "I'll see you at the bar, maybe."

"Yeah, see you then," Janet replied sounding equally disappointed.

"Good night Janet!" Phil said waving.

"Good night Phil!" she called stepping out the door, "Oh and Eddie?" she added turning around to look at him, "As I promised – real soon. I'll get that bag to you real soon. That's okay, right?"

He smiled back, getting her meaning, "Good night."

And with that, she was gone.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," Phil said disappointedly from behind him.

"Phys, don't start," Eddie warned, already irritated that he intruded on their private moment.

"You're just never going to make your move are you? I tell ya, if I was less reclusive I'd call her and ask her out right now," Phil declared.

"Hey!" Pizza Girl protested from the other room.

"Just making a point," Phil said glancing in the room where she was.

"This is a mental asylum," Eddie said shaking his head as he thundered up the stairs to his room.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of weeks, Janet and Eddie had barely seen or spoken to each other, it seemed like every time they tried to be alone together they would be separated again. When he went to the bar, Roxy was on them like white on rice, studying, analysing… and so did Sully. Nick kept a close watch on him at work and Phil did more than his share at home to make sure nothing dodgy was going on. So calling her or texting her was next to impossible. He didn't even have the chance to talk to her about when she wanted to start making what they had official. The sneaking around started as a fun thing, but now that he was deprived of being with her so much he began to resent it. Eddie was sure that people were suspecting something was up by now anyway.<p>

One evening, Janet was busy teaching Roxy a special version of a Japanese Iced Tea for a hen's party they were expecting, when Eddie stormed into the bar and looked around like a bull preying on a red cloak. When his eyes fell on her he marched up to her and his presence brought her conversation with Roxy to an abrupt halt, but he could care less.

Snatching the bottle of Midori out of her hands he locked eyes with her, "You're coming with me."

"What? Why? What's happened?" she asked wide-eyed, worried.

"I'm sick and tired of playing second fiddle to everyone else here. I want you to come with me, and I want you to come with me right now."

Her brows drew together and her lips stuck out in an adorable little pout, "Don't be silly. I'm working here Eddie. We're expecting a huge shipment of partially drunk women, celebrating their friend's engagement and I need to be here, helping." She said squirming on the barstool she was seated on and took the Midori bottle back from him.

He reached down and pulled her to her feet and leaned in so close that, once again, she could count every one of his eyelashes, "Put that bottle down, Janet Meadows."

The onlookers in the bar were glued to the spectacle before them and Roxy was practically drooling at how juicy this all was as she leaned over the counter, wide-eyed and unblinking.

Janet narrowed her eyes at Eddie. Where did he get off, making demands and ordering her around? "Don't you bully me. I can't ditch Roxy and just take off like that."

"You wanna bet?"

Joey, who had been slicing lemon wedges stepped beside them and gently tried to pry the bottle from Janet's fingers, "Go with him, Janet. You've been working since seven this morning. We've got this thing covered," she said gently.

"I don't want to go with him right now. I want to make cocktails," she said realising only later how childish it sounded.

"I'm telling you, we'll be fine. Won't we girls?" Joey said looking from Roxy to another server Carolyn. They both nodded mutely.

Eddie could see it was a matter of pride now. Janet was just being difficult. And Janet had her fair share of pride, he knew that. Placing his lips next to her ear he whispered, "I want to kiss you and I'm not waiting one more minute. So you can either come outside and give me one, or I'll take it right here in front of God and everyone else."

She immediately let go of the bottle, "Oh my," she glanced around the room and suddenly they became the centre of attention by everyone at the bar, "Ladies I'm going to step out for a few –"

"Go on honey," Roxy encouraged, practically bursting with joy, "We've got this covered."

Eddie flashed her a grateful smile, but he didn't linger. Clasping Janet's hand in his he pulled her out the door, down the steps and around the building in a flash.

Pressing her against the wall, he covered her mouth with his. Their kiss was long, wet and pure heaven.

"I thought you wanted to take me somewhere," she murmured against his lips.

"I am," holding her face with his hands he kissed her again running his thumbs along her jaw, her ears, her neck, "I've missed you."

"Mmmm," she said nodding, unable to hide the joy that swelled within her to hear him say those words, "So where are you taking me?"

"How does the Olde Fashioned Soda Shoppe sound?"

She grinned. In high school that soda shop was the place where all the jocks took their first dates. That was still a running tradition at Knight's Ridge High, but Janet knew why he was taking her there for their first official date.

"I think we can safely assume that we're officially a couple," Janet said pointing to the window of the bar where every patron and staff member was glued to it, staring out at them.

Eddie glanced up and chuckled. Taking full advantage of their audience he thought he might give them a show they so desperately wanted. Leaning down again, he kissed his girl flush on the lips and pulled her tight against him. When his passion began to outpace his good sense he buried his fingers into her hair and pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

"So. Strawberry or chocolate fudge and peanut butter cups?" he asked breathlessly.

Janet tried to focus on him but her world was spinning around her after that dozy of a kiss, "Um ah…"

"I have to tell you. I can only afford one," he said smiling. She knew it wasn't true but if he wanted to share a sundae, that was absolutely fine with her.

"I'll let you know once I've recovered from that kiss," she said and he laughed as he lead her to his truck.

* * *

><p>[Note:Might sound like it's going nowhere but as much fun as writing this stuff is, its going somewhere! I'm building up to something:)]<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

Janet paced about her living room, desperately trying to keep the butterflies in her stomach down. Tonight was her first real date with Eddie. After they got to the soda shop the previous day, they realised what a terrible idea it was. Every girl in the place chose to ignore the treats before them and instead gawk at the couple, crumbling under their scrutiny. When they finally left the shop after an excruciatingly uncomfortable first date, Eddie promised a substantial do-over. She had no idea what he had in mind but knowing Eddie and the romantic stuff he did for other girls over the years, she was sure she would be swept off her feet.

Janet jumped when she heard the knock at the door. She gave herself a once over in the mirror by the door, making sure her hair, makeup and dress was just so, before she unlocked the door, her heart thrumming in her chest.

Eddie stood in a dark brown jacket that hid most of the forest green button down he wore underneath with a pair of dark midnight blue jeans. Janet's eyes seemingly involuntarily roamed his body, taking him all in at once. She did a double take and thought about him picking out the colours he chose and fought back a smile. Even in semi-formal attire, Eddie resembled a lumberjack, tried and true.

"Hi," he greeted smiling as he stepped in, causing her to take a step back.

"Hello," she replied weakly, holding his gaze.

He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly before he smiled, "You look nice."

"Nice? That's all?" she teased and he blushed.

"Give me a break. I'm a little unnerved right now," he said turning red.

"You know, I actually believe that," she said narrowing her eyes at him, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"So you ready to go?" he asked changing the subject, "Or do we have to check the refrigerator for your keys again?"

"No," she said shaking her head and dangling the keys in his face, "Got 'em right here."

"Good, let's go then," he said splaying his hand on the small of her back as he gently led her out the door.

"So where are we going?"

"I don't know," he replied looking straight ahead.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "No, seriously. Where are we headed?"

He turned his head and looked at her for a second, "Seriously. I have no idea."

"So you didn't make any reservations or anything?" she asked unable to keep the hurt from creeping up into her voice. This was unbelievable. All those other girls got cheesy singing telegrams and embarrassingly big displays of flowers. They got wooed and romanced by Eddie Latekka. And she didn't even get a restaurant reservation?

Eddie maintained a poker face. He was dead serious. "I thought _you_ could decide where we should go."

"But you didn't tell me to. There's no way we can get a table now. Not without a reservation. A reservation that should have been made a couple of days ago at the very latest," she said getting into his truck as she spoke. She couldn't help but notice that the sides of his truck and its wheels were encrusted with mud and grit. He hadn't even bothered to run a hose over it. Had he thought about this date at all and what it meant to her? Janet swallowed hard, suppressing the bout of tears that clogged her throat.

Eddie got in on his side, seemingly regretful over his mistake, "Boy, that's true, I hadn't considered that," and shrugged, "What, what do you think we should do? How does Sully's sound? I love the food there."

"Sully's?" she repeated incredulously, "I _work_ there, Eddie."

"Yeah I know, so you'd probably know what's good there better than I would. Plus the upside is that you know what goes on beyond those kitchen doors, you know the inside scoop. Who washes and doesn't wash their hands after taking a leak. How many of those little ketchup packets you can pilfer before Sully finds them lessening. Who picks their nose when they think no one's watching. Stuff like that. "

She swatted him, a look of disgust on her face, "Ew, gross. No one. But that's not even the point."

"To me, nose picking is every bit the point. I take hygiene very seriously at a food establishment."

She reached out and pinched his lips together, as if to clamp down his speech, "So… you really didn't plan… anything?"

"I didn't make any reservations at a restaurant, Janet," he said honestly shooting her a glance and turned his gaze back to the road.

Janet looked down at her palms and nodded mutely, those durn tears welling up within her again, "I see."

Eddie glanced at her before he continued, "Don't be disappointed, please," he pleaded, "look I thought you might feel this way so I had a backup plan. What do you think of that?" he asked glancing at her every few seconds.

_Better be one heck of a backup plan,_ she thought miserably. "What is it?"

Eddie smiled, grateful that she gave him a chance and made a mental note to kiss her for it later, "See that park over there?" he said pointing in the direction of a sign nestled among some bushes surrounded by tall conifers all around it.

"That's a park?" she asked in disbelief. It looked more like a forest in the dark. One that Janet would think twice before she ventured into.

"Well beyond those trees, it is," Eddie said turning into the drive.

"Okay, what about it?" she asked cautiously.

"I have some day-old sushi and bran muffins I picked up from the gas station on my way to your house. What do you say we make it a night picnic?" Eddie asked shutting off ignition and pulling his parking break up.

_I've never wanted to be home, alone and curled up in front of my TV eating cheese puffs more in my entire life._

Janet was about to tell him just that when Eddie lept out of the truck before she could answer him. He came around on her side and let her out. They were still in the parking lot of the so called park Eddie brought her to. She figured they might have to walk to wherever he planned to have this picnic of his. She glanced down at her chic strappy black sandals and winced. The last thing she wanted was to get her heels all muddy, trudging all over creation in them so she slipped them off.

"What're you doing?" he asked frowning.

"Taking off my good shoes. I assume we'll be walking to this romantic destination," she said trying to contain the edge in her voice.

"Oh. Well, be quick, it's a ten minute walk," he said looking in the direction they were about to take.

Janet wanted to scream at that point. The frustration had been building within her since the moment he uttered the words 'day-old sushi', and now she had to walk for ten minutes before she got there? What was next, a canoe ride to Nantucket? "Why don't you use this precious time to get out that delicious meal you have planned?"

"Oh! Good idea," he winked and opened the door and true to his word, he pulled out a plastic bag of sushi and muffins.

Janet looked at the bag and used all her strength to keep from gagging, "Is that even good?"

"Sure! Merv swears it is. Besides he sold it to me for half price," Eddie said with a proud smile, as though he'd hit the jackpot.

She'd heard enough. Fury bubbled in her like a volcano, "Eddie…," she huffed.

"You know, Janet, I'm so glad you agreed to share this place with me," he said in a quieter voice, "I have never brought anyone else up here before. It's the only place I have to myself and I'd come up here as a kid all the time," he took a step towards her and took her hand in his and held it against his chest, locking eyes with her, "It makes me so happy that I can share this place with you."

Like a bucket of ice water over a flame, her anger extinguished. How could she yell at him now? By the look he was giving her, it would be like swatting a puppy on the nose with a rolled up newspaper. Maybe he was just that clueless. She let out a breath of air in defeat, "Me too," she said half-heartedly.

Eddie smiled, and tugging the hand he already held, he pulled her to him, "Come on, let us go enjoy our starry picnic."

Janet refrained from responding. She thought the less said the better for now so she just followed him silently.

They made it about fifteen feet away from the truck when Janet spotted the clearing beyond the conifers that obstructed her view. Peering through them, she squinted to see what lay beyond. Coming closer didn't seem to help since the day was transitioning from dusk to darkness. She glanced up at the blanket of stars that dotted the sky and let out a sigh. If she wasn't so let down by the whole evening, she might have actually allowed herself to appreciate her surroundings now. She stole a glance at Eddie who looked more anxious than ever. Almost pensive.

He looked down at her and smiled, "You ready to begin our first date?"

The shadow of something huge before her that suddenly blocked out the moonlight, made her look ahead and up. She gasped. Her eyes grew wide as saucers as they beheld the most majestic hot air balloon she'd ever seen. Her hands covered her mouth in awe and the oxygen remained trapped within her lungs.

"Eddie," she breathed out turning to look at him, "W-what is this?"

He gestured to it and smiled slightly looking up at it, "Our first date."

"How did you… when did you… but I thought…" she stuttered then pointed an accusing finger at him, "_You_ _told me…_"

"I'm sure the ends of those sentences are equally fascinating, but we're delaying the ride. We better get going," he said in a low voice.

They walked towards the balloon and a man in a hat Janet thought they only wore in The Wizard of Oz grinned at her, "This is absolutely incredible."

"Right this way, miss," the man said extending a hand out to her and helping her into the basket. Janet realised that the basket was rather high on one end but shallow on the other and when she got in she found herself separated from the man by a wicker divider. _For privacy_, she smiled and blushed a little.

She looked over at Eddie. He was exchanging words with the pilot in hushed tones. She looked down and found a large wicker basket set on a white cloth with wineglasses, flatware and plates. Tossing her shoes to the floor of the basket she hunkered down and lifted the lid. It had a single long-stemmed red rose. She couldn't make out what else he had in there but it smelled divine.

_He thought of everything,_ she thought, the tears that struggled before making its way up to her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," Eddie's voice came as he settled down next to her, "This date is supposed to be fun, I won't have my date crying before we can even get started," he said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, "That's more of an end of the date kind of thing."

She chuckled through her tears and wiped them away, "You thought of everything," she said touching his cheek affectionately, "I can't believe you did all this for a date…with me." He smiled and bobbed his head to kiss her, "What was that for?"

"Just making good on a reminder to myself," he replied not caring to clarify himself, "You amazed me tonight. You didn't complain once. No matter how horrible I made things sound, you just went along with everything. You're amazing. Did you really think that I wouldn't do anything to plan our first date?"

Guilt pricked her, "Well…"

"If you didn't, you hid it well," he said, "I was sure you would explode when I mentioned the day-old sushi from the gas station," he smiled mischievously. Just then, they felt themselves lift off the ground.

"I came close," she replied smiling back, "Though the fact that it was discounted made my skin crawl."

He chuckled, "So my efforts weren't a total loss."

She smiled at him, "No, I guess not," she looked down then back up at him again, "Tell me why you would tease me like that. I came this close to crying right there between the car door and the bag of sushi and bran muffins," she confessed pinching her thumb and forefinger to indicate something small.

Eddie's face grew serious, "Really? Oh man, I took it too far," he said exasperatedly slapping his thigh, "Didn't I?"

"A little," she replied softly, "Why'd you do it?"

"I wanted to… I don't know. I guess I thought it would be funny to see how far I could take it. And you really maintained your composure so I figured I could carry on," he said sheepishly, feeling rotten he'd dampened her spirits.

"Only on the outside," she replied, "I was thinking about all those things you'd do for other girls in the past. The singing cards, the plush love bugs that sang, the singing telegrams…which by the way were all so cheesy. And you didn't even make any reservations for our date."

"I didn't lie about that part," he reminded her, "And when you asked where we were going what was I going to say? Between a cloud and a humming bird?"

She smiled, "I don't suppose you could. Anyway, I don't care about that anymore. We're here and we're missing the view," she stood up and Eddie followed suit. She leaned against the wicker and looked out at the glittering lights of the city. It was as if the sky was under their feet and the lights illuminating the city were the stars. She sighed and Eddie put his arms around her and pressed up against her so that her back was nestled to his chest. He dipped his head low and nuzzled her neck, causing another sigh out of her. "It's beautiful up here."

"It sure is," he said huskily and she turned her head to look at him and caught the intensity in his eyes. They darkened.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you."

He shrugged resting his hands on the small of her back, "You're welcome." He kissed her long and slow before he pulled away, "And Janet, you have to know...," he swallowed, "if I was willing to do goofy things like that for all those other girls whose names I can't even remember right now, I'd be twice as willing to do all those things and ten times more for you."

He brushed away a tear from her eye with his thumb, and she pulled him to her and hugged him tight before she reached out and held his face in her hands and kissed him fiercely. "You're unreal."

He smiled, "No, I'm not. I'm just a man… very much in love with you."

She looked at him, stunned. Already? But… how? "You… you are?" she squeaked.

He nodded and chuckled softly, "Yes sweetheart. I am. I have been for a while now."

"I am too," she said meeting his gaze, "With you, I mean. I'm in love with you too."

A slow smile spread across his face, "You are?" She nodded rapidly the affirmative, her emotions to overwhelming to swallow. "That's good to hear. Very good." He pulled her tight against him and kissed her soundly.

Janet felt herself melt into him. When they pulled apart, they turned back to the scenery in front of them and the view from the top was exquisite. Neither one of them saying anything, neither one of them having to.


	44. Chapter 44

Eddie practically skipped to work in the days that followed. He was still in a state of euphoria after his killer date with Janet a week ago and every day since then he felt himself getting closer to her. Them getting closer to each other. It was enough to make a grown man grin like a fool. And grin he did. Every time her name came up in conversation, or he thought of something she said he made a conscious effort to fight the smile that tugged at his lips.

"What're you so happy about?" Nick inquired with a slight frown. But he knew exactly who was behind that smile. Ever since Eddie and Janet started going out every time he saw his friend he had an inexplicable smile plastered to his face.

Eddie frowned and forced the smile away, "Lots of things. The least of which is this business. Did you see our projections for the next quarter from the stats corp?" he smiled broadly.

"Looking good isn't it?" Nick agreed with an even smile, "There was uh, the matter of an assistant, Eddie."

"Nicky," Eddie warned.

"I know, I know. We couldn't afford to take one on back when we first got started but we can now," Nick reasoned, "And the clients are rolling in, we can't manage the admin around here _and_ be on sites to get the jobs done. C'mon man, you know we need it."

"But I hate interviewing people," Eddie whined, "Every moron helmet head who come in is more incompetent that the last."

"Okay, okay how about we do the interviews together and you won't have to say anything to them, I'll do all the talking?" Nick proposed pleadingly.

"Fine," Eddie relented, "Stop begging, it's pathetic. You call people in and I'm just a seat filler. Alright?" he warned, "I mean it, Nicky."

"Deal!"

Just then, Nick's cell phone rang and it was Hannah on the other line. Eddie welcomed the excuse to stop talking about the assistant situation all together. He walked over to his desk which was, for all intents and purposes, organised chaos. He grimaced. Maybe an assistant wasn't such a bad idea after all. They wouldn't have to worry about filing and shipping supplies or anything like that. He and Nick could just focus on the actual jobs and overseeing the work like contractors did.

He reached under a huge stack of files and pulled one out sending the rest cascading to the floor. "Oh man," he groaned and bent over to pick it up. In the meantime, Nick ended his call and tucked his phone away.

"Still think we can manage without an assistant?" Nick cocked a brow leaning against Eddie's desk.

"Shut up and help me pick these up," Eddie scowled and Nick grinned kneeling down and helping his friend out.

* * *

><p>That evening Eddie ensured that he left work early so he could go get changed into comfortable clothing. He'd promised to go over to Janet's for dinner.<p>

To his dismay, he found that not only was Janet not home from work yet, but the door was locked with no way of him getting in and waiting for her. He checked his watch. Her shift ended twenty minutes ago. Frowning he parked his hide on her porch steps.

As time ticked on, he grew more and more impatient. Where the devil could she be? Looking around idly his eyes snagged over the dirt caked to the sides of his truck. _Yuck._ Then spotting her garden hose coiled against the side of the house he smiled.

Nearly an hour later, Janet pulled up into her driveway, grocery bags balancing in her hands, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" she said hurriedly getting out of her car and kicking the door shut.

Eddie turned off the hose, and looked at his watch, "Where've you been?" he asked not sounding annoyed as much as worried.

"Rosanna was sick and so Roxy stayed home to look after her. So I worked a little longer because Sully had no one to take over," she explained. She looked around for the first time, at what he was doing. His truck was pulled up into her drive way and was all lathered up lovingly. At some point Eddie discarded his shirt because it was getting in the way of his work. So now there he stood in all his glory, shirtless and wet. Janet had to remind herself to breathe.

Eddie faced her now, the tips of his hair plastered to his face. His eyelashes held a couple of tiny droplets of water and a drop trickled down his jaw to his chin. Before she could stop herself, Janet reached out and wiped it away with a finger.

Her eyes travelled up his muscular torso, that was almost as thick and strong looking as a tree trunk and snagged on his pecks, that bulged out like convex discs, firm and toned. "Ahem."

Janet's eyes darted up to meet his and he was smiling at her. Her face went hot, "Uh, why don't you finish up here and I'll get dinner ready." She walked past him, clutching the paper bags to her chest, attempting to slow down her heart rate. Eddie reached out lazily and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't I get a kiss hello?" He asked, his eyes still playful but his voice stone cold serious.

She bit her bottom lip. Now she was in a pickle. Because she couldn't refuse to kiss him but if she did, she knew she wouldn't be able to contain the heat that bubbled deep within her. And letting her passion get in the way of her good sense was not an option.

Standing on tiptoe she quickly pecked him on his lips, "Give me an hour and you will not regret waiting. I make the most amazing Bolognese you've ever tasted."

Eddie held firm to her wrist, like a vice, "That's great. I can't wait."

She glanced down at his firm grip and back up at him, "You have to let me go for me to make it, Eddie."

"In a minute," he said before he dipped his head and kissed her long and deeply.

Janet's knees turned to jelly and her vision blurred. Eddie steadied her and chuckled softly, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," she said straightening her shirt and looking around at the lady neighbours who were enjoying a front row seat to a bare-chested Eddie. "Put your shirt back on," she said softly, "You're distracting the neighbours."

"What about you?" he asked pointedly, "What do I do to you?"

She licked her lips and walked towards the house, Eddie thought she wasn't going to respond but without turning he heard her mumble, "You make me see rainbows." And he grinned triumphantly.


	45. Chapter 45

[Montage of several interviews]

"What relevant experience do you have that qualifies you for this job?" Nick asked examining a resume.

"Define 'relevant experience'… you know?" a scruffy man asked looking hung over. Eddie shot Nick a look.

"I like glass?" another man wearing a Mohawk said wincing.

"It's a job answering the phone. How much experience would I need?" an Italian looking man with his hair slicked back wearing a leather jacket said with a shrug.

"For starters, I worked in construction for my father's construction company," a gorgeous young brunette said with a perfect white smile, "I volunteered for Habitat for Humanity and I have had three jobs in an office where I oversaw the shipment and handling of its goods as well as helped maintained a perfect catalogue system for a record store I worked at right through college."

Eddie and Nick looked at each other with raised eyebrows, clearly impressed.

"Tell us about your last job," Nick asked leaning back in his seat and clicking his pen.

"Why? What have you heard?" the Italian guy asked looking alarmed. And Nick and Eddie frowned in unison.

"Where do you see yourself in two years?" Nick asked the interviewees.

"Look I don't even know where I'm going after this meeting," the hung over guy said looking like he was about to pass out. Nick cocked a brow, unimpressed.

The gorgeous brunette smiled sweetly, "Well ultimately I'd really like to manage so… I'm hoping I'll be on track to do that," she smiled brightly. Once again Nick and Eddie looked pleased.

"Anything else you wanna tell us?" Nick asked.

"I don't make coffee," the Italian guy stated crossing his arms.

"Yeah, um, I'm gonna need the entire month of November off," yet another beefy lumberjack looking guy said.

"I'd like health care. You know 4-oh-1k?" the hung over guy said nodding.

"Okay! Thank you for stopping by we'll keep you posted," Eddie said getting up and shaking the man's hand.

"I guess we have one more question to ask; why did you drop out of Dufresne College?"

The brunette sat thoughtfully for a moment and considered the question, "Well I'd rather be stuck behind a desk doing something I love than globetrotting doing something I hate. And as cheesy as it sounds, I think life's too short to do something you hate."

Eddie and Nick sealed the deal with a handshake, ending the meeting with the brunette and everyone else.

"Yup, she's good Nicky," Eddie agreed.

"Right?" Nick said excitedly.

"But we have to check out the rest of the applicants," Eddie stated matter-of-factly.

"What's to see? She's smart, she's humble… she knows more about construction than I do," Nick counted off his fingers, "I just don't see what the problem is."

"No problem per se but it's a process Nicky, we have to follow through," Eddie reasoned.

Nick narrowed his eyes at his best friend, "What is your hesitation here? Is it cause she's hot?" the look on Eddie's face confirmed it, "It's cause she's hot!" he accused grinning wide-eyed.

"I didn't even notice that she was hot," Eddie replied defensively.

"Oh really? Were your eyes closed the entire meeting?" Nick pressed. Eddie pursed his lips together and shook his head suppressing discomfort. "Look it doesn't make us sleazy to hire a beautiful woman if it means she's good at her job. What about all that EEO crap? And by the way, she IS the best person we've seen. Hiring a woman for the job. Why the hell didn't I think of that before?"

"Cause you're so cool," Eddie quipped stuffing a donut into his mouth and Nick rolled his eyes.

"You can't pretend this is the landscaping business or something. Besides its only filing," Nick said.

"Okay I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. I know it's not the landscaping business, Nick."

"Well you're already pretending you didn't notice how hot she was so why not pretend this too?"

"Alright," Eddie held up his hands in surrender, "I'll admit she was attractive."

"Ohhh, good now we're speaking honestly," Nick nodded smiling. Eddie went red a little and rolled his eyes, a slight smirk on his face, "Listen is this… a Janet fear? You afraid she'll feel threatened? Cause I know she'll be fine."

"Oh really? And you know this, how?" Eddie challenged.

"Because you two practically grew up together and for some weird reason you can't seem to get enough of each other. It's beyond me."

Eddie smiled to himself. It was true. The more he had of her, the more he wanted. Turning his attention back to Nick he looked his friend deadpan in the eye, "What about you and Hannah?"

"That's different," Nick replied.

Eddie laughed, "Well anyway, what you say about Janet and I may be true, but Janet, she… Well she doesn't seem to see what I see in her. And I'd hate for her to feel threatened in any way."

"That's ridiculous Eddie and you know it," Nick replied rolling his eyes, "What do you plan to do, wear a blindfold when you're around other women for the rest of your life?"

"Look Janet's not that insecure. At least I don't think so," Eddie frowned considering that thought a moment, "But all I'm saying is that she has nothing to worry about. I love her, so why should I give her cause to think she has to worry?"

"Hiring a lady assistant isn't going to do that," Nick replied exasperatedly, "Gah, why is this so difficult to explain? She could be a man, a woman or a mixture of both for all I care. The bottom line is that she knows her stuff. What more can we ask for? And if you really think about it, you'll know she's perfect for the job. So stop being so stubborn." Nick looked at Eddie and watched his friend consider his words, "So are we going to hire her? And before you can answer let me warn you, we can't rule her out just because she's attractive, it's illegal."

Eddie scoffed, "Discrimination against attractiveness?"

"That's correct."

"Thank you for keeping us out of the court room."

"I do what I can."

"Fine. Give her the position."

* * *

><p>"Hey, how was work?" Janet asked smiling brightly when she answered the door.<p>

"Long," he sighed and kissed her, taking off his jacket, "I missed you," he pouted and she kissed his lips again. He wrapped her in his arms and inhaled deeply, "Hmm! You smell of cookies."

She laughed a little, "I do?" she asked, raising her collar to take a whiff, "Wow, that batter smell really goes everywhere."

"I like that you smell of cookies," he said smiling as he backed her into the kitchen.

Her cheeks tinted pink, "What you do today? At work I mean."

"Oh you know, this and that. Work never stops," he said swallowing hard as he pulled away and went back to work. Taking an oven mitt she yanked open the oven door and a blast of hot air bellowed in her face. "In fact, we hired an assistant today. To help around the store with the admin stuff." He said taking a cooled cookie off the table, breaking off a piece and popping it into his mouth.

"Uh huh," she replied distractedly, swatting away the heat from her face so she could take a look into the oven.

"Yeah, her name's Alexis."

"Oh no!" Janet wailed disappointedly, stomping a foot on the ground.

"What's the matter?" Eddie asked walking toward her.

"The second batch got burnt. I was distracted. I was supposed to take it out but when you got here I forgot all about it."

Eddie smiled popping the rest of his cookie into his mouth, very pleased with himself, "Really? I've decided that that's a compliment."

Janet shot him a look, unamused by his candour, "This isn't funny, Eddie, I wanted to get them perfect. I was on a roll too."

"I'm sorry, come here," he took her in his arms and kissed her head.

"Did you say something about a girl assistant?" he asked after a moment.

Eddie cleared his throat, "Yeah, we hired someone today. Should we take those out now?" he asked referring to the cookies.

"Might as well," she replied dejectedly pulling away from him and yanking the hot tray out of the oven. Slamming the oven door shut with her foot, she tossed the entire tray into the sink and it sizzled as it touched the wet metal. She looked pitifully at the batch of cookies. "At least we know they died for a worthy cause."

"Oh really? What cause was that?"

She turned to him and smiled, wrapping her arms around his torso, "Making you happy."

"Come on," Eddie said putting an arm around her, determined to raise her spirits, "Let's go in there and we'll mourn the cookies," he joked taking the cooled down pan with him as they made their way out.

"I wish I bought flowers," she joked as she allowed him to lead her into the lounge and away from the burnt stench.


	46. Chapter 46

An hour later, Janet was out of her cookie permeated garb and in a cosy fuzzy white V-neck sweater and Eddie sat across from her enjoying the delicious meal she cooked for him.

"So how's Rosanna doing?" he asked his mouth full of steak, his eyes planted to his plate. Janet grilled a mean steak.

"She's good. She's only six months so the colic is an issue, but I offered to baby sit for Roxy any time she wanted me to," Janet said smiling, "Plus I love babies so it's hardly a sacrifice of a day off."

"Oh yeah?" Eddie asked from the corner of his mouth, attempting to smile. He chewed some more and swallowed allowing himself to smile at her.

"Sure," she nodded looking down at her plate. She didn't know if it was because of the late lunch or the excitement she felt every time Eddie was around but she'd somehow lost her appetite. She looked over at him and smiled as she watched him polish off his plate, "Easy there tiger."

He looked up and smiled sheepishly, "Really good steak."

"I'm glad you like it," she chuckled, "So you were telling me about your day at work. What's been going on at the window shop?" Janet leaned forward, genuinely interested.

"Well," he began popping a piece of potato in his mouth, "We hired an extra hand to help out with the filing and shipments and things. And uh we've been talking about having a party at the store, you know, just to celebrate the success we've been having so far and thank our friends and families for supporting us this past year."

Her eyes widened, "I think that's a fantastic idea! What a great way to commemorate the first year of your business."

"I'm glad you feel that way," he said nodding, "Because I need your help."

"Sure, just let me know what you need and I'll be happy to…"

"All of it. We need you to help out with all of it," he said pleadingly, "I'm sorry sweetheart but I'd never ask if I could handle it, but I just can't right now. The place just took on five more jobs and they're all due by Christmas which is right around the corner. And that's really pressing us for time."

"Eddie!" Janet groaned, "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"You're right. It was stupid to ask anyway. You have enough on your plate with Roxy's baby. We'll take care of it," he said slyly glancing up at her, hoping she'd change her mind.

"I'm pretty busy with my job at the bar too," she said thoughtfully, "When do you want to have it?"

"I don't know, we haven't decided. A couple of weeks maybe?" he said shrugging.

"Okay well that's doable. I can get Roxy to help out, she's amazing at party planning, I think that's probably why Sully hired her without any experience at tending bar."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. Sure. I'd be happy to plan it," she smiled and he raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"Thank you," he said smiling and then letting go of her hand he pushed his plate away, "And thank you for dinner. It was great. I'll do the dishes, you go in there and get a movie ready."

"Oh Eddie, that's okay, I can clean up in here," she said with a wave.

"I know you can. But I'd like to contribute. After all it's only fair after that dinner," he winked at her, "Now shoo."

"Alright, alright already," she mumbled and walked out into the lounge.

As Eddie sudsed-up and dipped the plates and other dishes in warm soapy water, his thoughts drifted to his new work situation. How would Janet react when she saw their new hire? Telling her about Lexy was slightly difficult, but he did it. He was afraid explaining Lexy, once Janet saw her, was going to be an entirely different story.

"You done?" Janet's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder and saw her leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

"Almost. I'll leave these in here and finish them up before I leave," he said drying his hands off on a dish towel. "Which movie did you pick?"

"_Patch Adams_," she said smiling.

Eddie groaned, "I hate Robin Williams!"

"Blasphemy," Janet said crossing her fingers at him and he laughed slinging an arm around her.

"How about something with a little more action?" Eddie suggested examining her DVD collection. Pulling out an amray case he held it up, "How about _Twister_?" he asked holding it up.

"No," she said crossing her arms over her chest, "It's too… distressful?" she frowned at her own choice of words, "If that makes sense."

"Alright, _Patch Adams _it is. But make no mistake, it's only because I love you so much," he pointed at her warningly and she laughed, "I mean it Meadows."

"Eddie?" she said softly, grabbing the finger he was pointing at her and pulled him closer.

"Hm?"

"I love you too," she kissed him quickly, "Now park it. We have a movie to watch."

"You've got another thing coming if you think our kids will be raised in a home where Robin Williams takes centre stage," he scoffed and then froze. _Did I just say what I think I just said? _He noticed that Janet was frozen in place too. Mustering up all the courage he could he turned his head to glance over at her and she was looking at him intently. "That's not what I… I didn't mean… What I was trying to say was…," Eddie cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Let's just watch the movie." He said pushing the play button on the remote.

She reached over, grabbed the remote from his hands, and turned the DVD player off and a blue screen appeared. Rotating her body to face him she tossed the remote on the coffee table and looked at him, questioningly.

"What?" he asked his heart thrumming in his chest. How was he going to talk his way out of this one? He'd practically proposed to her indirectly and was certain that he'd freaked her out. Her blue eyes bored into his chocolate ones and he felt tiny beads of sweat accumulate on his forehead.

Janet was frozen, she just stared at him and Eddie thought for sure she wasn't going to answer him. How did he manage to screw things up so quickly? _Idiot! You just HAVE to voice every little thought that comes from that tinie tiny brain of yours, huh? Find a way to get out of here!_

"You know what? I should just go. Thanks for dinner, it was great. And… I'm really sorry," he said getting up. Janet looked at him amusement riddling her porcelain features. Eddie figured she was biting back laughter at what a fool he made of himself. Not wanting to look like a total idiot, he bent down and kissed her cheek before he grabbed his jacket.

Janet remained frozen only a second after the front door slammed, before she bolted up out of her seat and hurried to her window to watch him leave. She saw him trudge through the light sheath of snow that had just fallen. And he was arguing with himself, flailing his arms in annoyance. A frown knitted his eyebrows together. His eyes darted up to the window and he spotted her watching him, his eyes shot up in surprise. Janet quickly drew the curtain again and turned from the window pressing her tummy to keep the butterflies down. Excitement and fear gripped her like a vice. But in a very good way. _And what a moment to be rendered mute_, she thought miserably.

Janet didn't know why she couldn't speak. But words assailed her. Suddenly she heard a series of thumps on the front door. She gasped. It couldn't be Eddie. He seemed so mortified by the whole thing, surely he wouldn't be back until he'd calmed down. She walked to the door and opened it. A gush of cold winds bellowed in her face as she did but she didn't notice it. Eddie held her total attention.

"You know what? I'm not sorry," he said matter-of-factly, "I love you. And yeah, I know it's early to be talking like this, but I've known you practically my whole life," he said in his most rational tone, "I think about marrying you someday too. And having kids with you. _Lots_ of kids," he said stepping in again.

Janet's cheeks went red hot at his words but she still didn't reply. She ducked her head down to hide her blush. Eddie noticed it and though the urge to grin was strong, he forced himself to stay focused on what he wanted her to know.

With two fingers he reached out and lifted her chin so he could look at her, "So you should know that as long as you're with me, I'm never going to stop planning a life with you. I guess all I need to know is, how freaked out are you on a scale of 1 to 10 _right now_," he asked his eyes steadily holding hers but the hammering in his chest loud enough for her to hear.

When she didn't respond he dropped his hand to his side, and started to turn to leave.

"Two," she replied above a whisper. Eddie wasn't even sure she'd spoken.

Leaning closer he asked, "Huh?"

"Two," she nodded slowly a faint smile on her lips.

"Two… where 1 is low and 10 is high?"

She continued to nod, "Two."

"Two," Eddie heaved a sigh of relief, "Alright then," he replied softly, "I'm good with two. That's a normal amount of freaked out." They stood in silence for a moment longer smiling at each other, before he took her hand and lead her back into the house and closed the door behind them. "Wanna watch the rest of the movie?"

"I'd rather you finished my dishes."


	47. Chapter 47

[Note: Anyone wanting a visual for Lexy, it's Alexandra Daddario;)]

* * *

><p>A few days later, Nick and Eddie were busy trying to close yet another deal before the Christmas break. At the rate they were going, their net profits promised to double by the next quarter. Businesses and state schools from neighbouring counties and towns were calling on their services.<p>

"That's right, Mr O'Hanlon," Nick said clicking his pen and leaning back in his chair, "We'll give you that estimate by Monday. But we can't spare our men on your project until after New Year's. You're our number one priority come 2012 I assure you." He smiled into the phone, nodding, "Alright, thank you for understanding. We'll get those numbers to you by Monday for sure." He hung up and leaned far back on his chair to peer into the reception area where Lexy was, "Lex, I'll need an ETA on the O'Hanlon numbers stat."

"Sure Nick. Comin right up," Alexis called from the front room.

"Will you look at yourself?" Eddie said with a disgusted shake of his head, "You're not running a hospital or a major corporation. You can _afford _to say 'estimated time of arrival' or 'immediately'," Eddie rolled his eyes, "And I don't like you ordering her around either," he warned pointing in Lexy's general direction.

"Don't be that guy, okay? This is just starting to get fun and you're sucking the fun out of it," Nick scowled. Tossing his pen on the desk he got up, "You know what? I'm gonna go get us all something to eat, huh? How do chalupas sound?" turning his head towards the door he yelled, "Hey Lexy, you want a chalupa?"

"Uh, no thanks."

"You sure? It's a rare treat, Nick's buyin," Eddie called after her.

Lexy chuckled and came to the door frame and lazily leaned against it. She looked particularly sizzling that day. She wore a paper thin white t-shirt that dipped low to reveal enough cleavage that would make a stripper blush. Her mile long legs were stilted up by three inch red pumps and filled out the tightest TNA figure-hugging black jeans, the boys had ever seen. "Is that so?" she asked smiling at Nick.

"Sure, yeah, I'm buying. So what'll it be?"

"Sashimi sounds good," She smiled nodding.

"One order of sashimi coming up," he said making a dash for the door.

"Dork," Eddie scoffed and went back to work on the spreadsheet he'd been working on all morning, and double checked it for errors. When he was satisfied with what he saw he smiled with a sense of accomplishment and hit 'print'. Smiling to himself, he leaned back in his seat and tucked his hands behind his head in a relaxing pose.

Lexy came sauntering back into the office with a steaming mug of coffee, "Coffee?" she asked setting down the mug on his desk.

"Uh, I don't usually drink coffee at," he glanced at his watch, "twelve thirty in the afternoon," he said smiling, "But today I'll make an exception."

"Sorry," she said wincing, "I'm still getting used to your rhythms. I shouldn't assume that since I'm such a caffeine addict, everyone around me needs to convert." She picked up the mug.

"No really, leave it. I could actually use the boost," he said and started to smile at her politely just as the printer started emitting an alert tone. Jumping out of his chair he rushed over to the printer, "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" he slammed the printer in frustration.

"Okay, just relax," Lexy said skirting around the desk towards the printer.

"That's a whole morning's worth of work, shot to hell," Eddie said smacking his forehead.

"Is the printer connected to the router?" she asked calmly as he dropped into his chair helplessly.

"I…I don't know. Yeah, I think it is," he said dejectedly.

"Here. Let me… try something," she said leaning over his shoulder and punching keys on his laptop. She paused and looked over her shoulder at him and smiled slightly. He managed a ghost of a smile, taken aback by the sudden proximity. "Just one more second," she whispered staring at the screen as she continued clicking away on the keyboard.

"Right," he said in a low voice.

"Oh, hey," Nick's voice interrupted them and Eddie looked at him, startled.

"Hey," Eddie replied, knowing exactly what the look on Nick's face implied.

"Should I come back? I didn't know I was disturbing," Nick said a shine of amusement in his eyes as he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

Eddie glared at him, "Get in here."

"Almost done," she smiled still staring at the screen, "One more second."

Nick smiled amusedly at Eddie and Eddie frowned in reply, shooting him his patented 'get real' look. Lexy pulled back and the printer started printing out the paper again.

"Oh you got it!" Eddie said sitting up in his chair.

"Yeah I think that should do it," Lexy replied nodding in satisfaction. There was no doubt about it. This woman was a knock out. Eddie glanced at her bare shoulder distractedly.

"Uh here you go Lexy," Nick said handing her a sack of food which she thanked him for before she exited out of the room.

"Thank you Alexis," Eddie called after her.

The men waited until she was completely out of earshot Before Nick tossed a bag to Eddie and sat on the other side of his desk to eat with him.

"This isn't a chalupa."

"It's the best they had," Nick responded digging into his own bag, "So uh, you needed… needed a little help there? Couldn't figure out the printer?" he asked casually, still fishing out the food.

Eddie raised his eyes to meet his friend's face, and then scoffed uncomfortably, the corner of his lips turning up into a lopsided smile.

"How's your heart rate?" Nick proded.

"Fine… it's fine," Eddie replied shaking his head.

"Oh! Really? You look a little flushed. You okay?" Nick pressed, smirking.

Eddie stared back, and grew rigid, "Nick, knock it off," he said, evenly tempered.

"That was a very compromising position," Nick said unable to suppress the bubble of laughter that escaped him.

"She just came in here, I didn't know what was going on and before I knew it…"

"Dad!" Sam's voice rang out as he came in.

"Oh look who's here!" Eddie said welcoming the interruption with relief.

"Hey buddy!" Nick said turning his attention to his son and high fived him.

"Hi Eddie," Sam greeted bumping Eddie's fist.

"You just saved Eddie," Nick said with a twinkle in his eye and Eddie shot him a look.

"Mom's outside," Sam informed his father.

"She is? Let's go say goodbye to her," Nick said following his son out of the office. Eddie watched them leave before he let out an exaggerated puff of air and dropped his head into his hands.

* * *

><p>"I am <em>not<em> wearing this," Janet declared from behind her bathroom door. "No way."

"Why not? Janet get out here and let me see it," Roxy called out.

"Roxy it's not… it's just…doesn't feel right," Janet said sounding uncomfortable.

"Well get out here and let me decide," Roxy urged bouncing on Janet's bed.

The door opened and Janet backed into the bedroom in a slinky blood red dress, "I don't feel normal in this at all. I have to be comfortable." She turned to face Roxy and her arms crossed over her shoulders covering her chest.

"You look very pretty from the back," Roxy said running a critical eye over the garment.

"It's a beautiful colour," Janet added, "But I just feel really… self-conscious in it," she said nervously glancing down and biting her bottom lip, "I just… I feel," she dropped her hands and Roxy gasped. The neckline dipped way lower than she'd expected and the cups in the dress accentuated Janet's chest and gave it a fuller look. A much fuller look.

"Whoow!" Roxy cat called and Janet wagged a stern finger at her friend.

"Stop it," she commanded.

"You're sexy!" Roxy said looking impressed.

"They're huge! I'm huge!" Janet whined, turning to face the mirror.

"They're gorgeous. Can you just imagine what Eddie's going to say when he sees you in that at the anniversary party?" Roxy asked excitedly.

Despite herself, Janet had already considered that. In fact, that was the first thought that came to mind every time she tried on a dress. She'd been out dress shopping all day and had tried on at least a hundred dresses, but every time she did, she thought about how Eddie would react and then put it back on the rack. The only reason she bought this one was because she fell in love with the colour instantly. Now she wondered if it was worth the exposure.

"Eddie's going to wonder if he got stuck with a floozy," Janet said evaluating herself in the mirror.

"You're crazy if that's what you see," Roxy came up behind her and looked into the mirror with her, "I see a woman proud of her body and willing to accentuate the curves God gave her," Roxy winked, "Eddie's going to see that too."

Janet smiled shyly and looked down at the dress, "Alright… I'll keep it."

"Good girl," Roxy said patting her friend on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>Part of Janet didn't want Eddie to see the dress until the night of the party, but the insecure part of her, the bigger part, wanted to know what he thought of it so that she'd have enough time to buy a more demure looking one.<p>

Forcing the thoughts of the dress aside she focused on all the plans she'd come up with for the party that she was heading over to discuss with Eddie and Nick at work. Tucking the Filofax under her arm she entered the store and stopped short.

The raven beauty that perched herself behind the front desk looked up at her with the clearest blue eyes Janet had ever beheld that Janet could see her pupils from way across the room, and a grin with the whitest teeth that would put Colgate models to shame.

Getting up out of her chair, the girl revealed even more information about her body that left very little to Janet's imagination. And she was certain, Eddie's as well. Did Hannah know about the new hire?

"Hi, how can I help you?" Lexy said with a warm smile.

Janet's eyes boldly perused Lexy from head to toe, "I'm here to see Eddie."

"Okay. And this is regarding?" Lexy inquired.

The trace of a smile Janet had vanished, "Being his girlfriend."

Lexy's face flushed and her lips parted, "Oh my gosh," she said covering her face with her hands.

"Just stopped by to say hi," Janet went on to explain, though she didn't feel like she had to.

"I am so sorry. It's my first day," Lexy apologised profusely, giving Janet a sum up this time.

"That's okay. You must be Alexis," Janet said extending a hand to her and forcing a smile that she hoped was half-way friendly at least.

Lexy smiled back and shook her hand, "Lexy, actually. Only my mom calls me Alexis. Um Eddie's free. Why don't you follow me?" she said turning her back and leading the way.

"_Lexy,_" Janet mouthed mockingly, but followed her in anyway.

"Hi Lexy," Eddie's voice greeted and his smile turned to an alarmed look when he saw Janet in tow, "Hey!" Eddie smiled brightly getting out of his chair, "If it isn't my favourite girlfriend," he joked coming around to kiss her.

Janet studied him closely and smiled, amusement in her eyes, "I bet you say that to all your girlfriends," she poked back and he let out a nervous laugh.

"Thanks Lexy," He said and Lexy took that as her cue to leave. Janet's eyes followed Lexy as she watched her leave. Jabbing a thumb towards the door, she looked at Eddie, "Seriously?" Eddie shot her a blank look, "Your new hire? From BFW to TNA, honey, wow!" she said wide-eyed.

"She doesn't like dressing conservatively," Eddie explained.

"You guys can afford one person and you used the Victoria's Secret catalogue? How old is she?"

"She really was the best person for the job," Eddie said honestly.

Janet narrowed her eyes at him, "Honey. I believe you, I just… it's just a little weird that she's like a super model. I… she's just…."

"Yeah, I know. Listen did you talk to Roxy about the party?" Eddie said, not wanting to talk about Lexy's looks anymore.

"Yeah I did," Janet said switching gears to the party, "She said she has got the catering covered and we'll need you two… sorry _three_, to get out of here on the day of the party so that we can get the decorations up," she said smiling sweetly and Eddie rolled his eyes slightly.

"No problem, consider us gone," Eddie said in resolve.

"Good," Janet said, "And the bartender, the rentals and the DJ is covered so we're all…"

Lexy came in again holding a bottle of water, "I thought you might like something to drink," she smiled at Janet.

"Thank you honey," Janet said getting all flustered again.

"Of course," Lexy walked around Eddie's desk to a stack of boxes. Janet traced her every move. Lexy bent all the way down to get something from the bottom box and Janet's eyes practically popped out of her head. Eddie's gaze followed Janet's.

"Uh that's okay Lexy I'll get that," Eddie said politely.

"That's okay," Lexy said standing up and making her way back around Eddie's desk.

"So yeah, and I spoke to Joey and she said she'd be happy to let us borrow her lights… and… uh," her eyes continued to follow Lexy around the room as she made her way to the door, "Sully said he got the alcohol cheap."

"That's really good," Eddie said nodding, "Cheap's good."

"Yeah. Real cheap," she said studying him for a moment and he shook his head pursing his lips together to hold his smile back, "Well I got a lot of things to get done. So I better get out of here and let you two… sorry, _three_, get back to work."

Eddie smiled, "Janet," he said reaching out for her hand, "This is a window service. This is just business," he said shrugging hoping that she understood she had nothing to worry about.

"I know. I don't want to keep you from your… business," she squeaked out, "I better go."

He tugged her hand again, "Kiss goodbye?"

Janet glanced around, still flustered, "Okay uh," she reached up and pecked his lips quickly and pulled away, "I'll talk to you later. Tonight. On the phone. Okay?"

"I thought I was coming over to your place tonight," Eddie said confused.

"Yeah? Oh well, I have a lot more work to get done with this party coming up so I'll be working on that tonight. Maybe tomorrow night?" she said as she walked out of his office before he had a chance to protest.

"Wait! Janet," he called after her, but she was gone. _Oh yeah, she's going to be okay with this,_ Eddie thought glumly.


	48. Chapter 48

Later that evening, Janet was at her dining table with a steaming mug of cocoa in her hand as she went through her check list for the party. Her glasses sat at the edge of her nose, dangerously close to slipping off altogether.

The better part of the afternoon was spent ranting to Roxy about the knock-out hire at Best Friend Windows. She still couldn't get over it but at least now, she could focus long enough to get her work done. She didn't know why it bothered her so much but she just didn't like that Eddie was around that… that…

The knock at the door pulled her out of her list and thoughts. Setting the mug down she made her way to the door and answered it. She stared with surprise at Eddie shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Hi," she greeted, unexpectedly happy to see him albeit a little confused.

He smiled at her and cleared his throat as he pulled a small bouquet of pink orchids with tendrils of ivy leaves sticking in all directions, out from behind him with one hand.

Looking at the blooms extended to her, she could barely keep the smile off her face, "For me?" He nodded mutely, smiling, clearly pleased with her smile, "Why thank you," she said taking them and sniffing them. Then looking back up at him she asked, "What're you doing here? I thought…"

He interrupted her with another clearing of his throat as he pulled a bag of cheese puffs out from behind him and handed them to her.

She grinned, "Thanks. These are my favourite. But why do I get the feeling that you already know that?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Because I'm very observant," he said walking in with his hands behind his back, "One of my many positive attributes as a boyfriend, I might add. For example, I noticed that during winter and the fall you have sprigs of orchids and ivy all around your house. Ah, but in summer and spring…," he said holding up a finger, "It's always delphinium, grape hyacinths or irises."

Janet's lips parted. She didn't know whether to be impressed by his observance or worried at the fact that she'd become more predictable than dough in the oven in less than two months, "I…"

"I also noticed that you came over to the store today to talk to me about the party, but were… shall we say, distracted by… other extraneous factors around the office."

She scoffed and planted a hand on her hip, "I hardly think…"

"But you took off before I had a chance to really hear you out because you didn't like the way our assistant dressed. That's why I'm here," he finished.

"I was not distracted," she said firmly and he nodded, a faint smile curling the ends of his lips as he rocked back and forth on his heels, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "I wasn't!"

"Whatever you say," he said with a shrug.

"So, how did her first day on the job go?" she asked less as an inquiry and more as a challenge, "Or did she even get to doing her job?"

Eddie looked at her in confusion at first. What the devil was she getting at? Then it dawned on him. A spark of amusement flashed in his eyes before he quickly suppressed it, "Oh you know me, I always aim to please. I was only doing my job as her boss, you know, creating a friendly working environment," he shrugged.

Janet couldn't believe what she was hearing. First he tells her that it's 'just business' and now he's 'just doing his job'? "Your job?" she jabbed his chest with a finger, "Your _job?_ We'll let me tell you, your job does not entail pleasing your assistant. Especially since she's at least ten years younger than you. And by the way, it's inappropriate for her to be traipsing around the office in what I can only assume is an outfit borrowed from a stripper. It's not professional, Eddie, you're an up and coming business in town and you cannot afford to let the wrong impression get across to people. You should say something to her," she finished and then held her hands up in surrender, "But as you pointed out earlier, it's just business. _Your_ business. And furthermore…" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw the look on his face.

The self-assured lout had the audacity to grin full out. "You're jealous."

"Jealous?" she looked at him up and down, "Of what?"

He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her flush against him. His face grew serious and his brown eyes turned to a rich chocolate, "Of Lexy. And whatever it is you think is going on down at the store," he said, his voice deep and rich like molasses on warm toast.

She struggled, "Let me go. You know she shouldn't be dressing like that around work, Eddie. I'm not the only woman who would feel that way. I guarantee it."

"Okay," he said releasing her, "Alright. You have a point. But I can't fault her on it, because we haven't actually established a dress code. But Nick and I will talk to her."

She jerked the hem of her sweater and straightened it out, "Good."

He encircled his arms around her, "But let's get something clear here and now. I don't have eyes for Lexy. I don't have eyes for anyone except you," he said gazing down at her.

Her lip trembled and she looked down.

"I can't look at anyone the way I look at you. Because I don't feel about anyone else, the way I feel about you. Do you believe me?" he asked peering down to look at her face.

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

He pressed his lips to her forehead and closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, "Good. Because I love you. More than you could ever know."

"I love you too," she whispered her eyes becoming glassy, "It scares me that I feel so strongly."

He smiled and pulled her closer, "I'll never do anything to disvalue it. So you shouldn't be scared."

She smiled, "I know you won't."

They stood in silence for another moment or two, just enjoying the embrace. Janet rested her head on his chest and he, his chin on her head. Suddenly he grinned at a thought, "You were jealous." She pulled away far enough to look up at him and instead of finding arrogance or cockiness she found hope filling his eyes, "Right?"

She smiled and gave a slight nod, "You bet." He smiled and kissed her softly at first, but when she wrapped her arms around his neck he deepened the kiss with everything he had.


	49. Chapter 49

The music Roxy booked for Best Friend Windows was practically raising the roof off the store. After a stressful couple of weeks of planning, Janet and Roxy decided against having the bash at a bar or outdoor café and decided to host it right where the dream began a year ago. Janet was extremely grateful for all the help Roxy extended to her over the last couple of weeks and Eddie seemed to love everything she'd decided on.

"The food's really good!" Roxy yelled over the music, bopping her head to the beat of the music.

"What?" Janet screamed back and gestured to the sound station with the giant amp, mouthing the words 'I can't hear you.'

Janet watched as Roxy handed her martini to her and hopped up on the raised platform to speak with the DJ. In a matter of seconds the cacophonous assault on her ears ceased and she began to hear real world sounds again. Smiling Roxy hopped back down and took her glass from Janet.

"The food's amazing," Roxy said clinking glasses with her and they grinned at each other. Roxy eyed her friend from head to foot, "Please explain to me why I can't see that gorgeous dress I saw you in the other day."

Janet's cheeks reddened and she glanced down at the silver shimmering wrap draped over her shoulders and sleekly across her chest, "It's four degrees outside."

"The heaters are on," Roxy said raising an eyebrow, "You know come to think of it, you've had that wrap around you all evening."

"Quit studying me and go find your man to dance with him," Janet said swatting her hand away when she tried to take the wrap off.

Roxy placed a hand on her arm, "Janet you look beautiful. Trust me, okay? I have excellent taste," she winked and Janet never wanted to hug a person more in her life. Roxy was such a good friend. She knew exactly the kind of boost she'd need. She smiled back and Roxy's eyes focused on something behind her, "Here's your chance to show off the new digs Meadows. I see Eddie headed right this way," before Janet had a chance to react, Roxy tugged the wrap off of her shoulders, causing Janet to twirl around involuntarily and stumble into Eddie.

Eddie's arms instinctively wrapped strong and firm around her, "Whoa easy there," he said steadying her.

Janet's cheeks aflame, she didn't look up right away. But when she realised he wasn't saying anything she dared her eyes up at him to find his gaze roaming freely over her form. She pulled away slightly uncomfortably and wiggled in her dress self-consciously, "It's not… I tripped."

"Huh?"

"I _tripped,_" she repeated growing redder than her dress, under his eyes.

"Oh. Right. You, you look… I mean you're," he let out a nervous breath of air, "You look fantastic," he said, sincerity lighting his handsome features.

"Oh," she said quietly continuing to wiggle around uncomfortably, "Well it's a little low," she fixed her gaze everywhere but at him.

"Low's good. I like low," a slow devilish smile creeping on his lips and she smiled back shyly. "I know I'm a guy, but I can't be _that_ unobservant. Why didn't I notice your dress when I picked you up at your house?"

As if magically, her wrap slithered over her left shoulder and when she turned she saw Roxy walking away from them into the crowd. Was that a strut? _She must be awful pleased with herself._

Turning back around she found that Eddie was smiling at her knowingly, "You look exquisite."

"Exquisite?" she squeaked.

He nodded and took her hand lacing his fingers with hers before he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, "Dance with me."

Janet shivered at the feel of his hot breath against her lips, "Eddie, I don't dance."

"Everyone dances," he replied.

"Not me. I don't dance," she replied apologetically.

"Well no time like the present to learn," he smiled pulling her flush against him. His sharp tug knocked the wind out of her for a second and she looked at him. His eyes darkened and there was definitely something different about the way he looked at her.

"Eddie," she said softly, "Please don't make me dance. I'm clumsy and awkward and… I'd hate to step on your toes."

"My toes can take it," he said not letting her go.

She had to put space between them. She didn't know what was going on with him but he seemed to have taken leave of his senses and forgotten they were in a public place. Placing a hand on his chest she pushed away gently, "Let me go set my drink down. I'll be right back."

Reluctantly, he let go and she smiled walking around him to where the bar was set up. Setting her glass on the counter she exhaled. Spotting the table of finger food nearby she eyed the platters. Food. She hadn't eaten all day, that explains why she was getting so light headed. Making her way to the table she took a spring roll and dunked it into the tiny vat of sauce before taking a bite. Enjoying her first morsel of the day, she didn't notice Alexis come up behind her. Taking a fresh glass of wine off the tray by the bar, she downed it like a shot.

"You should try the dumplings. They're insane," Lexy said leaning on the table.

Janet looked at her and felt her throat close in on her. Man, this girl was gorgeous. There was no question about it. Why did she intimidate her the way she did? "Oh really? Did you try one?"

"Yeah, I had a couple. Four actually," Lexy said as if admitting a heinous crime.

Janet reached for one and took a bite, "Hmm… it's crunchy…. and uh… very meaty." Knowing she sounded ridiculous, Janet let out an exasperated chuckle and Lexy laughed, reminding Janet of the delicate glass bells on her grandmother's Christmas tree when she was a child. She'd always wanted to know what it would be like to crunch one of those bells under her feet. "So uh, how're you doing? You like workin'… with my uh… Eddie?"

"I love working," Lexy gushed, "Yeah he's great."

"He's great huh?" Janet said nodding still gnawing on her piece of dumpling. She reached for another glass of wine and sipped it.

"He _is_ great. The guys are great people to work with," Lexy said beaming. "I mean it's just…," her eyes fell below Janet's neck, "Oh… I think you spilled something," she said frowning and fingering her own jacket to indicate the blemish.

Janet glanced down and saw a white dollop of cream cheese sauce on her dress. Closing her eyes in frustration she cursed, "Damnit," she reached for a napkin and set her glass down. So much for toying with the idea of returning the dress tomorrow. _Why? Why here, Lord? Why in front of Lexy of all people? Was I not awkward enough without coming off as a total klutz in need of a bib?_

"Here I'll get you some club soda," Lexy said turning to the bar.

"No really that's okay. I'll just go and uh…," Janet gestured to the rest room.

"Oh here," Lexy shrugged off her own jacket to reveal an even more low cut glittering halter top and if Janet was honest with herself, Lexy filled out that top in spades. Janet's eyes practically popped out of her skull, "Take my jacket. I don't need it," she offered politely.

Janet glanced around, "Uh…, Are those… are you sure? I don't want to you know… I don't want you to get cold." Janet willed herself to raise her eyes to meet Lexy's.

"Oh no," Lexy shook her head, "Don't be silly. Take it."

Janet took it and smiled weakly, "Uh, thanks I'll only be a second."

"Sure no problem," Lexy called after her as she hurried off.

* * *

><p>Eddie combed through the crowd looking for Janet but she was nowhere in sight. This was ridiculous. Granted, she was a little short but he was tall enough to spot her over the sea of heads in the room. Especially in that knock-out of a dress she was in.<p>

"Hey Eddie, great party bro," Owen said smiling and raising his glass to Eddie. Eddie could tell by the smile on his friend's face, Owen was way past his fifth beer.

"Thanks O," Eddie clapped him on the shoulder, "Make sure you get something to eat, alright?" he said passing him and running into Nick. "Nicky, you seen Janet around?"

"No. Have you seen Hannah? She and Sam were supposed to have their speeches ready. It's almost time."

"I'll tell em you're looking for them," Eddie said continuing his quest. After he'd bumped into Roxy, her husband Jeff, Hannah and Sam and then Owen again, Eddie was about ready to give up and make an announcement for her when suddenly his eyes fell on the flight of stairs that was tucked away behind the storage room. No one ever went up there and the owner had never bothered to lease it out either. She couldn't have… could she?

At a total loss for places to look, Eddie took the stairs two steps at a time and looked around when he came up to the floor. Pushing the wooden door of a cobweb infested room he found her. Sitting in an oversized wooden swivel chair twisting from side to side idly. She had kicked off her shoes and her feet were propped up on the dustiest looking teak table he'd ever beheld. Her hair was piled up on top of her head tethered together with a pencil and no longer fell in loose curls around her shoulders.

If he hadn't been so relieved to see her, he'd probably have stood there just a while longer, to watch her at his leisure without her ever noticing. As it was, she looked deep in thought as she dabbed away at her dress.

"Ahem," he said stepping in, hands tucked into his pockets, "There you are. I was on the floor for ten minutes and then I got impatient and came to find you. I was wondering what happened to you," he said stopping next to her.

Janet tossed the napkins she held on the table and sighed, "Oh nothing. It's nothing. I'm fine, really. I was just standing next to that goddess you hired and I dropped a dollop of cream cheese on my now non-returnable slutty cocktail dress."

Eddie chuckled, "Okay," he said smiling, "It's alright. It's not a big deal."

"No, it's not okay, Eddie. It was mortifying, alright?" Janet snapped, tears willing up in her eyes, "It is a big deal to me."

"Okay," he said growing serious, lowering himself on his haunches to level their eyes, "Okay," he whispered brushing a tear off her face.

"I'm feeling insecure enough as it is and then to be around all these people and Lexy it's just… it's more than I can take." She recoiled disgustedly when he reached for her so he pulled his hands back, "Just…" she held up a hand sniffing.

He took out a napkin from his pocket and handed it to her. She blew her nose loudly and rubbed her reddened nose and he had to bite down hard on his lip to keep his smile from resurfacing. He already had a splitting headache from the thumping music downstairs he didn't fancy a fat lip to go with it. Besides, the way Janet was acting now told him this went beyond the stained dress.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I know I'm just being childish right now. Tonight is meant to be about you."

"You don't have to apologise Janet. I get it," he said gently brushing a stray lock off her face.

She shrugged helplessly, "'Kay," she replied looking back down at her dress.

"You know for what it's worth, I think you look beautiful," he said sincerely.

"You always say that," she said looking away, tears welling up in her throat again.

"I always mean it."

"You mean it," she repeated.

"Look at me," he said surprised.

"I _am_ looking at you," she replied nodding at him but her eyes disbelieving.

"Janet," he said firmly, hooking her chin and turning her face to his, "if you could just see yourself, the way I see you, you'd see that you're so beautiful," he said smiling and edge of shyness in his voice. She smiled not trusting herself to speak as more tears ran down her cheeks, "Absolutely beautiful."

Janet looked at him for a long moment and shrugged. When she finally trusted her voice she squeaked out a shy "Thanks" she smiled, "Thank you for being so nice." And Eddie breathe out smiling triumphantly. Finally a breakthrough.

Boldness seizing him, he inched his body closer to her chair and turned her around to face him as he slipped his arms around her and gathered her up in his arms, "You know what else?" he said his voice and eyes taking on that old patented teasing, flirtatious tone she knew too well. "You know what else? Janet… I'm so hot for you right now."

She cringed, "Ugh I hate that word," she laughed through her tears and playfully struggled out of his grasp but he held on tight.

"What word? Hot? I'm sorry. There are alternatives," he smiled wickedly, "Would you prefer hor..." Janet sweetly covered his mouth with her hand before he could complete his sentence.

"That's okay," she said shaking her head.

"I want you so bad…," he continued, in a low sultry tone.

"Okay," she laughed, "stop. Stop." She hushed him, squirming in his arms and he laughed with her as he continued to coax her. "People are downstairs and there's a party going on. They might hear you, you know."

"You sure about that?" he asked butting his nose along her jawline.

"I am. I'm sorry honey. I jumped into things with Jake too soon and I... I'm just not...," her voice trailed off and her spine turning to jelly as he trailed kisses along her neck, ear and then inched closer to her lips.

"Alright," he said kissing the corner of her mouth, "You will be soon."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Pretty sure of your game, are you Latekka?"

"You bet," he nodded and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as she felt her entire body heat up and radiate with warmth.

When they pulled apart, breathless and clinging to each other, Janet whispered, "What makes you so sure?"

He grinned, "I believe you owe me a dance."

"I believe you're avoiding my question," she replied trying to get her shoes back on while still in his arms.

"I believe patience is a virtue," he said tapping his finger on her lips as he led her out of the dusty old office and back down to the party.

"I believe you're testing mine."


	50. Chapter 50

[This is just a completion to the party so it's really very short. This story will be wrapping up very soon so that I can get started on other things so I hope you like how it is going to end. Please review and thanks to everyone who has been reviewing thus far. You're awesome!]

Eddie and Janet found the party had gone a lot more quieter since they'd left it. And when they looked up at the raised platform they realised why. Nick and Sam were up there clinking their glasses to get everyone's attention. It was speech time.

Nick saw that the crowd had piped down before he hopped off the stage. Sam cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, "Hey everyone. Uh… I'm Sam. Nick is my dad. Or so he tells me." A low rumble of chuckles erupted in the crowd and Janet looked up at Eddie who was smiling quietly.

"Um, I'd just like to welcome you and thank you for coming here tonight. My mom was supposed to be up here with me but I think she hustled me into getting up here by myself." Hannah's arm extended up in the air from the front and waved, everyone laughed. "Yeah. Thanks ma."

Eddie wrapped his arms around Janet possessively and pulled her against him.

"Uh, so as you all know, I haven't known my dad for very long. Though my ma used to talk about him all the time in her sleep," another eruption of laughter filled the room, "But in the last couple of years, I've been really happy to get to know him because he has taught me how to rock the stadium of a girl's heart, throw a mean curve ball, and… how important family is.

My dad and his family, Uncle Ronnie and Grandpa Garrett love each other a whole lot. They even hug sometimes when they think no one's looking."

"Hey!" the Commander scolded playfully from the front and everyone laughed.

"But seeing them and being around them showed me how awesome it is to have people who care about you in your life and support your dreams. I always thought Best Friend Windows was a weird name for a business. But dad said that he and Eddie were 10 when they named it. I was 10 when he told me that so I know they could have done better. But then I realised that they were 10 years old many, many, many…"

"One more 'many' and I'll come up there and pop you one," Eddie hollered and the room roared with laughter.

A sheepish look crossed Sam's face, "Sorry Eddie. They were 10 way before I was. But they still dreamed this business all those years ago. And tonight we're standing in the middle of their dream which is now a reality. So Dad, Eddie, congratulations on the first year of living your dream."

"Here, here!" Sully hollered and everyone joined in, clinking glasses.

Janet and Eddie stood where they were and since neither of them had a glass to toast with, they shared a kiss instead. "Congratulations Eddie," Janet whispered.

"Thanks," he smiled.

Nick went up on stage and smiled at everyone, "Thanks Sam. And thank you everyone here tonight for sharing in Eddie's and my celebration of completing the first year of our business. Eddie get up here!"

Eddie kissed Janet's cheek hastily and went up on stage, picking up a glass of wine from a tray as he passed. "Uh, thanks everyone. For being here tonight. And a special thank you to my girlfriend, Janet for making this happen," he gestured around him, "Thanks baby. Hope you had enough to eat but saved some space for dessert! If you'll make your way to the loading dock out back, our friends up at Pyrotech in Boston donated some fireworks we'll be setting off in about 15 minutes."

Everyone cheered and began making their way out into the street and around back to appropriately end one of the most explosive nights in Best Friend Windows history.


	51. Chapter 51

"You need to swipe the rag on and then off. In a circular motion. Watch me," Eddie instructed Sam, as he sprayed wax on the hood of Janet's car and demonstrated what he meant.

"Gotcha Mr Miyagi," Sam said with salute and Eddie playfully slugged him. Sam retaliated by reaching into the bucket of water nearby and flinging a soapy sponge at Eddie who turned just in time for the sponge to splatter on his back.

"You're going to pay for that Daniels!" Eddie threatened charging after him. Sam laughed and ran around the station wagon and ducked behind the left rear wheel, "Get back here!"

"Boys, lunch is ready," Janet sang out from the porch and they both looked at Janet. "Go get washed up…," she instructed jabbing her thumb over her shoulder and then frowned slightly looking at Eddie's wet hair, "Or…dried off. I guess."

Eddie shifted his weight to the other foot, "This was your genius godson's doing," he said gesturing to his wife-beater now plastered like a second skin to his chest.

Janet smiled and chewed a fingernail as her eyes leisurely perused his body, "Eddie," she said in mocking reprimand, "Blaming an innocent twelve year old? I didn't think you could stoop so low."

"Yeah, Eddie," Sam chimed in, not the slightest trace of remorse to be found in his expression.

"Innocent my foot," he scoffed and Sam made haste of his retreat back into the house. Eddie followed up the steps where Janet was standing. "What?" he asked feeling her eyes on him.

Shaking her head she finally replied, "Nothing. Come on in. Lunch is getting cold."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. Before we go in, can we uh… talk?" he said tossing the rag in his hand on the hood of her car and gently tapped the screen door shut with his foot before he dropped down into her porch swing.

Janet glanced back into the house, seemingly mindful of Sam before she gave a little shrug and sat down next to him, "Sure. What's up?"

Eddie leaned in on his knees and bent forward, gently rocking the swing to and fro. He studied his hands for a moment before he spoke, "Uh, I don't know exactly how you'll react to this but here goes. I was talking to my mom the other day… she wanted to apologise for not being at the party the other night. And we got to talking about how I was managing organising the party… She kind of weaselled that I was seeing you, out of me. Uh… long story short, what I'm trying to say is… how do you feel about meeting my family?"

Janet stared back. She had prepared herself for the worst, the way he was carrying on. But meeting his family? That she wasn't expecting. Nor was it the worst thought that came to mind.

"Janet? Say something," Eddie urged his gaze affixed to her face.

Slowly, gradually, she smiled back, "That… that would be great. I mean, I'd love to meet them."

Relief swept over Eddie's handsome features as he let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in, "Great. That's good. I'll tell her. Don't worry about a thing, they'll love you. It's not a big deal. And by the way, it's this Wednesday," he said kissing her cheek as he got up and went into the house.

Janet was still adjusting to the news, smile still on her face. Suddenly what he said registered and she frowned, "Wait, what? This week? I can't this week Eddie." She hurried behind him.

"Why not?"

"I'm working a double shift at Sully's? I thought I told you about it," she reminded him.

"I'll talk to Sully."

Janet made a face, "_There's_ an idea."

"The thing is, when I told my mother that I'd bring you over, she kinda told my family who are visiting from Boston at the moment and now… they all want to meet you."

Worry still clouding her features she shrugged, "Well I'm sorry. I just… hold on a minute," she said propping a hand on her hip, "You told them you'd bring me before you told me about it?" she cocked an eyebrow.

He eyed her sheepishly and nodded, "I knew you'd say yes, because you know, you're just wonderful like that," he said flashing his most charming smile.

Janet was not naïve and was fully aware that she was being shamelessly buttered up. She folded her arms and looked away, goading him to continue.

Eddie took the hint, slid his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close, "And you're so kind. And understanding. I knew that you love me enough to come to one dinner to meet my family… for one evening."

Shaking her head she relented and wagging a finger at him said, "_One_ evening?"

Eddie nodded smiling, "One."

She sighed now that that was cleared up a whole new kind of panic set in. She shifted around uncomfortably, "I don't know what to wear."

Eddie shook his head and squinted, "I'm just going to throw this idea out there but I know for a fact that the red dress was a huge crowd pleaser the other night."

Janet's cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink and she scoffed, "Yeah with the crowd a population of one." Eddie grinned. "Who are the family who's visiting your mom? What kind of people are they?"

"What kind of people?" Eddie repeated incredulously and then shrugged, "Just your garden variety carbon-based life forms… just like everyone else. Why?"

"Eddie be serious. I mean are they conservative, are they liberal, are they democrats or…?"

Eddie laughed. God help him, he couldn't love her more if he tried, "You're funny. And cute. They will love you. Just be you. They're a little nosey, if that helps. And they hate the post office."

Janet frowned comically, "They do? Why?"

"Same reason as everyone else in America; bills are the only things that ever make it to them on time."

"I don't have a problem with the post office," Janet said.

"Then that would be the one thing to avoid saying around them," Eddie said slinging his arm around her.

"Wednesday," she muttered under her breath.

"What about it?"

"Well it's just an odd day to pick for a dinner with your family. Friday, Saturday _even_ a Sunday is normal. But Wednesday…?"

Eddie smiled down at her, "My relatives leave on Thursday."

"What are they like?"

Eddie loved Janet more than his words could express. But he knew better than to tell her more than she needed to know about his family right now, when the fate of Wednesday night lay fragile in the balance. So instead, he smiled and said adding an edge of mystery, "You'll just have to find out Wednesday."

Janet put the finishing touches of her makeup on and surveyed herself in the mirror. With a shrug she ran a critical eye over her dress. Janet wasn't big on dresses, but lately, especially after the way Eddie kept looking at her at the party, the idea of wearing them more often grew in its appeal.

When she heard the knock at the door, quickly did a once-over again before she headed back to the living room to answer the door.

Eddie looked fantastic in his charcoal jeans and bottle green V-neck sweater, "Hi. You look beautiful. Ready to go?"

She smiled, "I just have to get my keys and then we can go."

"Make sure you check the…"

"That joke is getting old. The horse is dead, put down the stick and move on."

Eddie grinned and when she got back he kissed her, "I meant to do that when you answered the door."

"That's okay. I'm too nervous to hold it against you."

"Don't be. They'll love you, I promise."

"Why do I get the feeling that there's something you're not telling me?"

"It's nothing," he replied opening her car door for her and then going around to his side and got in, "It's just that they're a little…off centred."

_Off centred?_ Janet forced thoughts of disastrous dinner scenarios playing out, all week. Hearing Eddie describe them that way now didn't exactly inspire much confidence. "Why don't you tell me more about your family?"

Eddie didn't answer right away. It was almost as if he was lost so deep in thought that he hadn't heard her. "When my brother Danny died, my mom got really attached to her sisters and their kids, my cousins. My brother and I were the eldest among our generation, which made for interesting pranks," he said grinning.

Janet laughed, "I'm sure," she nodded quirking an eyebrow, "Tell me more about your brother. You didn't move to the Ridge with him so I don't know him."

"Danny?" something in Eddie's eyes changed and the light in them dulled a little. He smiled sadly, "We lost Danny in a motorcycle accident, I was 9 and he was 16. It kind of just became Dad, Mom and me for a while in the Ridge before we got in touch with my relatives again."

Janet studied him as he spoke. He looked so sad, that she felt like kicking herself for bringing it up.

Eddie's expression suddenly brightened, though it seemed more like a façade than anything else, "We're just used to being in each other's business all the time. More for sport than anything else. Bottom line is, we tend to get loud. So if you want to be heard, get loud," he instructed matter-of-factly throwing a glance her way, "Also, my aunt Rosa is deaf in her right ear so if you want to talk to her, make sure you're on her left when you say anything. She also loves any compliments on her cooking."

"I feel like I should be writing all this stuff down," Janet said, only half-joking.

Eddie laughed, "Rosa's pretty easy-going. Kiss ass and you're in with her. My aunt Julia claims she was Desi Arnaz's assistant in the 60s. My mom says that rumour is her way of getting back at him for the million fan mails that went unrequited." Janet smiled watching the way he lit up when he talked about his family. There was no doubt that Eddie Latekka was big on family.

"Must have been nice. Growing up with your family all around you."

Eddie glanced at her and frowned slightly, "I hadn't really thought about it much. But yeah, I guess it was different. And it was never boring."

Janet smiled again. In all the years she knew Eddie, she had no insight into this aspect of his life. It seemed now that he went through high school with a perpetual mask. Eddie was quarterback of her high school team, he had a different girl on his arm every week, he ate for free at Murph's because he was a good spokesperson for the joint and he did reasonably okay in school. Not to mention the fact that Eddie was in an entirely different social orbit than her. That was about the extent of her knowledge of Eddie Latekka. At least, the Eddie Latekka from high school.

"Hey," Eddie tore through her thoughts, "you alright? Not getting cold feet are you?"

She smiled sheepishly, "I wish I'd worn some socks. But I'll be fine."

He laughed, "Well that's good, because we're almost there," he said turning into a street.

"What made your folks move to the Flats after they moved to the Ridge?"

"When I started at the Duf and moved in with Phys they didn't see the point of being in Knight's Ridge so they bought up a place in Bishop Flats so that dad could buy that boat he always wanted."

"Oh," she replied, "I see."

"Anything else before I feed you to the lions?" he teased winking at her. He got out of the car and came around to open her door for her.

She laughed nervously, "Uh, no. No questions. But I do want to tell you something before we go any further."

Eddie's smiled faded a little, "Shoot."

"Thank you," she whispered finally, "I realise how important your family is to you and so I know how big a deal my meeting them is to you as well," she shrugged.

Eddie was surprised at first but then leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, "I love you. I really, really do. Come on, let's go inside."

[Note: As it turns out, there will be a couple of more chapters because A)I'm too sleepy to continue this one, and B) I'm too eager to see what you all think so far and C) I have a very short attention span.:D]


	52. Chapter 52

Janet smiled at Eddie's calmness, though she knew she felt exactly the opposite inside. In an effort to distract herself, she looked towards the house and stilled. "Eddie, you grew up here?"

The house looked like something out of a storybook. The gingerbread house from Handsel and Gretel! That was it! The shutters of the top floor were painted robin's egg blue with little white daisies all over it, and a darker blue trimmed the side panels of the otherwise lemon yellow house. She glanced at the mailbox and noticed the same daisies that were on the shutters, were also sprayed across the blue box. Calling the house picturesque would be putting it mildly.

"Yup, sure did," he replied smiling, "You've been here before, haven't you?"

Janet threw him a dry stare, "Yeah right."

Eddie grinned, "So… you ready to meet my family or what?" he asked not really expecting a reply.

_As ready as I'll ever be,_ Janet thought as he rang the doorbell and waited.

When the door swung open, a cherubic, portly woman emerged out of the house and enveloped Janet in a warm embrace, "Hello dear! It's a pleasure to finally meet the girl my Eddie cannot stop talking about. I know we've met when you were kids but I think meeting you now is really special."

Janet smiled at the woman and then threw Eddie a glance. Eddie, who, if she wasn't mistaken, turned a russet red and smiled shyly. Interesting. "The pleasure is all mine, Mrs Latekka, I assure you."

"Oh now, pish posh. No formalities here. Please call me _Mom,_" Mrs Latekka insisted cheerfully and Janet's brows shot up in surprise, smiling warmly back at the endearing woman.

"Ma," Eddie warned shooting her one of his patented glares and tried to disguise it by holding his arms open in invitation.

"Hush you," his mother waved her son's reprimand off like she would a pesky fly as she gave him a cuddle, "Come on in, dears," she said taking Janet's hand, "My sisters have been cooking up a storm all day and tomorrow we'll be having the town over to finish the leftovers."

As they followed her into the house, Eddie leaned in and whispered in Janet's ear, "See? She loves you already."

Janet grinned, thinking of Mrs Latekka's kindness in letting her call her Mom, but not feeling altogether deserving of such a personal gesture so soon. Eddie's mother was charming, like a loveable fairy godmother. All she lacked was her wand.

"Listen, you don't have to call her Mom. I'm sure she'll be fine with Marie," he added apologetically and all Janet could do was smile.

Janet noticed that the décor of the house was as quaint as its exterior was. It had overstuffed furniture and knickknacks all over the place. She had spent all of one minute in this house and already she'd fallen in love with it.

They stepped into the kitchen, which evidently turned out to be the hubbub of the house. Within seconds, Janet was engulfed in relatives, mostly aunts of every shape and size, hugging her and generally loving on her.

Eddie cleared his throat, "Ladies."

Everyone quieted down, "Everybody, this is Janet Meadows. Janet, this is Aunt Julia, Aunt Grace, Aunt Vy, Aunt Rosa, her husband Uncle Frank and Aunt Gladys." Eddie finished, pointing out people.

Marie took hold of Janet's arm again, "I have five sisters and only two of us married, so I'm afraid our beloved Eddie grew up in a world of mainly women. Pity him, dear."

"No child was ever loved as much as I was, though," Eddie spread his hand over his heart.

"Ahhh," the chorus sang out.

Janet smiled. Apparently, Eddie knew how to schmooze his aunts, and they adored him for it. Why didn't that surprise her?

He stopped in front of the big soup pot on the stove and peered in, "So where's Dad?"

"Oh you know your father," Aunt Julia said matter-of-factly, "He's always a little skittish when we all get together." She helped Marie pull out a pan of cornbread.

"I think he's hiding out somewhere," his mother said kissing his cheek affectionately, "With so many hens in here, you can hardly blame the old man. Why don't you check his den?"

"I think I'll do that. Uncle Frank, what say we leave the women folk alone?" Eddie said effectively excusing himself and his uncle as he went off into the house.

Janet stood awkwardly for a moment, not knowing if she should offer to help with anything, not knowing whether the women even needed any help and not knowing how she'd help if they said yes. So she stood waiting for them to call on her.

"So Janet, dear, tell us; how did a pretty thing like you manage to beguile our Eddie-bear?" Aunt Gladys, a rather rubenesque woman, beamed from across her chopping board.

Janet's cheeks turned warm, "Uh… I…"

"Oh Glad, stop interrogating the poor girl," Marie scolded, "We don't want her going away tonight thinking we're a meddlesome bunch."

"I think that ship has sailed," Julia interjected and the women giggled, while Marie rolled her eyes. "Janet, sweetheart," Julia began her voice scratchy as she took out a pack of cigarettes. Sticking one between her teeth as she flicked her lighter on to light it, "if there's one thing you ought to know about us, it's that we love the sound of our own voices. All of us. All the time. So as leader of the band I feel responsible to inform all Eddie's friends about us."

Bolstering her courage, Janet asked, "So you've had this talk with the other girls Eddie has brought home in the past, then?" _Man that would have been a lot of talks. _

It was as if time paused and everyone went very still, but not before they all held her under their gazes.

"What other girls?" Julia scoffed, taking a puff of her cigarette.

Janet made haste to explain herself, "You know, Eddie's other girlfriends," she said not wanting to make Eddie sound like a Lothario.

"Ha!" Gladys scoffed throwing her head back, "We should be so lucky!"

"We've never met any of the girls in Eddie's life, Janet," Marie explained smiling somewhat rueful, "You'd be the first one he's ever brought home."

"You're kidding," Janet stated in disbelief.

"Afraid not, dear. He's usually forthcoming about what's going on in his life but not when it comes to his relationships."

"So I guess this would be the…"

"First time we've met his girl. Yes," Rosa smiled affectionately, "Which I daresay is to your credit, darling," she smiled, "He must love you something fierce to bring you to meet all of us. Either that or he has something to hold over you that ensures you won't go running for the hills," she winked.

"I had no idea," she whispered.

"What was that dear?" Rosa asked leaning toward her.

"I said I…," the left. She needed to go to her left. Getting off the stool she'd been perched on, Janet went on to the other side of Rosa and said, "I said I had no idea I would be the first one to be privileged to be here."

Marie looked impressed, "Why Janet Meadows, I believe you've really done your homework about this crazy family, haven't you?"

Janet laughed, "More like a crash course." Feeling a lot more at ease in their presence than she had when she first came in, she walked over to the stove and peeked into the pot, "Is this gumbo?"

Marie nodded, "Gumbo Surprise," she said smacking her lips, "We start with an old family recipe, but then we each bring a 'surprise' to put into the pot. So the gumbo is a little different every time."

"But it's always good," Rosa bragged.

Eddie re-entered the kitchen with a man who Janet immediately identified as his father because she did see him while they were growing up. And he'd entered not a moment too soon just as Julia asked Janet, "Janet, darling, did you know that I worked through the sixties as Desi Arnaz's personal assistant? We were involved for a short while too."

"Okay, I think it's safe to say that I got here just in time to give Janet a tour of the house," Eddie said taking Janet's hand from over the counter and making her skirt around it to get to him, "Have they been good?"

"Very," Janet smiled, "We were talking about you, mostly," she jabbed his chest.

"Oh. Well, that's good I guess. They love me, they want me to be happy… and I have dirt on every last one of them. So I know they gave me glowing references," he winked at his aunts and they all giggled.

"Eddie, son, take the poor girl around the house will ya?" his father said taking a puff of his cigar.

He was a tall drink of water, Tony Latekka. Janet always remembered that about him. Even now, he stood a good six and a half feet, with broad shoulders that Janet knew Eddie had inherited in spades. Even their eyes were identical – soulful, watchful, sincere.

"Hello sir, I'm…"

"Oh don't you dare, Janet Meadows. It's Tony to you," he said enveloping her in a grizzly bear sized hug, "Great to see you after so long. How's your brother doing anyhow?"

"He's great, at least that's what I hear from his wife," Janet said with a wry smile, "He travels on business way too much. My contact with him is scarce at best."

"Shame," Tony shook his head regretfully, "I always liked him," he added smiling. Then clapping his son on the back he said, "So, my son tells me you're a dynamite cook. Maybe we oughta have you over one night to cook for us…"

"Oh look how time flies when you're being pushed out the room," Eddie said glancing at his watch as he shovelled Janet out of the kitchen.

"That boy is getting more and more sensitive. Thanks to you ladies," Janet heard Tony mumble, to the kitchen of women, and smiled.

"Sorry about that," Eddie said wincing, "They get carried away sometimes and forget that they've only known you for ten minutes."

"I don't mind. They really made me feel welcomed," Janet replied smiling.

He smiled hesitantly, as if unsure of her true feelings, but then let it go and held out his arm, "ready for a tour of the house?"

"I'd love to see the rest of the house," she said circling his arm with hers.

They walked down a hallway then Eddie turned and veered into a large bedroom, "This was my room growing up."

Janet walked in and bounced on the bed a little before she got up and went around the room, inspecting everything in sight. She pointed to the football trophy, "Hail Eddie night?"

Eddie grimaced, "Only around here we call it 'the Knights' finest victory'."

Janet grinned, "You mean your family doesn't know about the Hail Eddie pass that got the Knights their victory?"

Eddie shrugged thoughtfully, "Not so much that as much as the fact that they don't want to acknowledge it that way. They worked very hard to keep me grounded when I was quarterback," he chuckled then, more to himself, "God knows I needed it." he looked up at her and saw the curiosity riddle her face, "The way they saw it, that pass could never have happened if it hadn't been for the guy on the other end to catch it. So it was as much their victory as it was mine. I tend to agree."

Janet's heart swelled with pride and she smiled, "I think you're very lucky to have a family who taught you humility," she said softly and then turned her attention to the wall of photo frames and pin-ups. She felt Eddie come up behind her and stand. She reached out and touched the photo with Eddie and who she could only assume was Danny. They had their arms slung loosely around each other's shoulders, and dirt scarred their laughing faces, "I like this one."

"That's one of my favourites."

"I can see why," she said and then looked up at him, "I was wondering… how has your mom coped with everything since your brother's passing?"

"She took it hard at first, but her sisters have stayed by her side constantly," he said quietly. Setting down a baseball he'd been holding he went on, "And Dad told her he didn't want her to grieve too long. He said we'd all be together again someday, and that all would be well. And since she knows that to be true, her grief hasn't been overwhelming."

"Wise man, your father," she said turning around and touching his arm before she went back to the photos. Her eyes glazed over all of them until one caught her attention; Eddie was surrounded by a crowd of beautiful cheerleaders. They were all kissing his cheek or puckered up ready to do so.

Eddie took that photo off the wall, "That one's my least favourite."

Janet felt another twinge of uncertainty in her heart. All those women. The world was filled with beautiful women and they all seemed to be in pursuit of Eddie Latekka!

"My brother put that up there and I never had the heart to take it down. It always made him laugh." He opened the desk drawer and placed the photograph within.

She touched his arm again, "I would hate for you to put away a memory that was linked to your brother."

"Don't worry, I can put away the photo without giving up the memory," he shut the drawer and smiled down at her, tweaking her nose. She smiled and blushed a little.

Janet wished she'd kept her expressions better in check. Eddie must have seen the pain in her eyes when she saw the photo. Must have even caught a flash of jealousy that passed through her. She realised she had to talk to him about her concerns someday, but how would one say it? _You're too handsome for me?_

She wasn't sure if she could spend the rest of her life watching women young and old drooling over him. Janet knew that she'd be lucky if gawking was all they were interested in doing. Some women would no doubt want more.

_Like Lexy,_ she thought grimly. She went on to look at the photos but her mind continued to fret. Even at the anniversary party, she noticed every beautiful woman in Knight's Ridge flock around Eddie. Women with whom he undoubtedly had a past. And none of them seemed interested in his vision for the business. Maybe at gatherings she would forever be shoved aside like an old shoe. Or maybe people would feel sorry for Eddie for getting stuck with someone who wasn't quite up to par in the beauty department. The question was, could she deal with being sub-standard every day of their marriage?

Eddie turned her around to face him, his hands resting on her shoulders, "You look deep in thought. And I don't think it has anything to do with family or football photos."

Janet took a deep breath and went over to sit on the bed. The time had come. "I guess we need to talk."

"Okay," Eddie replied sitting on the bed next to her.

"Well I…" Janet ran her hands along the soft bedcovers. She made a brief mental note to ask Mrs Latekka… Marie, where she got her fabric softener from and then quickly dismissed the thought. "You know, I can't think straight when you sit next to me like that. You know, so close."

"I'm a good foot away from you."

"You're just too close… too handsome," she blurted out before she had time to filter the comment.

Eddie chuckled but didn't budge, "Thank you, but ask yourself this; why would I want to sit on this bed with you?"

"Because your legs are tired," she concluded, noticing her voice had gone thin as skimmed milk.

Eddie shook his head, "No. It's because I want to be near you. _Very_ near you. I tell you, a different time, or place… we definitely wouldn't be just sitting on this bed."

Janet felt her face go white-hot.

"My point is, don't you realise that whatever thoughts you have towards me, I have towards you too? I'm just as attracted to you as you are to me. Maybe a lot more."

Janet's brow puckered, "That thought didn't occur to me."

Eddie tossed his head back laughing, "Now, that is funny." He looked at her, "You're not laughing, but it's kind of funny that you can't see how you affect me."

Janet studied her hands, "I guess I've seen it on occasion. Maybe. But I've been wrong about that kind of stuff in the past so now… I'm pretty faithful at not believing it."

Eddie touched her wrist and fingered the bracelet he'd given her for Christmas with her initials on it and then traced a finger up to the inner curve of her arm, "Well, maybe you'd better start believing it."

Janet tried to keep her cool, ignoring the sirens going off all over her body. She bolted off the bed, "But you look… you resemble…"

"Yes?" he said comically raising a brow.

Janet chuckled self-consciously, "What I'm trying to say is, you look so…"

"Handsome," Eddie concluded for her.

Janet rolled her eyes, "See, even you know it."

Eddie laughed softly, "No I'm just repeating what you said a few minutes ago." Now it was Janet's turn to quirk an eyebrow, "Okay, maybe people have said something over the years. To be honest, though I've exploited it unquestioningly, I don't see what they see. But even if it were true, what does it matter?"

"The girls at the party last week for one thing," she said cringing inwardly for already sounding like a spurned woman. Not good. She pulled out a desk chair and sat across from Eddie who looked back confused, "You've already forgotten. It's because you're used to it. But those women at the party… they were fondling you with their eyes, Eddie."

"Fondling me with their eyes?" Eddie repeated, looking more amused now than ever.

"With some pawing thrown in too."

"I haven't forgotten, Janet," Eddie frowned, "To be honest, one of them invited me back to her place for drinks."

"Oh. Well that's just great," she said dryly throwing her arms in the air.

He grinned a little and walked over to her. Pulling her to her feet he encircled her waist, "but I said no, and walked away to look for you." He made an open-handed gesture, "Please know, that I'm not interested in any sort of short term pleasure. I'm only interested in long term joy."

"Okay," his affirmation and certainty sounded chivalrous and exactly what a woman wanted to hear but… "What about the Ridge?"

"What about it?"

"We still live in a town full of women who would give an arm and a leg for one night with you." He shot her a horrified stare and she rolled her eyes and swatted his arm, "You know what I mean, Eddie. I know you do. I mean how does it feel knowing that you can have any woman, for any amount of time, in any way you want?"

He lifted her into his arms.

"Any woman in the whole state of Massachusetts," Janet went on, "And maybe even…"

Eddie kissed her then. Long and slow and deeply. His message, though not verbal, rang out clear as a bell. Apparently he didn't want any of those women. He wanted her.

While they kissed, Janet thought of several more arguments but they were all drifting away on a breeze. She was helpless, and she knew it. In fact, she was falling so deeply in love that she knew there could be no turning back.

When their kiss came to a more than satisfying close, Eddie pulled away, "You never have to worry about me not knowing what to do if women approach me. I know how to handle women."

Janet laughed, "You do, huh?"

Eddie nodded and wiggled his eyebrows, "Yeah, pretty much." Then he broke out into a boyish grin.

"Well I suppose you did grow up in a world of women."

"It's true. And I know enough to assume that if we don't go back into the kitchen they're going to come looking for us in here," they walked out and Eddie turned off the lights. As they walked down the hallway towards the kitchen he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I thought you might need a little reminding so…"

Janet gave him a puzzled look. When they stepped into the kitchen Marie was putting the finishing touches on a cake she was decorating. A cake with a big beautiful rainbow splashed across it.


	53. Chapter 53

Eddie swung around in his swivel chair, when Nick walked in, "You're still here?" he demanded planting his hands on his hips.

"Where else would I be? I work here."

"I mean, don't you have to get home to Janet or something? Why are you still here?"

"I have things that need to get done before I lock up," Eddie said with a sigh.

"Okay. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Nope," he said shaking his head. He wasn't ready to talk about his relationship to anyone yet, least of all the guy who'd known him since the seventh grade. He'd show no mercy for sure. And somehow, he knew that when the chips were down, though he'd stand by Eddie through thick and thin, Nick would call him an idiot if anything ever happened to him and Janet.

"Whatever," Nick waved and turned to leave, "Lock the back door before you close up shop, alright?"

"Yep. Catch you later," Eddie called after him and sighed sitting back in his seat for a minute. He stared blankly down at the stack of contracts in front of him and idly clicked and unclicked his pen. Ever since the dinner at his parent's house, a conversation he'd had with Janet so many moons ago amplified itself in his head. He told her he intended on marrying her someday. And for reasons best known to God, it was all he thought about after the dinner at his folks'. He loved Janet, of that he was sure, but he needed to know if marriage was the best thing for the both of them. The only way he could think to do what was right by them both was giving their relationship a little room to breathe. And that meant not hanging around her as much.

He cringed at the thought. In hindsight, he might've done better if he talked to her about it first. But it was too late to do any explaining now, anyway. What were the odds that she'd think objectively? After all, women only had to _hear_ the word 'marry' and their hormones went into overdrive. Before he knew it, he'd have a ring on his finger, a baby in his arms and a woman resenting him for tying her down too early.

_May as well get some trimming done_, he thought pushing off the swivel chair and heading into the in-house work bench he and Nick set up to catch up with work when they fell behind. Most jobs were running right on schedule, and didn't need their constant aid, but Eddie and Nick realised that they were going further and further away from their interest and obtained boring desk jobs instead. As a preventive measure, one night, after an entire box of wine was downed, they snuck one of Phil's unused work benches from his garage into the large spare room of their shop where the party had been held. They set up tools on the wall and used that space to carve, stain or size the windows.

He hovered over an Italian bevelled glass with a tape measure and then paused to scratch his head. _What in the world…?_ He thought turning around to the sound he'd heard from the doorway, "Who's there?"

For as long as he was old enough to date, Eddie's father told him about how much more attractive women got when they were livid at their men. Eddie tended to disagree with his pop… until now. Standing in the doorway, a seemingly disgruntled Janet stood with her hand on her hip and the other hand clutched a brown paper bag. She wore the most adorable pout Eddie had ever seen. It was all he could do to drop the defences he'd been struggling to build over the last couple of weeks and take her into his arms.

* * *

><p>"It's just me," Janet said walking into the place and waving the paper bag at Eddie, "I thought you might be hungry, since you skipped dinner… again. Brought you some coffee too. In case you had to work late into the night."<p>

"Just leave it over there," he said gesturing to the one free spot on his work bench with a screwdriver.

She decided to ignore his rude response. Maybe, like her father, he didn't appreciate being interrupted at work.

She set the bag down and spotted a clock radio on the shelf and reached out to flick the ON switch, "Does this thing pull in any good stations?"

"Yes, it does. But I'd rather not listen right now… if you don't mind," he said and went back to sizing the pane in front of him.

Was this his way of telling her to buzz off? Janet inhaled, determined to give it one more shot, "I baked some peanut butter cookies this morning and wrapped a couple in foil for you," she shrugged, "Dessert you could call it, after you finish your – "

"Don't you have something planned with Hannah tonight?" he asked abruptly.

"No," she replied, "I _had_ plans with you. But you forgot, I guess."

"How about Sully's? Didn't they need someone to pull an extra shift?" he asked stonefaced.

Was Eddie deliberately testing the limits of her patience or did it just seem like he wanted to get a rise out of her? She'd come in here with nothing but good intentions.

"Love is patient, love is kind…," she whispered through gritted teeth, "Love is patient, love is kind…"

Eddie cocked a brow, "What's that?"

"Oh nothing," she replied and in a brighter, louder voice Janet added, "I'll be at home if you need me." She stomped to the door and resisted the urge to slam it. Thought about snarling, 'You're welcome for dinner!' but bit her tongue. Felt like stomping right back up to him and planting a big juicy kiss on his lips… just to rattle his world.

_Now there's an idea…_

What started as a little smirk, grew into a full-blown smile by the time she stood directly in front of him. She paid no mind to his shocked expression but instead stood on tiptoe and cradled his face in her hands.

When he realised what her intention was he leaned backward, "But… but I had an onion bagel earlier."

She felt his shoulders tense as their lips met, heard a soft sigh escape his lungs. Slowly one of his big hands moved to cup the back of her head while the other pressed gently into the small of her back. And just as he started to really respond to the kiss, Janet stepped back and gave his broad chest a pat-pat-pat.

"There's plenty more where that came from, if you decide to get over your grumpy old self. Then she turned and marched towards the exit, knowing she'd see his stunned face every time she closed her eyes.

And the thought made her giggle all the way back home.

* * *

><p>Eddie stared back at the door a whole minute wondering if she'd come back to finish what she'd started. When she didn't he figured he had no one to blame but himself. How in the world did she summon the patience to put up with his standoffish behaviour was beyond him. But he couldn't help grinning and thanking God that she had.<p>

Eddie licked his lips, knowing he'd taste that kiss for hours to come, no doubt hearing her parting comment in his ears a couple of hundred times too, and that made him smile even wider.

_Show some class,_ he told himself. _Go to her house and apologise for acting like a total jerk._

He looked down at his workbench and saw the brown bag. Opening it up his heart swelling twice its size. How like her to remember that he forgot to eat when he was working. He emptied out the contents and found a sandwich, a juice box and a foil containing her famous cookies. A piece of paper slipped out too and he picked it up to read.

_I know you're not a fan of tuna, so I made Cajun chicken instead. You'll like it, I promise. Enjoy the cookies. Love, Janet._

He smiled and shrugged as he unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite and realised how hungry he was, the taste of bagel a fading memory on his taste buds.

As he ate his sandwich, his thoughts came back to the monologue in his head from earlier. After all that distancing, he'd finally made a decision about his relationship with her.

And now more than ever, he had to do something about it before it was too late.

* * *

><p>In the weeks that followed the dinner with his family, Janet noticed that Eddie began slowly distancing himself from her. He spent less and less time with her and threw himself into work. He claimed it was important to keep the many gigs they were getting afloat but Janet knew better. And for the love of all that was sane, she couldn't figure out why that was. As far as she knew, the dinner was a smashing success. She was certain that his whole family liked her as much as she did them. So what was going on with Eddie? It was so unlike him to not talk to her about things.<p>

Janet walked into the flower shop and the little bell over the door jingled melodiously. Janet smiled, "Hey Mabel. I came here to pick up my arrangement?"

"Oh hello Janet! It's so good to see you dear!" an elderly woman, well past her sixties came to the front of the store. She held up a hand firmly and shook her head at Janet when she saw her reach into her purse for money. "You don't need to pay. Eddie was in here just before and I mentioned to him that if he saw you he could remind you to pick up the flowers and he wound up paying for it," she finished, smiling, "That man of yours," she said shaking her head, "Reminds me of my Arthur."

Janet smiled at the sweet old woman and then as her thoughts went back to Eddie it faded, "Well," Janet said, feeling a little uneasy, "He shouldn't have done that."

"Aw child, I thought it was sweet," Mabel waved her comment off.

"Sweet would have been him buying me flowers he chose and delivering them himself," Janet mumbled stuffing the bills back into her purse.

"Everything alright dear?" Mabel asked, concern clouding her eyes.

On the heels of a sigh Janet pinched the bridge of her nose, as if fighting off a migraine and dropped her hand back to her side, "Yeah, fine. Thanks Mabel. I'll take them with me."

"Back in a tick," Mabel winked and scurried to the back again.

While she waited, Janet browsed the seasonal blooms around the store and let her thoughts wander back to her recently-inattentive-boyfriend. Maybe if she cooked him a nice meal and invited him over in advance he would _have_ to show up. Her eyes dimmed just as quickly as they'd lit up. That was a sneaky way to con him into spending time with her and she knew it. What else was left?

Just then, Mabel came back out with a large bouquet of irises and delphinium, "Here you go dear. I'd say you got a good man, that Eddie," Mabel said as Janet snatched up the bouquet.

"Yeah. An absolute doll," Janet said glumly.

* * *

><p>Good or not, Eddie definitely had something up his nose that was causing him to act strangely and Janet intended to find out what it was. She noticed a little quiver in his voice over the phone earlier and then again when he came to pick her up at her house. She noticed a tremor in his hand as he gripped the steering wheel. What was going on with him? Nerves just wasn't his style.<p>

Since Janet knew their plans for the day were to play tourists, exploring the Massachusetts Botanic Gardens, she figured she had plenty of time to figure out what was wrong. A cool wind had passed over the state the night before, making the air silky and dry now, promising to be a gorgeous fall day.

"I still can't believe I've never been here before," she broke the semi-comfortable silence, "Have you?"

Eddie didn't answer. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his neatly pressed slacks, and seemed lost in thought.

"Are you okay?" she asked tugging at his sleeve.

"Sure. What do you mean?"

"I just asked you a question."

"Sorry," he grimaced apologetically looking at her.

"You seem anxious about something. Or maybe preoccupied. Is everything at work going well?"

He smiled and gazed ahead, "I'll tell you about it soon. But let's just enjoy the gardens for now."

_Give it up, Janet,_ Eddie would talk about it in due time. She decided to go with the flow.

Eddie took her hand and together they walked through the garden. They saw an impressive array of plants and trees, some exotic and other that were common to Massachusetts. When the morning was spent hiking the trails and enjoying the splendour of the gardens, Eddie suggested they sit on a wooden bench nearby and talk.

_He seems so serious,_ she noted, her nerves kicking in as well. She sat down next to him and looked up. The sun filtered through the trees and gave the light a dappled effect. Enchanting and calming, she noted. She straightened her shoulders, readying herself for what she thought might be bad news.

Eddie reached out and touched her cheek, "Did you have a good morning?"

"Sure, I did," she took his hand and kissed his palm, "I just want you to know, that whatever is troubling you, well, I'm here for you."

Eddie smiled slightly. "There has been something on my mind. Something I've needed to talk to you about."

Janet eased her hold on his hand and waited for him to go on.

Instead of speaking he looked down the walkway where a box turtle was making its way across the path, "I used to have one of those when I was a kid."

"I did too, when we lived on a farm in Rhode Island."

"I've always liked box turtles," he smiled. "They make good pets, though I learned early in life that they don't give hugs very well."

Janet laughed, "True."

"Ever wonder why they were called _box_ turtles? I mean they're not in the shape of a box or anything," he reasoned like it was a matter worth serious consideration. He rested his arm across the back of the bench.

"I have no idea either," Janet shrugged. As much as she loved reminiscing about amphibians, she wondered why he was avoiding what he really wanted to talk about.

"Because, I know what a box is supposed to look like. It's usually in the shape of a cube and it has a lid," Eddie pulled something out of his pocket. He held a tiny box out in front of her, "Kinda like this one. Only this box has a bow."

"What is it?" she asked searching his eyes for an answer.

"It's a cube with a lid," Eddie handed the box to her, "Maybe you'd better see what's inside."

Surely it wasn't the obvious. Could it be? She lifted the lid and found a black velvet box inside – a ring box. Maybe it was just a generic gift. She looked at Eddie but he wasn't giving away anything with his expression. She pulled out the velvet box and opened it, her breath caught her throat, "Is this a dinner ring?"

Eddie shook his head, "No sweetheart," he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "It's an engagement ring."

Janet was afraid to touch it, "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She snapped the lid shut and looked down at her jeans. She wished she'd worn something nicer. "How can I wear something so expensive?"

"Because I love you," he said simply, wrapping an arm around her.

She gripped the box tightly in her hands. Life wasn't supposed to be this fairy-tale like, "I have questions." Maybe instead of pelting Eddie with queries she should have asked herself why she was so willing to ruin such a perfect moment, but she had to know. "Have you been acting anxiously and weird these last few weeks because you were afraid of commitment?"

He chuckled, "No not at all. I was more worried that you'd say _no_ than anything else."

A smile teased her lips, "Oh." This felt more unreal than she expected it to, "I have two more questions before I say yes."

His eyes crinkled at the sides and then he nodded once, "Hit me."

"Why do you love me?"

Eddie rubbed the five o'clock shadow on his chin, "Is this a test? Other than math, you should know I never did well in tests."

Janet laughed softly, "Sorry. But I have to know."

"Well maybe it's dangerous to dissect love… too much."

"Explain yourself," she demanded, humour lighting her eyes.

Eddie shifted in his seat, "Well if I told you I loved you for your peanut butter cookies, what happens if you choose to stop baking? If I said I loved you for your beautiful snowy skin, what happens if you go to one of those salon tanning places and get one of those spray-ons?"

A smile began to spread across her face as she started to see where he was going with this.

"Or if I love your humour and your sense of wonder, what do I do if you lose those qualities someday? All I know is that before you, I never knew I could love this much. You kind of drew it out in me."

Janet grinned happily, "I love your answer," she looked into his eyes and they revealed an honesty, tenderness and loyalty so profound. She would be a fool not to marry Eddie. I have one more question."

"I think my ego can handle one more," he grinned.

"Ever since we started going out, and I've gotten to know _you_, I've found no fault. And that's not only unrealistic, it's scary. I have flaws. Big gaping ones you could sail a boat through."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Janet idly drew circles on her jeans, "Well, even though I have a history of pride, I'm also full of self-esteem issues. Weird combo huh? And sometimes it's hard for me to trust people. I tend to think the worst first and then gradually migrate over to the positive."

"Like right now?"

She nodded, "Like right now."

"You know…," he scratched his chin, "those are some pretty big flaws. Do you think I should ask for my ring back?"

"No! I don't think you should," she gave him a light slug in his shoulder, "And you didn't answer my question. I need shortcomings."

"Okay, got it," he thought for a moment and then puffed out air, "You know come to think of it, there is no downside to marrying me. I guess you're right. I _am _perfect."

Janet chuckled.

"Okay here's one. I can do some really funny things with clothes when I try to dress up. I mismatch colours and look like a clown at a carnival. Which is why I stick to flannel and jeans most of the time," he gestured down to his slacks and pale blue shirt, "My mom helped with this getup."

She grinned at how adorable he was, "That's not a shortcoming."

Eddie scoffed, "It is when you're deciding what to wear to important events. Like a proposal for instance," he said eyeing her and she blushed.

"Oh, well I could always help you with that. That's not exactly severe."

"Exactly," he said sitting up with interest, "And I could always help you with things you lack. Janet, honey, the best part about being with each other forever is never having to worry about those things alone. We'll always have each other. And I don't know about you but that's just a-okay with me."

She smiled and nodded, "That's a-okay with me too, Eddie," she said pulling him into a fierce hug, "I love you with all my heart."

"Ditto," he replied kissing her neck. Pulling back he raised a brow, "Now I have one question for you."

She chuckled, "I guess that's only fair."

"Will you marry me?"

She nodded and swiped her tears laughing as she sniffed, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

"Whoo hoo!" he hollered jumping out of his seat and when he got stung by a couple of withering stares from passers-by he sat back down and took the ring out of the box hastily. She held out her hand and he slipped it on her finger, "Perfect fit," he said softly.

She nodded mutely, not trusting her own voice, "Mmm hmm."

He scooped her into his arms and planted his lips to hers, radiating her body from the inside out. And the eagerness that built up inside her as she pictured what it would be like to be standing at the alter with him and listened for the deep resonance of his voice as he pledged his life to hers.

* * *

><p>[Note: I haven't decided whether I want to continue this story a little more but I may add another chapter later;) Hope you enjoyed it.]<p> 


	54. Chapter 54

One Year Later…

A year could make such a difference in a man's life. About a year ago, Eddie sat under the same oak tree and asked the woman he fell so deeply in love with to be his forever and she agreed. Today they both stood hand in hand surrounded by the people in their lives that meant the world to them, as they pledged their love to one another.

Pastor Bruce McDonald stood to one side and Nick and Owen stood not too far from Eddie's right.

If someone told Eddie he'd be married three years ago, he'd call them stark raving mad. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd be keen to settle down, let alone be so eager about it. Right now all he pictured was Janet's blue eyes and all he wanted to feel was her presence by his side.

Ikey who sat off to the side, began playing his guitar to the tune of 'Lucky' by Kat Edmonson. Eddie looked down the aisle to find Janet being escorted toward him by her brother, Jonah. That was a grin of a proud brother, if ever he saw one. His mind flickered to Danny and he smiled ruefully before he snapped his attention back to Jonah and Janet who now stood before him waiting expectantly. Jonah cleared his throat.

"Oh!" Eddie leaped forward to take her hand from Jonah's arm and the crowd stifled a chuckle, "Sorry baby," he smiled apologetically.

She smiled up at him and squinted to keep the rays of the sun out of her eye, "It's alright," she whispered and looked down. Eddie wondered why she was behaving demurely until he saw the cute blush creep up her neck and flood her cheeks. He chuckled and tugged her towards him. Relief swept over him to know she was as nervous about doing this in front of everyone as much as he was.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...," the pastor began in a resonant voice that echoed around the gardens.

The service floated by and Eddie prayed he'd given the correct responses, though he couldn't be entirely sure he had. Before he knew it he was sliding the simple gold band on Janet's finger and she did the same for him. Janet's nearness and the fact that she'd soon be his wife had him addled more than he thought possible.

"Mr Latekka?" the pastor's voice pulled him out of his daze, "Sir?"

Heat rushed up Eddie's neck as he realised he'd missed whatever he'd been asked, "Yes. What am I supposed to say next?"

The pastor's grin lit up his jovial face and he chuckled, "Nothing. Just kiss your bride." A low chuckle was emitted among the audience but was quickly hushed down as Eddie tipped Janet's face up and lowered his lips onto hers.

Janet sighed against him as their kiss deepened and lengthened. He placed his hands on her waist and drew her closer, wanting to stay exactly where he was forever.

An elbow caught him in the ribs and the familiar voice of one of his best men brought him out of his trance, "Hey man, you have the rest of your life to do that. Let her come up for air so we can get some cake!"

Laughter broke the solemn moment and a smattering of applause erupted as the pastor faced the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr and Mrs Edward James Latekka."

Eddie let out an exultant whoop and his friends soon followed as they thumped him on the back and kissed Janet's cheek. Eddie turned to his new wife and swept her into his arms, kissing her nose, "Mrs Latekka. Has a nice ring to it, you reckon?" She could only respond with jubilant laughter.

* * *

><p>Phil clinked his glass and quieted down an otherwise noisy banquet hall, "Thank you. Uh, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Phil Farmer. I'll be delivering the best man speech because Eddie couldn't just do the normal thing and pick <em>one<em> best man. So since Nick and Owen called dibs on the alter, I figured the next high-profile role was the speech. So here I am."

The crowd chuckled and Janet and Eddie looked at each other and laughed.

"Uh, I think being a best man can be a very nerve wrecking experience. If there's one person here this evening feeling nervous, apprehensive and queasy about what lies ahead, then it's probably because you've just married Eddie."

"Watch it Phys," Eddie warned playfully over the bubble of laughter.

"Eddie and Janet have finally gotten hitched for better or worse. This is pretty accurate I think since Eddie could not have done any better and Janet," he smiled at Janet, "you could not have done any worse. I would like to thank Roxy the Maid of Honour, and Hannah Jane the bridesmaid for looking fantastic throughout the day, and for performing their role outstandingly. It couldn't have been easy dragging Janet to the chapel, especially considering she knew what the outcome would be."

Eddie threw his head back and laughed as he pulled Janet closer to him with one hand while the other held his wine glass, "You better watch it."

Phil relaxed some at the reception he was getting and decided to push it some more, "I think it's now time to give you all a quick run-down on the guy who has tied the knot today. For those who already know him well, you've got my sympathy. The rules state that I should sing the praises of the groom, and tell you all about his good points. Well, I can't sing and I'm a terrible liar."

The room boomed with raucous laughter again and Phil held up a hand to quiet everyone back down.

"Now all joking aside, you should know over the years Eddie has been one of the coolest…calmest… badasses that ever lived. And he's always been loyal, strong in character and generous. All in all, one of the best buddies a man could ask for, and I speak on behalf of the rest of the groomsmen as well. It has been an honour and a privilege to be best man number three today. Thanks again for letting me have the job, and I honestly couldn't wish for a better friend, to be best man for. We've had some great times together, and I know we'll both look back at these times with fond memories.

"I do have to say how lucky you are Eddie. You will leave here having gained a wife that is warm, loving and caring. A wife who is funny, and who radiates life where ever she goes. And Janet, how lucky you are as well – you leave today having gained a gorgeous dress and a lovely bouquet of flowers. I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who is here sharing in Eddie and Janet's special day."

When the laughter died down, Phil turned to the newlyweds and pressed on , "I would just like to say that we all wish you both, nothing but the best for the future. You are a unique and perfectly matched couple, and I hope all your dreams come true, and that you may have a long and happy life together. It gives me great pleasure to invite you all to stand and raise your glasses in a toast to Eddie and Janet, the new Mr and Mrs Latekka. May your mushrooms always be sautéed, and your onions always be grilled."

"Here, here!" the room echoed and everyone clinked their glasses in concurrence.

Owen walked up to the mike and took it from Phil who was now hugging Eddie, "And now, Ladies and gentlemen, a big hand please as we welcome Eddie and Janet onto the dance floor for their first dance together as husband and wife." Owen gestured to the dance floor and Eddie stood up and downed the rest of his wine. Owen ran up the stage steps and stuck a hairbrush into the mic-stand while Nick did the same. Phil took up his racquet and Ikey took his place at the drums. Nick pushed the play button on the sound board and reclaimed his spot.

Taking Janet's hand he lead them to the dance floor and wrapped a hand around her waist as they waited for their song to begin. The initial rift to 'Better Together' began to play and Nick and Owen mouthed the words into their hairbrushes.

Janet laughed and Eddie shook his head realising what they'd done, "Dorks."

"Aw I think they're cute," Janet said smiling.

They'd only been dancing a minute when the sound tripped and a new beat began to play. Janet and Eddie recognised it immediately and laughed out loud. The band members dismounted off the stage and grabbed their wives and girlfriends and began dancing vigorously to 'Saturday Night'.

Eddie pulled away from Janet and began flailing his arms about while Janet did the hustle. They laughed again and he pulled her back to him. Tipping her face upward he kissed her deeply, "I love you," he mouthed.

"Right back at ya," Janet responded and there she stayed, in his arms until the song was over.

* * *

><p>"Eddie, is this how I find out that my husband is even higher maintenance than his own wife? Because that's a sad day for us all," Janet called towards the bathroom door.<p>

Their flight had landed in North Pole a mere two hours ago to commence the start of a two week honeymoon in Alaska and though they were both exhausted, the last thing on either of their minds was sleep.

"All good things take time, Janet. Now park your butt on the bed and stay put," he called back.

"Should I at least get out of my woollies?" she inquired swaying her bare feet like a pendulum from side to side.

"No," he responded after a moment's pause.

She scooted upward and rested against the headboard, feeling the softness of the sheets beneath her for the first time. She quickly turned down the bed and scooted under the covers, the fur of her hoodie tickling her nose. They'd set the thermostat to toasty warm when they arrived but it was taking time to heat up to her satisfaction.

The lights of the room suddenly went dim and Janet looked around in alarm, "Eddie! We need to call reception. Something's wrong with the…"

The beginning rift to Let Me Blow Ya Mind by Eve began to play and silenced Janet. A bare leg stuck out of the bathroom door and wrapped itself around the doorframe. Janet looked on in surprise. Suddenly Eddie came into view wearing just his boxers and red suspenders with socks. Janet burst out laughing.

Eddie walked saucily towards the bed as though performing a cabaret act. He shook his behind at her which only egged her on to laugh more. She clapped gleefully and he looked over his shoulder enticingly.

"Get over here you goofball," she demanded grinning at him from ear to ear.

"What's the magic word?"

"Now!" she growled smiling, "And take those silly suspenders off. You look like the Nick at Nite version of Steve Urkel."

The charade stopped and the good 'ol Eddie mischief returned to his eyes as he turned around to face her. He cocked a brow and flashed her a lopsided grin, "I'll trade ya."

"What?"

"Your clothes for these suspenders."

Janet giggled, "Fine. Have it your way." She raised up on her knees and got out of bed, holding out her hand expectantly.

"You first, Mrs Latekka," Eddie said walking around the bed to her.

Suddenly the humour left her eyes and the shy doe-eyed girl he saw at the alter returned. Her cheeks burned a rosy blush and she looked down then back up at him.

She reached up and undid her first button of her coat before he reached out and assisted her with the next and the next until they were all undone. His eyes roamed her torso and grew darker by the second, "Janet…," he whispered. He reached out and took her hand. Turning the gold band on her ring finger he bobbed his head down and kissed her tentatively at first to put her at ease, then trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck until he reached the swell of her. He eased the coat off her shoulders and with each layer of clothing he whispered words of praise and awe, taking her in as he did, relishing every moment. Shaking out each article of clothing he tossed them on the chair nearby. Finally, his breathing deep, his eyes fierce, he lifted the sheets off the bed. She stood bare before him, he swept his arm under her knees and kissed her deeply.

She climbed into bed radiating from inside out, heart full and every nerve quivering. He made quick work of his own clothing, suspenders swinging, articles flying.

He joined her in their bed, and though the cold mountain air whistled around their cabin and snow collected around its corners, neither were touched by their icy presence.

**The End** (for real this time;)

* * *

><p>[Note: A couple of things about this epilogue – I got a good response for Sam's speech so I decided to make Phil's a humdinger. I hope you were not too bored. Most of this chapter, I researched for. Like the place they chose for their honeymoon for instance… who would have thought there was a place actually called North Pole? I tried to keep the final scene as clean as I could. Hope no one was too disappointed.]<p> 


End file.
